


Si Glee no fuera Glee

by dahl (dahl_nemesis)



Category: Glee
Genre: Drama adolescente, F/F, Humor, Multi, Romance, amistad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 94,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahl_nemesis/pseuds/dahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olvidad todo lo que sabéis sobre Glee, empezamos desde el principio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ¡Algún día!

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic está escrito como respuesta a un pedido de ilyann en el Kink Meme de la comunidad de LJ [spanishfemslash](http://spanishfemslash.livejournal.com/). 
> 
> Este fanfic es un AU dentro de Glee. Mantengo el escenario y los personajes pero la historia es diferente. La historia, de hecho, está basada en el famoso [trailer](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ba322_E7Yw&feature=player_embedded) que posteó ilyann en spanishfemslash como fuente de inspiración para el reto. Así pues, sería interesante que le echéis un vistazo, aunque no es necesario verlo para leer el fanfic. 
> 
> Tened en cuenta que este fanfic no sigue las pautas de la serie de televisión, sería como empezar desde el primer capítulo. 
> 
> También lo estoy publicando en fanfiction.net
> 
>  

 

**CAPÍTULO 1 - ¡ALGÚN DÍA!**

**  
**

A falta de quince minutos para las nueve de la mañana los pasillos del instituto McKinley rebosaban de estudiantes que se dirigían a la primera clase de la jornada. Muchos revisaban el interior de su taquilla, y un número bastante importante conversaba con otros compañeros sobre los temas más variopintos. O no tan variopintos porque, al final, casi todas las chicas hablan de ropa y los chicos de temas deportivos.

Rachel casi nunca hablaba de ropa. Porque, claramente, hablar del atuendo que lleva la protagonista del último estreno en Broadway no es hablar de ropa, es _atrezzo_. Además, Rachel tenía cosas mucho más importantes de lo que ocuparse esa mañana.

Era lunes, y los lunes un cúmulo de circunstancias convergía para que el que podría ser el peor día de la semana se convirtiera en su preferido. Prácticas de las Cheerios a primera hora, justo antes de comenzar las clases. Y después del almuerzo ensayo con el Glee Club.

En realidad Rachel no formaba parte de las Cheerios, ni le interesaba estar en el equipo y, probablemente, aunque le interesara jamás la aceptarían. Pero cada lunes se levantaba mucho antes del amanecer sólo para llegar a tiempo de ver las prácticas. Se sentaba al final de las gradas del campo de fútbol  con un termo bien cargado de café y su Ipod con las canciones de Barbra.

Tina y Mercedes le habían preguntado más de una vez por qué espantosa razón le interesaba tanto mirar a las Cheerios y Rachel les respondía en cada ocasión con una miscelánea de razones que dejaba a las chicas estupefactas. Un día les explicó que las animadoras eran un grupo social de gran interés antropológico y estudiarlas podría ser útil para su clase de sociología. Otra vez les dijo que ver las coreografías durante los ensayos era como tomar clases de baile gratuitas y eso sería muy útil de cara al futuro, cuando trabajase actuando en musicales en Broadway. Tina y Mercedes nunca parecían demasiado convencidas, pero Rachel, que casi siempre llevaba preparados esos discursos, se sentía como una gran diva del teatro interpretando su mejor papel. A veces, después de alguna de estas peroratas, tenía fantasías en las que recogía un Tony a la mejor actriz por interpretarse a sí misma y se reía sola, pensando en lo irónico del asunto.

Lo cierto es que se inventaba todas esas razones para no tener que contar la verdad. Intentaba engañar a los demás, pero no podía, ni quería engañarse a sí misma. La razón por la que madrugaba cada lunes tenía el pelo rubio como el trigo de verano y unos ojos acaramelados que sacaban de quicio. Su razón se llamaba Quinn y era la capitana del equipo de animadoras.

Rachel no sabría decir a ciencia cierta cuándo le había empezado a interesar Quinn. No habían ido al mismo colegio y no se movían en los mismos círculos en el instituto. Lo normal hubiera sido que no captase su atención más allá de lo que podría hacerlo cualquier otra persona, pero Quinn Fabray era alguien muy difícil de ignorar.

Era la capitana del equipo de animadoras del instituto y estudiante de sobresaliente. La típica chica que siempre destaca en un grupo de gente. La más bonita, la más femenina, la más encantadora. La que consigue todo lo que quiere. Y, sin embargo, la más cruel y despiadada de todas.

Si Quinn quería tu sitio en el comedor ya podías recoger tu bandeja y largarte de allí lo más rápidamente que pudieran tus piernas. Si no le gustaba tu peinado, o tu ropa, o tu manera de cargar los libros, bien podías echarte a temblar porque no se cortaba en decirlo y siempre había un corro de gente dispuesta a insultarte y reírse de ti para congraciarse con ella. Y a Quinn no solía gustarle la ropa de Rachel, ni su peinado, ni su presencia. Quinn siempre tenía alguna palabra afilada para dedicarle cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos repletos de estudiantes del instituto. Y Rachel, al principio, la había odiado con todas sus fuerzas.

Todo cambió un día cualquiera en un cuarto de baño. Rachel tenía la hora libre y apenas había gente pululando por el instituto, la mayoría estaba dando clase en sus respectivas aulas. Entró al aseo abstraída en sus pensamientos y tropezó con ella, que se estaba marchando. Se miraron incómodas durante unos segundos, hasta que Quinn la esquivó y salió a toda prisa.

Aquel día dejó de odiarla. Quinn no le insultó, ni le miró con desprecio. Era la primera vez que se encontraba con ella a solas en algún sitio, pero no tropezó con la chica popular y desagradable de siempre, a solas era una chica cualquiera, quizás un poco tímida. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que, en realidad, Quinn también era una actriz en su propio teatro.

Poco después se unió al Glee Club junto a su novio y algunos miembros del elenco de animadoras y deportistas del instituto, así que comenzó a verla con frecuencia por los ensayos.

Quinn era ácida, arisca y un poco desagradable cuando estaba enfadada. Pero marcaba el ritmo de las canciones, tamborileando contra su rodilla la yema de sus dedos, y sonreía durante las actuaciones, si creía que nadie la miraba.

Nunca miraba a Rachel, pero Rachel comenzó a mirar cada vez más a Quinn. Era bonita, diferente, interesante y muy enigmática.

Comenzó a inundar sus pensamientos, deslizándose sutilmente entre los planes para ir NYADA y las letras de sus canciones favoritas. Y se entretenía soñando despierta en cómo sería hablar con ella a solas. Y lo fantástico que sería hacerle reír. Y besarla… Tuvo que considerar la posibilidad de que comenzaba a sentir algo por ella.

Esa mañana, tras acabar los entrenamientos, Rachel había entrado al instituto y había esperado pacientemente a que el resto de alumnos comenzaran a llegar. Cuando faltaba poco para que sonara la campana de la primera clase se dirigió a su taquilla para dejar el termo de café y recoger algunos libros. Alguien la empujó al pasar y, sin querer, golpeó con violencia la puerta de su taquilla, golpeando a su vez a la persona que estaba sacando sus cosas en la taquilla de al lado. Un par de libros y varias pegatinas con forma de estrella cayeron al suelo, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de recogerlos, un ciclón con forma de persona la empujó contra la pared de taquillas y le señaló con el dedo tan cerca de la cara que para poder verlo tenía que ponerse bizca.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Berry! Eres insoportable. ¿No sabes que la gente se ríe de ti? Crece un poco y deja de pegar estrellas doradas por todos los rincones del instituto. No es especial, es de ser retrasada  – dijo Santana muy enfadada frotándose el hombro con indignación.

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior angustiada, entre todas las personas había tenido la mala suerte de golpear a Santana López 

\- Además – añadió Santana –, eres un poco fea.

\- ¡Santana! – le reprendió Brittany a su espalda, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en cruz.

\- Y bizca… - continuó, volviéndose para mirar a Brittany mientras seguía señalando a Rachel que estaba de pie frente a ella, agarrando fuertemente su libro de trigonometría y tragando saliva intentando no echarse a llorar.

\- No me gustas cuando eres así – se volvió a quejar Brittany –; te quería porque creí que eras valiente, como Juana de Arco, pero no me gusta cuando gritas a la gente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que me querías? – preguntó Santana con repentina inquietud ignorando a Rachel por un momento -. ¡Me quieres! – añadió bajando el tono de voz. Brittany inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y apretó los labios con fuerza.

\- No lo sé. No así – le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

Brittany se alejó de ellas y se perdió con la marea de estudiantes que cruzaba el pasillo durante el cambio de clases.

\- ¿Ves lo que has hecho, hobbit? – le dijo Santana a Rachel con evidente acritud -. ¡Maldita sea! – volvió a decir cerrando su taquilla de un portazo.

Santana se alejó a grandes zanjadas y entró en una de las aulas. Rachel, que había permanecido todo el tiempo quieta, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el ataque dialéctico de Santana acabase, suspiró aliviada y recogió a toda prisa sus libros del suelo con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo a la primera clase. Sin embargo, y a pesar de las prisas, se tomó su tiempo para revisar que todas sus cosas estuvieran perfectamente ubicadas en su sitio y tocó con la yema de los dedos el panfleto de NYADA que tenía pegado en la parte interior de la puerta.

_¡Algún día!_ pensó apretando los ojos con fuerza.

Un momento después, cerró con delicadeza su taquilla y avanzó por el pasillo ya vacío hacia su clase.


	2. Cosas malas

 

**CAPÍTULO 2 – COSAS MALAS**

A Santana, aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura, le encantaban las clases de historia.

Cuando era pequeña Lima Heights era el ancho mundo. Le fascinaba la inmensidad de su patio trasero, la kilométrica longitud de las calles y la disparidad de la gente que transitaba por allí. Después creció y se dio cuenta de que Lima Heights no era más que un barrio pequeño de una ciudad pequeña, habitado por gente de todas las nacionalidades conocidas. 

En Lima Heights solo pasan cosas malas. Eso era lo que le había enseñado su abuelita y la mayor preocupación de su mamá. No les faltaba razón, pero lo que claramente no habían contemplado su madre y su abuela es que las cosas malas pasan en todas partes. No había más que encender la tele para darse cuenta. Y Santana, además, lo leía en los libros de historia que sacaba a escondidas de la biblioteca. Al final, resulta que las cosas malas no solo pasan en todas partes, sino que pasan desde que el mundo es mundo.

Esa mañana no estaba disfrutando de su clase de historia. El gnomo abominable de Rachel Berry se había encargado de estropearle el día. No es que le hubiera importado demasiado el golpe con la puerta de la taquilla, pero Santana tenía eso que llaman instinto y, era algo superior a sus fuerzas, un golpe era un ataque y Santana no podía quedarse quieta ante cualquier cosa que percibiera como un ataque. Lo tenía en la sangre y lo llevaba escrito a fuego en la cabeza. Ojo por ojo, es la herencia de criarse en Lima Heights.

La cosa se hubiera quedado ahí y se hubiera olvidado de Rachel hasta después del almuerzo cuando volviera a verla en esa cosa estúpida a la que le había apuntado Quinn; el Glee Club, sin embargo, a Brittany se le habían cruzado los cables y se había enfadado con Santana por insultar a Rachel. _¿Por qué?_ Insultar era como un segundo idioma para Santana. Su primera palabra no fue papá, fue puta. Y ahora, de repente, Brittany se había enfadado con ella por lanzar unos cuantos insultos. No le cabía en la cabeza.

Se la encontró durante el siguiente cambio de clases, de camino a biología. Se acercó, pero ella le volvió la cara. La agarró por el codo y tiró de ella obligándola a mirarle de frente.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó muy extrañada. Brittany tenía las cejas fruncidas y las comisuras de sus labios apuntaban hacia el suelo.

\- No estoy bien, Santana.

\- ¿Por qué?

-  Ayer estuve hablando con Lord Tubbington – Santana respiró profundamente, cada vez que Brittany comenzaba una frase mencionando a su dichoso gato, la cosa acababa en discusión. Era casi una regla matemática. – Y está de acuerdo conmigo en que las cosas no van bien entre nosotras.

\- ¿Cómo que las cosas no van bien? – le interrumpió Santana – ¿Y qué mierda tiene que decir el gato ese sobre nosotras?

Brittany abrió la boca indignada y Santana se echó las manos a la cara con desesperación. _¡Maldito gato!_

\- Lo siento, ¿vale? Lo siento, no quería meterme con Lord Tubbington.

Santana se acercó a ella. Quería abrazarla y besarle en el cuello, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo en medio de un cambio de clases. Le cogió la mano, pero Brittany se soltó rápidamente. Le susurró un _lo siento_ apenas perceptible y volvió a marcharse sin ella, dejándola aún más inquieta y sorprendida.

Las cosas con Brittany nunca habían sido fáciles, o quizás, en realidad, habían sido demasiado fáciles. Era difícil de precisar, porque Brittany era un mundo entero ella solita. Un mundo entero lleno de contrastes. Un mundo en el que, sin embargo, no pasan cosas malas. Y Santana nunca había tenido la oportunidad de no quererla. Brittany se la había ganado ya aquel primer día cuando fue a su nuevo colegio y se encontró con ella en la puerta de la clase. Le preguntó si le gustaban los ponys.  A Santana le importaban una mierda los ponys, pero la sonrisa de aquella niña le invitó a sonreírle de vuelta y sus ojos parecían ver a través de ella, así que le dijo que sí. Aquel día se cogieron de la mano por primera vez, con tan solo nueve años, y el calor de su piel se le quedó grabado durante días.

Brittany, a veces, decía cosas incoherentes y otras veces le sorprendía con la más lógica y razonable de las argumentaciones. Era profundamente inocente y, sin embargo, tenía la capacidad de relacionar ideas con una velocidad pasmosa. Sus padres, a lo largo de los años, la habían llevado a varios psicólogos y le habían hecho varios test para medir todo tipo de capacidades. Y cada psicólogo y cada test proveían a la familia de un nuevo nombre o teoría para la forma de ser de su hija. Y después Brittany y ella se reían de aquellos análisis que pretendían definirla.

\- ¿Así que ahora tienes autismo? – bromeaba, a veces, Santana. - ¿Qué tocará el mes que viene?

\- ¿Retraso? – respondía Brittany revelando cierta preocupación.

\- O Asperger. ¿Qué más da? No tienes nada malo, Britt. – le decía Santana - No hay nada malo en ti.

De hecho, no había nada malo en el mundo cuando Brittany estaba cerca. No importaba si su madre no llegaba a fin de mes y su padre no les pasaba la pensión, ni importaba si tenían que revisar concienzudamente que las puertas y ventanas de la casa estuvieran bien cerradas todas las noches antes de dormir, porque vivían en un barrio muy peligroso. Porque era más llevadero, porque ella estaba a su lado, para entenderle, para quererle y para hacer el mundo un poquito menos miserable.

Ella también había sido su primera vez. No podía ser diferente, porque ella era su todo. Y fue tan natural. Porque besar a Brittany es como beber agua cuando tienes mucha sed, como encontrar un punto de luz cuando te creías perdida. Y aquella primera vez, a punto de cumplir los quince, cuando se encontraron sus cuerpos sin nada de ropa y no sabía cuando acababa su piel y empezaba la de ella, el mundo se le iluminó por primera vez y supo que siempre sería suya.

La buscó a la hora del almuerzo y la encontró en el comedor caminando hacía la barra de bandejas.

\- Hey – le dijo con una sonrisa esperanzada, parándola a mitad de camino. Quizás ya se le hubiera pasado el enfado. Pero Brittany no le sonrió de vuelta y Santana sintió un pellizco de preocupación en el estómago. - ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó bajando el tono de voz.

\- Te dije que no estoy bien.

\- ¿Por qué? Ayer estabas bien, esta mañana estabas bien. No lo entiendo, Britt. – Santana estaba desesperándose. - ¿Es porque le dije Hobbit a esa idiota del Glee club? ¿Es que te importa ella más que yo?

\- A ti te importa ella más que yo, Santana. Te importan todos más que yo. – le respondió Brittany sin dejarla terminar con su diatriba.

\- No lo entiendo – le respondió Santana, completamente perdida - ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que me importan los demás más que tú? – Santana estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por entenderlo pero no alcanzaba a tener éxito.

\- Bésame – le respondió Brittany.

\- ¿Aquí? ¡Estás loca! - dijo Santana bajando la voz todo lo que pudo y mirando a su alrededor mientras centenares de alumnos del McKinley se movían por el comedor.

\- Bésame – Insistió.

Santana le cogió la mano y la acarició mientras le miraba a los ojos.

\- Brittany – rogó desesperada por hacerle cambiar de opinión.

La mirada de Brittany, sin embargo, se tornó dura.

\- ¡Ves como te importan más los demás! –dijo a punto de llorar. – Hemos acabado Santana. Ya no quiero estar más contigo.

Brittany se dio la vuelta y se marchó del comedor dejando a Santana con el cuerpo roto. Respiraba aceleradamente y se fue corriendo de allí para que nadie la viera llorar.


	3. Una proposición

 

**CAPÍTULO 3 – UNA PROPOSICIÓN**

El Lima Bean era uno de los lugares preferidos de Rachel. Por supuesto nada puede compararse con tomar café en la avenida de Broadway en Nueva York, pero para estar en Ohio, el Lima Bean era un establecimiento más que competente. Amplio, bien iluminado y con un gusto impecable para la música de ambiente.

Había pedido un café Thai y repasaba las partituras de las nuevas canciones del coro. De fondo comenzó a sonar Someday you’ll be sorry de Louis Armstrong. Hubiera sido la tarde perfecta si Kurt no hubiera tenido cita con el dentista. Normalmente acudía al Lima Bean con él, pero no pensaba perderse su tradicional tarde de Jueves y Partituras, aunque tuviera que disfrutarlo sola.

Cogió su taza de café entre las manos y suspiró cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la voz áspera y profunda de Armstrong. La música se deslizaba entre las voces de la gente que había en las mesas del alrededor y formaba una melodía nueva. Sintió que si abría los ojos se encontraría a sí misma en un famoso club de Jazz, en plenos años 50. Sonrió encantada con la idea y abrió los ojos con la secreta esperanza de que sus fantasías se hicieran realidad.

Sentada junto a ella, a menos de medio metro de su cara estaba Santana López mirándola de hito en hito, con la boca torcida y las cejas levantadas.

  1. \- ¡Qu..! -   atinó a decir Rachel mientras hacía equilibrios para no tirar el café.



\- ¿En serio? – Le dijo Santana haciendo caso omiso a los intentos de Rachel por recomponerse – Tú no estás bien. La gente te mira ¿lo sabías?

\- Per.. Yo. – Rachel miró a su alrededor y ciertamente, alguna gente las estaba mirando, pero Santana estaba hablando tan fuerte que tampoco era de extrañar. – Bueno, ¡Ya está! – Le dijo molesta.

Santana sonrió con autosuficiencia.

A pesar de haberle dado un susto monumental, Rachel no se atrevió a recriminar a Santana por temor a salir escaldada de la experiencia. Santana era una de las hembras alfa del instituto; animadora, popular y una fama de hija de puta más que reconocida. No merecía la pena arriesgarse a hacerla enfadar. Unos días atrás, sin ir más lejos, había tenido un encuentro con ella en el que la agasajó con una colección de los más variados insultos y esperaba que nada por el estilo volviera a repetirse jamás.

Además, Rachel no era capaz de estar enfadada durante mucho tiempo y menos si había alguna intriga de por medio. Y el hecho de que Santana López se hubiera sentado en la misma mesa que ella y estuviera allí plantada mirándola con detenimiento, como si le estuviera haciendo algún tipo de análisis, era algo que le provocaba muchísima curiosidad, porque eso, definitivamente, se escapaba de lo normal.

Estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos estudiándose la una a la otra.

\- Un café solo – pidió Santana cuando un camarero pasó por su lado y le ofreció su servicio.

Rachel estaba a punto de morir de impaciencia cuando, por fin, Santana se decidió a hablar.

\- Tengo una proposición para ti – le dijo como si estuviera a punto de hacerle un regalo. – Voy a ayudarte a conquistar a Quinn.

Rachel, que en ese momento estaba sorbiendo su Thai se atragantó y comenzó toser y a escupir café como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Santana se quedó quieta durante un momento, un poco sorprendida por la reacción de Rachel, pero se levantó inmediatamente y comenzó a darle golpes en la espalda. Un par de personas de una mesa cercana hicieron el amago de levantarse para ayudar pero Santana les dijo que lo tenía todo controlado.

\- Ya. Ya. Básta. – le suplicó Rachel, que ya había dejado de toser pero seguía recibiendo golpes.

Volvieron a sentarse en la mesa y Santana llamó a un camarero. Le pidió otro café y un vaso de agua para Rachel.

\- Oye, lo siento, no sabía que ibas a ponerte así. Yo solo quería ofrecerte mi ayuda.

\- ¿Por qué crees que quiero conquistar a Quinn? – preguntó Rachel un poco nerviosa. Santana la miró con condescendencia.

\- No lo creo, lo sé – le dijo – eres gay y te gusta Quinn.

Rachel tragó saliva, no sabía que fuera tan obvia.

\- ¿Y si te digo que estás equivocada? – le replicó resistiéndose.

-¿Quién pasaría un frio de mil demonios cada Lunes por la mañana para ver el entrenamiento de las cheerios si no tiene un interés particular?

\- Voy por otras razones. – protestó Rachel.

\- Ah, ¿sí? ¿Por qué razones?

Rachel iba a soltarle uno de sus estudiados, y poco creíbles, discursos sobre las razones por las que iba a mirar los entrenamientos, pero algo en la mirada de Santana le dijo que no iba a conseguir nada con ello, más allá de perder el tiempo. Se quedó callada muy a su pesar y Santana volvió a sonreír con autosuficiencia.

\- Mira – le siguió diciendo la animadora – llevo ya varios meses yendo a esa pesadilla pastelosa del coro y, voy a ser honesta contigo; hago auténticos esfuerzos para no vomitar arcoíris cada vez que Quinn se acerca a menos de un metro de ti. Eres muy, muy obvia. – A Rachel no le hizo ni pizca de gracia esa apreciación pero Santana continuó hablando como si nada – Y hoy, querida, es tu día de suerte porque voy a ayudarte a conseguirla.

\- ¿Y tú qué ganas con esto? –preguntó Rachel con suspicacia – No creo que seas el tipo de chica que haga las cosas por puro altruismo.

Santana sonrió y por primera vez desde que habían empezado a hablar su sonrisa era sincera.

\- Hay algo de ti que me gusta, Berry, por mucho que me pese.

La sonrisa de Santana se transformo en una carcajada y Rachel no pudo evitar contagiarse el buen humor.

\- Está bien, dime, ¿qué quieres a cambio? – Preguntó Rachel reconociendo implícitamente sus sentimientos por Quinn.

\- Verás… - comenzó Santana – Uhm… Nosotras… eeh.

Rachel achinó los ojos. Santana López estaba sentada con ella en una cafetería tartamudeando, la escena parecía de ciencia ficción. Seguramente, si se lo contara a Kurt no la creería.

\- Jugamos en el mismo equipo – dijo finalmente Santana bajando tanto el tono de voz que a Rachel le costó entenderla.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó sin estar muy segura de haber entendido bien.

\- Que jugamos en el mismo equipo – le repitió – Que me van las tías, joder. – le aclaró.

Rachel abrió tanto la boca que parecía que se le iba a desencajar. De repente, lo vió todo claro.

\- Estás con Brittany – le dijo como si hubiera descubierto América.

\- No, ya no. – le respondió Santana. – Y eso es lo que quiero a cambio. Necesito que me ayudes a recuperarla.


	4. Quid pro Quo

**CAPÍTULO 4 – QUID PRO QUO**

Al principio, cuando Brittany le dijo que no quería estar más con ella, Santana se había asustado mucho. Era algo sin precedentes. Alguna vez habían discutido pero ni siquiera eso era lo normal. La había llamado después de clases para hablar del tema y Brittany no quiso entrar en razón. Ya no estaban juntas. Se acabó.

\- En realidad, nunca hemos estado juntas como pareja. – Le dijo Santana en medio de la conversación metiendo la pata hasta el fondo.

\- Es verdad – le respondió Brittany enfadada. – Nunca hemos sido una pareja. Pues quizás tampoco somos amigas. Quizás no somos nada. Adiós.

Santana se quedó con el teléfono en la mano y un palmo de narices, contrariada por no haber sabido sobrellevar la conversación. Después de eso, pasó de estar asustada a estar aterrorizada, porque Brittany nunca antes le había colgado el teléfono.

Le dejó un par de días de margen e intentó hablar otra vez con ella. La respuesta seguía siendo la misma. Entendió que el diálogo no la llevaría a ninguna parte así que tomó la decisión que consideró más acertada: ante problemas drásticos, soluciones drásticas. Y esto la había llevado a aliarse con una de las peores nerds que había tenido el disgusto de conocer: El único miembro del club anti-violencia animal y primera solista del coro, Rachel Berry.

Rachel era tan alegre y apasionada que a Santana le daba dolor de cabeza. La verdad es que nunca se había fijado en ella antes de unirse al coro y, a veces, durante los ensayos se lamentaba por haberla conocido porque Rachel Berry era el tipo de persona que más le contrariaba. Nerviosa, impaciente, diva y tan obsesiva que constantemente interrumpía los ensayos para soltar largas peroratas sobre temas de teatro musical, que, para Santana, solo servían para aburrir y hacer perder el tiempo a los demás.

A Brittany, sin embargo, le gustaba Rachel. Pero tampoco era demasiado raro, a Brittany le gustaba todo el mundo. Lo verdaderamente raro era que también le gustara a Quinn. Obviamente, Quinn jamás lo reconocería porque tenía la desagradable manía de despreciar a todo el mundo, mejores amigos incluidos. Pero había algo en su forma de tratar a Rachel que era diferente a su forma de tratar a los demás, algo tan sutil que era casi inapreciable. Santana no se hubiera dado cuenta si no conociera tan bien a Quinn.

\- No entiendo porqué hace siempre los solos – le había dicho pensativa un par de meses atrás mientras almorzaban.

\- ¿Quién? –preguntó Santana ocupada abriendo un yogurt.

\- Rachel.

\- ¿Quién? – Volvió a preguntar Santana dejando de lado el yogurt. No conocía a ninguna Rachel.

\- Esa chica del Glee Club. Morena, mona e insufrible, que casi siempre hace los solos.

Santana frunció las cejas pensativa tratando de averiguar quién sería esa chica. No podía ser Tina, porque tampoco hacía muchos solos y habría sido mucho más fácil decir que era asiática… Entonces se dio cuenta y abrió la boca conmocionada.

\- NO – se le escapó – ¿No estarás hablando del gnomo ese?

Quinn se rió.

\- Sí – le respondió haciendo caso omiso de la consternación de Santana -  Sé que canta bien, pero me parece excesiva la cantidad de solos que le da Mr. Shue. Hay otras voces increíbles en el coro, por ejemplo la tuya, así que no creo que se merezca tanta atención.

En circunstancias normales Santana se habría complacido por el halago, pero en su cabeza todavía resonaban las palabras morena y mona. _¿El gnomo?_ Quinn estaba fatal.

A partir de ese momento había sido testigo mudo de la extraña _no-relación_ que se prodigaban durante los ensayos, donde Rachel se dedicaba a mirar a Quinn y Quinn miraba a cualquier sitio menos a Rachel. Donde después de cada discurso aburrido y desproporcionado de la morena, la rubia se contenía para evitar una sonrisa. El único lugar donde nadie se extrañaba de que interactuaran juntas.

Para Santana era raro, pero se había acostumbrado y tampoco era asunto suyo. Si Quinn tenía cierta debilidad por Rachel peor para ella y mejor para Santana, porque Rachel y ella habían cerrado un trato para actuar de casamenteras.

Quid pro quo. Quinn por Brittany.

 

\-----------------------

 

El día anterior había hablado con Rachel sobre Brittany y, por primera vez, había reconocido delante de alguien más que si misma que le gustaban las chicas. Había sido muy difícil y lo había pasado fatal durante los días previos, en los que trataba de decidirse y se convencía a si misma de que era la mejor opción. Casi se le salió el corazón del pecho cuando por fin lo dijo. Pero una vez que lo soltó, en lugar de sentirse hecha una mierda, como había imaginado que sucedería, se sintió extrañamente aliviada.

Rachel no la juzgó. Tampoco es que pudiera hacerlo, a ella también le iban las tías, pero aún con esas circunstancias Santana siempre había pensado que caería fuego del cielo si expresaba en voz alta sus sentimientos.

Entró en el instituto tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando una voz grave la interrumpió en su ensimismamiento.

\- Hey Lopez – saludó Azimio que estaba sacando unos libros de su taquilla. – Vas a tener que hablar con tu amiga la descerebrada antes de que meta la pata hasta el fondo.

Santana se volvió como un resorte dispuesta a presentar batalla. Le daba igual si Azimio pesaba 150 kilos y medía dos metros de alto. Nadie, nadie llamaba descerebrada a Brittany.

\- Tranquila, fiera – Le dijo el chico divertido por la mirada de odio de Santana. – Lo digo por su bien.

\- ¿Qué la insultes es por su bien?

\- No, guapa, que te avise de que se está comportando como una descerebrada es por su bien, y por el tuyo, que eres su mejor amiga. ¿O es que quieres pasar tu tiempo libre con el imbécil ese paralítico con el que está saliendo ahora?

\- ¿Qué, quién?

Azimio se encogió de hombros y se marchó tras cerrar la puerta de su taquilla. Santana se quedó pensando por un momento, había un chico paralítico en el coro, pero ¿Eso qué tenía que ver con Brittany? La respuesta, muy a su pesar, estaba justo al doblar la esquina.

Brittany estaba hablando con el chico de la silla de ruedas, y no estaba hablando como se habla con cualquier compañero de clase, el lenguaje corporal de ambos insinuaba otro tipo de interacción. Ella se agachó y se puso a la altura de él, le sonrió y le apretó las manos. Cuando sonó el timbre, se puso tras la silla de ruedas y la empujó en dirección a su siguiente clase. Cuando pasó junto a Santana la miró fijamente a los ojos. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero Brittany siguió adelante y desapareció dentro del aula de matemáticas al otro lado del pasillo.

Santana se marchó de allí encendida por la rabia. Brittany no podía ser de nadie más.

No era tanto si se acostaba con alguien más, eso es algo que podría tolerar, lo que le aterraba y le molestaba profundamente es que Brittany pudiera enamorarse de él. Era suya, suya y para ella. Su corazón le pertenecía.

Salió fuera del edificio. Le iba a estallar la cabeza y le costaba respirar.

\- ¿Estás bien? – dijo una voz a su lado.

Santana miró a Rachel con rabia y le entraron ganas de golpearle en la nariz.

\- Es tu culpa, maldito enano. – dijo sorbiéndose las lágrimas.

\- ¿El qué? – le preguntó Rachel, desconcertada, dando un paso hacia atrás, por si las moscas.

\- Brittany está saliendo con ese idiota paralítico del coro.

\- ¿Con Artie?

Le estaba costando mucho trabajo no echarse a llorar. Rachel le tendió un pañuelo y Santana comprobó asqueada que llevaba sus iniciales grabadas antes de limpiarse los mocos en él.

\- ¡No has hecho nada para evitarlo! ¡Teníamos un trato!

\- Hablamos ayer por la tarde y acaban de empezar las clases. No hago milagros, ¿sabes? –replicó Rachel con su tono más digno – Además ¿Cómo sabes que están saliendo?

\- Me lo ha dicho Azimio.

Rachel no tenía ni idea de quién era Azimio. Si Santana lo hubiera descrito como ese gigante negro que siempre tira granizados en la cara a los miembros del coro, probablemente lo hubiera reconocido, pero el nombre ni siquiera le sonaba.

\- Bueno, y el tal Azimio este ¿cómo lo sabe?

\- Los habrá visto juntos.- dijo alterada -  Yo también los he visto.

\- ¿Besándose? – preguntó Rachel interesada.

\- ¡Cómo!

\- Pues que puede ser casual, o una estratagema. – dijo Rachel captando el interés de Santana – igual que tú te has aliado conmigo para recuperarla, ella puede estar intentando darte celos con él para que reacciones. Eso es lo que quiere ella, ¿no? Que reacciones y demuestres que la quieres.

Santana se quedó mirando a Rachel sorprendida por su lógica, e inmensamente agradecida por el halo de esperanza que le acababa de proporcionar. Estaba tan contenta después de hablar con ella que podría incluso abrazarla, aunque no lo hizo porque no entraba en su naturaleza prodigar semejantes demostraciones de afecto. Rachel le sonrió y, tras despedirse, entró en el instituto.

 

\-----------------------

 

 

Quinn estaba terriblemente enfadada consigo misma esa mañana. Se le habían pegado las sábanas y ya llegaba tarde a la primera clase.

Para Quinn todo tenía que ser perfecto. Le gustaba levantarse muy temprano, ducharse y seleccionar los libros que iba a necesitar durante sus clases. Una vez vestida, bajaba a desayunar. Cereales, fruta, yogurt y café era su selección preferida. Pero aquella mañana apenas había tenido tiempo de sorber el café y coger una manzana para el camino.

Hizo chirriar las ruedas del coche cuando aparcó a toda prisa en la entrada del instituto, se bajó lo más rápidamente que pudo y, sin querer, tiró la mochila con los libros al suelo. Suspiró y se agachó resignada para recogerlos.

Dos personas comenzaron a hablar muy cerca suya. No era su intención, pero no pudo evitar escucharles. Santana se estaba lamentando porque Brittany la había dejado por un chico paralítico y Rachel Berry, una de las chicas del coro la estaba aconsejando al respecto.

Quinn se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa. La mera idea de sorprender a Rachel y Santana conversando juntas le parecía de ciencia ficción. Y lo que ya era de remate es que Santana le estuviera contando sus secretos a la otra chica.

El hecho de que Santana tuviera una relación sentimental con Brittany, definitivamente no le pillaba por sorpresa. Nunca se lo habían dicho pero había estado con ambas en clase desde los tiempos en los que aún no usaban sostén y tenía una relación lo suficiente cercana con las dos como para que fuera difícil no darse cuenta. Sin embargo, nunca lo habían hablado y ahora Santana le estaba contando todas esas cosas a Rachel. No le gustaba la idea. Además, no sabía exactamente porqué pero le molestaba que Santana tuviera algún tipo de relación con Rachel y no la hubiera hecho partícipe de ello.

\- Hola – le dijo al pasar a su lado cuando Rachel ya se había ido.

\- ¿No tienes clase a primera hora? – le preguntó Santana sorprendida por verla llegar a esa hora, sin saber que Quinn había estado escuchando su conversación con Rachel.

\- Tarde – le respondió ella con una mueca de disgusto.

\- No me lo puedo creer ¿tú, doña perfecta? -  Santana sabía cómo meter el dedo en la llaga.

\- Lo creas o no, hasta yo me equivoco de vez en cuando – le respondió con dignidad – ¿Hablabas con alguien?

\- Ah, sí, bueno – Santana meditó unos segundos, como si estuviera inventando una excusa a toda prisa  - No, una de las del coro que se había perdido. Son tan idiotas que no encuentran el camino ni aunque se lo marques con flechas.

\- Ya – dijo Quinn con tono capcioso.

El timbre del cambio de clases retumbó en el interior del instituto.

\- ¿Entramos? – le preguntó Santana tirando de ella. – No quiero perderme otra clase más.

Quinn asintió y la siguió pensativa. Rachel y Santana eran amigas, o debían serlo, porque Santana no le contaría cosas tan privadas a otra persona así porque sí. Pero ¿Cuándo y por qué habían empezado a tener esa confianza? Era ridículo, Santana ni siquiera soportaba a Rachel cuando estaban en los ensayos. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que averiguar lo que estaba pasando.


	5. Una idea fantástica

 

**CAPÍTULO 7 – UNA IDEA FANTÁSTICA**

Rachel ya había tenido la oportunidad de cruzarse con Brittany y Artie en un par de ocasiones y quizás se había precipitado al decirle a Santana que probablemente no hubiera nada entre ellos. Por la tarde, durante el ensayo, mientras esperaban a que llegara Mr. Shue, se habían prodigado tanto cariño que habían despertado risas y comentarios jocosos entre el resto de compañeros. Mientras, Santana había permanecido sentada en su sitio habitual, mirando hacia el frente como si estuviera ciega y sorda a todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Ni siquiera parpadeaba.

\- Podemos empezar a ensayar las canciones para los Regionales, mientras viene Mr. Shue. – había dicho Rachel levantándose de un salto. – Y tú – añadió dirigiéndose a Brittany interrumpiendo su sesión de besos - ¿Has preparado ya las coreografías?

No paró de hablar. Estuvo preguntando cosas y dirigiendo a los demás hasta que llegó Mr. Shue con la carpeta de las partituras y comenzaron oficialmente los ensayos. Y por una vez no lo hizo por amor al arte, en esa ocasión lo hizo por Santana. De haber estado en su lugar no sabría que le apetecería más, si romper cosas o esconderse en algún rincón a llorar. Tratándose de Santana la primera opción era la más probable, sin embargo, ésta había aguantado el tipo como si la cosa no fuera con ella.

\- Hey – le dijo cuando acabó el ensayo - ¿Te apetece venir a mi casa a tomar un café?

Santana la miró de arriba abajo y ladeó la cabeza antes de responder.

\- ¿A tu casa a tomar café? –preguntó con extrañeza como si no se hubiera enterado bien.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué?

A Rachel le pilló de improviso la pregunta. ¿Por qué? Pues… la verdad es que era un poco complicado de responder. Santana le caía bien, a su pesar, pero le caía bien. Y empatizaba con ella, porque es muy chungo que tu novia se esté besando con otro delante tuya.

 A lo mejor podría servirle de consuelo y quizás, Santana podría devolverle el favor, porque era muy amiga de Quinn y Rachel quería saber más cosas de Quinn. Se le ocurrían más razones, pero esas eran las de más peso.

-¿Y por qué no? – dijo por decir algo

Santana se encogió de hombros y media hora después Rachel subía hacia su cuarto con dos tazas cargadas de café y un paquete de galletas bajo el brazo. Cuando entró en la habitación Santana estaba inclinada ante el corcho que tenía encima del escritorio. Tenía colgadas algunas fotos de cuando iba al colegio y en muchas salía con Mercedes, Tina o Kurt. Algunas eran de viajes con sus padres o del campamento de música. Pero lo que predominaba eran las entradas de musicales y obras de teatro, e infinidad de recortes de revistas con noticias de Broadway. El corcho, a diferencia del resto de la habitación, que siempre estaba ordenado y pulcro, era como un monumento al caos. Había tantas fotos y panfletos colocados unos encima de otros, que comenzaban a formar una montaña sobresaliendo desde la pared.

\- A veces me da vergüenza tener eso tan desordenado – le dijo en medio de una sonrisa tímida dejando una de las tazas sobre el escritorio  – pero en el fondo me siento, no sé, orgullosa de tenerlo.

Por un momento temió haberse ganado una burla, pero Santana estaba tranquila y no tenía la expresión cínica que solía mantener.

\- Joder, esto está bueno. – dijo sorbiendo el café, mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de Rachel.

\- Es del Valle del Cauca, en Colombia, uno de los mejores del mundo.

Santana asintió y pegó otro sorbo a su taza de café.

\- Creo que esta vez he metido la pata hasta el fondo. – dijo con una sonrisa sardónica.

Rachel se mordió el labio con tristeza.

\- Lo siento.

\- Me gustaría que hables con ella y le digas que te lo he contado… que me gustan las chicas y que la quiero.

\- ¡Quizás ayude!

\- Ojalá. Pero no tengo más ganas de hablar de eso ahora, no quiero pensar… en ellos.

Rachel lo entendió. A ella tampoco le apetecería de estar en su lugar.

\- Tengo una idea que te puede interesar – dijo Santana cambiando completamente el tono de su voz y levantando las cejas con un toque de picardía.

Rachel sonrió interesada.

\- Vamos a meterte en el equipo de football.

La sonrisa de Rachel se evaporó mientras abría la boca con desconcierto.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Pues lo que he dicho, Berry, que te vamos a meter en el equipo. – le repitió con autosuficiencia.

\- No lo entiendo – prosiguió – Y puedes llamarme Rachel.

\- Ya veremos, Berry. Te lo voy a explicar antes de que se te desencaje la mandíbula – le dijo Santana divertida. – No sería en el equipo de football de verdad, puedes respirar tranquila.

A Rachel le dio la risa y golpeó en el hombro a Santana. Al instante recordó que Santana no llevaba muy bien el tema de que le dieran golpes, pero ésta no pareció molestarse.

\- Venga, dime.

\- Las Cheerios estamos organizando un evento benéfico a través de la OHSAA. Y vamos a hacer un partido para recaudar fondos contra el cáncer de mama.

\- ¿La OHSAA? – Preguntó Rachel un poco perdida.

\- La asociación de atletas del instituto. – le aclaró Santana.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza intentando adivinar por qué habría de interesarle participar en el evento. Por supuesto, cualquier cosa benéfica era siempre importante pero ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con Quinn?

\- Va a ser un partido de chicas – prosiguió Santana – así que te vamos a incluir en el equipo y vamos a hacerte quaterback. ¿Y  sabes quién acaba siempre saliendo con el quaterback del equipo de football?

\- ¿La jefa de animadoras? – preguntó Rachel un poco flipada por la idea de Santana.

\- ¡Exacto! – le respondió la otra entusiasmada.

\- Eso no va a funcionar – le dijo empezando a ponerse nerviosa – Yo no sé jugar al football, ni sé lo que hace un quaterback. ¿Y no me afectará a la voz? Si me golpean…

\- No seas nenaza.- la interrumpió - Deberías vivir una semana en Lima Heights a ver si te espabilas. En serio, es una idea fantástica.

\- Pero… ¿Y si me golpean en la nariz…?

Santana le dedicó una de sus clásicas miradas de asco.

\- En serio, Rachel… - se paró a pensar por un momento – Mira, hasta para eso tengo solución. Mi vecina, Zizes, también va al instituto, si la sobornamos puede apuntarse contigo. La tía es un cuatro por cuatro.

Rachel seguía sin verlo claro.

\- Además, es Quinn la que está recogiendo las inscripciones al equipo. No vas a encontrar una oportunidad mejor para hablar con ella fuera de los ensayos del coro. ¿Qué te parece? – le dijo echándose a reír.

\- Me parece que es una idea terrible, pero me voy a inscribir mañana mismo. – le respondió acompañándola en su risa.

Santana aún se quedó un rato más y Rachel se probó varios modelos de ropa para seleccionar al que llevaría al día siguiente al instituto. Era consciente de que su estilo, aunque vanguardista, tendía a ser incomprendido y Santana no se andaba con rodeos a la hora de criticarla por lo que resultó ser muy buena consejera.

Santana – le dijo preocupada cuando ésta se marchaba – ella ya sale con el quaterback del equipo de fútbol.

Santana arrugó la frente – ¿Con el mono ese?

Tras despedirse de Santana cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda contra ella sin contener la sonrisa. La idea de participar en el evento benéfico era un poco rara y probablemente nada saldría bien, pero mañana se inscribiría en el equipo y hablaría con Quinn y solo por eso merecía la pena.

 


	6. Diferente

 

**CAPÍTULO 6 – DIFERENTE**

 

A su madre no le hacía mucha gracia que llamase por el fijo de la casa y Santana no solía excederse en el uso, pero después de estar con Rachel hablando de chicas, lo que más le apetecía era hablar con la suya. Porque a pesar de las circunstancias, Brittany era suya. Eso es lo que sentía y nada podría convencerla de lo contrario.

Apenas había podido verla en los últimos días y salvo algún encuentro fortuito en los pasillos del instituto y un par de clases compartidas, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Había cogido el teléfono en varias ocasiones con la intención de llamarla, pero siempre acababa cambiando de opinión en el último momento. Un día había ido hasta su casa y había gastado más de media hora plantada frente a su puerta, debatiendo consigo misma si debía llamar o no.

Necesitaba hablar con ella, estar con ella. Necesitaba sus besos y sus abrazos tanto como necesitaba respirar, pero quizás lo que necesitaba Brittany era tiempo y Santana había puesto todo su esfuerzo en procurárselo, para que reflexionara y con suerte, la echara de menos.

Marcó su número de memoria y esperó con cierto nerviosismo mientras sonaba el tono de línea, a la espera de oír su voz.

\- ¿Britt? – preguntó impaciente cuando descolgaron. ~~~~

\- No, soy Martha, cariño, ¿Cómo estás?

\- Hola, Señora Pierce. ¿Puedo hablar con Brittany?

\- Va a salir de la ducha, en seguida te la paso – le dijo la madre de Brittany. Santana pensó que la iba a dejar esperando al teléfono, pero Martha tenía otros planes – Santana, ¿estáis enfadadas? – le preguntó.

Santana no sabía qué responder. Sí, en cierto modo lo estaban, pero cómo podía explicarlo sin desvelar más cosas de las que le gustaría. Martha no se anduvo con rodeos.

\- Algún día tendremos que tomar un café juntas y hablar seriamente. Sé lo que hay entre Brittany y tú, lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo.

A Santana casi se le cortó la respiración y se alegró inmensamente de haber llamado en lugar de haber ido hasta allí. Le latía el corazón con tanta fuerza, por la impresión, que podría darle un ataque ahí mismo.

\- Y-yo… - la verdad es que no sabía que decir.

\- Espero que lo arregléis. Y espero que algún día hablemos del tema. – concluyó Martha antes de que Brittany se hiciera con el teléfono.

\- ¿Santana? – le dijo una voz dulce y familiar al oído.

\- Britt – respondió Santana dibujando una sonrisa a pesar de la impresión recibida. – Necesito hablar contigo.

\- ¿Quieres estar conmigo?

\- Claro que quiero estar contigo. No hay nada que quiera más en este mundo.

\- Eres la cosa más bonita que hay en este planeta– dijo Brittany con voz melosa al otro lado de la línea.

\- Brittany – protestó Santana - ¿No estarás hablando con Lord Tubbington?

\- Tú también eres muy bonita – le respondió Brittany – no te pongas celosa con Lord Tubbington.

\- Sí, ya. – Buffó Santana un poco molesta – De todas formas, no me preocupa tu gato, me preocupa Artie.

\- ¿Artie?

\- Sí, Artie, ese enano parapléjico que tienes por novio.

\- No es mi novio, Santana – le respondió – pero me ha pedido salir y lo estoy considerando.

\- ¡NO!- protestó Santana -  ¿Por qué?

\- Porque él quiere estar conmigo, porque le gusto y no se avergüenza de mí.

\- Yo no me avergüenzo de ti. Yo… - Santana no sabía muy bien qué decir – creo que tengo miedo.

\- ¿A qué?

\- ¿Sabes cómo me tratarían en el instituto si se enteran de que lo que soy? No puedo pasar por eso. Mira todo lo que le han hecho a Kurt.

\- Pero yo voy a estar ahí para ti, Santana. Yo te quiero y no me importa lo que diga la gente de mí, o de ti.

\- Ya, pero tú ya estás acostumbrada a que la gente hable mal de ti – le interrumpió Santana.

Se hizo un silencio al otro lado de la línea y Santana resopló inquieta.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó Brittany de repente con el tono serio.

\- Bueno, yo… tú sabes que la gente piensa… ehmm.

\- ¿Qué soy tonta? ¿Eso?

\- No. Bueno, sí. Pero sabes que yo no pienso lo mismo. Eres un genio, Britt. Y además, eres más valiente que yo. Mil veces más valiente que yo. Y lo único que quiero es estar contigo.

\- ¿Y le dirás a todo el mundo que somos novias?

Santana se quedó en silencio, no era esa su intención.

\- ¿Santana?

\- No puedo.

\- Lo siento. – le dijo Brittany como despedida antes de colgar.

Santana se quedó con el teléfono en la mano y comenzó a llorar. No sabía qué podía hacer para solucionarlo. No podía salir del armario y si no lo hacía, tampoco podía estar con Brittany. Como un pez que se muerde la cola, los problemas de Santana nadaban en círculo a su alrededor.

 

Brittany siempre supo que era diferente. Siempre había alguien dispuesto a hacérselo saber, así que resultaba imposible ignorarlo. Y ser diferente no tendría por qué ser malo, pero aparentemente lo era.

Todos tenemos que pensar igual, entender las mismas cosas y comportarnos de la misma manera. Esa era la conclusión más obvia. Y si todos los demás son iguales y tú eres diferente, entonces hay un problema. Pero Brittany no pensaba que todos los demás fueran iguales. No hay dos personas iguales en el mundo. Ni siquiera los gemelos lo son, se parecen quizás, pero no son iguales. Porque nadie se comporta de la misma manera en idénticas circunstancias, ni entienden lo mismo. Además, cómo se podrían justificar las disputas y discusiones, si todos pensaran lo mismo.

A Brittany le costaba entender a los demás, porque no siempre eran claros. Como la gente que manda a otra gente al infierno. ¡Vete al infierno! Decían. _¿Cómo?_ Se preguntaba Brittany _¿Existe el infierno?¿Cómo es?¿Cómo se llega allí?_ Resulta que eres idiota si lo preguntas. Así que Brittany dejó de preguntar las cosas y dejó de esforzarse en entender a los demás. Podría haberse quedado muda. Entonces conoció a Santana.

Santana llegó a su colegio el mismo año que iba a cursar cuarto y desde entonces fue una constante en su vida. Porque a Santana, a diferencia de los demás, le importaba una mierda si Brittany era, o no, diferente.

\- Britt – Le dijo varios días después de conocerla - ¿sabes que eres distinta, lo sabes, verdad?

Brittany la miró con indiferencia y asintió. Estaba acostumbrada a que todo el mundo le dijera lo mismo.

\- Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti – añadió Santana pillándola desprevenida.

\- ¿De verdad? – Le preguntó incrédula.

\- Sí – le respondió Santana con una sonrisa.

Santana tenía una sonrisa muy bonita. La boca se le ensanchaba invadiendo las mejillas, enseñando sus dientes de blanco nacarado, que hacían contraste con la oscuridad de su piel. Y a veces Brittany pensaba que Santana solo sonreía para ella, porque casi nunca lo hacía si había alguien más cerca.

Santana estaba enfadada con el mundo, con todo y con todos. Pero era distinta cuando estaba con ella; y en el pequeño universo que tenían entre las dos, Brittany no era ningún bicho raro, ni Santana era una niña pobre y enfadada. Eran dos princesas de cuento de hadas, o dos aventureras planeando escalar el Himalaya. Eran dos niñas cualquiera pasándolo bien.

Eran uña y carne y habían pasado por todo juntas, porque si estaban juntas podían hacer frente a cualquier problema. Pero había llegado un punto en el que Santana había dejado de tener fe en esa fuerza común.

Tenía la lengua afilada como cuchillas y su airada diatriba acobardaba a cualquiera que tuviera la osadía de enfrentarse a ella. Pero toda esa rabia era solo una férrea coraza para esconder lo asustada y vulnerable que se sentía en realidad. Y Brittany había estado ahí, debajo de todas esas capas de mala leche y violencia con las que se envolvía para proteger sus sentimientos. Brittany la conocía de verdad.

Sabía cuánto amaba Santana la lectura y como se maravillaba descubriendo colores en el cielo. Le decía que cada amanecer era único y cada momento dibujado en el horizonte irrepetible, y a Brittany le encantaba esa idea porque el cielo era tan variable como ella misma podía llegar a ser.

Santana también tenía miedos, muchos y muy variados. No temía a la oscuridad como Brittany, pero temía muchas otras cosas, como que dejara de amanecer, o su abuelita dejara de quererla. Se obsesionaba si algún compañero del colegio se reía de ella por vivir en Lima Heights o llevar siempre ropa de segunda mano. Y en algún momento convirtió todos esos miedos en armas y atacaba a cualquiera que intentara acercarse lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que dentro de ella había una niña muy asustada.

Si Santana fuera capaz de verse a través de los ojos de Brittany dejaría de tener miedo. Porque para ella, Santana era la persona más valiente que existía en el mundo. Y cada detalle de su personalidad, sus gestos, sus actos, la vitalidad de sus ojos y el brillo de sus labios, su fuerza y cada una de sus debilidades, eran increíbles. Y Brittany quería que todo el mundo supiera que era suya. Su amiga, su amante, su todo.

Santana no estaba de acuerdo.

\- Solo somos amigas, Britt – le había dicho una y otra vez, casi siempre después de acostarse con ella.

Brittany había sido paciente y había esperado a que Santana cambiara de opinión, pero había llegado un momento en el que no podía seguir adelante con la relación. Siempre midiendo sus palabras y sus gestos para que nadie sospechara que estaban juntas.

Eso se había acabado. Si Santana quería estar con ella tendría que ganárselo y tendría que salir del amario, porque Brittany no pensaba esconderse nunca más.

Se metió en la cama y le estuvo contando a Lord Tubbiggton sus problemas con Santana hasta que se quedó dormida.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me iba a meter de lleno en la faberry reunion porque Rachel planea apuntarse al partido benéfico ¿recordáis? :) Pero antes de seguir adelante quería pararme un momento para narrar desde la perspectiva de Brittany. 
> 
> En mi headcanon, Brittany es un personaje mucho más complejo e interesante que la caricatura que ha hecho Glee con ella. Y espero hacerle justicia a lo largo del fanfic aunque no pueda centrarme en su personaje.
> 
> Me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a todos los que estáis leyendo mi historia y alguna vez os habéis sentido diferentes. Todos somos un poquito Brittany :)


	7. Quarterback

 

**CAPÍTULO  7- QUARTERBACK**

 

\- Berry – Dijo Santana a su espalda.

Rachel se sobresaltó. Acababa de llegar al instituto y estaba metiendo la combinación para abrir su taquilla.

\- Santo cielo, Santana, me has asustado. – dijo volviéndose, pero detrás suya no estaba Santana sino una figura colosal. Una mujer gigantesca con gafas y cara de muy pocos amigos. Rachel, que era más bien bajita, tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirarle a la cara.

\- Esta es Zizes – dijo Santana a su lado. - ¿Te acuerdas? Mi vecina.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y extendió tímidamente la mano para estrechar la de Zizes a modo de presentación. Ella le devolvió el apretón y Rachel tuvo que contener un quejido de dolor. A Santana le dio la risa.

\- Mira, Zizes lleva toda la vida jugando de guardia con el equipo de football de la Asociación de Vecinos de Lima Heights. Es perfecta para ayudarte.

\- Yo… Lo he reconsiderado y no sé si es tan buena idea eso de meterme en el equipo. – comenzó a decir Rachel.

\- Ah, no – la interrumpió Santana. – Por supuesto que vas a meterte en el equipo. Tenemos un trato ¿Recuerdas? Y yo pienso cumplir mi parte.

Rachel se quedó un momento callada, pensando.

\- Está bien – dijo finalmente. – Pero sigo sin saber jugar al football.

\- Para eso está Zizes – le aclaró Santana dándole unas palmaditas condescendientes en el hombro – Te va a enseñar a jugar.

\- ¿Y se va apuntar conmigo, no?  - Le dijo a Santana mirando directamente a Zizes – Mi nariz…

Santana se volvió a reír y la boca de Zizes se torció ligeramente como si se estuviera conteniendo para no corearle las risas.

Rachel se sintió un poco ridícula durante un momento, pero se consoló pensando que al menos ella expresaba sus sentimientos libremente, porque las chicas de Lima Heights tenían un grave problema para hacerlo. Iban todas de chicas malas y chicas duras, pero en el fondo eran chicas normales y corrientes como todas las demás.

\- ¿Vienes a apuntarte conmigo? – Le preguntó a Zizes cuando se fue Santana.

\- Ya me apunté esta mañana. – le respondió la otra chica con voz grave. – Te veo esta tarde después de las clases en el campo de football.

Rachel quería saber para qué debía ir al campo de football pero Zizes se marchó rápidamente y no le dio tiempo a formular la pregunta.

La mañana pasó muy lentamente, especialmente la clase de francés, porque Quinn también tenía esa asignatura. Su pupitre estaba en la fila de la izquierda, junto a la ventana, justo delante del de Rachel y era imposible ignorarla desde allí. La tenía tan cerca que si inspiraba profundamente le llegaba el olor afrutado de su champú. 

Su plan consistía en abordarla a la salida de clase para apuntarse al partido benéfico y cada segundo se ponía más y más nerviosa. ¿Y si Quinn se daba cuenta? Nadie se creería que Rachel tenía interés por jugar al football. Se lo había contado a Kurt y le había costado convencerle de que decía la verdad.

\- ¿Vas a jugar al football? – le había dicho Kurt incrédulo por teléfono, la noche anterior.- Rachel ¡Al football!

Por supuesto, Kurt no tenía ni idea de que le interesaba Quinn y si lo había sospechado no había comentado nada al respecto.

Cuando sonó la campana Rachel se llevó un sobresalto y casi se le sale el corazón del pecho. Le bombeaba con tanta fuerza mientras recogía sus cosas, que pensó que quizás no debería apuntarse al equipo sino marcharse a la enfermería lo más rápido que la llevaran sus piernas, porque sentía que podría desvanecerse en cualquier momento.

Salió del aula detrás de Quinn y anduvo varios minutos siguiéndola sin atreverse a abordarla.

\- Quinn – le dijo finalmente cuando esta estaba a punto de entrar en la biblioteca.

La rubia se volvió y la miró extrañada.

\- ¿Sí?

Ya no había marcha atrás. Estaban frente a frente, como aquella vez que se encontraron en el baño. Quinn le sostuvo la mirada durante varios segundos y Rachel sintió que el corazón se le escapaba del pecho. Puso todo su esfuerzo en respirar con normalidad.

\- Quiero apuntarme al equipo – dijo atropelladamente.

Quinn ladeó la cabeza un poco insegura.

\- ¿Para el partido benéfico? – preguntó interesada.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Pero tú tienes alguna idea de football?

\- He visto algunos partidos en la tele – le mintió aún nerviosa – Además, me apunto para apoyar la causa, no para cubrirme de gloria – se defendió.

Quinn comenzó a reírse. Le brillaban los ojos.

\- Para eso ya tienes las actuaciones del coro, ¿no? – le dijo con ironía.

Rachel podría haber protestado, pero el tono de Quinn no era agresivo. Más que un insulto, parecía que estuviera bromeando con ella.

\- Bueno – le dijo – tienes que darme 5 dólares para la inscripción y decirme en qué posición quieres jugar.

Rachel abrió su bolso y comenzó a rebuscar su cartera – Quarterback – le dijo.

-¡Quarterback! – Repitió Quinn con sorpresa.

\- Si – respondió Rachel ya con la cartera en la mano, sacando cinco billetes de a dólar.

\- ¿Por qué quarterback? – le preguntó.

Rachel meditó durante un momento. No planeaba contarle la verdadera razón, pero tampoco se le ocurría ninguna excusa mejor.

\- Porque sí – le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Le puso los cinco dólares, uno por uno en la mano y se despidió con un gesto de cabeza.

Quinn miró pensativa el pequeño fajo de billetes que tenía sobre la mano y se los guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón sin poder contener una sonrisa.

 

\----------------

 

Tan pronto como salió del instituto, Quinn se dirigió hacia su coche, que estaba aparcado al otro lado del campo de football. Había pasado las dos últimas horas en la biblioteca tratando de estudiar, pero como casi siempre que se quedaba en la biblioteca del instituto, hizo de todo menos estudiar.

Había aprovechado para repasar algunas de las rutinas de las Cheerios y había seleccionado algunas canciones para proponerle a la entrenadora Sylvester. También había dedicado un buen rato de su tiempo en planificar algunos detalles para el partido benéfico que estaba organizando. Y un par de chicas la interrumpieron en su labor para apuntarse a jugar en el partido.

Quinn pensó que iba a ser complicado convencer a suficientes chicas para participar en el evento, pero resultó que estaba equivocada. Entre las aspirantes a cheerios y las novias de los jugadores casi había rellenado el equipo completo. Lo que no se esperaba era que Rachel Berry se apuntase. Era una mosquita muerta y la iban a moler a golpes. ¡Y encima de quaterback!

Iba sumida en estos pensamientos cuando, de repente, divisó a Rachel abrazada a un balón tratando de correr por el campo mientras una muchacha que era tres veces más grande que ella  la agarraba por el jersey haciendo inútiles sus esfuerzos por escapar con el balón. Se empezó a reír sola.

\- Alguna gente tiene que esforzarse para conseguir lo que quiere – dijo una voz a su espalda.

\- ¿Has venido para ver entrenar a tu mejor amiga? – le dijo a Santana mientras se volvía.

Esta arqueó las cejas interrogativa.

\- Estás pasando mucho tiempo con la diva esa. – aclaró Quinn.

\- ¡Y a ti qué te importa!

Quinn no respondió. Se apoyó contra la valla y miro el entrenamiento durante unos instantes. Era ridículo ver cómo aquella chica ponía todo su esfuerzo en escaparse con el balón una y otra vez, mientras que la otra muchacha, tan grande, placaba cada uno de sus intentos.

\- No es tan terrible –dijo Santana, mirándolas también. – parece más idiota en los ensayos del coro…

\- ¿Por qué te cae bien? – la interrumpió Quinn.

\- ¿Y a ti? – preguntó a su vez Santana.

Quinn la miró con sorpresa y una sombra de inquietud le recorrió el pensamiento.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Venga ya, Quinn, nos conocemos perfectamente. –  dijo Santana con una media sonrisa, que no le hizo ninguna gracia – No te disgusta tanto como pretendes.

Quinn le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio.

\- Ni me gusta ni me deja de gustar. Me importa una mierda – le dijo con enfado – es a ti a la que no puedo soportar.

Discutieron todo el camino hasta el coche. Quinn se sentó en el asiento del conductor y Santana en el del acompañante. Quinn arrancó el motor y salió del parking del instituto en dirección a Lima Heights para dejar a Santana en su casa, como era habitual. Mientras, la discusión iba subiendo en acritud y en decibelios.

\- Me harta que siempre intentes quedar por encima de los demás – le recriminó Santana. – No aguantas que te digan la verdad a la cara.

\- ¿Qué yo no aguanto la verdad? ¿Y tú? – Le respondió Quinn tomando una curva hacia la derecha.

\- Perdona, pero yo me he criado en Lima Heights y te aseguro que tengo un poquito más de aguante que tú.

\- ¿Sí? Y por eso vas por la vida escondiéndote, ¿no?

\- ¿YO?

\- Sí, tú, te creerás que no sé que eres lesbiana.

La conversación se había desarrollado a toda velocidad pero, de repente, Santana se quedó callada. Quinn la miró de reojo, pensando que quizás había metido la pata.

\- Para el coche – le dijo Santana, con un tono muy serio.

\- Venga ya, te llevo a casa.

\- ¡Que pares! –  repitió Santana abriendo la puerta del coche, obligando a Quinn a reducir la velocidad.

Detuvo el coche y Santana se bajó pegando un portazo.

\- Vete a la mierda – le gritó echándose a andar a paso ligero.

Quinn la siguió despacio durante varios metros sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No quería pedirle perdón ni insistirle para que subiera, porque atentaría contra su orgullo. Tampoco quería dejarla allí tirada, pero no se le ocurrió nada para solucionarlo y se marchó dejando que Santana caminara hasta su casa.

Se le saltaron las lágrimas porque no se sentía bien consigo misma. Se había comportado como una desgraciada con Santana y, en realidad, ella no le había hecho nada malo. Solo le había dicho algo que quizás era verdad. Rachel no le disgustaba tanto como se esforzaba en demostrar.

Rachel la ponía nerviosa, a ella, que tenía los nervios de acero. Se había esforzado en odiarla con todas sus fuerzas, se había metido con ella, la había rehuido. Y todo daba igual, al final, de un modo u otro acababa tropezándose con ella. En un cuarto de baño vacío, en los ensayos del coro, en los de las Cheerios, porque Rachel siempre iba a ver los entrenamientos de las Cheerios, en la puerta de la biblioteca, en clases de francés… quizás no era siempre, pero se lo parecía. Y luego permanecía en su cabeza, porque cuando Rachel la miraba parecía que podía leer dentro de ella, cuando cantaba el mundo se apagaba en torno a su voz, cuando sonreía… a Quinn le faltaba el aire pensando en cuando sonreía, porque era imposible no enamorarse de esa sonrisa y eso era lo último que quería. Solo quería apagar su sonrisa y arrancársela de la cara, para no enamorarse de ella. No podía enamorarse de ella.

 


	8. Una pregunta muy importante

**CAPÍTULO 8 – UNA PREGUNTA MUY IMPORTANTE.**

**º**

El ensayo de las Cheerios había sido particularmente extenuante. Estaba peleada con Quinn y no se habían dirigido la palabra durante toda la práctica. Brittany actuaba como siempre, pero ya le había dejado bien claro que no le pertenecía, y Santana prefería mantener cierta distancia, porque le resultaba doloroso, especialmente cuando la veía besándose con el idiota ese del coro. A Santana se le revolvía el estómago.

Si se lo hubieran dicho un par de semanas atrás se hubiera reído incrédula, pero lo cierto es que había llegado el punto en el que Rachel Berry era la única persona con la que podía contar. Estaba un poco flipada y le hartaba cuando empezaba a desvariar sobre sus objetivos en la vida y sus historias de Broadway, pero se sentía cómoda hablando con ella. Rachel tenía sus cosas pero no juzgaba a los demás.

La saludó con la mano cuando se dirigía hacia el vestuario. Como siempre, Rachel había presenciado el entrenamiento desde las gradas. Se metió en la ducha y se quedó un momento quieta bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Respiró profundamente mientras el sudor y la negatividad se perdían por el desagüe.

Se volvió al notar un vestigio de frío que le hizo tiritar. Brittany entró en las duchas y se acercó a ella. No habló y Santana tampoco dijo nada. Algunas chicas del equipo salieron y entraron, hablaron y se rieron a su alrededor. Al final se quedaron las dos solas.

Brittany se acercó a ella y le acarició el pelo mojado. Santana se quedó muy quieta sin saber qué hacer. Le había dicho que no quería estar con ella, así que no entendía por qué estaba haciéndole eso. También temía que alguien más entrara y las pillara desnudas, compartiendo la intimidad que solo compartían cuando estaban solas. Sin embargo, no pudo estarse quieta mucho tiempo y tampoco le importó nada más que tenerla cerca. Le agarró la cara y la atrajo hacia sí. La besó como no la había besado nunca, con ansiedad, con miedo, con dolor. La besó como si fuera la última vez que la besaba.

Se le escaparon las manos para recorrer su cuerpo y se le quebró la garganta cuando las de ella se perdieron entre sus piernas.

\- Quiero estar contigo, Britt – gimió.

-¿De verdad? – Preguntó ella deteniendo todo el movimiento.

\- Sí – le dijo apretándose contra su cuerpo.

\- Santana – insistió Brittany mirándole a los ojos - ¿Quieres ser mi novia, mi novia de verdad?

A Santana se le saltaron las lágrimas. Claro que quería, pero no podía. Tenía miedo.

\- Santana – volvió a insistir Brittany.

Santana no podía responderle. Brittany se separó de ella y ella intentó abrazarla y atraerla de nuevo hacía sí.

\- No, así no – le dijo rechazando el abrazo y escapándose de allí.

Santana no pudo contenerse. Comenzó a llorar como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, como nunca se permitía llorar. Lloró hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas.

**º**

* * *

**º**

Rachel se tropezó con Brittany, que salía del vestuario de las animadoras con el pelo mojado.

\- Hola – le dijo - ¿Ha salido ya Santana?

\- No – respondió – todavía está ahí dentro.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Rachel.

Brittany no tenía buena cara.

\- Sí – respondió esta vez dibujando una sonrisa tímida. – Te conozco del coro.

\- Sí – le dijo Rachel sonriéndole de vuelta. – No tengo clase hasta dentro de media hora, ¿te apetecería dar una vuelta?

Brittany asintió y salieron caminando del instituto.

\- No sé si lo sabes pero ahora, Santana y yo somos amigas.

\- Santana y yo también somos amigas – dijo Brittany – eso quiere decir que… ¿Tú y yo también somos amigas?

\- Sí, ¿Por qué no?– asintió Rachel pensativa. – A mi me gustaría ser tu amiga.

Brittany se rió.

\- Me gusta esta forma de hacer amigos.

-¡A mí también! – le respondió Rachel también entre risas.

Llegaron junto al campo de football y se sentaron entre las gradas. Rachel no sabía muy bien cómo empezar.

\- Santana quiere estar contigo – le dijo de improviso, yendo directamente al grano.

Brittany frunció las cejas. Y la miró un poco desconcertada.

\- ¿Qué te ha contado?

\- Todo.

\- Todo… ¿Al final van a hacer la película de Verónica Mars?

Rachel abrió la boca completamente pérdida.

\- Has dicho todo… - le aclaró Brittany.- Hay muchas cosas que quiero saber.

\- ¡Todo lo que hay entre vosotras!

\- Ah. Entonces te ha dicho que somos amigas…

\- Me ha dicho que está enamorada de ti y que quiere estar contigo.

A Brittany se le volvió a dibujar una sonrisa.

\- No creía que fuera capaz de decírselo a nadie.

\- Quiere recuperarte. – prosiguió Rachel.

\- Yo también quiero eso, pero no como antes. Quiero que sea mi novia, mi novia de verdad. Y no tener que escondernos para besarnos. Eso se ha acabado.

\- Tienes que darle tiempo.

\- Artie no necesita tiempo.

\- ¿Quieres a Artie?

\- Me gusta… pero no es Santana. – consideró Britttany.

\- Entonces déjale y vuelve con ella. – insistió Rachel – No está preparada para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero lo hará, poco a poco.

-No, si vuelvo con ella no lo hará. Está esforzándose porque no tiene otro remedio.

Rachel apretó los labios pensativa. Probablemente tenía razón. La única razón por la que Santana la había abordado y le había contado su relación con Brittany era porque estaba en una situación desesperada.

\- Pero entonces… - le dijo – no estás siendo muy justa con Artie. Si todo esto es para dar celos a Santana…

\- No sé. Artie sabe que no estoy enamorada de él. Me gusta y nos acostamos juntos.

Rachel volvió a abrir la boca sorprendida. Ella nunca se había acostado con nadie y le venía grande la idea de que Brittany lo hiciera sin estar enamorada.

\- Pero… - comenzó a decir.

\- A mí también me gustan los chicos, Rachel. – le aclaró Brittany con una sonrisa – Y si no estoy saliendo con Santana, puedo acostarme con quien me apetezca.

\- Ya claro – dijo Rachel recapacitando – en realidad tienes razón. Yo…

\- ¡Eres virgen! – dijo Brittany alegremente.

\- Eeh. Sí - le respondió Rachel poniéndose colorada.

\- Se nota.

Rachel se había puesto muy nerviosa y le ardían las orejas. Todo el mundo decía que Brittany era tonta, pero no había nada de tonto en su conversación. Se iba por las ramas y tendía a entender las cosas de forma literal, pero por lo demás parecía más aguda que la propia Rachel.

\- ¿Chicas o chicos?

\- ¿Cómo? – le preguntó sin comprender.

\- ¿O los dos?

Rachel se puso aún más colorada. Necesitaba una bebida fría. Un té, agua con hielo. Algo. No sabía ni qué responder.

\- Me gusta Quinn – le dijo finalmente, porque le pareció la respuesta más honesta. Al fin y al cabo era lo único que tenía claro.

\- Es muy guapa – asintió Brittany.

\- Sí – respondió Rachel muerta de la vergüenza.

Brittany miró su reloj y se levantó sonriéndole.

\- Me voy ya para clase – le dijo como despedida mientras se colgaba el bolso del hombro y comprobaba que llevaba todas sus cosas metidas en la carpeta. - ¿Vienes?

Le dijo que iría un poco después y Brittany se marchó en dirección al instituto. Se quedó un rato más sentada en las gradas tratando de recomponerse.

**º**

* * *

**º**

Rachel esperó a Santana en la puerta del instituto cuando acabaron las clases.

\- Hola – le dijo cuando la vio aparecer. – Hablé con Brittany esta mañana.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? – le preguntó Santana andando a su lado, esperando que no le hubiera contado lo que había pasado en las duchas.

\- Creo que quiere volver contigo, pero le da miedo que te acomodes y no quieras salir del armario.

\- ¡Es que no quiero salir del armario!

Rachel suspiró. Santana era muy cabezota.

\- Bueno, pues tienes que hacerlo. Eso o te quedas sin ella, tú verás.

Santana soltó un gruñido y Rachel se empezó a Reír. Santana, muy a su pesar, no pudo evitar reírse con ella.

\- Poco a poco. – dijo – Bueno, tengo que darme prisa para coger el autobús.

\- Ah, precisamente te iba a decir… eeh, si te apetece – A Rachel le costaba mucho trabajo proponer las cosas, especialmente a alguien nuevo en su vida – Mis padres se han ido a pasar el fin de semana fuera, he pensado que podrías coger tu pijama y venirte a pasar la noche conmigo.

Santana arqueó las cejas y la miró de soslayo.

\- Noche de chicas, ya sabes – aclaró con un poco de vergüenza.

\- Me hago una idea, Berry – le respondió Santana riéndose.

\- Puedes invitar a Brittany –propuso Rachel

\- ¿Y a Quinn?

Rachel se puso colorada.

\- No creo que quiera venir.

\- Ahá. Entonces quieres que la invite – se mofó Santana.

\- Déjame – Protestó Rachel dándole un suave golpe en el hombro.

\- La llevaré si se deja – le dijo Santana aligerando el paso, su autobús estaba ya en la parada - ¿Te parece bien que vayamos a las ocho?

Rachel asintió y Santana se marchó corriendo.

**º**

* * *

**º**

\- Quinn, el teléfono – gritó su madre desde el piso de abajo.

A Quinn le fastidiaba muchísimo que la llamaran al fijo y solo existía una persona sobre la faz de la tierra que se atreviera a hacerlo: Santana López. Tampoco es que pudiera objetar nada, Santana tenía móvil, pero su familia no tenía mucho dinero y siempre andaba sin saldo.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo con malos modos cuando levantó el auricular. Santana la había mandado a la mierda el día anterior y no le había dirigido la palabra durante los ensayos de las Cheerios esa mañana. Y a Quinn no le gustaba sentirse ignorada.

\- Tranquila, fiera. – la saludó tranquilamente Santana al otro lado de la línea – te llamo para enterrar el hacha de guerra.

\- Pues a lo mejor no me interesa – se resistió. La verdad es que no le gustaba estar peleada con Santana, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para ceder tan fácilmente. Santana se rió al otro lado.

\- Venga – insistió suavizando el tono de su voz – además, te he llamado para invitarte a una fiesta.

Quinn no tenía muchas ganas de fiesta, pero le agradó que la invitara. No puedes pretender ser popular si te pierdes las fiestas, así que Quinn solía presentarse en casi todas, siempre acompañada por Santana, Brittany y un selecto grupo del equipo de animadoras.

\- ¿Esta noche?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Dónde? – preguntó como quien le hace un favor.

\- En la calle Kibben, cerca del cruce con la principal. Está muy cerca del instituto, cuando pasas el Starbucks. – le explicó Santana, evitando aclararle que se trataba de la casa de Rachel.

\- Vale, ¿Quieres que te recoja?

\- No, mejor nos vemos allí – le respondió Santana. – ¡Y ponte guapa!

\- Siempre estoy guapa, Santana – bromeó, conteniendo una carcajada.

Santana se rió y le colgó el teléfono. Quinn subió hasta su cuarto de muy buen humor. A Santana se le había pasado el enfado y ella no había tenido que disculparse. Las cosas no podrían haberle salido mejor.

**º**

* * *

**º**

Brittany había llegado bastante temprano y le había preguntado si tenía algún gato en la casa. Rachel le dijo que no.

\- Ah, una pena. Te iba a llamar para preguntártelo, pero no tenía tu teléfono – le dijo Brittany mientras se quitaba el abrigo - ¿Me lo das?

\- ¿El qué? – le preguntó Rachel, que todavía estaba pensando en la razón por la que Brittany querría llamarla para preguntarle si tenía un gato.

\- Tu teléfono, por si te tengo que llamar otro día – le respondió.- He estado a punto de traer a Lord Tubbington, pero tampoco quería que se aburriera aquí, sin otros gatos para hacerle compañía.

A Rachel por poco no se le desencajó la boca, pero no dijo nada. Ya sabía que Brittany tenía ideas bastante peculiares y probablemente, su mejor opción con ella sería seguir los consejos de Santana.

\- Una vez que te acostumbras a ella empiezas a entenderla y las cosas que dice comienzan a cobrar sentido – le había dicho Santana con una paciencia que nadie hubiera dicho que tenía, cuando Rachel le preguntó cómo se había enamorado de alguien tan… diferente.

Santana era alguien completamente distinta a la imagen que vendía de sí misma. No tan distinta, porque era muy irónica y había adoptado sus caras de asco como una pose ante la vida, pero había alguien interesante ahí adentro, debajo de su máscara de chica mala y su perenne mal humor. Así que le había chocado que estuviera enamorada de alguien tan singular. Sin embargo, lo que le había explicado Santana, y la conversación que había tenido con Brittany esa misma mañana, le habían abierto la mente a la posibilidad de que quizás se hubiera excedido al prejuzgar a la muchacha. Y se había dado una cura de humildad, porque ella misma había sufrido los prejuicios de los demás por ser diferente. ¿Qué más daba, al fin y al cabo, el modo en el que eres diferente?

Así que cerró la boca y le dijo a Brittany que le encantaría conocer a su gato, pero probablemente, una fiesta de pijamas no fuese el mejor sitio para él.

\- Es una noche solo para chicas – le dijo en tono de broma – no aceptamos ni chicos ni gatos.

Estuvieron charlando de Santana, de chicas, de chicos, de gatos y de varios temas durante un buen rato, hasta que sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Rachel fue a abrir y se encontró de frente con Zizes, cuya colosal figura llegaba de marco a marco de la puerta. Rachel levantó la cabeza.

\- Hola – le saludó.

\- Me ha traído en la furgoneta – dijo Santana saliendo de detrás de ella y entrando en la casa. – Si no te importa se va a quedar un rato, le he prometido que la invitaríamos a merendar si me acercaba hasta aquí.

\- Sí, claro – dijo Rachel apartándose para dejar entrar a Zizes y mirando su reloj extrañada.

\- La hora de la merienda pasó hace ya un par de horas, Santana – le dijo bajito para que no se enterara nadie más.

\- Ya, ¿La has visto? Esta tía merienda una vez por hora – le respondió Santana igual de bajito.

Rachel volvió a mirar a Zizes y le pareció coherente el argumento de Santana, así que se encogió de hombros y se fue hacia la cocina para prepararle un sándwich a la muchacha.

El timbre volvió a sonar mientras untaba el pan con mantequilla.

\- Ya abro yo – dijo Santana saliendo de la cocina.

Rachel se empezó a poner nerviosa. No había tenido tiempo de preguntarle a Santana, así que no sabía si Quinn iba a acudir también a su fiesta. Pero tampoco esperaban a nadie más, así que quizás, la persona que estaba llamando al timbre podía ser ella. Quiso preguntarle a Brittany si lo sabía, pero estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina contándole alguna cosa de las animadoras a Sizes y le dio vergüenza interrumpirlas para preguntar eso.

Mientras, Santana abrió la puerta de la entrada.

\- Hola – le saludó Quinn entrando sin esperarse a que la invitara a pasar. - ¿Qué pasa que somos las únicas invitadas? – dijo mirando a su alrededor.

\- Mas o menos – le dijo Santana con una sonrisa autosuficiente que no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.

Se quedó mirándola esperando una explicación, pero no hizo falta que Santana abriera la boca, Rachel Berry entró en la sala con un cuchillo untado de mantequilla en una mano y una rebanada de pan de molde en la otra.

\- Hola – le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Hola – respondió Quinn después de mirarla durante un buen rato. Seguidamente miró a Santana buscando una explicación, pero Santana miraba hacia otro sitio intentando no reírse. A Quinn no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.

Volvió a mirar a Rachel, esta vez con cara de mala leche. Rachel tragó saliva y le dijo que tenía cosas que hacer en la cocina. Salió corriendo de allí.

\- ¿Me has traído a la casa de Rachel Berry? ¿Qué mierda de fiesta es esta? – protestó Quinn un poco molesta.

\- Pues una fiesta para chicas. Vamos a cenar y a tomarnos una copa tranquilamente – le respondió Santana – Algo diferente, para variar.

\- ¿Qué pasa que ahora que eres lesbiana quieres que las demás también lo seamos? –dijo muy enfadada.

\- Eh, para ahí – la cortó Santana – Aquí nadie ha dicho nada de lesbianas. Te he invitado a una fiesta y has venido porque te ha dado la gana venir.

\- ¡A una fiesta de lesbianas!

\- ¡Para ya! – volvió a cortarle Santana también enfadada. – Deja de decir "lesbianas" como si fuera algo malo. Ya sabes que me gustan las chicas, supéralo. – prosiguió con la voz rota – Lo estoy pasando mal, porque tengo miedo de que la gente reaccione como tú. Eres mi amiga, no deberías ponerte así conmigo.

Quinn, que ni se había parado a pensar hasta ese momento sintió una punzada de remordimiento en la boca del estómago. Abrió la boca, pero no encontró nada con lo que rebatirla.

\- Mira, tú piensa lo que quieras, pero he organizado esta reunión con las personas que más me importan. Y las únicas que saben quién soy de verdad. – Santana tenía la voz en un hilo y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. – Puedes quedarte y, si quieres, hablamos del tema, si no, puedes irte pero no esperes que volvamos a ser amigas nunca más.

Brittany , Sizes y Rachel estaban escuchando lo que decía Santana desde la cocina. No lo hacían adrede, pero la puerta estaba abierta y la conversación entre las dos chicas se había desarrollado a más decibelios de lo normal.

\- Yo volvería con ella – le dijo Zizes a Brittany masticando su sándwich – se está esforzando de verdad. A mí me lo contó la semana pasada y si no fuera hetero te la quitaba. Está muy buena. – añadió levantándose mientras acababa de tragar su sándwich.

Quinn y Santana se habían quedado mirándose a los ojos. Ninguna de las dos sabía muy bien qué decir o hacer a continuación. Las interrumpió Zizes, que salió de la cocina y pasó en medio de las dos, que tuvieron que apartarse para no ser arrolladas. Zizes cogió su abrigo del perchero que había junto a la puerta de entrada y se volvió para despedirse.

Quinn y Santana estaban muy cerca, mirándola confusas. Un poco más atrás estaban Rachel y Brittany, que habían venido detrás suya siguiéndola desde la cocina.

\- Me voy – dijo Zizes colocándose el abrigo – no me apetece estar de violinista. ¡Pasadlo bien, chicas!

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella y Santana volvió a mirar a Quinn.

\- Entonces... – preguntó muy seria - ¿Te vas o te quedas?

 

 


	9. Noche de Chicas

 

**CAPÍTULO 9 – NOCHE DE CHICAS**

**  
**

**º**

Quinn estuvo tentada de marcharse de allí. Era lo más fácil y probablemente también lo más inteligente, pero a Santana le temblaba la barbilla y supo que hablaba en serio cuando le dijo que si se iba no serían amigas nunca más.

Miró a Rachel y Brittany que observaban la escena paralizadas, esperando la respuesta de Quinn.

\- Bah, me quedo – dijo, como si, en realidad, lo que decidiese no tuviera importancia.

Brittany sonrió. Rachel dijo algo sobre la cena y desapareció por una puerta que Quinn imaginó que sería la cocina. Iba a sentarse en un sofá que había a su espalda pero Santana se acercó a ella como si fuera a abrazarla.

Quinn no estaba acostumbrada a recibir abrazos, aparte de los abrazos grupales de las Cheerios, así que se quedó quieta y muy nerviosa. Santana, que tampoco tenía la costumbre de abrazar a la gente, intentó hacerlo, pero se quedó también parada, muy cerca de Quinn, sin saber cómo actuar o qué hacer con las manos.

\- Venga, chicas – dijo Brittany saltando sobre ellas y abrazándolas a ambas a la vez.

Quinn sintió el brazo de Brittany rodándole los hombros y tirando de ella. El de Santana le acarició la cintura. Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ella misma las abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. Suspiró e intentó contener un sollozo.

\- Lo siento – les dijo.

\- Somos la Unholy Trinity – dijo Santana.

\- ¡Los Angeles de Charlie! – exclamó Brittany.

-¿Sí? ¿Y quién es Charlie? – preguntó Quinn dibujando una sonrisa.

\- ¡Rachel! – respondieron Brittany y Santana al unísono.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Rachel asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina. Les había escuchado gritar su nombre.

Las tres animadoras se empezaron a reír.

\- Y aún no hemos bebido – comentó Santana entre risas - ¿Tienes alcohol, no Berry?

Rachel puso cara de preocupación.

\- Tenemos vino pero…

\- Nada de peros – le dijo Quinn acercándose a ella – Podemos bebernos una botella, seguro que tus padres no lo notan - le propuso.

\- Ya, pero no debemos beber hasta que cumplamos los veintiuno.

A Quinn le volvió a dar la risa.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Venga Rachel – las interrumpió Santana – No es como si bebiéramos vodka. El vino apenas tiene alcohol, se toma con las comidas.

Rachel no estaba muy convencida, pero sacó una botella de vino tinto que sus padres habían traído de un viaje a España.

\- Tus padres están todo el día viajando – le dijo Santana alucinada, cuando se enteró de donde venía la botella.

\- Sí, la verdad es que sí – pensó en voz alta.

El primer trago no le supo del todo bien. Era fuerte, dulce y áspero, todo a la vez. Era un sabor extraño, pero el paladar se adaptó a la bebida tras unos cuantos sorbos.

Pusieron la mesa entre las cuatro y regaron un delicioso plato de fetuccini al dente con la botella de vino. Para el postre, Rachel había preparado una tarta de chocolate y sus tres comensales la llenaron de elogios por su talento en la cocina. Pensó en cantar algo al piano cuando terminaron la tarta, pero se contuvo por si acaso. Kurt y ella hacían fiestas de pijamas todo el tiempo y cantaban después de cenar; sin embargo, el público que tenía hoy era diferente y no pensaba meter la pata de ninguna de las maneras. Y menos cuando tenía a Quinn en su casa, hablando, bromeando y más guapa de lo que había estado nunca.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías? – le preguntó Santana a Quinn refiriéndose a su relación con Brittany.

Santana estaba sentada al lado de Rachel, y Quinn y Brittany estaban en frente de ellas, al otro lado de la mesa.

\- No sé – respondió Quinn pensativa – No es que lo supiera realmente ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

Santana asintió. Brittany y Rachel seguían atentamente la conversación. Bueno, Rachel no se estaba enterando de mucho, porque Quinn tenía el pelo recogido y le brillaban los labios una barbaridad. Se estaba mareando de lo mucho que le brillaban los labios, o quizás era el vino.

\- Cómo os hablabais, cómo actuabais entre vosotras… - siguió diciendo Quinn - no sé, todo. Es algo que notas.

\- ¿Cómo si tuvieras un radar en la cabeza para averiguar estas cosas? – le preguntó Brittany.

\- Eso es un gaydar, Brittany, te lo he dicho muchas veces – la interrumpió Santana sonriendo. – La que no tenía ni idea es esta de aquí – comentó señalando a Rachel.

Rachel no había estado demasiado atenta, decían algo de un radar gay y Santana la estaba señalando.

-¿Qué? – dijo rápidamente.

\- Que tú no te habías dado cuenta de lo mío con Brittany - le aclaró Santana.

\- Bueno, tampoco tenía mucha relación con vosotras, ¿no? – dijo Quinn en su defensa. Rachel le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y Quinn se la devolvió con la misma timidez.

\- Ya – prosiguió Santana – pero es que debería estar al tanto de estas cosas. Al fin y al cabo ella sí es gay.

Rachel se giró hacia Santana como un resorte. No se podía creer que lo hubiera dicho en voz alta. Delante de Quinn.

\- Espera – dijo Quinn llevándose las manos a la cara y mirando hacia Rachel - ¿Tú eres gay?

Rachel no supo qué contestar. Se le salía el corazón por la boca. No sabía qué hacer, qué decir. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue salir corriendo en dirección a su cuarto.

Santana se quedó mirando la puerta por la que acababa de salir Rachel sin comprender muy bien qué había pasado.

\- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? – acertó a decir en voz alta, completamente desconcertada.

\- Me parece que la acabas de sacar del armario – le aclaró Quinn.

Santana se mordió el labio pensativa.

\- Joder – exclamó – no me he dado cuenta.

\- Deberías disculparte – le aconsejó Brittany.

\- Creo que me voy ya a casa – anunció Quinn levantándose de la mesa - ¿Quieres que te acerque a la tuya? – dijo dirigiéndose a Brittany.

\- No podéis iros ahora – protestó Santana – aún es temprano.

\- Rachel quizás prefiera que nos vayamos, Santana – le dijo Brittany tocándole la cintura y besándole en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

Santana las acompañó hasta el coche y suspiró con disgusto mientras regresaba a la cocina tras despedirse de ellas.

Menuda metedura de pata. Si hubiera sabido tener la boca cerrada aún podrían estar charlando en la sobremesa y posiblemente habría tenido la oportunidad de estar un rato a solas con Brittany más tarde. Pero esa bocaza suya había conseguido estropearlo todo.

Rachel debía estar enfadada con ella. La mejor opción sería marcharse a su casa, pero tampoco quería dejar las cosas así. Subió las escaleras un poco insegura. Probablemente se habría encerrado en su cuarto y debía estar muy enfadada con ella.

Tocó en la puerta de la habitación, que estaba entreabierta.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó con cautela.

No esperó su respuesta. Entró y la encontró tumbada boca abajo sobre la cama, con la almohada apretada sobre la nuca.

\- Hey – le dijo sentándose junto a ella sintiéndose culpable.

Rachel no se movió.

\- Vete – le dijo con la voz ahogada.

\- Lo siento.

\- Déjame en paz y vete.

\- Venga Rachel. De verdad lo siento – insistió – no se va a acabar el mundo por esto.

Rachel se dio la vuelta y se incorporó sobre la cama. Tenía los ojos hinchados por el llanto.

\- ¿Qué no se va a acabar el mundo? – le dijo señalándole con un dedo acusador. - ¿Y si el Lunes me paseo por el campo de football durante el entrenamiento y le cuento a todo el equipo de Cheerios que te van las tías? Tampoco se acaba el mundo, ¿verdad?

Santana apretó los labios con fuerza y apartó la mirada.

\- No se acabaría el mundo – reconoció - pero sería una putada.

Rachel se sentó a su lado y se sorbió la nariz. Santana le acercó un pañuelo que encontró sobre la mesita de noche.

\- ¿Bordas todos tus pañuelos? – le preguntó mirando el trozo de tela con incredulidad.

\- Idea de mis padres – asintió Rachel.

Santana se quedó pensativa un momento, mientras Rachel se sonaba la nariz.

\- ¿Y las bragas? – preguntó con curiosidad.

Rachel se volvió hacia ella flipada por la pregunta.

\- ¡Santana! – le dijo escandalizada, riéndose, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Lo siento de verdad, Rachel – le dijo Santana aprovechando el cambio de humor. – Lo he hecho sin darme cuenta. No quería hacerte daño.

Las palabras de Santana parecían sinceras y Rachel la creyó. No podía seguir enfadada con ella, pero seguía sintiéndose mal.

\- Quinn va a odiarme – se lamentó tumbándose sobre la cama.

\- Yo también soy gay y no se lo ha tomado tan mal – la consoló Santana tendiéndose a su lado.

\- Ya, pero tú eres su amiga de toda la vida.

A Santana le dio la risa.

\- Sí, somos amigas los días pares, enemigas los impares y familia los fines de semana.

Rachel la miró extrañada, no había entendido lo que quería decir.

\- Nuestra amistad tiene muchos altibajos – aclaró Santana – Yo la quiero y ella me quiere, pero no siempre somos honestas la una con la otra y estamos más tiempo discutiendo que pasándolo bien.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Rachel un poco confusa. – Yo casi nunca me peleo con Kurt y siempre nos decimos la verdad.

\- ¿Le has contado que te gusta Quinn?

\- No.

\- Entonces no estás siendo honesta con él.

-No le he mentido – se defendió.

\- No decir la verdad, cuando se trata de algo tan importante, es tan grave como mentir – sentenció Santana

Rachel meditó por un momento.

\- Creo que tienes razón.- concluyó - quizás deba contarle como me siento.

\- Lo que no entiendo es por qué no se lo has contado antes. Él es gay, ¿no? – preguntó Santana – ya sabías que no se lo iba a tomar mal.

\- Lo sé – dijo Rachel pensativa – pero yo no tengo ningún problema por ser gay. Sé que alguna gente lo tendrá, pero espero poder manejarlo. No es eso lo que realmente me angustia…

Santana se movió y se quedó de costado mirando a Rachel interesada.

\- ¿Entonces? – la apremió.

-No sé. Me da miedo sentirme así por alguien. No es eso lo que quiero. Yo quiero ir a Nueva York cuando acabe el instituto y…

\- Sí, convertirte en una gran estrella, blablablá. – la interrumpió Santana – ¿eso qué tiene que ver?

\- Pues que ese es mi sueño. Es el propósito que me saca de la cama todas las mañanas. Es lo que me empuja a esforzarme en los estudios y en el coro. Lo que me protege cuando no encuentro a nadie que me entienda, o cuando la gente se burla de mí.

Rachel hablaba muy rápido y Santana, por primera vez, en lugar de aburrirse con uno de sus discursos, la miraba con expectación esperando una conclusión lógica a lo que le estaba contando.

\- Desde hace un tiempo Quinn se cuela en mis pensamientos – prosiguió – y cuando antes tenía la mente puesta en Broadway, ahora pienso en lo bonita que está cuando sonríe. Y ya no me concentro igual en los ensayos del coro, ni en ninguna clase en realidad. Es Quinn y Quinn y otra vez Quinn bailando en mi cabeza – le dijo con tono de protesta – a veces literalmente – añadió circunspecta.

Santana sonrió.

\- ¿Y eso te da miedo?

\- Eso me aterroriza. - admitió - ¿Pero sabes qué me da aún más miedo?

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó Santana.

\- Que ella no sienta lo mismo por mí.

º

* * *

º

Quinn y Brittany se encontraron en la entrada de la casa de Brittany con sus padres, que venían de dar una vuelta e insistieron a Quinn para que pasara a tomar un tentempié. No tuvo más remedio que entrar, porque ya sabía por experiencia que era imposible discutir con la madre de Brittany.

Le ofrecieron muffins de chocolate rellenos de crema mascarpone y Quinn no pudo resistirse a aquella delicatesen, aún a sabiendas de que todo el azúcar acabaría en sus caderas y tendría pesadillas en las que la entrenadora Sylvester la echaba del equipo por comer más postres de la cuenta.

\- Quinn ya sabe lo mío con Santana, mamá – dijo Brittany inesperadamente.

Quinn no llegó a morder el muffin y se quedó con la boca abierta mirando a Brittany son sorpresa. No se podía creer que estuviera hablando de ese tema, tan tranquila, con sus padres delante.

\- ¿Y tú qué piensas de todo esto? – le preguntó interesada la señora Pierce a Quinn..

\- Pues… - Quinn no sabía muy bien qué decir – Me parece bien.

La señora Pierce le sonrió

\- Ya, cariño. Me refiero al hecho de que estén peleadas.

\- No estamos peleadas, mamá – protestó Brittany

\- Pero entonces, ¿estáis o no estáis juntas?

Brittany meditó durante un momento.

\- Bueno, estamos peleadas – admitió – Ven aquí, Lord Tubbington, cosa bonita – dijo agachándose y cogiendo a su gato, que estaba tres veces más gordo que la última vez que Quinn lo había visto.

La madre de Brittany estaba mirándola esperando una respuesta.

\- Creo que Santana debería admitir lo que siente por ella y deberían volver juntas. Porque hacen una pareja encantadora – dijo Quinn un poco nerviosa por la conversación, intentando ser lo más honesta posible.

\- Rachel y tú también hacéis una pareja muy bonita – dijo Brittany mientras acariciaba a su gato.

A Quinn se le cayó el muffin de las manos.

\- ¡Qué! – dijo estupefacta.

\- ¿Rachel es la chica esa que canta en el coro con vosotras, no? – Le preguntó la señora Pierce a su hija.

\- Sí, esa que es morena y bajita y siempre hace los solos.

\- Ah, sí – recordó la señora Pierce – parece simpática.

Quinn las miraba con la boca abierta y la mano alzada, como si aún estuviera agarrando el muffin. Brittany se dio cuenta, lo cogió de la mesa y se lo volvió a poner en la mano.

\- Gracias – dijo Quinn estupefacta.

No fue capaz de explicarle a la señora Pierce que, en realidad, ella y Rachel no tenían nada. Lo intentó, pero la señora Pierce la miró con condescendencia como si Quinn estuviera intentando negar una verdad universal y al final no tuvo más remedio que darse por vencida.

º

* * *

º

Entró en su casa cuando el reloj aún no había marcado la medianoche.

\- Buenas noches, Cenicienta – le dijo su madre sorprendida cuando la vio dejando las llaves en el recibidor de la entrada - ¿No es muy temprano?

\- Estoy cansada – le dijo como toda explicación. – ¡Ah!, la madre de Brittany te manda recuerdos – le gritó mientras subía la escalera hacia su cuarto.

Cerró la puerta y echó el cerrojo. Necesitaba aislarse del mundo.

Cuando Santana la invitó a la fiesta no le dijo que era en casa de Rachel, pero Quinn reconoció inmediatamente la dirección. No es que hubiera estado allí antes, pero sabía dónde vivía. Sabía muchísimas cosas de Rachel. Tantas que se moriría si alguien lo averiguara.

Sabía cuál era su café preferido, a qué colegio había ido antes del instituto. Sabía incluso la marca de su champú, porque Rachel se sentaba detrás suya en francés y un olor vibrante a frambuesas flotaba hacia ella cada vez que se movía.

Había acudido nerviosa y había perdido el temple tan rápido como cruzó el umbral de la puerta. No sabía por qué se había puesto tan estúpida con ellas. Pensaba hacerse la sorprendida cuando "descubriera" que en realidad había ido a la casa de Rachel, pero su plan de interpretación se le había ido de las manos.

Estaba segura de que Santana y Rachel no habían sospechado nada pero tenía la sensación de que Brittany lo sabía. La mayoría de la gente pensaba que era tonta, pero en realidad era la única que podría haberlo sospechado, porque era la única que pensaba diferente.

Le empezó a doler la cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?


	10. Rosa Pompadour

 

**CAPÍTULO 10 – ROSA POMPADOUR**

**º**

Kurt estaba a punto de salir de su casa cuando el móvil comenzó a vibrarle en el bolsillo. Se cambió el bolso de un hombro a otro y apretó el botón para descolgar.

\- Kurt – escuchó al otro lado de la línea – Soy Rachel.

\- Ya sé que eres tú – le respondió mientras buscaba las llaves del coche por el bolso – te tengo en la agenda.

\- Ah, claro. Es que estoy nerviosa.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tengo algo que decirte. Algo muy importante.

\- Pues di lo que sea rápido porque estoy a punto de coger el coche y no me funciona el manos-libres.

\- ¿Podemos vernos en el Lima Bean?

\- Tengo que ir al gimnasio y le prometí a Carole que la acompañaría más tarde para hacer la compra. También debería pasarme por…

\- Kurt – le interrumpió Rachel – Estoy enamorada de Quinn Fabray.

Kurt se quedó en silencio al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Kurt? – dijo Rachel tras un par de segundos – ¿sigues ahí?

\- Está bien. Te veo a las seis en el Lima Bean.

º

* * *

º

Kurt aparcó en la entrada de la cafetería solo unos minutos antes de la hora. No entendía cómo le había sorprendido tanto la idea de que Rachel estuviera enamorada de Quinn, debía haberlo intuido antes. De hecho, había pasado toda la hora del gimnasio reprochándose a sí mismo el no haber prestado la suficiente atención como para haberse dado cuenta.

 _¡Menudo asco de gaydar tengo!_  pensó una y otra vez mientras sudaba sobre la elíptica.

Entró en el establecimiento cuando el reloj marcaba las seis en punto. El local estaba tan repleto como cabía de esperar un sábado por la tarde.

\- Kurt – le llamó Rachel a su espalda.

Estaba sentada en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Le sorprendió que estuviera acompañada por Santana Lopez. Había notado que algo raro pasaba entre ellas, porque aunque nunca se hablaban en los ensayos del coro, unas semanas atrás Santana se dedicaba a meterse con Rachel a cada oportunidad y, sin embargo, últimamente no solo no hacía comentarios inoportunos sobre ella, sino que aplaudía animadamente cada vez que Rachel clavaba una actuación. Algo había cambiado, estaba claro, pero de ahí a que quedaran para tomar café había un salto muy grande. Más que un salto, un abismo.

\- Creí que habíamos quedado a solas – dijo mirando a Rachel con una sonrisa forzada, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se sentaba.

Santana le miró con desagrado y abrió la boca para decir algo pero Rachel se adelantó.

\- Ya. Lo siento, pero - Rachel meditó por un momento – esto te va a resultar difícil de creer, Santana y yo...

\- ¿Os habéis liado? – preguntó Kurt con repentina inquietud.

\- ¡NO! – gritaron Rachel y Santana a la vez con tanto ímpetu que algunas de las personas sentadas en las mesas de alrededor se volvieron para mirarles.

\- Bueno, Berry, tampoco es para que te resulte tan desagradable la idea – dijo Santana torciendo la boca.

Rachel la miró de arriba abajo y se empezó a reír. Santana sonrió satisfecha por el resultado de su comentario. Kurt apenas podía creer que estuvieran bromeando entre ellas.

\- No lo entiendo – fue lo único que acertó a decir en medio de su confusión.

\- Somos amigas, Kurt – le aclaró Rachel. – es lo que quería decirte. Sé que suena raro.

\- Suena a imposible – le interrumpió Santana metiéndose con ella

\- Déjame que lo explique - se quejó Rachel divertida.

\- Sí, por favor, explícamelo – le pidió Kurt, que seguía sorprendido por la dinámica que tenían.

Eran dos personas tan diferentes que podrían ser el día y la noche. Siempre había habido una distancia de años luz entre ellas, pero ahora estaban a solo unos metros, riendo y gastándose bromas.

Rachel empezó por el principio y le contó la historia con todo lujo de detalles. A Kurt le interesó el hecho de que Rachel hubiera conseguido guardar durante tanto tiempo su secreto y se le desencajó la mandíbula cuando le contó que Santana también era gay y que habían acordado ayudarse mutuamente para; una recuperar a su chica, y la otra, conquistar a la suya.

\- ¿Y solo te gustan las chicas? – Le preguntó a Santana tan pronto como Rachel la sacó del armario.

Santana, a diferencia de todas las veces en las que habían compartido ensayo con el coro, o se la había cruzado por el instituto, donde parecía ser la reina del lugar y se comportaba con la arrogancia y la confianza que la popularidad le otorgaban, se mostró nerviosa con la pregunta y respiró profundamente antes de asentir con la cabeza .

Kurt la miró pensativo. Eso jamás lo hubiera adivinado.

Rachel le contó también la cena frustrada en su casa y su temor de haber asustado a Quinn

\- Veo que te lo has pasado muy bien sin mí – protestó Kurt en cuanto Rachel terminó de contarle la historia– pero bueno… creo que hay algo más importante a tener en cuenta y necesito que alguien me lo aclare.

Rachel y Santana le miraron expectantes.

\- ¿Quinn entiende? – preguntó levantando las manos con un gesto interrogativo – Porque si no entiende, lo único que estáis haciendo es perder el tiempo . Y francamente – prosiguió – me cuesta creer que toda la plantilla de animadoras del Mckiney sea lesbiana.

\- Serían solo tres – aclaró Rachel rápidamente.

\- Tres animadoras lesbianas me parece excesivo.

\- Brittany es bisexual – terció Santana. – Y creo que Quinn también lo es.

\- ¿Seguro? – Preguntó Rachel rápidamente.

\- No, seguro no.

\- ¿Y por qué lo piensas? – le preguntó Kurt interesado.

Santana meditó un momento.

\- No lo sé, es una intuición. Es como si fuera dejando una estela de pistas que puedes seguir y te llevan a pensarlo. Pero si te paras a analizar cada una de esas pistas de forma aislada no eres capaz de llegar a ninguna conclusión.- Santana se estaba esforzando por explicarse con coherencia – además, algo le pasa con Rachel.

Rachel, que estaba escuchándola con mucha atención se enderezó nerviosa en su silla. A Kurt le hizo gracia, pero quería llegar al fondo de la cuestión.

\- Pero… ¿Ella te ha hablado alguna vez de Rachel?

\- Sí y no – le respondió Santana pensativa – Nunca me ha hablado de ella a caso hecho, pero alguna vez la ha mencionado por casualidad, o porque venía al caso hacerlo. Y había algo que no cuadraba – Santana miró hacia arriba pensativa, como si tratara de recordar – No hablaba de ella de la forma en la que se suponía que debía hacerlo.

\- ¿Mal? – preguntó Kurt.

\- ¡Eso es! – se rió Santana – O algo así, porque habla mal de ella, pero no tan mal. Y habla mal de ella, pero el tono que utiliza y la forma en la que lo dice no acompañan al sentido de sus palabras. Si dice que no le gusta como canta lo dice como un suspiro, si cree que la odia lo dice con tanta pasión que no podrías encontrar la diferencia entre amor y odio en el soplo de sus palabras.

\- Además de gay, poeta – le interrumpió Kurt – tu nueva amiga es una caja de sorpresas – añadió dirigiéndose a Rachel.

\- Puedes irte a tomar por culo, Kurt. – le dijo Santana sintiéndose ridícula por haberse emocionado en su discurso sobre Rachel y Quinn – seguro que te gusta.

\- Podrías decir que sí – le respondió Kurt dejándola con la boca abierta.

\- No os peleéis – intervino Rachel – Sois mis mejores amigos y tenéis que ayudarme.

\- No sé por qué hablas en plural, Berry, tu amigo es un idiota. – dijo Santana enfadada.

\- Perdona bonita, pero yo estaba aquí primero.

\- ¡Ya está! – les volvió a interrumpir Rachel alzando la voz.

Santana resopló y se cruzó de brazos, Kurt movió la cabeza a ambos lados con desaprobación pero ninguno de los dos siguió con la discusión.

\- Necesito saber si tiene algún interés en mí – meditó Rachel en voz alta – pero… ¿cómo podríamos hacer para volver a quedar con ella hoy?

\- Y con Brittany - añadió Santana.

\- Y con Blain… ¡Ya lo tengo! – dijo Kurt emocionado.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Rachel esperanzada. Santana también le miraba con interés.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de Blaine, el chico ese de Dalton?

\- ¿El que me dijiste que te gustaba?

\- Bueno, sí – Kurt se puso colorado – He tomado un par de cafés con él.

-¿Sí? – se emocionó Rachel - ¡Tienes que contármelo!

\- ¡Pero queréis ir al grano! – les interrumpió Santana.

\- Eeh, sí – prosiguió Kurt – Esta noche hay una fiesta en su casa. Van a ir los warblers y gente del instituto Carmel. Creo que van algunos del Mckinley también. Si todos nos viéramos allí…

\- No es mala idea – admitió Santanta.

\- ¿Y si no quiere ir? – dijo Rachel preocupada.

\- Tranquila – le consoló Santana - solo tenemos que convencer a Brittany. Sí Brittany le pide que vaya, irá.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Tan seguro como que necesitamos aire para respirar. Quinn y yo siempre hacemos lo que quiere Brittany. –explicó Santana – Y eso que a ella ni siquiera se la folla – añadió con sorna.

Rachel abrió la boca hasta desencajarla.

\- El colmo de la finura, tu nueva mejor amiga – dijo Kurt riéndose mientras le cerraba la boca con la mano.

º

* * *

º

Quinn escuchó a su madre llamarla desde el salón y bajó las escaleras con fastidio. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, lo único que quería era quedarse en su habitación y, quizás, no volver a salir nunca más de allí.

\- Mira quién ha venido a verte – le dijo su madre tan pronto apareció por la puerta.

\- Hola, Quinn – le dijo Brittany sonriente cargada con una mochila y una bandeja envuelta en papel de celofán.

\- ¿Qué traes ahí? – le preguntó.

\- Oh, estos son muffins de los que sobraron anoche. Espero que os gusten – dijo volviéndose hacia la madre de Quinn.

\- ¿Y la mochila?

\- Mi pijama – respondió alegremente.

Quinn achinó los ojos y se tocó las sienes.

\- No estoy de humor para fiestas de pijama

\- Quinnie, no seas así con tu amiga – le reprochó la madre.

\- No me llames Quinnie, mamá, que sabes que no me gusta.

\- A mí tampoco me gusta – dijo Brittany – es un nombre perfecto para un pony o para un caballo pequeño, pero no para una persona.

Quinn volvió a suspirar. Cogió a Brittany del brazo y tiró de ella escaleras arriba. No estaba de humor para otra charla surrealista con madres. Ya había tenido suficiente el día anterior tratando de convencer a la madre de Brittany de que no estaba saliendo con Rachel. Lo último que le apetecía es que su madre también acabara metiendo las narices en el asunto, porque además, su madre no iba a reaccionar como la madre de Brittany. Su madre se moriría sólo con la idea de que su hija pudiera tener una relación con otra chica.

\- Podías haberme avisado antes de venir – le dijo a Brittany cuando ya estaban en su cuarto – ¿Y si no me apetecía que vinieras?

\- Ya, yo quería avisarte – le respondió.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

\- Porque Santana me dijo que no lo hiciera – le respondió Brittany cogiendo un tarro de colonia de la estantería de Quinn – Me gusta – dijo al oler el contenido.

-¿Pero por qué? – insistió Quinn.

\- Uhm, porque huele a frutas y a mí me gusta el olor a frutas.

\- ¡Qu..! ¡NO! Digo que por qué Santana no quería que me avisaras.

\- Ah, pues… - se rascó la cabeza pensativa - porque me podrías decir que no.

\- ¡Claro que iba a decir que no, no me apetece hacer esto hoy!

Brittany frunció las cejas e hizo una mueca de tristeza con la boca.

\- No quería decir eso. – se disculpó Quinn – No es que no quiera pasar un rato contigo, es que no quiero pasar un rato con nadie.

\- ¿Por qué no? – le dijo Brittany sentándose en la silla del escritorio.

\- No estoy de humor. ¿Por qué es tan importante que vengas a dormir aquí? ¿Qué te ha dicho Santana?

\- Quiere que vayamos a una fiesta.

-¡Otra fiesta! – dijo Quinn enfadada.- Pues no pienso ir.

-¿No vas porque te gusta Rachel Berry? – le preguntó Brittany.

\- ¿Qué? ¡NO!

Quinn se sentó al borde de la cama frente a Brittany. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa y no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Respiró profundamente.

\- Brittany, no me gusta Rachel y me molesta que tu madre y tú estéis empeñadas en que tengo algo con ella. Que a ti te gusten las chicas no significa que a mí también me tengan que gustar.

\- Rachel va a ir a la fiesta.

\- Pero es que no me gusta Rachel ¿En qué idioma quieres que te lo diga?

\- Y Rachel quiere que vayas.

-¿En Chino? – gritó Quinn.

Brittany se quedó callada mirándola fijamente. Quinn estaba acalorada, nerviosa y a punto de echarse a llorar.

\- No me gusta, Rachel – dijo en medio de un sollozo contenido – No me puede gustar.

Brittany se levantó de la silla y se acercó hasta Quinn.

\- No llores – le dijo sentándose a su lado al borde de la cama rodeándola con los brazos.

º

* * *

º

La calle donde vivía Blaine era larga, amplia y tranquila, como la mayoría de las calles en los barrios residenciales. Aquella noche, sin embargo, su casa relucía con todas las luces encendidas y la música, a todo volumen, se escuchaba a varios metros a la redonda.

Kurt, Rachel y Santana llegaron en el coche de Kurt y aparcaron no muy lejos de la entrada. La gente pasaba a su lado en dirección a la fiesta y algún idiota les dio un golpe en el capó, haciendo enfadar a Kurt.

\- Será imbécil – gritó sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla.

\- Esto en Lima Heights no pasa – le dijo Santana desde el asiento de atrás – porque el idiota al que se le ocurra hacer algo así acaba con las piernas rotas.

\- Santana – dijo Rachel escandalizada – No puede ser tan grave lo de Lima Heights. Yo creo que exageras.

Santana puso una mueca.

\- A ti te soltaba yo por mi barrio, con tus vestiditos ñoñas y tus pasadores del pelo, a ver si exagero o no exagero.

\- Bueno, chicas – les interrumpió Kurt – No sé vosotras pero yo tengo a un hombre ahí dentro esperándome.

Salieron del coche riéndose a carcajadas por el comentario de Kurt cuando un coche rojo frenó a su lado. La cabeza de Brittany se asomó por la ventanilla del copiloto.

\- ¡Hey chicas!

\- ¡Has venido! – dijo Santana sin poder ocultar su satisfacción.

\- Sí – le respondió Brittany mordiéndose el labio.

Rachel se quedó callada detrás de Santana y Kurt. Tenía el corazón a punto de reventarle de lo nerviosa que se había puesto. Quinn estaba sentada en el asiento del conductor, apretando el volante con las manos y mirando al frente como si no estuviera allí realmente.

Así que tú también has venido – dijo Santana agachándose para mirar a Quinn. Estaba convencida de que Quinn aparecería en la fiesta pero no podía perder la ocasión de meterse con ella.

Quinn le dedicó una sonrisa falsa, pero no le dio ninguna respuesta.

Nos vamos a aparcar – les dijo Brittany – id entrando, ahora nos vemos dentro.

Quinn y Brittany se alejaron. A Kurt le daba lo mismo pero Rachel y Santana estaban tan entusiasmadas que parecían dos niñas pequeñas a las que les han prometido golosinas. Dos o tres personas se reían en el jardín y desde la puerta abierta se podía ver una marea de gente moviéndose y bailando en el interior.

No puedo creer que Quinn haya venido – le dijo Rachel a Santana cuando entraban en la casa.

¡Hola! – les saludó Blaine cuando cruzaron la puerta – Me alegra muchísimo que estés aquí – dijo dirigiéndose a Kurt - ¿Y estas bellezas? – le preguntó mirando a Rachel y Santana, que no pudieron evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

Estas bellezas son mis amigas – le respondió Kurt colorado – De Rachel te he hablado alguna vez.

Por supuesto – dijo Blaine sonriente, besando en la mejilla primero a Rachel y después a Santana.

¿De mí no le has hablado, Kurt? – le dijo Santana con retintín después de Saludar a Blaine.

Kurt estaba completamente hipnotizado con la sonrisa de Blaine y las atenciones que les estaba prestando, pero no pudo evitar darle la réplica.

No, querida, de ti solo hubiera hablado mal. Y soy demasiado galante para eso.

¿Ya estáis otra vez? – protestó Rachel preocupada. – No pueden estar ni dos minutos sin meterse el uno con el otro – le explicó a Blaine agarrándose a su brazo. – Tienes una casa preciosa ¿Esas columnas están forradas de cedro?

De verdad que no le pega ser lesbiana, a veces la veo más como un hombre gay – le confesó Kurt a Santana al oír el comentario de Rachel. Santana comenzó a reírse.

¡Oh, qué casa más bonita!– dijo Brittany a su espalda.

¡Otra igual! – dijo Kurt echándose a reír.

Quinn entró tras Brittany. Había pataleado para no ir a la fiesta pero Brittany se las había ingeniado para convencerla. Y lo cierto es, que a pesar de que su cabeza le decía que tendría que haberse quedado en casa, algo dentro de ella, le daba unas instrucciones completamente distintas. Quería y no quería ir. Así de absurdo y paradójico. Y por supuesto, venció la idea menos sensata.

La casa donde se celebraba la fiesta era bastante grande, aparentemente del novio de Kurt; un chico moreno, muy guapo, con los dientes relucientes y el pelo engominado. La música era buena y la casa bonita.

Blaine, el novio de Kurt, se plantó delante suya, se presentó y le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza cuando le dijo su nombre. Se le escapó una sonrisa, jamás la habían tratado con tanta pompa. Era halagador y divertido. Intercambió con él algunos comentarios sobre la decoración de la casa, hasta que Kurt, ya harto de compartirlo con todas las chicas le agarró del brazo y se lo llevó de allí.

\- Hola de nuevo, Quinn – le dijo Santana con retintín.

\- Santana – le dijo como toda respuesta, con una sonrisa suave, intentando parecer despreocupada – Me gusta tu vestido – añadió para iniciar una conversación.

Santana se había puesto un vestido estrecho, con la falda mini y el escote generoso, de un azul tan eléctrico que la gente se volvía a mirarla cuando pasaba por su lado.

Junto a ella estaba Rachel, la otra cara de la moneda, vestida como una muñeca de colección, con una falda plisada de color perla ribeteada en rosa pompadour y una camisa de cuello redondo con un lazo anudado.

La cortesía le pedía que le dijera lo mismo a Rachel, pero le parecía espantosamente ridículo el atuendo.

\- Estás muy guapa – le dijo en medio de su confusión y se puso roja como un tomate en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

\- Tú también estás guapa – le respondió Rachel igual de colorada.

\- Vamos a bailar – propuso Brittany tirando de Santana que se reía observando la escena.

Las dos animadoras desaparecieron y Rachel se quedó parada enfrente suya mirándole fijamente.

\- ¿Quieres beber algo? – le preguntó con timidez.

No podría sentarle mal una copa y no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Brittany y Santana habían desaparecido y no había mucha gente del McKingley en aquella fiesta.

\- No me importaría beber un vino como el que tenías ayer en tu casa – le dijo mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

\- Tengo más – le respondió Rachel sonriendo –puedes venir algún día a casa y abrimos una botella para las dos.

Quinn se rió un poco avergonzada. Tenía la sensación de que Rachel estaba flirteando con ella.

\- Algún día, quizás.

No encontraron vino en la cocina, pero sí unas cervezas importadas de México. Quinn abrió el frigorífico buscando un limón para aderezar la cerveza, mientras, Rachel saludó a la chica enorme que había visto el día anterior en su casa, que se entretenía sacando latas de la despensa y colocándolas apiladas sobre la encimera. No se acordaba del nombre, pero últimamente no paraba de encontrársela.

\- Esa chica está apuntada al partido benéfico – le dijo a Rachel cuando se despidió de la muchacha y volvió a su lado – imagino que lo sabes porque te he visto entrenarte con ella en el campo de football.

\- Eso quiere decir que estamos a mano– le dijo Rachel, que aún no había perdido la sonrisa, cortando una rodaja de limón y echándola en su cerveza.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Quinn.

Rachel se chupó los dedos pensativa.

\- Yo miro tus entrenamientos y tú miras los míos…

\- Pasaba por allí – protestó Quinn avergonzada.

Rachel sonrió. Quinn estaba guapísima y estaba hablando con ella. Ni en mil años hubiera imaginado lo bien que le estaban saliendo las cosas.

 

 


	11. Una postura imposible.

 

 

**CAPÍTULO 11 – UNA POSTURA IMPOSIBLE**

**º**

**  
**

Santana estaba un poco nerviosa. Había bailado mil veces con Brittany de esa manera, con el cuerpo pegado al suyo, dejándose acariciar por la música, su piel y sus manos sensuales. Pero esas otras veces habían tenido una connotación diferente; eran dos chicas atractivas bailando para provocar. Eso había cambiado, ahora eran dos chicas atractivas, enamoradas, bailando por el simple placer de bailar juntas.

En realidad, pensó Santana, siempre habían bailado para ellas, lo de provocar era la excusa que se formaba en su cabeza para no admitir que estaba bailando con la persona de la que estaba enamorada. Si ella misma se lo creía, los demás también debían creerlo.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro sitio? – le dijo al oído.

Brittany le miró a los ojos y sonrió.

\- Santana… - protestó con voz melosa.

\- No es que no quiera estar aquí contigo – la interrumpió – no me avergüenzo de nosotras.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Seguro – afirmó – pero hace mucho que no…

Brittany volvió a sonreír. Le cogió la mano y tiró de ella.

\- Vamos a buscar un sitio – le dijo, golpeando con sus palabras la parte más baja de su estómago.

Subieron las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta, sorteando a algunos de los invitados de la fiesta. La primera habitación que se encontraron estaba ocupada por un grupo de gente que jugaban a verdad o atrevimiento, algunos de ellos eran miembros del coro del Mckinley. Les hicieron señas para unirse pero rehusaron porque tenían cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer.

La segunda puerta era un cuarto de aseo. La tercera fue la vencida. Era una habitación de matrimonio, seguramente la de los padres de Blaine y apenas tuvieron tiempo de llegar a la cama cuando la ropa ya volaba por la habitación.

\- Santana – le dijo Brittany desnuda sobre ella, acariciando sus labios con la yema de los dedos – las cosas tienen que cambiar de verdad.

\- Van a cambiar – le respondió rodeando su cuerpo con las piernas, apretándola contra ella. – te prometo que van a cambiar. Ya han cambiado.

\- Un poquito – admitió Brittany hundiendo la cabeza entre sus pechos.

º

* * *

º

No podía dejar de hablar. Estaba muy nerviosa y Quinn la miraba como si todo lo que estaba diciendo fuera importante. Le habló de sus padres, de la obra que fue a ver a Broadway durante el último verano, de su obsesión por el café y de todas las cosas que pasaban por su mente a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Se sentía menos intimidada si tenía algo que decir. Y lo último que deseaba era un incómodo silencio.

Se habían sentado en un balancín que había en el porche y brindaron con su segunda cerveza.

\- Escuché a Mr. Shue hablando con la señorita Pillsbury la otra tarde – le confesó un poco achispada por el alcohol – no es que estuviera espiando… - aclaró rápidamente. Quinn asintió con la cabeza. – vamos a cantar  _Tell Him_.

\- ¿La de Barbra y Celine? – preguntó Quinn.

\- Sí – le respondió Rachel con tanta emoción que por un momento se olvidó de sus nervios – Si te tocase interpretarla, ¿a cuál de las dos escogerías?

Quinn meditó unos segundos.

\- Definitivamente Celine – le respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

\- ¿Celine? – A Rachel le parecía imposible que Barbra no fuera la elegida. Todo el mundo querría ser Barbra. Hasta Kurt. - ¿Por qué? – preguntó sorprendida.

\- Me gustaría hacer ese dueto contigo – dijo Quinn con solemnidad – Tú harías la parte de Barbra. Nadie podría hacerlo mejor que tú.

Abrió la boca sorprendida. No sabía ni qué decir. Quinn le sonrió y bebió un trago de cerveza.

\- ¡Rachel! – dijo Kurt, interrumpiéndolas, asomando la cabeza por una ventana, que estaba justo detrás del balancín.

Ambas dieron un respingo, sobresaltadas.

\- ¡Kurt! - dijo Rachel con tono de reproche llevándose una mano al corazón – me has asustado.

Kurt se empezó a reír.

\- Lo siento, pero tengo un problema ahí adentro. Pensé que podrías ayudarme.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es Artie – dijo señalando hacia el interior de la casa - está borracho como una cuba, cantando algo de sirenas lesbianas. Me ha pedido que busque a Brittany.

Rachel miró de reojo a Quinn que seguía la conversación con interés.

\- No creo que le siente muy bien a Santana. – dijo Rachel preocupada.

\- Ya… bueno… he pensado lo mismo. Y estaba montando mucho jaleo con eso de las sirenas…

\- Kurt – A rachel le preocupó su tono – ¿qué has hecho?

\- Le he encerrado en el cuarto de baño.

\- ¡Kurt!

\- Ya sabes que no se me da bien manejar situaciones. Por favor, habla con él.

Rachel se echó las manos a la cara y suspiró profundamente.

\- No sé cómo se te ha ocurrido encerrarlo en el baño – dijo levantándose irritada. Miró a Quinn que seguía sentada en el balancín, con su botella de cerveza en la mano – Voy a ir un momento adentro para rescatar a Artie ¿quieres acompañarme?

\- Mejor me quedo.

\- Espérame. Será solo un momento.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza.

º

* * *

º

Kurt guió a Rachel hasta el aseo donde había encerrado a Artie. Había una silla apoyada contra la puerta bloqueando el picaporte. Rachel le miró con reproche.

\- Está borracho y enfadado – se excusó Kurt. – Es por su bien, no te imaginas el espectáculo que estaba montando.

\- Ya – respondió con sorna. – Anda, apártate que voy a intentar hablar con él.

Retiró la silla de la puerta y llamó con los nudillos.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

Esperó unos minutos y abrió la puerta unos centímetros.

\- ¿Artie? Soy Rachel… del coro.

\- Pasa – dijo la voz del muchacho en medio de un suspiro.

El cuarto de baño era más bien pequeño y la silla de ruedas de Artie ocupaba bastante espacio. Rachel se sentó sobre la taza del váter golpeando la silla en el intento.

\- Siento que te hayan encerrado aquí

Artie torció la boca y se echó el flequillo hacia atrás con la mano.

-No tenía que haber venido. Esta fiesta no es para mí. – volvió a suspirar - ¿Sabes dónde está Brittany?

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Sabes si está con Santana?

Rachel se mordió el labio dubitativa, no sabía si debía responder a eso.

\- Ya sé lo que hay entre ellas – le dijo Artie sorprendiéndola – Brittany me lo contó. Pero… pensé que podría manejarlo y ahora mismo no estoy tan seguro.

\- El alcohol no ayuda en estos casos.

\- No, no ayuda – dijo Artie con una sonrisa triste. – creo que voy a marcharme. La llamaré mañana o la buscaré el lunes en el instituto.

Rachel acompañó a Artie hasta el porche.

\- Por favor – le dijo el chico antes de marcharse – no le digas que he estado aquí… y me he comportado como un imbécil. Hablaré con ella cuando esté sobrio y vea las cosas más claras.

Rachel asintió y le despidió con la mano. Se dio la vuelta buscando a Quinn, pero el balancín estaba vacío y no había ni rastro de ella en el porche, ni en el jardín.

º

* * *

º

Estaba a punto de meter la llave en la cerradura del coche, pero la voz de Rachel la sorprendió por detrás.

\- Huyes de todas las fiestas.

Quinn se quedó un momento quieta, con la mano extendida y la llave en vilo.

\- Qué sabrás tú – dijo Quinn con desdén empujando la llave en el interior de la cerradura. Los pestillos de las puertas saltaron y entró pegando un portazo.

Rachel se sorprendió, un rato antes habían estado hablando y bromeando juntas, no entendía qué había cambiado, mientras solucionaba lo de Artie. Rodeó el coche a toda prisa y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

\- ¿Te vas porque he tardado?

\- No, Rachel – le dijo altivamente, pronunciando su nombre por primera vez – me voy porque esta fiesta es una mierda.

\- ¿Y ayer?

\- La fiesta de ayer también era una mierda.

Le bailaba el alcohol en la cabeza y no se le ocurría ninguna excusa mejor.

\- Estoy harta de tus fiestas. ¿Qué te crees, que soy idiota? – prosiguió.

\- No sé qué quieres decir.

\- Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir.

Discutían en voz baja, como si trataran de evitar ser escuchadas, a pesar de que no había nadie cerca y de que el ruido de la fiesta ensordecía cualquier otro sonido.

\- Pues no, no lo sé – insistió Rachel encendida por la discusión y azuzada por el alcohol.

\- ¡Estas por mí, Berry! – le reprochó Quinn de repente, mirándole a los ojos.

Rachel iba a protestar, quería protestar porque el tono de Quinn le había enfadado, y estaba encendida, y un poco borracha. Pero Quinn tenía razón.

\- Me gustas mucho – le dijo sosteniendo la mirada.

Quinn debía esperar otro tipo de respuesta, probablemente una negativa, porque la afirmación de Rachel le pilló completamente desprevenida. Abrió la boca suavemente. Se le dilataron las pupilas y su brazo quedó en suspensión en medio de un aspaviento. Las palabras navegaban por su cerebro, que transmitía la información al resto de su cuerpo, poniéndola en tensión. Agradeció estar sentada, porque no le hubieran sostenido las piernas, el corazón comenzó a palpitarle tan deprisa que parecía imposible que pudiera retenerlo dentro de su pecho. Quería controlarse y no podía, incapaz de contener la reacción que las palabras de Rachel le habían provocado.

Y ella simplemente la miraba, como si no tuviera que esforzarse en mantenerse serena. La miraba con sus ojos oscuros y profundos y las mejillas encarnadas.

No se paró a pensar. Siguió las directrices que le marcaba su cuerpo y como un impulso se inclinó hacia ella, le pasó la mano por la base del cuello y la atrajo hacia sí. Rachel no opuso resistencia, pero Quinn dudó cuando estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de sus labios en su propia piel. Le puso la mano libre sobre el pecho y notó que ella también tenía el corazón desbocado. Empezó a quemarle la mano. Y el calor se extendió por todo su brazo, por sus hombros, por su pecho y por todo su cuerpo.

La besó para no salir ardiendo, o para arder, no podía saberlo. La besó porque si no la besaba se iba a morir allí mismo, porque no podía refrenarse, porque los labios de Rachel eran lo único importante y lo único en lo que podía pensar.

Y se bebió sus labios, los lamió, los mordió. Se le perdió la lengua dentro de su boca y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya no estaba en el asiento del conductor, sino a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Rachel.

Estaba perdiendo el control con tanta rapidez que empezó a marearse. No estaba bien, no podía estar haciendo eso. Rachel se despegó de sus labios y comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras sus manos le acariciaban las piernas y le subían la falda más arriba de lo que la decencia mandaba.

\- No – le dijo separándose de ella – no, no, no – la empujó con los brazos contra el asiento.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y salió dando traspiés, tratando de colocarse la falda en su sitio.

\- Vete – le dijo agarrando la puerta con fuerza, para que no notara que estaba temblando.

Rachel le miró a los ojos durante un momento y Quinn le sostuvo la mirada. No dijo nada, salió del coche y se quedó de pie mirándola, mientras Quinn cerraba la puerta de un portazo y daba la vuelta para sentarse en el asiento del conductor. Tampoco se movió mientras arrancaba y se marchaba de allí, derrapando por el camino.

º

* * *

º

Rachel entró en la fiesta con el alma a flor de piel. El corazón se le iba a salir por la boca y necesitaba encontrar a sus amigos, rápido. A Kurt parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra y Santana no aparecía por ningún lado.

Subió a la planta de arriba buscándolos y, finalmente, Sam, un chico del coro que estaba fumando tabaco de sabores en una pipa, sentado al final de la escalera, le comentó que había visto entrar a Santana un rato antes en una de las puerta que daban al pasillo.

\- ¡Santana! – dijo empujando la puerta y entrando como alma que lleva el diablo.

Iba tan a la carrera que casi tropezó con la cama que había en el centro de la habitación. Se quedó quieta mirando con la boca abierta a Brittany y Santana, que la miraban a ella igual de quietas y sorprendidas, desnudas y paralizadas en medio de una postura, que Rachel catalogó de imposible.

\- ¡Berry! – Gritó Santana en medio de su asombro. - ¡Brittany! – dijo inmediatamente - ¿Es que no has cerrado la puerta?

\- No sabía cómo hacerlo – se lamentó la aludida.

Rachel corrió hacia afuera de la habitación y salió dando un portazo. Se quedó parada frente a la puerta, acalorada. Ya no sabía si por el beso de Quinn, la carrera, o la postura, imposible y sexy, de Brittany y Santana.

\- ¡Menuda noche! – dijo un desconocido al pasar a su lado.

 _¡Y que lo digas!_  Pensó Rachel apoyando la espalda contra la puerta. Pasó un rato y por el jaleo de la música y la gente andando de un lado a otro, no podía saber si Brittany y Santana habían hecho caso omiso a su intromisión, o si, estaban vistiéndose y preparándose para salir en su ayuda.

\- ¡Maldita seas, Berry! – sonó la voz de Santana abriendo la puerta, cuando ya Rachel había empezado a perder la esperanza.

\- Tengo un problema –dijo Rachel tan pronto como salieron de la habitación.

\- Yo también tengo un problema – replicó Santana aún mesándose la ropa – Tú, para ser exactos.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Lo sientes? Estaba a puntito… - No acabó la frase pero Rachel entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir.

\- ¡Santana! – se rió Brittany.

Santana intentó poner cara de fastidio pero no le salía. Tan pronto como fruncía el ceño se le escapaba una sonrisa.

Rachel se empezó a reír de ella.

\- Te van a echar de tu barrio – le dijo con tono jocoso.

\- Bueno ¿Qué pasa? – Protestó Santana – hasta en Lima Heigts sonreímos después de follar.

\- Una sonrisa muy bonita – le dijo Brittany abrazándose a ella.

Santana se mordió el labio y se deshizo del abrazo con vergüenza.

\- Bueno ¿Qué problema tienes? – le preguntó a Rachel eludiendo la mirada de reproche de Brittany por haber roto el abrazo.

\- ¡Quinn se ha ido corriendo!

\- Ahá – dijo Santana achinando los ojos.

\- Es una buena atleta – dijo Brittany – como Santana – Rachel y Santana la miraron extrañadas - que bien rápido se ha olvidado de todo lo que me ha dicho antes de llevarme a la cama.

\- Poco a poco, Brittany. ¡Ese es el trato!

\- Si. Ya. – Dijo Brittany mirando para otro lado con los brazos en cruz.

\- ¡Tengo un problema! – se volvió a lamentar Rachel, ya nerviosa con la perenne discusión de pareja de Brittany y Santana. - ¡Quinn se ha ido corriendo!

\- Eso ya lo has dicho – le informó Brittany. Santana asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón. – Y yo no me preocuparía, lo hace mucho últimamente.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Santana.

\- Nos estábamos liando en su coche y, de repente, me ha empujado…

\- Espera – la interrumpió Santana - ¿Te estabas liando con ella? Esta historia se pone interesante– dijo haciendo grandes aspavientos con las manos.

\- No me hace gracia – protestó Rachel medio divertida, sin perder la preocupación que le rondaba la cabeza. – Estábamos hablando y…- decidió omitir la parte de Artie- bueno, se fue. La seguí hasta el coche y al principio pensé que estaba enfadada conmigo, pero entonces me besó.

\- ¿Ella a ti? – el tono de Santana era de absoluta incredulidad.

\- Si, Santana, ella a mi – le replicó Rachel con un poco de fastidio.

\- Yo estaría super contenta – les dijo Brittany pensativa – ayer se fue de tu casa cuando Santana te sacó del armario y hoy te ha besado. Hoy te ha besado y después ha salido corriendo…

\- No irás a decir que mañana echarán un polvo – la interrumpió Santana.

Brittany reflexionó por un momento.

\- Pues tiene sentido, ¿no?

Santana suspiró.

\- Si, Britt, tiene sentido, pero la vida no funciona a través de cadenas deductivas.

\- Pues no funciona bien.

\- Por favor – dijo Rachel cada vez más nerviosa – ¿Podemos hablar del sentido de la vida un poco más tarde? ¡Tengo un problema!

\- Si, a ver, te ha besado y se ha ido corriendo – recapituló Santana – Entra dentro de lo normal. Lo raro es que te haya besado, Berry, y no me malinterpretes – se apresuró a decir al ver la cara de estupefacción de Rachel – Quinn no es gay. O eso piensa ella, porque yo siempre le he visto su puntito de pluma y algo le pasa contigo, eso ya lo sabemos. Pero hay un mundo entre que una persona pueda ser gay aunque ella misma no lo reconozca y que realmente lo sea y de buenas a primeras se lie… contigo.

\- Eso tiene más sentido – dijo Brittany.

\- Sí – le sonrió Santana de vuelta.

\- Necesito hablar con ella. ¡Ahora! – las interrumpió Rachel irritada.

 

 


	12. Si ella supiera.

 

**CAPÍTULO 12 – Si ella supiera.**

**  
**

**º**

Nadie había invitado nunca a Zizes a una fiesta. Por su tamaño y su complexión la habían utilizado como chofer o como portero en algunas fiestas de estudiantes, pero jamás le habían invitado oficialmente a ninguna.

Esto, sin embargo, no mermó su confianza en ningún momento, ni le impidió acudir a todas y cada una de esas fiestas para reírse a gusto de los invitados, vaciar la nevera del anfitrión y bailar borracha si el alcohol era de buena marca y la música se lo ofrecía.

Las fiestas que organizaban los alumnos de la Academia Dalton eran las mejores sin lugar a dudas. Era un instituto de pago y la gente que estudiaba allí tenía dinero. Se notaba en la amplitud de las casas, en la calidad de los muebles y en la doble puerta que tenían en el garaje. Pero lo que realmente interesaba a Zizes era lo que encontraba en la nevera y en la despensa de esas casas; quesos europeos, chacinas, encurtidos, dulces de todas las marcas, verduras de huertos ecológicos. Zizes jamás se atrevería a llevarse un electrodoméstico, o joyas, o cualquier cosa valiosa por la que pudieran llamar a la policía. Pero siempre aparecía con su destartalada furgoneta y se llevaba dos o tres bolsas con alimentos que una familia de once miembros jamás se podría permitir en Lima Heights.

Alguna vez la habían descubierto pero ¿quién denunciaría a una chica que solo pretende alimentar a su familia? Nunca le había pasado nada, era sólo comida.

Estaba especialmente satisfecha con su visita a la fiesta de Dalton. Había comido y se había entretenido cotilleando por la casa. Había cogido todo lo que le apeteció de la cocina y con suerte no llegaría demasiado tarde a su casa.

Salió silbando la melodía de la canción que sonaba a toda pastilla en el interior de la casa y avanzó por el jardín cargando varias bolsas, tratando de encontrar las llaves de la furgoneta en el bolsillo de la falda.

\- Zizes, necesitamos que nos lleves –dijo Santana López cortándole el paso.

Brittany y Rachel venían a la carrera detrás suya.

\- Ya te llevé ayer. – le dijo sin pararse haciendo que Santana tuviera que dar un traspiés para no ser arrollada. - Si vas para tu casa te llevo, si no, olvídate.

\- Zizes, por favor – le suplicó Rachel – necesito que nos lleves a casa de Quinn.

\- NO.

\- Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor – comenzó a suplicar Rachel sin pararse a respirar.

\- Es capaz de estar así toda la noche – le dijo Santana. - Y te da igual, pilla de camino.

A Zizes le daba igual si Rachel se ahogaba pidiéndole favores, pero también le daba igual llevarlas o no llevarlas si no se salía de su ruta. Así que asintió con la cabeza y abrió la furgoneta.

Metió las bolsas y se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Se cercioró de que estaban todas dentro y echó el seguro de las puertas.

\- ¿Huele a pies? – preguntó Rachel cuando el coche comenzó a avanzar.

\- Me parece que es queso – respondió Brittany abriendo una de las bolsas y aspirando fuertemente – Definitivamente es queso.

\- Huele muy mal – se quejó Rachel - ¿Podemos abrir las ventanillas?

\- No – dijo Zizes.

Rachel arrugó la nariz.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Zizes nunca abre las ventanillas del coche, Berry – le dijo Santana.

\- ¿Ni en pleno verano?

\- Ni en pleno verano – le dijo Santana riéndose – no puedes conducir con las ventanillas abiertas o el seguro desbloqueado por nuestro barrio. La gente lo tiene ya por costumbre.

Zizes sonreía también a su lado. Como si las costumbres extrañas y paranoicas de la gente de Lima Heights fueran en realidad algo entrañable y conmovedor.

Santana y Zizes comenzaron a hablar entre ellas sobre cosas de su barrio. Brittany miraba hacia el exterior a través de su ventanilla, obnubilada a saber con qué pensamientos, y Rachel optó por mirar a través de la suya, nerviosa por cada farola que dejaban atrás, cada cruce y cada centímetro que le acercaban cada vez más a la casa de Quinn.

Había estado por la zona alguna vez y había buscado la dirección en google maps en más de una ocasión. A vista de pájaro, su casa tenía el tejado oscuro y estaba rodeada por un cuidado jardín. La imagen que le ofreció la realidad, cuando la furgoneta aparcó junto a la entrada, no era muy distinta a la que le ofreció internet, ni a lo que ella había imaginado. La fachada estaba construida en madera y pintada de blanco. Los marcos de cada puerta y cada ventana estaban tintados de azul y las puertas acristaladas, adornadas con visillos de encaje blanco. Junto a la puerta, en un asta que apuntaba al cielo ondeaba una bandera de la nación.

\- Menuda pija la Quinn esta, ¿no? – dijo Zizes mirando la casa a través el parabrisas.

Rachel se bajó del coche. Escuchó a Santana responder algo a Zizes y la voz de Brittany con un tono de protesta, pero aún cuando escuchó las voces, su cerebro no llegó a procesar la información. Su cabeza estaba puesta en Quinn, en lo que quería decirle, en cuanto necesitaba verla.

\- Es tarde para llamar, tendrás que tocarle a la ventana. – le dijo Santana saliendo también del coche. – Está allí en el lateral – señaló.

\- Puedes trepar por aquel árbol.- sugirió Brittany apoyándose en el coche junto a Santana.

\- Se puede matar como intente subir ahí – le respondió Santana con exasperación, levantando la mano por encima de su hombro, señalando hacia la copa del árbol.

\- Yo le tiraría unas piedras al cristal. – dijo Zizes.

\- ¿Y si se rompe? – preguntó Rachel preocupada.

\- No se rompe. – aseguró Zizes.

Las piedras le parecieron mejor opción que trepar al árbol. Tenía un ideal romántico del amor y le gustaba cuando las cosas eran épicas, pero no tenía la menor intención de partirse la crisma. Y menos antes de lograr hablar con ella.

Escogió las piedras más pequeñas y redondeadas que encontró alrededor de la valla que cercaba el jardín y respiró hondo cuando estuvo bajo su ventana. Las persianas estaban subidas, pero una gruesa cortina tapaba la ventana impidiéndole saber si había luz dentro de la habitación.

Lanzó una de las piedras pero no pasó nada. Esperó unos minutos y miró hacia el coche. Las tres chicas esperaban expectantes acomodadas en el interior.

Volvió a intentarlo, tiró una piedra. Luego otra. Estaba cada vez más nerviosa y empezó a sudar. ¿Y si estaba bajo la ventana equivocada? ¿Y si, de repente, aparecían el padre o la madre y llamaban a la policía? Estaba a punto de tirar la toalla y volver hacia el coche cuando alguien descorrió la cortina. La habitación estaba a oscuras pero la silueta de Quinn se dibujó tras el cristal. Se miraron durante unos segundos. Quinn se movió y Rachel creyó que iba a abrir la ventana. Por su mente cruzaron cientos de palabras, de excusas, de promesas, mil cosas que podría decirle, pero Quinn no abrió la ventana. Dio un paso hacia atrás y se alejó de la ventana.

Rachel esperó un buen rato, hasta que Santana le hizo señas desde el coche y no tuvo más remedio que volver. Quinn no volvió a aparecer.

º

* * *

º

Quinn estaba enfadada consigo misma. Y lo que le enfadaba no era haber besado a Rachel, que también, sino el no haber sido capaz de contenerse. Ese era su fuerte, su mayor estrategia en la vida y su forma de lidiar con las cosas. Siempre podía contenerse. Cuando una situación le venía grande o algo era especialmente doloroso, cuando le invadía cualquier emoción, respiraba hondo y contenía todo su ser para no perderse con los sentimientos.

No podía hacer eso con Rachel. Lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, pero la atracción que sentía por ella la había vencido. Y ni siquiera la había besado como se besaba con Finn; con besos suaves, rápidos y tremendamente aburridos. El beso de Rachel aún le quemaba en los labios.

Fue al cuarto de baño y se echó agua en la cara. Se secó con la toalla corriendo completamente el maquillaje. Tembló contrariada y cogió la crema desmaquillante de su neceser. Comenzó a aplicársela por la cara sin dejar de temblar, intentando contener las lágrimas que comenzaban a brillar a través de sus pestañas.

\- ¿Estás bien, Quinn? –dijo su madre asomando la cabeza dentro del baño.

\- Sí, se me ha metido algo de crema en los ojos.

\- Lávate bien con agua – le recomendó su madre – Buenas noches, cariño.

\- Buenas noches, mamá.

 _Si ella supiera_ , pensó Quinn.

Su madre jamás se iría a la cama tranquila si supiera lo que había hecho un rato antes en la fiesta. Su hija perfecta, bonita, inteligente, popular y virgen, había besado a otra chica.

Se secó la cara con la toalla y volvió a su habitación.

No encendió la luz. Se acercó a la ventana y miró al jardín. Ya no había nadie allí. El cristal se empañó por su respiración templada y en un gesto inconsciente alzó la mano para dibujar sobre la superficie mojada, pero no dibujó la curva amplia y decidida de su inicial, sino una línea recta, vertical y vertiginosa. La acompañó con una curva cerrada, peligrosa, y una nueva recta que se perdió en la parte limpia del cristal. La R de Rachel.

Borró el dibujo con el dorso de la mano. Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. ¿Por qué no podía quitársela de la cabeza? Si tan sólo pudiera olvidarse, si desapareciera el calor en sus labios… y el vértigo de su estómago y esa ansiedad desconocida, que la invadía con una fuerza devoradora.

Se tumbó sobre la cama y se cubrió sólo con la sábana. Miró hacia el techo y aspiró con fuerza. Apretó los ojos intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa; en la última rutina que había ensayado con las Cheerios, en la clase de literatura del jueves, en todos los consejos del club de castidad.

Rachel…

Se seguía colando en los entresijos de su mente. También lo hacían sus labios, su lengua caliente, sus dedos recorriendo suavemente sus piernas, posándose en la parte baja de su espalda y agarrándola con fuerza. El ritmo de su respiración acelerándose por ella.

Se revolvió sobre la cama y se acarició la base del estómago. Si las luces hubieran estado encendidas podría haberse apreciado el rubor que inundó sus mejillas y la fuerza con la que se lamía los labios. Pero la única iluminación procedía de la ventana. La luz de la luna fue el único testigo cuando su estómago se quedó pequeño y comenzó también a acariciarse los pechos. Mientras se ahogaba con la humedad de su propia saliva, imaginando que era Rachel quién la tocaba, soñando con los ojos abiertos que no eran sus dedos, sino los labios de ella. Y cuando perdió el control y se olvidó del mundo, cuando metió una mano bajo su ropa interior y las paredes de su habitación comenzaron a moverse, las luces brillaban debajo de sus párpados y susurró su nombre cien veces mientras se corría.


	13. Dos veces difícil

 

**CAPÍTULO 13 – Dos veces difícil.**

**  
**

**º**

\- Es muy práctico esto de tener las taquillas tan cerca, ahora que somos amigas – dijo Santana revisando el interior de la suya, haciendo tiempo mientras esperaba a que sonase el timbre para la próxima clase.

\- Por supuesto, así puedes hablar con la idiota del coro sin perder puntos, ¿no? – le replicó Rachel con mordacidad.

Santana giró la cabeza hacia ella y la miró fijamente, completamente sorprendida. Rachel no solía tener ese tipo de reacciones.

\- Joder, Berry, menudos humos nos gastamos hoy, ¿no?– le comentó agriamente – pero bueno, te lo voy a dejar pasar porque sé lo que te pasa en realidad.

\- ¡Qué bien me conoces!

\- ¡Me estás cabreando! – dijo Santana encendiéndose, cerrando la taquilla de un portazo.

Rachel no le hizo réplica. Apretó los labios y agarró el primer libro que sobresalía de su taquilla.

Se había pasado la mañana del domingo encerrada en casa volviéndose loca pensando en Quinn. Había buscado su teléfono en la guía pero no se atrevió a llamarla. Al final a quien llamó fue a Kurt y pasaron la tarde dando vueltas con el coche mientras le contaba todo lo acontecido durante la noche anterior. El beso, la huida de Quinn y toda la angustia que la estaba carcomiendo desde entonces.

El domingo había pasado como una eternidad y la mañana del lunes estaba siendo aún más terrible; Quinn no había ido a los entrenamientos de las Cheerios a primera hora. La vio, al fin, cuando volvía contrariada del campo de deportes, mientras ella cerraba el seguro del coche y se volvía para entrar en el instituto.

La miró esperando un saludo, un gesto de reconocimiento. Algo. Pero Quinn no le dirigió la mirada, pasó por su lado ignorándola completamente, como si Rachel no estuviera allí, como si no existiera. Y eso le había sentado fatal, hubiera preferido algún comentario soez o, incluso, una mirada de desprecio, cualquier cosa antes de ser ignorada.

\- Se le acabará pasando –le dijo Santana tras unos minutos de silencio – Si te sirve de consuelo a mí tampoco me habla.

\- Ya, pero es tu amiga, si se le pasa seguirá siendo tu amiga – se quejó Rachel suspirando profundamente, intentando calmarse – pero conmigo no tiene ninguna relación. Ni siquiera somos enemigas, no somos nada.

\- Pues yo no estaría tan segura – comentó Santana pensativa – si hace dos noches tenía la lengua escrutándote el esófago, algo tenéis que ser.

\- Eres muy bruta.

\- ¡Y tú muy santa! ¿Te liaste o no te liaste con ella?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y hubo lengua…? – Santana pensó por un momento - ¡No me irás a decir que no hubo lengua! Porque si no la hubo… eso no es liarse.

Rachel suspiró y se mesó el pelo avergonzada.

\- Sí

\- ¿Si qué?

\- Que sí hubo lengua – dijo muy bajito mirando para todos los lados.

\- Entonces está claro, Berry, está por ti solo que, quizás, aún no es capaz de lidiar con sus sentimientos.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Esta historia me suena de algo – dijo con retintín.

A Santana se le subieron los colores.

\- ¡Que te den! – le dijo con media sonrisa marchándose hacía su clase.

º

* * *

º

Quinn se había saltado la práctica de las cheerios. Eso, en principio, no tendría por qué ser una noticia alarmante. A veces, un examen, una contractura, una mala noche de sueño podían impedir la asistencia de cualquier miembro del equipo. Cualquiera menos Quinn.

Era la capitana del equipo y no solo bailaba las rutinas, como cualquier otra animadora, sino que, además, ayudaba a la entrenadora Sylvester a crear las coreografías y a organizar las asistencias a los partidos y los eventos sociales del equipo. Daba igual si le dolía la cabeza o tenía un resfriado monumental. No importaba si tenía problemas o un examen de matemáticas; Quinn jamás había faltado a los entrenamientos. Hasta ese día.

Todo empezó el domingo por la mañana. Había salido a correr antes del desayuno y cuando regresó se encontró el uniforme extendido sobre la cama. Su madre tenía la manía de disfrutar creando toques de efecto; como extender un conjunto completo de ropa sobre la cama de Quinn, ropa interior incluida, doblada en un lado, bolso y zapatos a los pies de la cama. Los domingos, solía dejarle el uniforme para los entrenamientos de los lunes.

Esta práctica, aunque excéntrica, no molestaba a Quinn. De hecho, estaba tan habituada que lo echaría de menos si su madre dejara de hacerlo. Lo que le pilló de improviso cuando vio el uniforme sobre la cama fue recordar que al día siguiente iría al entrenamiento y que, probablemente, Rachel también lo haría.

Rachel.

Se le hacía un nudo en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en ella. Se acaloraba, se mareaba, se le aceleraba la respiración y le faltaba el oxígeno. Su cuerpo entero reaccionaba con la idea de volver a tenerla cerca. No podía volver a tenerla cerca, y sin embargo, ella estaría allí, como cada lunes, sentada en las gradas del campo de football, bebiendo café y mirándola bailar.

Nunca le había molestado antes. Incluso había llegado a fantasear con la idea de que Rachel iba a ver los entrenamientos porque estaba interesada en ella. ¡Y resulta que era verdad! De pensarlo volvía a entrarle calor y las vueltas en el estómago y la respiración entrecortada…

Se iba a volver loca. Con Finn siempre había sido fácil, porque no tenía que preocuparse en controlar la reacción de su cuerpo cuando estaba cerca o pensaba en él. Ni complicarse pensando en los sentimientos: Finn era su novio, quizás su futuro marido y estaba escrito en el universo que debía estar con él. El Quaterback y la jefa de animadoras. Era perfecto y Rachel lo había estropeado todo.

Porque Finn ya no estaba en el mundo desde que había besado a Rachel. Se había convertido en algo muy pequeño y muy lejano. Ahora el mundo era Rachel en mayúsculas, haciendo insignificante todo lo demás. Eso tenía que cambiar.

No fue a los entrenamientos porque no sabía si podría ignorarla durante una hora seguida, ni sabía si sería capaz de controlar sus nervios sabiendo que la estaba mirando. Solo esperaba poder rehuirla el tiempo suficiente como para volver a tomar control de sí misma, porque estaba decidida a olvidarse de ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que tenía claros cuáles eran sus objetivos en la vida y enamorarse de una pringada del coro, definitivamente, no era uno de ellos.

Desafortunadamente, la vida no siempre se adaptaba a los deseos de Quinn, y aunque se saltó los entrenamientos y había planeado dar todos los rodeos que fueran necesarios para llegar al aula donde tenía su primera clase, el destino la enfrentó a Rachel tan pronto como puso un pie fuera del coche.

La vio por el rabillo del ojo y aspiró profundamente. Solo tenía que mirar fijamente hacia la entrada del instituto y no pensar en nada más. Un pie tras otro con el paso firme, la cabeza alta y la mirada fija. Aunque sabía que estaba allí, aunque olió su perfume cuando pasó por su lado, aunque temió que las piernas no pudieran sostenerla.

Tampoco fue a su primera clase. Subió corriendo hasta la tercera planta y se metió en el cuarto de baño. Comprobó que no había nadie dentro y apoyada contra la puerta dejó que toda la emoción saliera de su cuerpo en forma de llanto.

º

* * *

**º**

Brittany – dijo alzando la voz, empujando con fuerza el aro de las ruedas para ir más deprisa.

El pasillo del instituto estaba lleno de gente y Artie temió que no le hubiera escuchado. Iba a llamarla de nuevo pero ella se dio la vuelta y se paró para esperarle.

Cuando llegó a su lado, ella se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Le sonrió y colocó su carpeta sobre sus piernas.

\- Te empujo – le dijo.

Artie no necesitaba ayuda para ir de un lado a otro, pero quién podría negarse a la oferta de una chica bonita.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó ella mientras empujaba, despacio, la silla de ruedas.

Esa era una pregunta de muy difícil respuesta. Reprimió el instinto de decir que estaba bien. Estaba confundido y también un poco triste.

\- ¿Hay algo entre nosotros? - le preguntó

Brittany se paró y le pasó una mano por el pelo.

\- ¿Te has enamorado de mí? – le dijo.

\- No puedes responderme con una pregunta.

\- Tú lo has hecho primero.- le replicó ella.

\- Touché.

Tamborileó con la yema de los dedos sobre la carpeta de Brittany. Hablar con ella de sentimientos había sido difícil en la cama, no podía serlo menos en medio de un pasillo lleno de gente que viene y va. Hablar de sentimientos siempre es difícil en realidad. Sobre todo, si la persona con la que te estás abriendo no está enamorada de ti.

\- ¿Te acostaste conmigo por despecho?

Brittany le rodeó y se agachó frente a él. Le cogió las manos y le miró a los ojos fijamente.

\- Me acosté contigo porque eres precioso. Y muy sexy.

Sintió el rubor visitando sus mejillas.

\- Pero no me quieres – protestó.

\- Si te quiero –respondió ella apretando sus manos – pero no estoy enamorada de ti.

\- La quieres a ella…

\- Sí.

Artie suspiró. Le iba a costar trabajo asimilarlo. Aunque supo, desde el primer día, que ella quería a otra persona y que lo que iban a compartir era solo algo físico, no pudo reprimir el sentimiento de cercanía, ni la conexión que sintió con la primera persona con la que se había acostado.

Había escuchado mil veces a los otros chicos decir que el sexo era algo maravilloso e increíble. Y lo era. Pero nadie le había explicado lo vulnerable que uno puede sentirse al ofrecerse a otra persona, ni lo cercano que puedes sentirte a ella. Eso era cosa de chicas, decían. Pues menuda 'chica' estaba hecho.

\- Nos vemos por ahí – le dijo con tristeza devolviéndole la carpeta. No tenía sentido insistir en algo que ya estaba perdido.

Ella se incorporó y asintió con la cabeza. Se quedó de pie, mirándole mientras él avanzaba por el pasillo y desaparecía al doblar una esquina.

\- Estuvo el sábado en la fiesta – dijo la voz de Rachel detrás suya – borracho como una cuba, preguntando por ti.

\- No lo dijiste.

\- Me pidió que no lo hiciera.

Brittany asintió y le sonrió con ojos tristes. Rachel le sonrió de vuelta y pasó por su lado revolviendo en su bolso, tratando de encontrar algo.

Tenía la intención de buscar a Kurt, para ver si le apetecía ir a alguna cafetería, o a su casa, para desahogarse con él. Sacó el móvil para enviarle un mensaje, mientras andaba hacia la salida.

\- Puedes tropezarte con alguien si vas andando sin mirar al frente – le dijo Brittany.

Rachel dio un respingo. No se había dado cuenta de que Brittany, en lugar de quedarse atrás, se había unido a ella y andaba al lado suyo.

\- Me has dado un vuelco al corazón – le dijo poniéndose la mano sobre el pecho.

Brittany se rió.

\- Ah, pensaba que era Quinn la que te hacía eso. – le dijo Brittany sacándole la lengua.

Rachel abrió la boca un poco sorprendida por la respuesta, un momento después, las dos salían del instituto riéndose a carcajadas.

Brittany se dirigió hacia un coche que estaba parado muy cerca de la salida. Dentro había una mujer muy guapa, rubia y esbelta. Comprendió que era la madre de Brittany en cuando levantó la cabeza y miró en su dirección. Tenía la misma forma de la cara y los ojos de un azul tan intenso que brillaban.

Rachel se quedó rezagada y saludó con la mano a la mujer, que la miraba a través de la ventanilla abierta del coche, mientras Brittany le decía algo desde afuera.

\- Rachel – le gritó Brittany – ven a conocer a mi madre.

º

* * *

º

La madre de Brittany tenía la misma sonrisa despreocupada que su hija, pero su mirada era más profunda y Rachel se sintió taladrada por ella.

Se habían ofrecido para llevarla a casa y tras un breve tira y afloja Rachel había aceptado la invitación.

\- Conocí a tu padre cuando iba al instituto – le dijo la mujer mirándola a través del espejo retrovisor.

\- ¿A cuál de ellos?

La mujer sonrió. Tener dos padres del mismo género a veces prestaba a este tipo de confusiones.

\- A Hiram – le respondió – La verdad es que nunca fuimos amigos, él tenía un par de años más que yo y… estaba en el coro y yo en el equipo de animadoras.

Rachel sonrió con sarcasmo. La historia siempre era la misma, el mundo estaba dividido en dos y las animadoras y los chicos del coro, definitivamente, no pertenecían al mismo grupo.

La madre de Brittany notó el efecto que habían tenido sus palabras sobre Rachel.

\- A veces – dijo la mujer con aire pensativo mientras estacionaba el coche junto a una cafetería con terraza. – las cosas no cambian porque nadie se atreve a dar el primer paso.

Rachel la miró un poco extrañada.

\- ¿Crees que eres lo suficientemente valiente para cambiar las cosas, Rachel? – le dijo con una sonrisa antes de salir del coche.

Se sentaron en la terraza de la cafetería y pidieron un batido de helado.

\- Cuando tenía tu edad – le dijo la señora Pierce con una sonrisa triste – también creí que no podía hacer nada para cambiar las cosas. Y no lo hice.

\- No es fácil cambiar, mamá – la consoló Brittany acariciándole el brazo con el dorso de los dedos.

La mujer sonrió con el detalle y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Tampoco es imposible, Brittany – le dijo – siempre se puede cambiar, siempre se puede mejorar – volvió la cabeza hacia Rachel y continuó hablando - Aún sois muy jóvenes para tener perspectiva, pero algún día os daréis cuenta de que lo único que debéis temer es a no seguir vuestro corazón por miedo a lo que piensen los demás. Porque tu vida es tuya, no de ellos.

A Rachel le pareció un poco sospechoso el discurso y miró a Brittany inquisitivamente. Por supuesto, Brittany hizo caso omiso y siguió sorbiendo su batido tranquilamente. Su madre, sin embargo, si notó la repentina preocupación de Rachel.

\- Brittany siempre me lo cuenta todo – le aclaró – y sé que hay muchos sentimientos girando por el aire. Dos chicas de dos mundos diferentes. Dos veces difícil.

Rachel se puso colorada.

\- No debes avergonzarte – le pidió – Quinn es muy bonita – sonrió y Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa abochornada - y no hablo solo de su aspecto.

-No me preocupan los demás – la interrumpió Rachel – me preocupa ella. Yo sé lo que siento y lo que quiero compartir con ella, pero creo que ella no quiere lo mismo.

\- ¿Seguro? – las interrumpió Brittany.

\- No lo sé – dijo Rachel frunciendo la nariz – y eso me da miedo. Que sienta lo mismo que yo pero no quiera admitirlo.

\- Eso sería terrible – admitió la madre de Brittany – que os queráis y todo lo que os separe sea el miedo.

º

* * *

**º**

Santana miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Llevaba varios días intentando pillar a Quinn a la salida de las clases, pero siempre se le escabullía. Se había saltado todos los entrenamientos, había faltado a los ensayos del coro y se había sentado en la otra punta del aula en cada una de las clases que compartía con ella.

Santana entendía a Quinn. La entendía de verdad porque había pasado por un proceso parecido y lo primero es la negación.

Al principio, Brittany y ella eran amigas, las mejores amigas, pero solo eso. Y en algún punto del camino las cosas comenzaron a cambiar; sus sonrisas comenzaron a ser imprescindibles, sus labios hipnóticos y su cuerpo extremadamente atractivo. Y, sin embargo, Santana se había repetido a sí misma una y otra vez que no sentía por ella nada más que amistad, que no era atracción sexual sino admiración. Incluso cuando se besaron por primera vez, o cuando comenzaron a acostarse juntas, se justificaba diciéndose que había sido un desliz, que a veces las mejores amigas podían ser tan cercanas que las cosas se prestaban a la confusión.

Era Brittany quien siempre lo había tenido claro. Igual que Rachel, que parecía una mosquita muerta y había sido capaz de poner el mundo de Quinn Fabray del revés.

Hay personas que aceptan su destino con una facilidad pasmosa. Ni Quinn ni Santana formaban parte de ese privilegiado grupo.

Cuando Quinn salió del instituto, con el abrigo desabrochado, aún metiendo un libro en la mochila, Santana ya estaba esperándola apoyada contra el capó de su coche. Se había escabullido de su última clase expresamente para que no tuviera tiempo de escapar.

Quinn se paró sorprendida cuando la vio esperándola.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Admirar el paisaje – le respondió Santana con tono sarcástico – Tenemos que hablar, ya me estoy hartando de que me evites.

\- No te estoy evitando – respondió Quinn.

Abrió el maletero y metió su mochila dentro. Se volvió hacia la parte delantera del coche y se metió dentro con un portazo. El sonido del motor se mezcló con el del jaleo de la salida de clases. La gente comenzó a salir del instituto.

\- ¿Vas a subir? – le preguntó Quinn con tono impaciente. Santana reprimió una sonrisa y rodeó el coche para sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.

\- Espero que lo hayas limpiado bien – dijo jocosamente sentándose con cuidado – tengo entendido que hubo fiesta en este asiento la otra noche.

Quinn volvió la cabeza como un resorte y le echó una mirada asesina. No dijo nada, en su lugar arrancó y salió del parking haciendo chirriar las ruedas.

\- Quinn – le riñó Santana – más despacio.

\- Que te den.

\- Que te den a ti. Ve más despacio.

Quinn redujo la velocidad pero mantuvo la cara de mala leche.

\- Tampoco hace falta que te enfades, era una broma.

Quinn no dijo nada, conducía prácticamente a volantazos y tenía la cara congestionada.

\- Venga – insistió Santana – Rachel me lo ha contado. Y la verdad es que no me lo esperaba, pero oye, tampoco es tan grave, y Rachel tiene un aquel.

Quinn aspiró con fuerza y permaneció callada.

\- ¿No irás a negarlo? – preguntó Santana con repentina inquietud, lo cierto es que se podía esperar algo así por parte de Quinn.

\- Fue un error – dijo finalmente Quinn. Estaba muy seria y se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por responder educadamente.

\- ¿Un error?

\- Si, Santana, sí, un error, un desliz, una equivocación, un traspié, como te dé la gana llamarlo. No debió suceder y no volverá a repetirse.

\- Tampoco pasa nada – le dijo Santana sorprendida por su respuesta.

\- ¡No soy lesbiana! – respondió Quinn casi gritando.

Santana la miró de soslayo y cruzó los brazos mirando hacia el frente.

\- Tampoco he dicho eso – le replicó enfadada – me importa una mierda si quieres ponerte o no etiquetas, pero no te lías con otra chica si no te atrae. Ya ni siquiera digo que tengas sentimientos por ella, pero si no te gusta no le besas.

\- No me gusta.

\- ¡Pero te liaste con ella!

\- Eso dice ella – dijo Quinn con autosuficiencia.

\- Lo sabía – protestó Santana – sabía que al final lo ibas a negar. Eres una cobarde, Quinn ¡Una cobarde!

\- ¡Mira quién fue a hablar!

\- ¡Por lo menos yo sé lo que siento!

\- Me sé de una que se va a ir a su casa andando. – dijo Quinn ya bastante enfadada, sin ser capaz de hacer una réplica coherente a los argumentos de Santana.

\- No hace falta que me amenaces – le dijo Santana también enfadada. Le había sentado como un tiro el comentario. – Para, que me bajo aquí mismo.

Quinn paró el coche y Santana, furiosa, echó a andar hacia una parada de autobús que había por allí.

Quinn volvió a arrancar y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Condujo bastante rápido durante varios metros, pero después redujo la velocidad. Tenía los ojos húmedos y no quería llegar a su casa llorando. No quería dar explicaciones. No podía darlas.

Se sentía como una niña pequeña montada en una noria gigante. Con el mundo girando y sin poderse bajar. No entendía por qué cometía siempre los mismos errores.

Quería hablar con Santana, lo necesitaba. Tenía que sacar todo lo que sentía hacia fuera, pero también tenía miedo. Miedo a dejar de ser la chica popular, la hija perfecta, la alumna 10. Todo lo que se había esforzado en conseguir, así que, en lugar de hablar con ella y sacar hacia afuera todos sus sentimientos y racionalizar sus miedos, había vuelto a atacarla y, una vez más, la había dejado tirada.

Dio la vuelta en la siguiente rotonda. Tenía que cambiar, tenía que…

º

* * *

º

\- Santana. – escuchó.

Santana estaba sentada en la parada, esperando el autobús para volver a su casa, enfadada por la discusión reciente. Ni en mil años hubiera imaginado que Quinn volvería a por ella.

Levantó la cabeza y la vio a través de la ventanilla del coche. Tenía los ojos rojos y las lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla.

Estaba demasiado sorprendida, pero un autobús hizo resonar la bocina para que Quinn apartara el coche y esto la obligó a reaccionar. Se subió de un salto y se alejaron de allí.

No se atrevía a preguntarle nada y tampoco sabía muy bien qué preguntar. El hecho de que hubiera vuelto a recogerla hablaba por sí mismo con más fuerza que las palabras.

Quinn condujo en silencio durante un rato y paró el coche en el parking de un walmart que había por el camino.

\- No sé qué hacer –dijo mirando hacia el frente.

Una señora que empujaba un carro repleto de bolsas pasó por delante y a Santana le pareció que la imagen rompía completamente la intensidad dramática del momento.

Ella tampoco sabía qué hacer ni qué pensar. Solo dos semanas atrás, nadie excepto ella misma sabía lo que sentía por Brittany, pero las cosas se le habían ido de las manos, igual que a Quinn.

\- No elegimos a las personas de las que nos enamoramos – reflexiono en voz alta – la elección viene después, cuando decidimos hacer caso a nuestro corazón o enterrar nuestros sentimientos para siempre.

\- No puedo… - Suspiró Quinn. Tenía húmedos los ojos y húmedas las mejillas. Se apartó una lágrima con la mano y se volvió para coger su bolso en el asiento de atrás.

Miró su móvil y sacó un paquete de pañuelos de papel para secarse la cara y sonarse la nariz.

\- No estoy preparada para esto – dijo volviéndose hacia Santana y mirándole a los ojos.

\- Podemos hacerlo juntas.

Quinn echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento y aspiró aire con fuerza.

\- No puedo – volvió a decir con la voz rota. Se giró de nuevo hacia ella. – Y tú no puedes decírselo a nadie. Santana, a nadie.

\- Pero…

\- Elijo ocultarlo. Para siempre. – la interrumpió Quinn – Y tú eres mi mejor amiga, tienes que respetarlo.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Santana!

Santana movió la cabeza y dejó de mirarle. Quinn estaba eligiendo el camino más fácil; esconder sus sentimientos, pero… ¿Era ese realmente el camino menos pedregoso? Vivir en una mentira es mucho más difícil de lo que la gente puede imaginar. Santana no era, precisamente, una experta en sentimientos y relaciones, pero lo que sabía, lo sabía por experiencia.

 

 


	14. Una historia que se repite.

 

**CAPÍTULO 14 – Una historia que se repite**

**º**

Brittany iba hacia su cuarto tirando de un hilo de lana con una bola de papel atada en el extremo. Lord Tubbington la seguía pegándole zarpadas al improvisado juguete.

El teléfono de la salita comenzó a sonar y Brittany lo descolgó mientras tiraba del hilo haciendo enfadar a su gato.

\- ¡Quinn! – dijo al reconocer el número en la pantalla.

\- No, cariño, soy su madre.

\- Ah ¡Hola, señora Fabray! ¿Quiere hablar con mi madre?

\- Sí – respondió Judy Fabray despegándose el auricular de la oreja. Brittany llamó a su madre a gritos y no se le ocurrió apartarse el teléfono de la boca.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó la madre de Brittany entrando en la habitación - ¿Qué se ha quemado?

\- Es la madre de Quinn - dijo Brittany dándole el teléfono y cogiendo a un gato gordo y enfadado del suelo. – Nos vamos arriba.

\- ¿Judy? – Preguntó un poco sorprendida. Judy Fabray no solía llamarle. Habían elegido caminos diferentes en la vida y solo tenían contacto porque sus hijas eran amigas.

\- Martha – escuchó al otro lado de la línea. La voz profunda y aterciopelada de Judy Fabray siempre le traía viejos recuerdos - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien – respondió Martha - ¿Cómo estás tú?

Judy carraspeó al otro lado de la línea.

\- La verdad es que no sé cómo empezar… estoy preocupada por Quinn. Algo le pasa…

\- ¿Le has preguntado? – atajó Martha.

\- Dice que está bien.

Martha sabía muchas cosas que la madre de Quinn no sabía, pero no podía contárselas.

\- Está, no sé, diferente – continuó Judy – apenas prueba bocado y se pasa las horas muertas tumbada en su habitación. No sé qué le pasa – ahogó un sollozo – y esperaba que pudieras ayudarme. Quinn y Brittany son amigas.

\- Sí, pero ya sabes que Brittany no percibe el mundo como lo hacemos los demás.

\- ¿Y tú, no la has notado rara? – Preguntó Judy sin darse por vencida – Va mucho por tu casa. El otro día estuvo allí, me dio recuerdos de tu parte.

\- No sé nada, lo siento. – le dijo Martha con tristeza. No quería mentirle, pero no tenía más remedio.

º

* * *

º

Brittany estaba sentada en su escritorio, en la planta de arriba, repasando los ejercicios de matemáticas que tenía que llevar el lunes a clase. A Brittany se le daban bastante bien las matemáticas pero Lord Tubbington no paraba de corretear por la habitación persiguiendo la bola de papel. Se levantó decidida a quitársela para poder estudiar tranquila. Por esa razón, cuando su madre abrió la puerta de la habitación la encontró tumbada bocabajo en el suelo junto a Lord Tubbington, mirando debajo de la cómoda tratando de localizar la bola de papel que se había colado debajo.

Su madre la miró extrañada.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí?

\- Buscando una cosa.

\- Ah – repuso su madre – pues levántate, que tengo que hablar contigo.

Brittany la miró desde el suelo.

\- Pero aún no he encontrado lo que buscaba – protestó.

\- Brittany, no puedes hablar con la gente tirada por el suelo.

\- Pero mamá – se quejó de nuevo – no tiene sentido; tendría que levantarme y, después, volverme a tumbar para seguir buscando la bola de Lord Tubbington.

\- ¿La bola de Lord Tubbington? Brittany, por el amor de dios, levántate para que pueda hablar contigo.

Brittany se levantó a regañadientas.

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a casa de Quinn a tomar el té? – le dijo su madre dibujando una sonrisa.

\- ¿Quiénes vamos? – preguntó.

\- Pues tú y yo, cariño, ¿quiénes vamos a ir?

Brittany se rascó la cabeza dubitativa. En una sola frase, su madre le preguntaba y le daba la respuesta a su pregunta y todo en el orden inverso. No sabía si era un problema suyo, o si todas las madres del mundo eran tan difíciles de entender.

Martha se dio la vuelta y se marchó de la habitación. Brittany se volvió a tirar en el suelo para buscar la bola de papel de Lord Tubbington mientras meditaba sobre las palabras de su madre.

En realidad, lo que le costaba entender, más que las preguntas retóricas, es que la madre de Quinn las hubiera invitado a las dos y que su madre hubiera aceptado la invitación. Porque normalmente se mandaban saludos a través suya o de Quinn, y si acaso, algún pastel durante la Navidad. Pero era raro que se llamaran, y más raro todavía que quedaran para tomar el té. Las pocas veces que había visto a su madre y la de Quinn juntas la sensación de incomodidad había sido tan grande que ella misma lo había notado. Y Brittany no solía enterarse de este tipo de cosas.

º

* * *

º

Quinn escuchó sonar el timbre de la puerta principal. También escuchó el ajetreo de gente entrando y a su madre dando la bienvenida.

No le sorprendió que llegara gente, su madre era especialmente meticulosa cuando de visitas se trataba y había gastado más de media tarde preparándose para el evento. Todo debía estar recogido y en perfecto orden. Podría pasar horas mesando los cojines del sofá y cambiarlos veinte veces de lugar antes de que quedaran a su gusto. La vajilla tenía que ser perfecta, y el servicio impecable. A Quinn casi le sorprendía que no sacara también una escuadra y un cartabón para ir midiendo la ubicación de las cosas sobre la mesa.

\- Muchas gracias, Martha. – la oyó decir desde la puerta entreabierta. – No tenías porque molestarte.

¿Martha? Pensó Quinn extrañada asomándose al salón.

\- Quinn, cariño ¿Cómo estás? – Le dijo la madre de Brittany tan pronto como asomó la cabeza.

Quinn entró en el salón. Brittany acompañaba a su madre portando una tarta de manzana casera.

Saludó a Brittany con la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la señora Pierce. Le daba un poco de vergüenza encontrarse con ella, porque la madre de Brittany estaba convencida de que tenía algo con Rachel y temía que Brittany se lo hubiera confirmado contándole que se había besado con ella. Quinn ya lo tenía asumido, Brittany y Santana sabían lo que había pasado con Rachel.

Afortunadamente, sus temores fueron infundados. Hablaron sobre cosas de las Cheerios y anécdotas del McKinley. Su madre y la de Brittany habían sido compañeras de clase cuando iban al instituto y también habían animado para los Titanes. A las dos se le notaba cuán orgullosas estaban de que sus hijas hubieran seguido sus pasos.

De todas formas, la merienda no se prolongó. Después de acabar con una tetera, su madre insistió en servir más té y la de Brittany en que debía marcharse. La señora Pierce se marchó, pero Brittany se quedó con ella y subieron a su habitación.

Brittany se tumbó en su cama.

\- Me falta una chica para el equipo de football – dijo Quinn con voz melosa tumbándose junto a ella - ¿Te apuntarías?

\- Yo soy animadora.

\- Ya, pero tenemos animadoras de sobra y nos falta una chica en el equipo.

Brittany torció la boca, poco convencida.

\- Imagínate – comenzó a decir Quinn – vestida con el uniforme de football, iluminada por los focos de la pista, con todo el mundo vitoreando.

\- Me da igual la gente.

\- Venga ya – se quejó Quinn - ¿Tú sabes lo sexy que es eso? Vas a volver loca a Santana.

Brittany comenzó a reírse.

\- Ahá – dijo con picardía.

\- ¿Cómo que ahá? – dijo Quinn extrañada y un poco molesta - ¿Qué quieres decir con ahá?

\- Pues que no sé si cuando hablas de lo sexy que podría estar con el uniforme de football, hablas de mí o de Rachel.

A Quinn le dio un vuelco en el estómago. Ni lo había pensado, pero ahora, la imagen de Rachel ataviada con el uniforme de football se le había colado en la cabeza con la fuerza de un tsunami.

\- Por supuesto que no hablaba de Rachel – dijo rápidamente – pensaba, decía… no…

Se le trababan las palabras y le ardía la cara. Brittany se reía a carcajadas y Quinn se puso de muy mal humor.

\- No estaba pensando en eso – insistió – Y no quiero volver a hablar de Rachel nunca más. No quiero saber nada de ella y te agradecería muchísimo que no volvieras a sacarla a colación.

Brittany se giró y se quedó tumbada de costado mirándola a los ojos. Quinn estaba un poco alterada, pero se mantuvo serena y le sostuvo la mirada. Tenía que mostrarse fuerte para dejar clara su postura.

\- No querrás acabar como tu madre – le dijo Brittany acariciándole el pelo.

Quinn levantó la cabeza como un resorte y se puso de pie. Estuvo a punto de tirar a Brittany al suelo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó muy alarmada. Había algo en esa frase que la ponía en tensión.

Brittany la miró de arriba abajo y comenzó a morderse los labios, pensativa.

\- Brittany – insistió con un deje de amenaza en la voz.

\- Estuvieron juntas… cuando tenían nuestra edad – comenzó Brittany.

\- ¡No!

\- Tu madre y mi madre.

\- ¡NO!

Salió corriendo de la habitación y se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

No podía ser verdad y, sin embargo, era tan obvio. No lo había visto venir, porque cuando una piensa en su madre no piensa ese tipo de cosas. A Quinn ya le había costado llegar a la parte de que tenía que haberse acostado con su padre, porque lo de la cigüeña coló durante cierto tiempo, pero al final se enteró de qué era exactamente lo que había que hacer para tener hijos. Ni se le había pasado por la mente pensar que podía haber tenido otras relaciones antes de casarse, y menos con otra mujer. Con la madre de Brittany.

Quinn estaba sudando, sentada en el sueño del cuarto de baño, con las rodillas dobladas contra su cuerpo y las manos en la cara. Tuvo un pensamiento fugaz sobre lo poco digna que era su postura, pero se sentía demasiado mal y la puerta tenía el cerrojo puesto.

Escuchó unos golpes, muy suaves, al otro lado de la puerta. El sonido era muy tenue, como si en lugar de golpear la puerta con los nudillos lo hicieran con la yema de los dedos y no venía de arriba, sino que sonaban a su altura, casi a ras del suelo.

Brittany estaba sentada en el pasillo, con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta del baño, escuchando el llanto de Quinn, un poco arrepentida por habérselo contado.

En la casa de Brittany no había secretos, porque no tenían miedo a expresar sus sentimientos. Podrían haber sido una familia como cualquier otra, en la que los padres no hablan con los hijos y los hijos no escuchan a los padres, pero cuando Brittany empezó a crecer y sus padres notaron que no era como otros niños, sino que tenía una forma muy particular de interactuar con el mundo comenzaron a llevarla a pediatras y psicólogos infantiles. Pero la terapia que realmente funcionaba para ellos era la comunicación.

Cuando Brittany le contó a su madre que no le interesaban solo los chicos y lo extraño que le parecía que al resto de chicas no le ocurriera lo mismo, su madre le dio una charla muy larga sobre el amor, el sexo y las normas sociales. Más adelante, también le contó que ella misma era bisexual y le narró su trágica historia de amor con Judy Fabray. Le habló de cómo había tenido que olvidarla y de lo feliz que se sintió cuando conoció al padre de Brittany y comenzó a sanarle el corazón.

\- Quinn – dijo como un susurro acercando la boca al canto de la puerta. – Quinn – repitió alzando la voz.

Quinn estaba en silencio al otro lado y no dio muestras de haberla escuchado. Se quedó un rato pensando en qué podría decirle para que saliera de allí, pero no se le ocurrió nada y su mente comenzó a vagar con otros pensamientos

\- Quinn – volvió a decir - ¿Crees que los gatos pueden leer?

\- No – dijo Quinn al otro lado, conteniendo una carcajada – Y ya te dije una vez que Lord Tubbington no puede leer tu diario.

\- Ya, también dicen que los animales no pueden hablar y el loro de Miss Tomasson me da los buenos días todas las mañanas. No puedo fiarme de nada.

\- Ya – le respondió Quinn, que también se había acercado al canto de la puerta, para que Brittany pudiera escucharla bien – pero los loros son un caso excepcional, Brittany, y lo único que hacen es repetir.

-Pero hablan.

\- ¡Repiten!

\- Abre, por favor – le pidió.

Quinn se levantó, se secó las lágrimas con papel higiénico y descorrió el cerrojo de la puerta. Brittany siempre se las apañaba para conseguir lo que quería.

\- He escrito cosas de lo tuyo con Rachel – le dijo sentándose en la taza del wáter.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- En mi diario. Por eso tengo miedo de que alguien lo lea. Sé que te molestaría.

Quinn suspiró.

\- Por un rato se me había olvidado Rachel. Lo de nuestras madres es demasiado fuerte.

\- No sé – meditó Brittany – nuestros hijos también se asombrarán de los novios o novias que hemos tenido en el instituto.

\- ¡Se supone que no tenemos que tener novias, Brittany!

\- La gente supone muchas cosas.

\- ¡No es lo normal!

\- Pues yo la tengo, y es completamente normal ¿Por qué no es normal, porque alguien más lo dice?

Brittany hablaba calmadamente pero Quinn estaba bastante alterada. Tenía los ojos hinchados y la cabeza le daba vueltas por la fuerza de la impresión. Le estaba costando trabajo pensar.

\- ¿Sabes si lo hicieron? – le preguntó preocupada.

Brittany la miró extrañada.

\- Tu madre y mi madre… - prosiguió Quinn.

\- ¿Si se acostaban juntas? – preguntó Brittany rascándose la cabeza. Quinn asintió – Pues nunca se lo he preguntado a mi madre, pero imagino que sí. Todo el mundo lo hace con su novia.

\- O novio – agregó rápidamente Quinn.

\- ¿Te has acostado con Finn?

\- Sí – mintió con la voz queda.

Brittany la miró de arriba abajo.

\- No, eres virgen.

\- Te he dicho que me acosté con él.

Brittany volvió a mirarla con escepticismo, se levantó y salió del cuarto de baño.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Quinn saliendo detrás de ella.

Brittany se volvió. Estaba muy tranquila, pero la miró a los ojos con una seriedad que le puso los pelos de punta-

\- Me voy a casa. No me gusta que me mientan.

 

 


	15. Party Line.

 

**CAPÍTULO 15 – PARTY LINE**

**º**

Santana estaba absorta leyendo un libro tirada sobre la cama, cuando su abuela entró en la habitación, con el móvil sonando y se lo tiró a la cara.

\- Dile a tus amigos que no te llamen tan tarde – le dijo en español.

Santana consiguió evitar el golpe con la tapa del libro y miró, molesta, la pantalla iluminada donde parpadeaba el nombre de Rachel. Suspiró. Todo el mundo sabía que lo mejor era no llamarla a partir de las nueve, pero nunca había advertido a Rachel sobre eso. Si hubiera contado con ello se habría llevado el móvil a la habitación, en lugar de dejarlo en el salón, a la merced de las iras de su abuela.

\- Dime – respondió mientras revisaba preocupada las tapas del libro. Si el teléfono le había hecho alguna muesca tendría problemas cuando fuera a devolverlo a la biblioteca.

\- Santana, Quinn me ha enviado un e-mail – dijo Rachel acelerada y muy nerviosa al otro lado de la línea.

Santana abrió la boca sorprendida y dejó el libro sobre la mesita de noche, olvidándose de posibles muescas y bibliotecarias enfadadas.

\- ¿Qué te ha enviado un e-mail? ¿Cuándo?

\- ¡Ahora mismo!

-¿Y qué pone? – No le cabía en la cabeza que Quinn hubiera escrito a Rachel después de la conversación que había tenido con ella en el aparcamiento del Walmart.

\- Que hay una reunión de las participantes del partido benéfico.

Santana se quedó en silencio durante un momento.

\- Rachel – le dijo finalmente – eso es una plantilla. Se envía a toda la gente que se ha apuntado para participar.

Rachel se quedó callada y Santana solo podía oír el sonido de su respiración. Si el desconcierto produjera sonido también lo habría escuchado.

\- Pero… - dijo Rachel arrastrando la última vocal – aunque sea una plantilla ha tenido que ponerla en el e-mail para enviármela. A mí, a mi correo.

\- Pues no sé – le replicó Santana – yo creo que le envía la misma plantilla a todo el mundo a la vez.

\- Pero habrá tenido que escribir mi dirección, ¿No? – Insistió Rachel impaciente.

\- Si – le respondió Santana resoplando - pero no necesariamente hoy. Quizás te agregó el mismo día que te apuntaste al equipo.

Rachel emitió un sonido gutural al otro lado de la línea y Santana tuvo que contener la risa, porque era francamente divertido escuchar a Rachel gruñir.

\- Santana – dijo Rachel bajando la voz como si le fuera a contar un secreto - ¿Vendrías conmigo?

\- ¿A la reunión?

\- Sí.

A Santana se le escapó una sonrisa. A veces Rachel era desesperante, pero cuando empezabas a conocerla inspiraba mucha ternura.

\- Claro que iré, las cheerios siempre vamos a este tipo de reuniones – dijo restándole importancia.

\- Santana.

-¿Qué?

\- Muchas gracias.

Santana volvió a reírse – Buenas noches, Berry.

Rachel se despidió de ella y Santana cogió de nuevo su libro e intentó concentrarse. Normalmente, las andanzas de Enrique VIII en la corte británica eran lo suficientemente entretenidas como para evadirse con la lectura, pero las paranoias y las tribulaciones de Rachel eran aún más divertidas y no podía parar de reír.

º

* * *

º

\- Rachel – dijo su padre tocando a la puerta de su habitación.

Hiram llevaba el fijo inalámbrico en la mano.

\- ¿Quién es? – le preguntó Rachel extrañada. Kurt y Mercedes la llamaban al móvil y acababa de hablar con Santana.

\- No sé. Es una chica, ha preguntado por ti, pero no me ha querido decir su nombre. – le respondió su padre tapando con la mano el micrófono del teléfono.

Se acercó a Rachel, que estaba sentada en el escritorio frente al ordenador, con su bandeja de correo abierto, leyendo una y otra vez el e-mail de Quinn. Cogió el teléfono y despidió a su padre con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Hola?

La persona que le había llamado permaneció en silencio pero Rachel podía oírla respirar.

\- ¿Quién eres? – insistió.

Escuchó un leve carraspeo.

\- Soy Quinn – Rachel se quedó muda de asombro. Abrió tanto la boca por la impresión que un hilo de saliva se le escurrió por el labio y casi se le cae el teléfono de las manos.

Quinn volvió a carraspear nerviosa.

\- Acabo de enviarte un e-mail - le dijo con el tono muy serio.

Rachel estaba demasiado alterada para responder así que asintió con la cabeza.

Quinn se quedó esperando al otro lado de la línea y Rachel se echó las manos a la cabeza por la estupidez que acababa de hacer. Obviamente Quinn no podía verle mover la cabeza.

\- Sí, acabo de leerlo.

\- Me ha costado mucho trabajo llegar a donde estoy ahora mismo – empezó a decir Quinn y Rachel entrecerró los ojos comenzando a sospechar qué tipo de conversación le esperaba.

\- No tengo ninguna intención de desbaratarte la vida – la interrumpió un poco indignada.

Quinn estuvo unos segundos en silencio.

\- Bueno, me alegra que tengas esa consideración – le dijo tensa – Vamos a tener que vernos bastante por lo del partido y no quiero que haya problemas entre nosotras. Tú puedes ir a lo tuyo y yo a lo mío…

\- ¿Te has parado a pensar en la poca consideración que estás teniendo tú conmigo? – la interrumpió Rachel.

Quinn enmudeció contrariada. Si hubieran estado frente a frente, en lugar de hablando por teléfono, se hubiera sorprendido por lo roja que se había puesto Rachel. Y esta vez no era vergüenza o timidez. Estaba roja de puro enfado.

\- Durante mucho tiempo te dedicaste a insultarme y te comportaste como una arpía conmigo. – continuó Rachel -Vale, eso se acabó y yo he pasado página. Después resulta que no te caigo tan mal y vas y me besas y juegas con mis sentimientos. Pero, ¡eh!, no pasa nada, que la imbécil de Rachel volverá a pasar página y aquí todas tranquilas. ¡Es insultante!

\- Sí, claro – le replicó Quinn con tono sarcástico – Admito que no siempre fui especialmente simpática contigo, pero me parece que rechazarte no es insultante. Otra cosa es que a ti te lo parezca, que siempre tienes que ser el centro de atención para todo.

\- ¡Mira quién fue a hablar!

\- Lo que pasó fue un error – atajó Quinn – Te lo voy a dejar bien claro para que lo entiendas: No me gustas, no me interesas y cualquier cosa que haya pasado entre nosotras no se va a repetir. Mi único interés es que las cosas no se pongan incómodas en las reuniones del equipo.

\- Y que no me vaya de la lengua, ¿no? – le dijo Rachel con sarcasmo.

\- Eso da igual – respondió Quinn con la voz grave – nadie va a creerte de todas formas.

Rachel sintió como si le dieran una bofetada. Quinn le había puesto la guinda a toda la conversación.

\- Sabes – le dijo muy seria – No sé ni cómo has podido gustarme alguna vez. Pensé que había algo en ti, pero eres la misma persona horrible de siempre.

Rachel colgó con furia y Quinn se quedó con el auricular pegado a la oreja, escuchando el tono de línea del fin de llamada atravesándole el oído y martilleándole en la cabeza.

Cuando marcó el número de Rachel sabía que la conversación no iba a ser un camino de rosas, pero tampoco esperaba que saliera tan mal. En su cabeza Rachel iba a aceptar sus condiciones sin demasiadas reticencias y, quizás, gracias a ello comenzaría a controlar la situación.

Ahora, en lugar de estar un paso por delante, como eran sus pretensiones, estaba dos pasos por detrás y, además, Rachel estaba enfadada con ella.

No debería importarle, pero le importaba. Mucho más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche, se metió en la cama y apagó la luz.

Ninguna de las dos durmió bien esa noche.

º

* * *

º

Brittany y Santana estaban en el aula donde iba a celebrarse la reunión de las chicas que participaban en el partido benéfico. Estaban sentadas en un lateral, cerca de los ventanales que daban al campo de football y habían reservado un sitio para Rachel.

Brittany estaba hablando con Zizes, que se sentaba detrás suya, cuando Rachel entró en el aula apretando una carpeta contra su cuerpo, muy recta y con el talante muy serio. Miró a su alrededor y divisó la figura colosal de Zizes conversando con Brittany y a Santana, dos pupitres por delante, haciéndole señas con la mano.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, que estás echando humo por las orejas? – le dijo Santana en cuanto se acercó a ella.

La verdad es que aún estaba muy enfadada, pero no esperaba que se le notara tanto y así se lo hizo saber a Santana

\- Pues chica – le respondió esta – tampoco creo que te estés esforzando en disimularlo. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Rachel puso su carpeta sobre la mesa y se sentó.

\- Me llamó anoche.

Santana frunció la mirada y ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¿Quinn? – preguntó incrédula.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y apretó los labios con disgusto.

Comenzó a relatarle a Santana todo lo que había pasado. Por supuesto, se lo contó al 'estilo Rachel Berry', es decir, con todo detalle y escenificando cada momento.

Cuando Quinn entró en el aula acompañada por la entrenadora Sylvester, casi todas las chicas que participaban en el evento estaban ya sentadas en sus pupitres esperando a que empezara la reunión. En uno de los laterales del aula estaba Rachel, contando algo en voz baja haciendo muchos aspavientos, rodeada por Santana que escuchaba con mucho interés, por Brittany que tenía la boca abierta de puro asombro y Zizes que se reía y la animaba como si Rachel estuviera narrándoles la batalla de Waterloo. Algunas chicas las miraban desde sus pupitres, interesadas por enterarse de la animada conversación.

Quinn tragó saliva. Lo sabía desde antes incluso de haber marcado el teléfono de Rachel la noche anterior. Llamarla había sido una idea terrible.

\- Bueno, señoritas, dejen la cháchara para luego – tronó la entrenadora Sylvester desde la tarima del profesor.

Todo el mundo miró hacia la entrenadora, que comenzó a hablar sobre la importancia del esfuerzo y un montón de cosas más que no consiguieron acaparar el interés de Rachel. Cuando se giró hacia el frente no miró a la entrenadora, sino a Quinn, que estaba a su lado, muy erguida, con su impoluto traje de animadora y el pelo recogido. Tenía las manos apoyadas sobre las caderas y miraba al frente, asintiendo de vez en cuando a lo que Sue Sylvester iba diciendo desde la tarima.

La imagen de Quinn con su traje de animadora había, de hecho, animado muchas de las fantasías de Rachel. Su interés por Quinn siempre había ido más allá de los sentimientos. El romance era algo fabuloso y a Rachel le encantaban el romance y el drama por partes iguales y, por supuesto, todas las historias románticas, dramáticas o no, mejoraban con las escenas de cama. Al menos, esa era su excusa cada vez que cerraba los ojos y se imaginaba a Quinn enfundada en su traje de animadora sonriéndole tímidamente cuando ella se acercaba demasiado, o respirando con fuerza mientras le bajaba la cremallera y le quitaba la falda.

¿Eran cosas suyas o hacía demasiado calor en aquella clase? Rachel se desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa y se mordió el labio contrariada cuando se dio cuenta de que había desconectado completamente. Estaba enfadada con Quinn, no podía seguir pensando en ella y menos de aquella manera.

Quinn, en ese momento, estaba un paso por delante de la entrenadora Sylvester, con un papel en la mano enumerando las actividades que debían hacer previas al partido.

\- Esperamos que todas colaboréis en las actividades que os hemos propuesto y, sobre todo, espero que ganemos a las chicas del instituto Carmel. – dijo Quinn terminando su discurso, mientras el resto de la clase aplaudía y las chicas comenzaban a levantarse.

\- ¿Qué actividades? – le preguntó Rachel a Santana nerviosa. Se había dispersado tanto que no se había enterado de nada.

\- ¿Cómo que qué actividades? Las que acaba de decir…

\- No, yo… - resopló Rachel – Me he despistado.

Santana se rió y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

\- Esto va a ser muy divertido – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

º

* * *

º

\- Britt – dijo Santana en un susurro.

La habitación estaba en penumbras. Brittany descansaba a su lado, tumbada desnuda de costado sobre la cama. No sabía si estaba dormida.

\- ¿Britt? – insistió acercándose a ella, comenzando a perfilar su cuerpo con una caricia. Pasó la yema de los dedos por su cuello y sustituyó los dedos por sus labios.

Mientras, su mano siguió la línea de su brazo y buscó sus caderas. Ella se movió despacio, suspiró y se dio la vuelta.

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez? – le dijo con voz adormilada. A Santana se le dibujó una sonrisa.

\- Sí, pero no ahora.

Brittany la abrazó y Santana reconsideró su respuesta. Quizás si quería repetir.

\- ¿Es verdad que vas a colgar los pompones y vas a jugar en el partido? – le preguntó subiéndose a horcajadas encima suya.

Brittany sonrió y le acarició las piernas, pero no le respondió.

\- Sería muy sexy – añadió Santana mordiéndose el labio.

\- Eso dijo Quinn.

A Santana se le cambió la sonrisa por una expresión de desconcierto.

\- ¿Cómo?

Brittany se rió.

\- Que sería sexy para ti – aclaró girándose, haciendo que Santana acabara tumbada sobre la cama debajo suya – Y yo quiero ser sexy para ti – le dijo besándole el cuello.

Santana sonrió y trató de moverse, pero Brittany la tenía atrapada bajo su cuerpo.

\- San – dijo Brittany con el tono preocupado, acariciándole el mentón con el dorso de los dedos. – Rachel estaba muy enfadada esta tarde.

A Santana, en ese momento, lo último que le preocupaba eran los líos de Rachel.

\- ¿Y qué más te da?

\- Tengo miedo. ¿Si a Rachel deja de gustarle Quinn dejarás de salir conmigo?

\- ¿Cómo? ¡No! ¿Por qué?

\- Hemos vuelto juntas gracias a Rachel. Desde que sois amigas nuestra relación funciona mejor.

\- Pero, Britt, da igual si a Rachel ya no le interesa Quinn. Yo te quiero y no voy a volver atrás – protestó Santana – Además, por mucho que me pese, lo cierto es que me cae muy bien – dijo riéndose.

\- Eso espero porque aún tienes que salir del armario y ella te va a ayudar.

\- Bueno, pero ya hablamos que lo haríamos poco a poco – le advirtió Santana.

\- ¿Pero lo vas a hacer? – insistió Brittany

\- Lo haré – le respondió Santana con solemnidad.

Brittany sonrió y volvió a bajar la cabeza, pero esta vez no se entretuvo en la base del cuello. Comenzó a besarle los pechos. Le lamió los pezones hasta que Santana empezó a retorcerse debajo suya y un gemido de placer se escapó de su garganta.

\- ¿Cuándo? – le preguntó muy seria dejando de besarle.

\- Brittany – gimió Santana – No pares, por favor.

\- ¿Cuándo? – insistió.

\- Pronto, muy pronto – le respondió Santana empujándole los hombros hacia abajo. Brittany miró hacia donde la estaba dirigiendo y sonrió divertida – Eso espero – zanjó antes de perderse entre las piernas de Santana.

 

 


	16. Elige bien.

 

**CAPÍTULO 16 – Elige bien.**

**º**

Quinn estaba pasando un mal momento. No lo exteriorizaba, pero gastaba gran parte de su tiempo dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Sus sentimientos por Rachel y el descubrimiento de que su madre había tenido una relación con la de Brittany eran mucho más de lo que podía manejar.

Y ahora, además, Rachel estaba enfadada con ella. Se supone que eso debería ser una buena noticia, porque así Rachel la dejaría en paz y, sin embargo, odiaba esa situación.

No entendía por qué era todo tan difícil. No podía estar con ella, pero quería estar con ella. Se iba a volver loca.

Fue a la cocina distraída con sus pensamientos y encontró a su madre afanada, preparando una tarta.

\- Hola cariño – le dijo con una sonrisa – Ayúdame a cortar las manzanas, ¿Quieres?

Quinn asintió y se lavó las manos en el fregadero. Mientras, su madre le pasó la cinta del delantal por la cabeza y se lo ató por la espalda.

\- Gracias – le dijo Quinn volviéndose con las manos mojadas.

Desde que sabía lo de su madre estaba teniendo problemas para mirarla a los ojos. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía, su madre se daría cuenta de que lo sabía todo y, quizás, ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo. En realidad, ya nada era lo mismo de todas formas.

\- Mamá – le dijo un poco nerviosa mientras pelaba su primera manzana - ¿Cómo…?

Su madre la miró esperando la pregunta y Quinn se concentró en mirar la manzana mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntar y no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, ni siquiera sabía si quería conocer la respuesta a muchas de esas preguntas.

\- Quinnie – le dijo su madre, a pesar de lo mucho que le fastidiaba a Quinn el sobrenombre – Dime.

Quinn respiró profundamente y lanzó la pregunta más difícil de todas.

\- ¿Cómo es estar enamorada?

Su madre parpadeó y frunció la frente sorprendida.

\- Bueno – comenzó a decir un poco dubitativa, no estaba acostumbrada a tener conversaciones tan personales con su hija – tú deberías saberlo. Estás saliendo con un chico…

\- Quiero saber… - suspiró - quiero que tú me lo digas.

Judy echó a un lado la piel de la manzana que estaba pelando. Se frotó la sien con el dorso de la mano y meditó por un momento, antes de decidirse a responder.

\- Cuando amas a alguien – comenzó – es como… si cedieras una parte de tu corazón a otra persona…

Estaba allí, con Quinn, en la cocina de los Fabray, pero fijó sus ojos en algún punto indefinido y dejó que su mente viajara hacia atrás en el tiempo.

.

_\- Judy – dijo Martha con su amplia sonrisa – quédate a dormir esta noche en casa._

_\- No puedo – le respondió Judy. Era la víspera de su diecisieteavo cumpleaños. – mamá siempre me despierta con una tarta y me traen los regalos a la cama. Se volvería loca si no puede hacerlo._

_-Pero no te darán besos – protestó Martha._

_\- ¡Claro que me darán besos! – exclamó Judy entre risas._

_\- No como estos – le dijo Martha agarrándola por la cintura y besándole en el cuello. – Ni estos – prosiguió mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja. – Y seguro que ninguno como este – añadió besándole los labios, empujando la lengua dentro de su boca._

_._

\- ¿Estás pensando en ella? – dijo Quinn rompiendo el silencio. Arrancando a Judy de sus ensoñaciones.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó la mujer un poco confusa.

\- ¿Si estabas pensando en ella, mamá, en la madre de Brittany?

Judy no respondió en seguida. Y Quinn observó, casi a cámara lenta, como, fruto de la sorpresa, levantó las cejas y abrió la boca suavemente.

Miró a Quinn a los ojos y su mirada habló por todas las conversaciones de madre e hija que nunca habían compartido.

\- Fue hace mucho tiempo – dijo en un suspiro – fue hace tanto tiempo que a veces pienso que nunca ocurrió.

Tenía la voz quebrada y a Quinn se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

Le había preguntado sin considerar lo importante que era lo que estaba preguntando.

Le había dado mil vueltas antes de decidirse a hacerlo, lo había considerado desde todos los ángulos y en su cabeza estaba muy claro; Martha Pierce había sido el gran amor de su madre.

Estaba claro porque todas las piezas del puzle encajaban a la perfección hasta llegar a esa idea. Por cómo se comportaba su madre cuando se encontraba con Martha por casualidad, por cómo le preguntaba por ella, cuando Quinn volvía de una visita a la casa de Brittany. Y sobre todo, por cómo pudiendo haber seguido siendo su mejor amiga y teniéndolo todo a favor para seguir siéndolo, se esforzaba tanto en evitar el contacto con ella.

Quizás era demasiado doloroso.

Quinn tragó saliva.

\- Lo siento, mamá – le dijo sin poder contener las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Su madre también estaba llorando.

Lo sentía tanto. Sentía haberle preguntado y quizás haber despertado recuerdos que debían permanecer dormidos en el fondo de la memoria. Lamentaba que ella hubiera renunciado a algo tan importante. Y sentía que ella, quizás, había vivido una vida que no le pertenecía.

Quinn no sabía qué hacer, si ir hacia ella y abrazarla, o marcharse de allí y encerrarse en su cuarto para poder dar rienda suelta a su llanto. Su madre seguía en la misma postura, con las mismas lágrimas de llanto contenido y el mismo nudo en el estómago.

\- ¿Por qué no seguisteis juntas? – se atrevió a preguntarle, a pesar de temer la respuesta.

Judy suspiró.

\- No podía – dijo tras una pausa – no era lo correcto. Era mi amiga, mi mejor amiga y entonces…

Las palabras de Judy quedaron flotando en el aire. Russel Fabray entró en la cocina pegando un portazo y se paró extrañado cuando las descubrió llorando.

\- Mujeres – fue su único comentario mientras cogía una lata de cerveza de la nevera y se marchaba a toda prisa.

Durante unos segundos pareció que el mundo se paraba, poquito a poco, como a cámara lenta. Los sonidos de Russel encendiendo el televisor en el salón llegaron amortiguados como si el tiempo los estuviera refrenando, escuchó el timbre de una bicicleta que pasaba junto a la ventana y a su corazón, que le latía dentro de la cabeza.

\- Mamá – dijo en un susurro.

\- … todo cambió – concluyó Judy saliendo de la cocina.

**º**

* * *

**º**

\- Hola, Señora Pierce – dijo Quinn nerviosa cuando la mujer le abrió la puerta.

Necesitaba salir de su casa. Necesitaba un poco de aire después de la intensa conversación con su madre.

También necesitaba una amiga y Brittany era su mejor opción. Ya sabía lo que había pasado con sus madres, vivía lo suficientemente cerca y, a pesar de su forma de ser, soñadora e ingenua, era muy buena escuchando a los demás y, al contrario que Santana, no solía juzgarla.

Sin embargo, Quinn no había contado con que, probablemente, la madre de Britt estaría en casa. Ya nunca más sería solo la Señora Pierce, o la madre de Britt. Ahora, cada vez que se encontrara con ella vería a la mujer que pudo haber cambiado la vida de su madre. La mujer a la que amo y dejó, para tener una vida anodina junto a un marido al que no amaba, en un barrio bonito de la ciudad en la que había nacido y de la que nunca podría escapar.

\- Hola, Quinn – le respondió la Señora Pierce con una sonrisa, mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar – ¡Brittany! – gritó – Quinn ha venido a verte.

La habitación de Brittany era el sitio más desorganizado en el que Quinn había estado jamás. No es que no hubiera estado allí antes, pero si pasabas una temporada sin subir a su habitación, cuando lo hacías era un mundo completamente nuevo.

Quinn había estado en la casa de Brittany solo unos días antes, pero no había subido a su cuarto, así que habían pasado semanas desde la última vez. En esta ocasión casi todos los muebles estaban organizados en una parte de la habitación y en el otro lado Brittany había dejado solo una estantería.

Los libros y los juguetes que normalmente ocupaban la estantería estaban amontonados en pilas y desperdigados por toda la habitación. Había cosas sobre el escritorio, sobre la mesilla de noche e incluso por el suelo. Sin embargo, en la zona de la habitación donde estaba la estantería, estaba todo impoluto.

Quinn se acercó y comprobó que Brittany había colocado en la estantería una suerte de piedras de todas las formas y tamaños. Cada piedra tenía un pequeño cartel informando sobre su procedencia.

" _Jardín de la Señora Romer, junto a la cerca_ " rezaba uno de los letreros.

Quinn miró a Brittany detenidamente, considerando si debía preguntarle al respecto. Decidió no hacerlo, porque probablemente no ganaría nada con ello, salvo una explicación extensamente elaborada, que mezclaría hechos científicos con absurdas teorías y seguramente todo estaría relacionado con Lord Tubbington. Lo veía venir porque ya la conocía, así que definitivamente decidió no preguntar.

Tampoco sería muy diferente a cuando comenzó a pintar retratos de todas las personas que había conocido en su vida, usando solo tintas naturales, o cuando se compró aquella enciclopedia sobre enfermedades felinas y se la aprendió de memoria.

Aunque bien mirado, gracias a aquello de la enciclopedia, el instituto McKinley ganó el primer premio en el torneo anual de cerebritos. Vencieron al Instituto Carmel en la última ronda de preguntas gracias a los extensos conocimientos de Brittany sobre veterinaria felina.

Quizás algún día Brittany podría ganar un premio por el estudio de las rocas, o convertirse en un físico matemático como su padre. Quizás sus problemas, los mismos que la hacían tan inteligente y tan absurdamente tonta a la vez, la forzaran a no llegar a nada. La vida de Brittany se presentaba igual de incierta que la suya, pero Quinn la envidiaba. Brittany tenía a Santana y era feliz por ello. No tenía miedo a lo que pensara la gente, ni le incomodaba demostrar sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Has venido a ver mi colección? – le preguntó Brittany señalando hacia la estantería llena de piedras.

\- He venido a pedirte perdón – respondió Quinn suspirando.

\- ¿Qué me has hecho?

Quinn la miró a los ojos, Brittany tenía una ceja levantada como si no tuviera ni la más remota idea de por qué le pedía disculpas. No sabía ni por qué se molestaba en ser coherente con Brittany. No estaba acostumbrada a pedir disculpas y para una vez que lo hacía, la otra persona ni siquiera se acordaba de que estaba enfadada con ella.

\- Te dije que me había acostado con Finn.

\- ¡Ah, eso! – dijo Brittany recordando.

\- Era mentira.

\- Ya lo sé. Pero me alegra que me cuentes la verdad.

\- He hablado con mi madre – dijo Quinn cambiando de tema. Brittany la miró expectante – De eso… - intentó aclararle, pero Brittany seguía mirando esperando una explicación - ¡De la historia de amor entre tu madre y mi madre! – dijo finalmente, poniéndose colorada.

\- ¡Ah, de eso! Podrías haber estado hablando de cualquier cosa – le reprochó Brittany – yo hablo con mi madre de muchas cosas; de esto – dijo levantando una mano – de aquello – dijo levantando la otra.

Quinn se frotó la sien derecha y suspiró por doceava vez desde que había llegado a la casa de Brittany.

\- Vale, tienes razón -. Admitió.

La mente de Brittany funcionaba de una manera particularmente extraña, eso ya lo sabía, pero normalmente tenía mucha más paciencia con ella. Su problema era que tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y estaba demasiado inquieta como para actuar con normalidad.

\- ¿Y qué te ha dicho tu madre? - le preguntó Brittany con curiosidad.

Quinn no sabía muy bien cómo responder a esa pregunta, porque en realidad, su madre no le había contado prácticamente nada. Lo único que había hecho fue admitir que, en efecto, tuvo una relación con Martha Pierce en el pasado. Pero a veces, las conversaciones más importantes no se basan en las palabras. Las palabras pueden estar vacías o se pueden malinterpretar.

Quinn había leído la expresión de sus ojos y la tensión con la que había reaccionado su cuerpo. Muy a su pesar Quinn se parecía a su madre y sabía leer todas esas expresiones corporales, porque podrían haber sido suyas si la conversación hubiera sido al revés, y en lugar de ser Quinn preguntando por Martha, hubiera sido su madre preguntándole a ella por Rachel.

No se había dado cuenta de que estaba expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta hasta que vio la expresión de Brittany, que la miraba con atención, y escuchó el eco de su propia voz pronunciando las últimas palabras.

Suspiró.

\- Pero ella nunca va a preguntarme por Rachel.

\- Díselo tú – la interrumpió Brittany.

\- ¡No puedo!

\- ¡Claro que puedes! Y ella debería entenderlo ¡Ella fue tú!

Quinn abrió la boca consternada, Brittany tenía razón.

\- Pero… ella renunció a la persona a la que amaba para no ser diferente.

\- ¿Y tú tienes que hacer lo mismo porque eso fue lo que hizo tu madre?

\- NO, yo…

\- Puedes hacer lo mismo, o puedes hacer las cosas diferentes. Puedes coger el tren de las siete y cuarenta y cinco para Denver y no volver nunca más. Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras.

\- Pero si elijo… no ser como ella ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Toda mi vida estará supeditada a esa decisión. Lo que elija será lo que defina mi vida para siempre. – protestó Quinn.

\- ¿Y lo que eligió tu madre no ha definido su vida? – le preguntó Brittany con curiosidad.

Quinn se quedó callada pensando. Brittany siempre le hacía lo mismo. Le ponía las cosas claras y en su sitio, con el mismo tono con el que le invitaría a comer chocolatinas. De hecho, en cualquier momento después de ayudarla a poner en claro sus más complicados y avasallantes pensamientos, podría salirle con cualquiera de esas tonterías y, por ejemplo, invitarla a cenar chocolate.

Brittany tenía, una vez más, la razón. ¡Claro que su madre había tomado una decisión y se había aferrado a ella! Y por supuesto que eso había afectado al resto de su vida.

\- Tengo que irme a casa – dijo precipitadamente – tengo que hablar con mi madre.

**º**

* * *

**º**

Hubo un tiempo en el que fue feliz. Feliz de verdad. En la manera en la que los libros y las películas describen la felicidad.

Hubo un tiempo en el que tenía que contenerse para no estar sonriendo a todas horas. En el que ilusamente creyó que podría atrapar la felicidad para siempre. Pero la felicidad es como un copo de nieve en los primeros días del invierno. Tan bonita, tan brillante, tan esperanzadora y tan fugaz. Se deshace en tus manos dejándotelas frías.

Judy perdió la felicidad una tarde nevada al principio de un invierno. Dejó atrás un verano y un otoño lleno de besos, de sonrisas y de caricias furtivas. Y luchando contra todo lo que sentía y lo que necesitaba, hizo lo que era su deber. Le dijo a Martha que no la quería.

\- Mamá – dijo Quinn tocando en la puerta de su habitación.

Judy estaba en penumbras, tumbada en la cama, tratando de aliviar el dolor de cabeza que le asolaba desde que había hablado con su hija.

Quinn entró y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

Primero fue la merienda con Martha. Nunca debió haberla llamado, había sido una de las peores ideas que tuvo jamás.

Martha se había instalado en Lima después de su boda con un científico que conoció cuando iba a la universidad en Columbus, así que era inevitable encontrársela en alguna ocasión, paseando por las tranquilas calles de Lima, o haciendo las compras en el centro comercial.

Judy se había casado justo después de acabar el instituto y pensó que su vida sería fácil. Nunca lo fue y menos cuando Martha volvió de Columbus.

El tiempo la había ayudado a acostumbrarse, así que, cuando Quinn y Brittany se hicieron amigas, para Judy sólo fue un reto más. Sólo era una cosa más que las vinculaba y ella ya había aprendido a lidiar con esos encuentros, así que aprendió también a hacerlo con el flujo de información que la amistad de sus hijas le proveía sobre Martha.

Pero una cosa era encontrársela por la calle y saludarla. O que le mandara recuerdos a través de Quinn, y otra muy distinta tenerla en su casa tomando café y hablando del pasado. De forma velada, porque las niñas estaban delante y porque probablemente Judy no se hubiese atrevido a hablar de ello aunque hubiera tenido la oportunidad.

Luego, la pregunta de Quinn. ¿Cómo había podido notarlo? A Judy le dolía la cabeza, y definitivamente le dolía el corazón, pero no quería pensar demasiado en ello.

\- Mamá – insistió tocándole la pierna. Judy se incorporó en la cama y se quedó sentada con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero. – Siento lo de antes – dijo Quinn un poco azorada.

\- No importa – le respondió – pero no quiero volver a hablar de ello.

\- Pero yo si quiero hablar de ello – protestó Quinn.

Judy suspiró. Quinn era igual que ella en muchos sentidos; era terca y persistente. Por supuesto que quería hablar de ello.

\- Tomé una decisión hace mucho tiempo, Quinn, y me he aferrado a ella. Hablar del tema no me hará cambiar, solo abre viejas heridas.

Quinn ya no era una niña, tenía que entenderlo. Había admitido abiertamente que mantuvo una relación sentimental con Martha Pierce en el pasado, pero no planeaba ir más lejos de lo que ya había llegado.

\- ¿Si la historia se repitiese tomarías la misma decisión? – dijo Quinn tomándola por sorpresa.

Judy no esperaba esa pregunta.

\- ¿Si pudiera volver al pasado, quieres decir?

Quinn se mordió el labio y meditó antes de responder.

\- Si hubiera alguien en tu misma situación. Exactamente la misma situación – recalcó - ¿Qué le aconsejarías?

Judy enarcó las cejas; no tenía muy claro a donde quería llegar Quinn con esas preguntas.

\- ¿Hay alguien que está viviendo la misma situación? – preguntó un poco confusa.

\- Algo muy parecido – le aclaró Quinn agradeciendo que estuvieran en penumbras, porque notaba el calor del rubor en sus mejillas.

Judy la miraba pensativa. No debía haberlo entendido bien, es como si Quinn le estuviera intentando decir que le gustaba… ¿una chica?

\- Y esa persona – preguntó Judy con suspicacia, mirándola a los ojos – la que está viviendo esa situación tan parecida…

A Quinn se le aceleró el corazón. En su mente casi resonaron las palabras de su madre preguntando "¿Eres tú?". Pero Judy en lugar de preguntar eso decidió ser sutil.

\- ¿Es una chica que está saliendo con otra chica?

Quinn asintió.

\- No están saliendo, pero se gustan – dijo Quinn con la respiración contenida.

Judy tragó saliva. Ambas sabían perfectamente de lo que estaban hablando.

\- ¿Brittany? – preguntó con inquietud.

\- ¡No! – respondió Quinn rápidamente.

Judy suspiró aliviada, dentro de lo aliviada que se podía sentir en esa situación. Que Quinn estuviera enamorada de una chica era algo… grande, pero que esa chica fuera la hija de Martha, eso era más de lo que Judy podría manejar.

\- ¿Y esa chica, la otra chica, lo sabe?

\- ¿La chica que me gusta? – preguntó Quinn confundida por los nervios.

Tardó una milésima de segundo en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Acababa de admitir, en voz alta y clara, que ella era la chica de la que llevaba un rato hablando. Su madre no era tonta, y por supuesto que sabía que hablaba de ella misma, pero lo último que pretendía era decirlo claramente.

-Sí, la chica que te gusta – le respondió su madre remarcando las palabras.

\- Me he confundido – dijo Quinn con la voz temblorosa – no hablo de mí.

Judy levantó una ceja y miró a Quinn a los ojos.

\- No hagas eso.

\- ¿Q-qué?

Judy no quería tener esa conversación. Lo fácil hubiera sido que Quinn fuera como su otra hija, Francine, o como la mayoría de chicas de su edad: despreocupadas, con el único interés de echarse novio. Por supuesto que Quinn no iba a ser así. Quinn ya había dado guerra desde bien pequeña interesándose tanto por las muñecas que le regalaban por navidad, como por el coche teledirigido del vecino. Leyendo tantas novelas y revolviéndose contra todo. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta? Una chica como Quinn no habría estado saliendo con el chico bobalicón de los Hudson, salvo que lo hiciera para disimular.

\- Negarlo – le respondió Judy – puedes decidir no seguir adelante con ello, o aferrarte a lo que sientes, pero tienes que tener muy claro lo que sientes y si eres capaz de vivir con las consecuencias que conlleve tu decisión. Hagas lo que hagas, Quinn, elige bien, porque va a afectar al resto de tu vida.

Quinn suspiró con angustia, su madre sabía de lo que hablaba.

 

 


	17. Queen-Q

 

 

**CAPÍTULO 17 – Queen-Q**

**º**

El escritorio de Rachel estaba tan organizado que Santana levantó una ceja inquisitiva, con la sospecha de que la obsesión de Rachel por el orden y la organización rozaban la patología.

Tenía una pila de bandejas para colocar los papeles y un sinfín de pequeñas cajas colocadas en fila donde amontonaba sus clips, las gomas, sacapuntas, lápices de todos los colores conocidos y tal cantidad de bolígrafos que jamás podría acabar con ellos, aunque se dedicara a copiar a mano todos los volúmenes de la biblioteca del instituto.

 _Qué barbaridad de bolígrafos_ , pensó Santana cogiendo uno que tenía el capuchón con la forma de una jirafa y del que colgaban pequeñas plumas amarillas. Arrugó la nariz y miró con reprobación a Rachel, que estaba sentada en la cama, completamente absorta leyendo una revista.

Y, sin embargo, la colección de bolígrafos no hacía, siquiera, sombra a la inmensa cantidad de papelitos post it que tenía pegados por doquier. Los tenía de varios colores, mates y brillantes, cuadrados, rectangulares, con forma de animalitos, o de muñeco o de frutas. Había tantos papelitos con notas de todos los tipos que parecía imposible que pudieran estar organizados. Pero lo estaban. Cada uno pegado en su sitio, guardando la distancia con el anterior, en un riguroso orden definido por el color, la forma y la nota que llevara escrita el papelito en cuestión.

\- ¿Para acordarte de mear también usas post its? – dijo Santana de repente sin poderse contener.

Rachel levantó la cabeza de su revista visiblemente sorprendida, pero se rió cuando vio la cara de espanto de Santana señalando una hilera de post it donde tenía anotadas sus canciones favoritas de Barbra por orden de preferencia, que variaba según el día.

Santana volteó los ojos.

\- Venga, Berry, estoy aburrida. Deja esa estúpida revista y vamos a hacer algo divertido.

\- ¿Algo divertido como qué?

Santana meditó por unos segundos pero no se le ocurrió nada interesante.

\- No sé, ¿Puedo conectarme a internet desde tu ordenador? – le preguntó con hastío.

\- Sí, claro – le respondió Rachel encogiéndose de hombros – está encendido, solo tienes que abrir el explorador.

Santana se sentó frente al ordenador y abrió el Messenger. Rachel continuó leyendo su revista.

\- ¡Brittany está conectada! – exclamó Santana con satisfacción. Rachel la miró y sonrió – Ven – le dijo Santana con sorna – que te voy a enseñar cómo se conquista a una mujer.

Rachel comenzó a reírse y dejó su revista para sentarse junto a ella.

\- ¿Es que no la tenías ya conquistada? – se burló

Santana levantó las cejas y suspiró teatralmente.

\- A las mujeres hay que conquistarlas todos los días, Berry, que no te enteras.

Rachel se estaba partiendo de la risa con Santana. Le costaba trabajo entender como aquella chica tan desagradable con la que había temido encontrarse por los pasillos del instituto, se había transformado en una gran amiga, con un gran sentido del humor.

El nick de Brittany en el Messenger era Britt-Britt y tenía una foto suya abrazada a Lord Tubbington como avatar.

" _ **Hola Britt**_ **"**  escribió Santana.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir Snixx? – preguntó Rachel haciendo referencia al nick de Santana.

\- Es mi alter ego – dijo Santana sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla. Brittany le había puesto una fila interminable de caritas sonrientes.

\- ¿Tu alter-ego? – insistió Rachel.

\- Mi yo malévolo – le dijo Santana divertida, mientras comenzaba a escribir a toda velocidad.

" _ **Brittany, cuando pienso en ti imagino que la noche está estrellada y tiritan azules los astros a lo lejos**_ **"**

\- Pero… - comenzó a decir Rachel extrañada mirando la ventana de chat completamente sorprendida.

" _ **y el viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta**_ **"**  añadió Santana.

\- ¡Eso es Neruda! – dijo Rachel sin poderse contener, señalando teatralmente hacia la pantalla.

\- ¿Y qué más da? Es bonito y a Brittany le va a gustar.

Rachel se echó las manos a la cara.

\- ¡Eso es plagio! – protestó.

\- Berry – le dijo Santana muy seria – que estamos hablando por el messenger, no pretenderás que me ponga a citar las fuentes.

Rachel ladeó la cabeza dando a entender que seguramente debería hacerlo. Santana comenzó a reírse.

\- Mira – dijo señalando hacia la pantalla – ha surtido efecto.

" _ **Oh, Santana, que cosas taaaaaan bonitas. Ojalá estuvieras aquí y me las dijeras al oído**_ **"**  había escrito Brittany junto a otra colección de caritas sonrientes.

" _ **Lord Tubbington no sabe hacer rimas**_ **"**  había añadido.

Santana le puso un emoticono en forma de corazón y Rachel se burló de ella por poner cursilerías.

 **[Queen-Q** _se ha conectado_ **]** leyeron en una pestaña que saltó en la pantalla del ordenador.

Rachel abrió la boca y se quedó hipnotizada mirando el pequeño recuadro con la información.

\- ¿Es Quinn? – preguntó inmediatamente, agarrando a Santana por el brazo.

\- Sí, claro – dijo Santana como si nadie más en el mundo pudiera tener Queen-Q como nick para el Messenger.

Antes de que Rachel pudiera reaccionar y cerrar la boca, Quinn le abrió una ventana de chat a Santana.

" _ **Se lo he dicho a mi madre"**_  escribió Quinn.

" _ **¿El qué?"**_  le preguntó Santana un poco confundida.

" _ **Lo de Rachel"**_

Rachel se levantó como un resorte, golpeando a Santana en el proceso.

\- ¡Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío! ¿Qué le ha dicho? – dijo Rachel ya de pie mirando hacia la pantalla con los ojos como platos.

Santana se hubiera reído, pero estaba demasiado conmocionada para hacerlo. Solo podía mirar alternativamente hacia Rachel, que estaba empezando a enloquecer, y a la pantalla del ordenador donde Quinn esperaba por su respuesta.

" _ **¿Santana?"**_  insistió Quinn

" _ **Q**_ **"**  escribió rápidamente Santana  **"** _ **estoy en casa de Rachel ¿Es que no recuerdas que no tengo internet en casa?**_ **"**

Quinn no le respondió de inmediato y Santana sospechó que estaba fustigándose por no haberse dado cuenta. Mientras, Brittany estaba contándole en la otra ventana una historia de un documental sobre animales árticos que había visto en el Discovery Channel.

" _ **Ah, ¡Qué entretenido!"**_  le puso a Brittany para salir del paso.

" _ **¿Lo ha leído?"**_ preguntó Quinn

" _ **Sí**_ **"**  escribió Santana.

Santana no podía verla pero Quinn estaba a oscuras en su habitación, iluminada por la luz del monitor, con la cara escondida entre las manos lamentándose. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando!

" **Ya no te puede leer"**  escribió Santana mirando hacia atrás. Rachel estaba paseando de un lado a otro de la habitación visiblemente nerviosa estrujándose las manos  _-_  ¡Oh dios mío! _-_ decía de vez en cuando.

" **¿Qué le has contado?"**  preguntó Santana añadiendo varios emoticonos con un signo de interrogación para dar énfasis a su pregunta.

" **Todo"**

-¡Oh dios mío! – exclamó Santana en voz alta sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Oh dios mío! – gritó Rachel frenándose en seco en medio de la habitación - ¡¿Qué te ha dicho? – le preguntó a punto de explotar de puro nervio.

Santana se giró hacia Rachel, que la miraba con el espanto con el que miran los corderos a punto de ser degollados, dándole la espalda a la pantalla del ordenador, donde Quinn permanecía en silencio y Brittany continuaba su discurso sobre animales árticos.

Santana estaba conmocionada. En una situación normal se habría hecho la interesante, como que estaba de vuelta de todo, pero esa no era una situación normal. Quinn había hablado con su madre… eso era de ciencia ficción y Rachel iba a hiperventilar de un momento a otro.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó a Rachel que parecía estar al borde del colapso.

\- No voy a dormir esta noche – dijo Rachel completamente fuera de sí.

\- No hace falta que lo jures – le respondió Santana – Igual deberías tomarte una tila, no vayas a salir con ojeras en la foto.

Rachel frunció las cejas extrañada y miró a Santana con atención, olvidándose por un momento del drama de la confesión de Quinn a su madre.

\- ¿Qué foto?

Santana se rascó la barbilla y torció la cabeza un poco extrañada.

\- La foto del equipo de football. En serio, Berry, no te enteraste de nada cuando estuviste en la reunión.

Rachel abrió tanto la boca que no fue necesario que dijera que no.

**º**

* * *

**º**

-¡Señoritas! – tronó la entrenadora Sylvester llamando la atención de todas las presentes.

El vestuario de animadoras del McKinney estaba repleto de chicas vestidas y a medio vestir. Algunas lucían el clásico uniforme de animadora, otras tantas los pantalones, las hombreras y la camiseta de jugador.

\- Espero que estéis todas preparadas – continuó la entrenadora. – Primero vamos a hacer la foto de grupo, solo con las chicas que van a jugar en el partido. Después haremos otra del equipo femenino con los jugadores del equipo masculino y, finalmente, la foto clásica en versión Girl Power, en este caso – finalizó la entrenadora con una carcajada.

Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir como si hubieran escuchado un discurso del presidente de la nación.

\- ¿Qué es eso de la foto clásica? – le preguntó Rachel a Santana mientras batía las palmas.

\- Pues algo que no sé si te va a encantar o te va a hacer morir de espanto – le respondió Santana riéndose mientras aplaudía – siempre que hay un partido importante se hace una foto extra con el Quaterback y la jefa de animadoras.

Rachel dejó de aplaudir y miró fijamente a Santana.

\- Eso quiere decir…

\- Sí, Berry – afirmó Santana – quiere decir eso exactamente.

\- ¡Ayer no me dijiste que tendría que hacerme una foto con Quinn! – Protestó Rachel echándose las manos a la cabeza.

\- Ayer estabas muy nerviosa. Si te lo llego a decir, en vez de tomarte dos tilas te hubieras tirado por la ventana.

Rachel iba a protestar otra vez pero Santana tenía razón. Ya había tenido bastante con saber que Quinn le había contado a su madre que se había besado con ella.

¡Le había contado a su madre que se había liado con ella!

Rachel ni siquiera se lo había dicho a sus padres, que eran gays y seguro que tenían un grado más de tolerancia que los estrictos y conservadores padres de Quinn.

Apenas había logrado dormir. En su cabeza giraban decenas de pensamientos; si Quinn le había contado eso a su madre quería decir que era un tema importante para ella. Quizás quería decir que sí estaba interesada en Rachel después de todo. Quizás no estaba todo perdido y aún tenía una oportunidad.

Se dejó maquillar por Santana para las fotos de grupo y sonrió como una autómata cuando Jacob Ben Israel, que hacía las veces de fotógrafo, le pidió hacerlo con su voz aflautada.

En la foto con las animadoras posó junto a Brittany y Santana, en la que hicieron junto al equipo masculino la colocaron pegada a Finn Hudson, que era el capitán del equipo de los titanes y flamante novio de Quinn. Ahí le costó más trabajo sonreír como le pedía el fotógrafo, pero igualmente lo hizo. Con mucho esfuerzo, porque odiaba saber que el otro chico también había besado a Quinn, pero se tragó los sentimientos, sacó sus habilidades como actriz de teatro y dibujó su mejor sonrisa para la cámara.

Pronto llegó el turno de las fotos individuales y posaron algunos grupitos de amigas que querían aparecer juntas o presentar fotos de grupo para el anuario.

Quinn estaba francamente nerviosa. Había tenido suficiente con ver a Finn y a Rachel posando juntos para la foto. Después Rachel se había hecho otra con Brittany y Santana, como si fueran sus amigas de toda la vida, y ahora la tenía a solo unos centímetros, mirando hacia la cámara como si eso fuera lo único que importara en la vida.

\- Quinn, muévete hacia la derecha – dijo Ben Israel mirándola con un ojo cerrado y poniendo las manos en ángulo, como si estuviera cuadrando la foto.

Quinn carraspeó un poco incómoda. Si se movía más hacia la derecha tendría que pegarse a Rachel y no quería que sus cuerpos se tocaran.

Lo de Brittany y Santana no era oficial pero ya circulaban rumores por el instituto y era la comidilla en los vestuarios de las animadoras. Era cuestión de tiempo que notaran que Rachel también era gay. No haría falta echar muchas cuentas para que la relacionaran con ella y averiguaran que también le interesaban las chicas, y lo que es peor, que le interesaba Rachel.

\- Prefiero quedarme aquí – dijo altivamente.

Jacob Ben Israel se encogió de hombros y Rachel forzó aún más su sonrisa.

\- ¡Decid titanes, chicas! – Gritó alguien al fondo de la sala.

\- ¡Titanes! – gritaron todas las personas que estaban aun mirando la sesión de fotos.

Quinn y Rachel no gritaron nada. Esperaron a que el brillo del flash marcara el fin de la foto y se marcharon cada una en una dirección diferente como alma que lleva el diablo.

**º**

* * *

**º**

\- Quinn, – oyó que gritaba su padre desde el piso de abajo – ha venido una amiga tuya.

Probablemente era Brittany. Santana casi nunca iba a su casa a media tarde los días entre semana. Si lo hacía era porque iba directamente con Quinn desde el instituto, se quedaba a comer y más tarde Quinn la acercaba en coche a su casa. Santana no tenía coche y para ir de su casa a la de Quinn tenía que coger dos autobuses así que raramente lo hacía si no había una razón de peso para ello.

El hecho de que Santana no tuviera coche era un auténtico inconveniente, pero la familia de Santana no tenía mucho dinero, así que Santana no tenía ni muchas cosas, ni muchas ganas de hablar sobre ello. Por eso Quinn siempre la llevaba y la traía sin hacer muchas preguntas y sin poner ninguna pega. Incluso cuando estaban enfadadas.

Así que, definitivamente, debía ser Brittany.

Tocaron a la puerta de su habitación y eso le resultó chocante, porque Brittany tenía la insana costumbre de entrar a los sitios sin llamar. Costumbre, que dicho sea de paso había creado alguna que otra situación embarazosa. Para decirlo en pocas palabras, Brittany la había visto más veces desnuda en la tranquilidad de su cuarto, para desesperación de Quinn, que en los vestuarios de las animadoras.

Quinn miró hacia la puerta extrañada. Si no era Santana y tampoco era Brittany…

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – Dijo Rachel asomando la cabeza desde detrás de la puerta.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar de otra manera.

Rachel entró en su habitación y Quinn, que estaba sentada frente al ordenador mirando unos datos de la wikipedia para su trabajo de literatura, se levantó como un resorte y se quedó de pie, quieta, sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación.

\- Hola – le dijo, mirando de soslayo hacia todos los rincones de su cuarto para comprobar que todo estaba en perfecto orden. No sabía muy bien porqué fue eso lo primero que pensó entre todas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza. - ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó en un tono menos agradable de lo que había pensado. No era su intención, pero su cuerpo y su mente estaban a la defensiva.

\- Quiero que arreglemos esto – le dijo Rachel cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas – tenías parte de razón cuando me llamaste…

Quinn asintió con la cabeza sin estar muy segura de en qué partes tenía razón y en cuáles no.

\- Si tenemos que hacer actividades juntas y, además, compartimos amigas – comenzó Rachel. Quinn iba a protestar, porque no eran amigas de las dos, eran "sus" amigas, pero se contuvo – lo más razonable será que hablemos, aclaremos las cosas y encontremos una manera de llevarnos bien – terminó Rachel de carrerilla.

\- Yo no tengo ningún problema contigo – le dijo Quinn, de nuevo con un tono menos agradable de lo que pretendía – eres tú la que lleva persiguiéndome desde el primer día.

-¡Cómo! – dijo Rachel abriendo los ojos como platos.

\- Vas a todos mis entrenamientos y me dijiste claramente que te gustaba.

\- ¡Y tú me besaste! – protestó Rachel.

\- Me besaste tú – le replicó Quinn.

-No, tú me besaste en el coche – le recordó Rachel sorprendida y molesta.

\- Había bebido alcohol – replicó Quinn – alcohol que tú me diste, hay que mencionar.

\- Sí, claro, ahora resultará que te emborraché para liarme contigo. – dijo Rachel airada.

\- Me parece sospechoso que mandaras a Brittany para convencerme de ir a la fiesta, luego, Santana y ella desaparecieran misteriosamente y tú me ofrecieras alcohol. – le respondió Quinn cruzándose de brazos.

Rachel se echó las manos a la cabeza.

\- Sí, Quinn- dijo con desdén - tienes toda la razón, llevaba meses planificándolo todo al detalle. Pero ¿Sabes que te digo? Incluso si esas ideas conspiratorias que tienes en la cabeza fueran reales y yo lo hubiera preparado todo para estar contigo a solas, fuiste tú quien me besó. Y puedes ponerte como quieras, pero eso es así. Sucedió y no puedes cambiarlo. ¡Me besaste!

Quinn se estaba poniendo roja. Rachel tenía razón, no podía replicarle nada y eso le estaba crispando los nervios y la estaba sacando de sus casillas. Necesitaba tirarle algo a Rachel a la cabeza, o tirar a Rachel por la ventana.

\- Vete – le dijo conteniéndose, señalando la puerta de la habitación.

Rachel la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió con malicia.

\- No – le dijo sentándose sobre la cama – no pienso irme hasta que lo admitas.

\- ¡Vete! – repitió Quinn contrariada por la respuesta de Rachel, señalando hacia la puerta aún con más énfasis.

Rachel no se movió y Quinn sintió como estallaba de rabia por dentro. Nadie, nadie jamás había conseguido enfadarla tanto. Ni siquiera Santana.

\- Te vas a ir como que me llamo Quinn Fabray – dijo acercándose a ella.

La cogió del brazo y tiró de ella hasta levantarla. Tardó medio segundo en arrastrarla hasta la puerta, porque Rachel, que no se esperaba la reacción de Quinn, se había dejado llevar.

\- ¿Estás loca o qué te pasa? – le dijo zafándose.

\- ¡Vete! – volvió a decir Quinn, abriendo la puerta.

Rachel empujó la puerta hasta volver a cerrarla.

\- Está bien – le dijo apoyada contra ella para que no pudiera abrirla de nuevo – cálmate, por favor. No tenemos que seguir enfadadas. Quizás podamos sentarnos un momento y hablar tranquilamente sin perder los nervios.

Quinn estaba muy enfadada. Lo estaba con Rachel, pero sobre todo lo estaba consigo misma, por haber reaccionado de aquella manera. No entendía por qué siempre perdía los papeles con Rachel.

\- Vale, no tenemos que seguir discutiendo – dijo aspirando con fuerza, tratando de tranquilizarse – pero quiero que te vayas de aquí.

\- Podemos hablar… sobre todo esto.

\- No hay nada de lo que hablar – le respondió Quinn conteniendo su enfado.

\- Me besaste – protestó Rachel.

\- ¡Maldita sea la hora en la que te besé! – gritó Quinn fuera de sí.

Rachel abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- Yo… no – tartamudeó Quinn sin creerse que lo acababa de admitir.

Se sentó en la cama derrotada por sí misma, completamente incrédula por lo que acababa de pasar. Rachel se sentó a su lado.

\- No se lo voy a decir a nadie – le dijo Rachel con voz prudente.

\- ¿Ni a Brittany, ni a Santana? – preguntó Quinn con sarcasmo - ¿Ni al mastodonte ese que te está enseñando a jugar al football? – continuó refiriéndose a Zizes.

\- Estaban allí – se defendió Rachel

\- No estaban allí – le reprochó Quinn – se lo contaste tú.

\- Son mis amigas y yo estaba muy nerviosa.

\- No, perdona, no son tus amigas ¡Son mis amigas!- recalcó - Tú te has metido por medio y lo has estropeado todo.

Rachel agachó la cabeza con un gesto de tristeza y Quinn se sintió mal.

\- Lo siento – dijo suspirando – Yo… no estoy muy bien últimamente.

\- ¿Por qué me besaste? – le preguntó Rachel poniéndola de nuevo en tensión.

\- Había bebido…

\- Eso es una excusa.

La miró sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Estaba muy muy cerca, tanto que llevaba un rato rozando los pliegues de su falda con la mano y no se había dado cuenta.

Esta vez no fue ella, sino Rachel quien se acercó. Pegó su cuerpo al de ella y le pasó una mano por el cuello para atraerla hacia sí.

\- No besas a alguien con lengua si no te gusta – le dijo Rachel pegada a su boca – Me lo dijo Santana – añadió con solemnidad.

Quinn, que estaba muy nerviosa y no se esperaba el comentario, comenzó a reírse. Y Rachel, que ya no podía aguantarse más, le besó la sonrisa y la empujó hacia atrás sobre la cama.

Quería parar, porque no debía estar haciendo eso. Pero estaba atrapada entre el cuerpo de Rachel y el colchón y, por mucho que su cabeza le decía que no debía estar en esa posición, su cuerpo, su maldito y rebelde cuerpo, se resistía a deshacerse de aquello.

Rachel le besaba los labios con suavidad, como si temiera que Quinn fuera a llevar a cabo sus propósitos y la apartara si intentaba ir un poquito más lejos. Pero ella se dejó hacer, intentando no suspirar demasiado fuerte y preguntándose si Rachel podía notar como el corazón le cabalgaba por el pecho. Debía notarlo, pensó preocupada, porque el pecho de ella estaba apoyado sobre el suyo.

Rachel dejó de besarla y levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Era el momento ideal para zafarse de ella, para apartarla y dejarle claro que no era eso lo que quería. Pero en realidad si quería, y en lugar de una queja, emitió un suspiro cuando ella se movió y enredó las piernas entre las suyas. ¿Se le había levantado la falda? Quinn intentó mirar hacia abajo, pero Rachel volvió a capturar su boca y esta vez no se limitó a besarle los labios. Empujó la lengua dentro de su boca y su mano se posó en la rodilla, comenzando una caricia que terminó en la costura de su ropa interior. Quinn dio un respingo al notar la mano de Rachel rozando su ingle.

\- No pensaba tocarte – le dijo Rachel mirándola a los ojos, distrayéndola completamente.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó confusa. No quería hablar, quería más besos.

\- Tocarte…

Quinn comprendió lo que estaba diciendo y acabó por perder el control de su respiración. Los dedos de Rachel bailaban bajo su falda y se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba nerviosa.

Le pasó una mano por detrás de la cabeza y enredó los dedos en su pelo. La atrajo hacia sí y comenzó a besarla con ansiedad, con fuerza, con besos más húmedos y profundos que los que Rachel se había atrevido a darle primero.

\- Tócame – le pidió. Sabía que se iba a arrepentir, pero también sabía que Rachel quería hacerlo y ella apenas tenía ya control sobre su cuerpo. No quería, pero lo necesitaba. Y sus caderas se levantaban buscando la mano de Rachel, que seguía posada sobre su ingle, acariciando las costuras de su ropa interior.

Rachel la miró a los ojos, sin acabar de creerse lo que estaba sucediendo y mucho más insegura de lo que se había mostrado solo unos minutos atrás.

\- ¡Hazlo! – le insistió levantando aún más las caderas.

Rachel metió la mano dentro de sus bragas sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Y el contacto de sus dedos con la parte más íntima de su piel fue como ver las estrellas. Ninguna sensación se le parecía. Era el mundo girando, las luces brillando un poco más, los ojos de Rachel clavándose en ella, y sus dedos entrando hasta hacerla gemir, de dolor y de placer.

No supo a donde agarrarse cuando el orgasmo empezó a golpearle el estómago y se extendió por el resto de su cuerpo como si fuera electricidad. Rachel la miraba embobada, mientras Quinn gemía y se retorcía por sus caricias.

Con la última contracción de su cuerpo, Quinn se incorporó en la cama, haciendo a un lado a Rachel. Se puso de rodillas y se arregló la falda en silencio, evitando mirarla a los ojos. La colcha de la cama estaba tan arrugada que tendría que cambiarla antes de que la viera su madre. Le contrarió comprobar que también estaba manchada de sangre.

\- ¿Eso es…? – comenzó a preguntar Rachel mirando la mancha.

\- ¡Vete! – le pidió Quinn.

\- Eso … - insistió Rachel.

\- Sí – dijo Quinn muy seria – eso era mi virginidad.

Rachel abrió la boca conmocionada, mirando a Quinn y a la mancha aleatoriamente.

\- Vete – le pidió de nuevo Quinn – necesito estar a solas.

 

 


	18. Eso

 

**CAPÍTULO 18 – Eso.**

**º**

No consiguió pegar ojo en toda la noche. Dormitó a ratos, en un sueño ligero en el que recordaba a Quinn gimiendo en su oído, y del que se despertaba sobresaltada cuando se daba cuenta de que no era Quinn, sino un monstruo feo y baboso, sorprendentemente parecido a Predator, quien estaba en la cama con ella.

Mientras tomaba el primer café de la mañana, con su padre leyendo el periódico y su otro padre comentando una anécdota relacionada con su trabajo, meditó sobre la posibilidad de que Quinn sí fuera un monstruo al fin y al cabo. No Predator, por supuesto, porque Quinn era demasiado bonita para eso, pero si algún tipo de monstruo de esos clásicos, tan hermoso como malévolo. Como las sirenas, o las arpías de Zeus. Y quizás sus sueños no eran otra cosa que el subconsciente, avisándole del peligro de acercarse tanto a ella.

No solo era bonita, también había demostrado tener una conversación interesante, un brillante sentido del humor y despertaba en Rachel cosas que nadie más, salvo quizás la música, lograba despertarle. Pero tenía muy mal genio, y una forma muy desagradable de tratar a los demás cuando se sentía insegura.

Quinn estaba envuelta en una coraza de hierro y Rachel se estaba devanando los sesos tratando de comprender cómo alguien tan inaccesible, le había dejado llegar tan lejos.

Lo que había pasado la tarde anterior era una de las cosas más íntimas que se pueden hacer con otra persona y Rachel había llegado a donde nadie más había llegado con Quinn, había estado dentro de ella. Físicamente, sí, pero cuando pensaba que había estado dentro suya, lo hacía en un sentido menos literal.

Durante un momento o una franja interminable de tiempo, de eso Rachel no estaba muy segura, el mundo de Quinn había girado en torno suyo. Le había pertenecido, porque había bajado todas sus barreras y le había dejado entrar. De nuevo, no solo de forma literal.

Hiram la llevó al instituto de camino al trabajo, y como todas las mañanas el estéreo del coche comenzó a reproducir alguno de los éxitos del Essential de Barbra, pero Rachel no acompañó con su voz la melodía y Hiram la miró preocupado en un par de ocasiones.

\- ¿Estás bien, pequeña? – le preguntó cuando pararon en un semáforo en rojo.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y le ofreció la mejor sonrisa de su repertorio. La que mejor ensayada tenía, la que le hacía parecer más despreocupada. También la más vacía, porque no tenía humor para sonrisas. En su cabeza aún retumbaba la voz de Quinn pidiéndole que se marchara después de acostarse con ella.

Y Rachel se fue. Se fue porque estaba demasiado sobrecogida por lo que había pasado como para argumentar alguna réplica. Se fue como un zombie, andando en la dirección correcta porque conocía el camino de vuelta a casa, conduciéndose a sí misma como un autómata. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado sana y salva, porque en su cabeza solo tenía a Quinn, y los sonidos de su garganta, y el olor del sexo mezclado con el del champú de su pelo, y la extraña sensación de haber estado sin estar allí. Y la mancha en el colchón y sus palabras tajantes y despiadadas: vete.

No recordaba el camino de vuelta. Solo recordaba haber salido de la habitación de Quinn, y un momento después haber entrado en la suya propia, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y la sensación de haberse tele-transportado de una casa a otra.

\- Pequeña – dijo su padre arrancándola de sus pensamientos.

Estaban ya en la puerta del instituto y con la campana a punto de sonar. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca. Quinn la estaba volviendo loca.

**º**

* * *

**º**

\- No te lo vas a creer – le dijo Santana apoyándose contra su taquilla.

Rachel la miró con poco interés. Ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo y solo restaba una clase para acabar la jornada. Una sola clase y podría irse a su casa para encerrarse en su cuarto y escuchar el último disco de Adele hasta romper la pletina. No había visto a Quinn en todo el día, pero tampoco quería verla, porque estaba segura de que volvería a ignorarla como siempre acababa haciendo. Esa era su historia con Quinn; recibía una de cal y otra de arena. Y por su culpa, ya se sabía de memoria todas las canciones de Adele; letra y partitura.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no me voy a creer? – le preguntó por cortesía a Santana, que la miraba con auténtico entusiasmo.

\- Joder, ¿No has dormido bien?

Rachel tenía un surco de sombra bajo los ojos.

\- No, no muy bien. Anda, dime qué ha pasado.

\- Estás en la inopia – le dijo Santana con tono de reproche – porque esto ha sido la comidilla del instituto toda la mañana.

\- ¿El qué? – insistió Rachel ya interesada. Santana era francamente buena creando expectación.

\- De hecho, creo que lo van a publicar en la portada del Muckraker – continuó Santana extendiendo los brazos exageradamente.

\- ¡Por dios! Dime ya lo que ha pasado – le pidió Rachel riéndose por las tonterías de Santana.

\- ¡Quinn ha dejado a Finn!

Rachel se quedó en silencio mirando a Santana con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Oh, dios mío! - atinó a decir, tras un par de segundos.

\- Sabía que ibas a flipar - dijo Santana con autosuficiencia.

\- Santana – le dijo Rachel agarrándola por el brazo y bajando el tono de voz hasta hacerlo casi inaudible. – creo que sé por qué le ha dejado.

Santana arrugó la nariz.

\- Bueno, ya sabemos que Quinn no tiene los sentimientos demasiado claros – consideró encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No – le replicó Rachel – Ayer estuve en su casa…

\- Ahá – asintió Santana sin saber muy bien a donde quería llegar Rachel con tanto misterio.

\- Y lo hicimos.

Santana la miró fijamente y se rascó la mejilla un poco confusa. Miró a su alrededor, mientras algunos alumnos pasaban de un lado a otro del pasillo en camino a sus respectivas clases o quehaceres. Volvió a mirar a Rachel y se mordió la lengua en un esfuerzo por llegar a una conclusión lógica que no acababa de encontrar.

\- ¿Cómo que lo hicisteis? ¿Qué hicisteis, Berry? – dijo Santana completamente extrañada - Porque no me puedo creer que fuera eso lo que hicisteis – añadió recalcando la palabra 'eso'.

\- Pues créetelo- le dijo Rachel dejándola con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Qué hay que creerse? – las interrumpió Brittany que acababa de salir de su clase de matemáticas.

\- ¡Lo han hecho! – dijo Santana que no acababa de asimilarlo.

\- ¡Santana! – protestó Rachel mirando a su alrededor con preocupación.

\- ¿Eso? – preguntó Brittany con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si un encuentro sexual entre Quinn y Rachel fuera algo tan común como el pavimento mojado en un día de lluvia.

\- Si, eso – le respondió Santana con tono incrédulo señalando a Rachel.

\- ¿Y os vio alguien? – inquirió Brittany mirando a Rachel con curiosidad.

\- ¡No! – exclamó ésta horrorizada por la posibilidad de que alguien la hubiera visto haciéndolo con Quinn.

\- ¡Ah! A nosotras a veces nos mira Lord Tubbington.

\- ¡Brittany! – protestó Santana.

\- ¡Ya! Mira que estoy harta de decirle que no debe hacerlo, porque lo que hacemos Santana y yo es muy privado.

Rachel asentía con la cabeza, dándole la razón sin saber muy bien porqué.

\- Pero no importa – continuó Brittany con tono satisfecho – como es mudo no puede contárselo a nadie.

Bueno – la interrumpió Santana medio fastidiada, medio divertida – vamos a lo que realmente nos importa: ¡Eso!

Rachel abrió la boca para hacer un comentario pero sus ojos enfocaron algo que estaba detrás de Santana y esta se giró con curiosidad. Quinn venía andando desde el final del pasillo, con la carpeta de las clases en una mano y la bolsa de deportes colgada al hombro.

Rachel , Brittany y Santana siguieron con la mirada todo el camino de Quinn por el pasillo. Y Quinn, consciente de que la estaban observando y con la sospecha de que quizás estaban hablando de ella, pasó de largo con la espalda erguida y la cabeza muy alta.

\- ¡OH, dios mío! – dijo Santana con los ojos como platos mirando cómo se alejaba Quinn – Es cierto, te has follado a Quinn Fabray.

**º**

* * *

**º**

El timbre que anunciaba el fin de clases acababa de sonar y Santana se dirigía hacia la parada del autobús concentrada en lo que le había dicho Rachel.

No había tenido tiempo de enterarse de mucho, porque había sido todo muy rápido, en medio de un descanso y Rachel le había dejado claro que no quería quedarse después de clases para charlar. Estaba obsesionada con irse a su casa para escuchar discos con canciones lacrimógenas y llorar con la cara apretada a la almohada. Rachel era excesivamente melodramática para el gusto de Santana.

El claxon de un coche que estaba parado en el parking comenzó a sonar mientras ella pasaba por su lado, provocándole tal susto que estuvo a punto de tirar la carpeta que cargaba y todos sus libros al suelo.

Enfadada le dio un golpe con el puño en el capó y miró a través del parabrisas para averiguar quién era el imbécil que se había puesto a tocar la bocina.

\- Si el coche está aparcado no hace falta que pites, pedazo de idiota – gritó antes de darse cuenta que el conductor era Quinn.

Quinn la miró con su mejor y más elaborada mueca de desprecio, lo cual no era de sorprender, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Las caras de desprecio eran la coraza perfecta para las chicas como ella y Santana.

\- Te acerco a casa – le dijo con desgana, como si le fuera a hacer el favor de su vida por pura casualidad.

\- Por mí bien – aceptó Santana – pero ni se te ocurra dejarme tirada a mitad de camino, que es tu nueva especialidad.

\- Mira, guapa – replicó Quinn un poco molesta – si me vas a venir con exigencias mejor te vas y te coges el autobús.

\- Pues me cojo el autobús – le respondió Santana con el mismo tono – porque aquí la única que necesita algo eres tú, que estás que no vives por saber qué nos ha contado Rachel. Así que no me vengas con cuentos.

Quinn agarró el volante muy tensa y Santana se dio la vuelta para ir hacia la parada.

\- Santana – la llamó Quinn cuando apenas había dado dos pasos – Te llevo a casa… por favor.

Eso era nuevo. Quinn no era el tipo de chicas que dan las gracias o piden las cosas por favor.

Santana se subió en el coche y Quinn giró la llave de contacto. Cogió la palanca de marchas para salir hacia atrás del aparcamiento, pero Santana le puso la mano sobre la suya.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

Quinn la miró y vio preocupación en los ojos de Santana. No era una pregunta cortés, sino auténtico interés y a Quinn se le saltaron las lágrimas. Claro que no estaba bien. Hacía tiempo que no estaba bien.

Santana no se esperaba esa reacción. Ver llorar a Quinn era desconsolador, porque Quinn nunca lloraba. Al menos, no en público.

Ni siquiera cuando estando en quinto de primaria se rompió un brazo y le pusieron una escayola. Se puso roja por el dolor, pero no soltó ni una sola lágrima. Y ahora estaba ahí sentada, llorando sin consuelo dentro del coche en plena puerta del instituto, mientras una marea de estudiantes salía del edificio y pasaba por su lado. La mayoría pasaba de largo, pero algunas personas las miraban con curiosidad.

Quinn y ella siempre se preocupaban por lo que pensaran los demás, pero estaban demasiado distraídas en ese momento como para tener eso en consideración. Santana la abrazó y Quinn apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho mojándole la camiseta.

\- Me acosté con ella – dijo con voz temblorosa.

\- ¿Tan mal te lo hizo? – le preguntó Santana con sorna, haciéndose la sorprendida.

Quinn comenzó a reírse en medio del llanto y Santana tampoco fue capaz de mantenerse seria. Parecían dos locas, riendo y llorando a la vez dentro del coche.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – le preguntó Santana cuando se hubieron calmado.

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

\- No sé, igual me mudo contigo a Tribeca, cuando acabemos el instituto.

\- Y nos rapamos la cabeza – sugirió Santana riéndose.

\- Y nos compramos un gato – propuso Quinn.

\- ¡No! – la interrumpió Santana levantando los brazos teatralmente – un gato no, que bastante tengo ya con Lord Tubbington.

Quinn se reía a carcajadas.

\- Cualquier día de estos le digo a Brittany que no soportas a su gato.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – protestó Santana sin parar de reír.

 

 


	19. Lima Heights Adjacents

 

**CAPÍTULO 19 –** _**Lima Heights Adjacents** _

_**º** _

Rachel llamó a la puerta de la casa de Santana un poco asustada. Había cogido dos autobuses para llegar hasta allí, y el segundo, que la dejó muy cerca de la casa, tenía los asientos llenos de pintadas y el conductor estaba metido dentro de una cabina blindada. Rachel jamás había visto un autobús con cabina blindada para el conductor, y estar subida en uno que la tenía le hizo sentir extremadamente vulnerable.

Alguien gritó algo en español en el interior de la casa y Rachel esperó pacientemente a que le abrieran.

En el patio de la casa de al lado, una señora entrada en carnes, sentada en una destartalada silla de plástico, había dejado a un lado su labor de costura para mirar fijamente a Rachel, logrando que se sintiera muy incómoda. En la calle, unos niños jugaban con patinetas y se gritaban insultos como si hablar de aquella forma tan grosera fuera lo más natural del mundo. Visitar Lima Heights era como viajar al otro lado del planeta. Completamente indescriptible.

Una señora mayor, bajita y delgada, le abrió la puerta y la miró con cara de disgusto mientras se secaba las manos en un delantal que llevaba colgado.

\- ¡No queremos galletas! – le dijo la señora cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

La otra señora, la del patio de al lado comenzó a reírse y cogió de nuevo sus agujas para continuar con sus labores de costura. Rachel aspiró aire con fuerza, sorprendida y un poco indignada y volvió a llamar a la puerta.

La señora del delantal volvió a abrirle y la miró con suspicacia.

Rachel tragó saliva. Quería darle la réplica, porque bien era cierto que Rachel había sido girl-scout y había vendido decenas de cajas de galletas en las casas de su barrio. ¡Pero lo hizo cuando era pequeña! Las chicas que ya van al instituto no van vendiendo galletas por las casas, y menos en un barrio como ese.

\- No vendo galletas – le dijo a la mujer con un tono menos decidido y digno del que tenía preparado.

La mujer la miró de arriba abajo con cara de asco y Rachel decidió que, definitivamente, esa mujer era pariente de Santana, porque tenía exactamente la misma expresión que la animadora cuando algo no le gustaba.

\- ¿Está Santana? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz. La mujer la había puesto francamente nerviosa.

\- ¡Santana! – gritó la mujer girando la cabeza hacia el interior de la casa, sosteniendo la puerta, sin dejar de franquear la entrada – Aquí hay una de esas ricachonas del centro, que pregunta por ti.

\- ¡Abuelita! – exclamó Santana acercándose a la entrada – es mi amiga Rachel. Ya te he hablado de ella.

\- No me contaste que era otra de esas pijas.

\- Venga, abuela – replicó Santana molesta – ahora vas a criticar a Quinn y a Brittany ¡Son mis amigas de toda la vida!

\- Serán tus amigas, pero son igual de pijas que esta – agregó la mujer señalando hacia Rachel que observaba atónita cómo Santana y su abuela se gritaban cosas en español, paradas en la puerta de su casa.

\- Ven – le dijo Santana en inglés, apartando a su abuela y cogiendo a Rachel de la mano.

Rachel la siguió un poco asustada, porque la abuela de Santana iba detrás suya y tan solo hacía unos minutos que la conocía pero ya la temía como si fuera el diablo.

El recibidor de la casa estaba prácticamente fundido con el salón, donde varias mujeres trabajaban afanadas frente a máquinas de coser.

El salón era más bien pequeñito así que tuvieron que sortear a las mujeres, el sofá, las sillas y una suerte de percheros cargados de telas de camino a una puerta que daba a una minúscula habitación.

\- Bueno – dijo Santana cerrando la puerta y sentándose en la pequeña cama de 90 que había pegada a la pared - ¿Qué se te ha perdido por aquí?

Rachel miró a su alrededor completamente asombrada porque Santana tuviera una habitación tan pequeña. Aparte de la cama y un armario destartalado, la habitación solo dejaba espacio para un escritorio pequeño y una estantería de pie abarrotada de libros, apuntes y trofeos del equipo de animadoras.

Rachel, para su desgracia, era excesivamente expresiva y transparente, especialmente cuando la tomaban por sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué esperabas encontrarte en Lima Heiths? – le preguntó Santana con sorna, leyendo la expresión de su rostro - ¿Un palacio? Lo creas o no, mi casa es un palacio comparada con la de mi vecino de atrás, que vive en una caravana.

\- Yo, en realidad… - balbuceó Rachel.

Santana comenzó a reírse.

\- No pasa nada, bastante guerra te ha dado ya mi abuela llamándote pija. Aunque no le falta razón a la vieja.

\- ¡Santana!

\- ¡Es verdad, eres un poco pija!

\- No te reñía por llamarme pija – le aclaró Rachel – es que me parece de muy mal gusto que llames vieja a tu abuela. Y bueno, tampoco me parece justo que me llames pija, la verdad.

\- ¿No? – dijo Santana con una sonrisa sardónica - ¿Tú has visto a esas mujeres del salón?

Rachel asintió con la cabeza.

\- Son mi abuela y algunas vecinas del barrio. Algunas limpian en los barrios de clase media por la mañana, otras en la fábrica de encurtidos que hay en las afueras. Y después se reúnen para coser y sacar un poco de dinero extra para llegar a fin de mes. Por eso eres una pija. No te lo tomes como una ofensa, todos aquí queremos ser pijos.

\- Pues no lo entiendo – dijo Rachel un poco insegura.

Santana levantó una ceja interrogativa.

\- ¿Qué no entiendes?

\- Si tu familia no llega a fin de mes… - Rachel no quería meter la pata, pero tampoco llevaba muy bien callarse su opinión sobre ningún tema - ¿cómo puedes llevar ese tren de vida? Quiero decir… sales por ahí, vas a cenar al Breadstix y a tomar café con tus amigos. No quiero que me malinterpretes, porque no quiero criticarte, ni nada por el estilo. Es que me resulta raro y me gustaría entenderlo.

Santana la miró detenidamente durante un minuto completo. Rachel tragó saliva. Ahora Santana era su amiga y no sabía si había metido la pata tan hondo que no lo pudiera arreglar.

\- Hay pocas cosas que sabemos la una de la otra, Berry – comenzó Santana en un tono tan neutro que Rachel no podía saber si estaba o no enfadada – Hace muy poco tiempo que somos amigas, así que me resulta curioso que estés tan al tanto de mis finanzas.

\- No era mi intención ofenderte – la interrumpió Rachel.

Santana suspiró.

\- Lo sé- dijo apoyándose contra el escritorio – Mira, casi nadie lo sabe, pero me paso los veranos trabajando como una mula para costearme el instituto ¿Tú crees que mi madre y mi abuela pueden pagarme el bono de transportes o la plaza del comedor? Apenas si me pueden ayudar con los libros y el material escolar. Hacen lo que pueden para que tenga un techo donde dormir, un plato de comida sobre la mesa y calefacción durante los días más duros del invierno. Casi todo lo demás es cosa mía. ¿Tú has tenido que luchar alguna vez para conseguir lo que quieres?

Era una pregunta retórica pero Rachel asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

\- No para conseguir un solo en el coro de la escuela o para que tus padres te lleven de vacaciones – le aclaró Santana – Luchar para salir adelante, para sobrevivir.

Rachel tragó saliva. No, nunca había tenido que hacer eso.

\- En verano trabajo en la piscina municipal en turno completo y a última hora de la tarde friego platos en el mexicano que hay en el área de servicio. En invierno, a veces, ayudo a las mujeres a coser.

\- Vale – dijo Rachel preocupada para no sonar prepotente – pero sigo sin entenderlo. Dices que te cuesta conseguir las cosas que necesitas pero cuando sales por ahí con tus amigas a tomar una pizza no estás "luchando para salir adelante"- le dijo muy nerviosa porque tenía miedo de enfadarla.

\- ¿Tú has venido alguna vez a cenar con nosotras? – le preguntó Santana con el tono agrio, pero mucho más calmada de lo que Rachel pensó que estaría después de sus preguntas.

\- Yo nunca pago nada. Y tampoco quedo para ir a comer o a tomar algo con alguien que no sean Quinn o Britt, porque no me lo puedo permitir. Ellas pagan siempre la cuenta. Ellas piden, casi siempre platos compartidos para no hacerme sentir mal.

Santana respiró profundamente y comenzaron a brillarle los ojos.

\- Britt, bueno, ya sabes lo que tengo con Britt. Es más como que tu novia paga la cita y Quinn es mi mejor amiga desde siempre. Ambas lo son.

A veces discutimos y tenemos nuestras desavenencias. Y no siempre son pequeñas discusiones, a veces nos peleamos a voces o nos gritamos cosas muy feas, incluso en alguna ocasión nos hemos retirado la palabra durante días. Y sin embargo, esto es sagrado, ellas siempre pagan y siempre me llevan en el coche si surge o me hace falta, o me dejan el móvil si tengo que llamar a casa para avisar de que voy a llegar tarde o cualquier otra cosa que necesite decir. Y da igual si estamos peleadas y nos odiamos a muerte en ese momento. Nunca me han fallado. Y nunca me han pedido nada a cambio, ni me han reprochado ninguna cosa.

Sabes, Berry – Santana tenía los ojos brillantes – Por ellas tengo aún más ganas de luchar. Quiero ganar todas las competiciones con las Cheerios y los certámenes de música del coro. Quiero aprobar todo con buena nota y graduarme con honores cuando acabe el instituto. Y estoy luchando por eso, porque se lo debo a ellas. Porque podría estar lamentándome por las cosas que no tengo y, sin embargo, estoy luchando para llegar a ser alguien en la vida, porque les debo mil copas a mis amigas – sonrió - Y les debo llegar tan lejos como pueda llegar porque les debo dignidad. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

El brillo en los ojos de Santana recorría también sus mejillas y Rachel notó como ella misma tenía los ojos húmedos y el corazón encogido.

Siempre había visto la amistad entre las tres animadoras como algo superficial, como a tres chicas populares que se juntaban simplemente porque eran populares y pegaban bien juntas. Poco a poco estaba viendo la otra cara de la moneda. Primero descubrió el tipo de relación que unía a Brittany y a Santana, también se dio cuenta de que ninguna de las tres era tan arpía como aparentaban a primera vista. Después de lo que le acababa de contar Santana veía la relación entre las tres con ojos nuevos y se dio cuenta de que era algo mucho más fuerte y profundo de lo que había imaginado. No había nada superficial ahí.

\- Pero no era de esto de lo que venías a hablar – le dijo Santana sonándose la nariz, intentando cambiar de tema.

No, definitivamente no era de eso de lo que quería hablar cuando había decidido ir hasta allí. Sin embargo, ahora, sus problemas parecían un poco menos importantes.

\- ¿Puedo abrazarte? – le preguntó.

Santana abrió los ojos como platos y se empezó a reír.

\- No necesito un abrazo – le dijo divertida.

\- Pero yo sí.

Santana dejó de reírse y la miró a los ojos con solemnidad. Rachel comenzó a llorar, porque se había emocionado con el discurso de Santana y porque estaba muy nerviosa por lo que había pasado con Quinn. Y porque se sentía insegura. Y porque Santana era también amiga suya y ahora entendía el valor que tenía la amistad para Santana.

\- Oh, venga – dijo Santana abrazándola y haciéndose la fuerte, aunque tenía los ojos empañados en lágrimas.- ¿Sabes? – le susurró a Rachel que lloraba con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro – esta es la segunda vez hoy que alguien se apoya en mi y llora. Tengo la camiseta empapada por tus lágrimas y las de Quinn, y me temo que las dos lloráis por lo mismo.

Rachel no meditó demasiado en lo que Santana le estaba diciendo, pero escuchar las palabras Quinn y lágrimas le hicieron llorar aún con más sentimiento.

\- Venga - dijo Santana rompiendo el abrazo y tomándole la cara entre sus manos – Vamos a hablar del tema y seguro que te sientes mucho mejor.

\- ¡Santana! – gritó su abuela golpeando la puerta de la habitación – Si tu amiga se va a quedar mucho tiempo deberíais veniros al salón, que las camisas no se van a coser solas.

\- ¡Tenemos que estudiar, abuela! – Gritó Santana de vuelta. – Como puedes apreciar – dijo en un tono más bajo dirigiéndose a Rachel – he sacado el pronto de mi abuela – se rió – cuando coges un poco de confianza con ella se relaja y parece menos fiera.

Rachel comenzó a reírse.

\- Al final resultará que es un pastelito, como tú.

\- No te pases, Berry – la amenazó Santana con una sonrisa – que aún te saco a patadas de aquí.

Rachel sonrió nerviosa y decidió que era un buen momento para sacar a colación el tema que la había llevado hasta allí.

\- Hoy, cuando salía del instituto – comenzó – vi que estabas con Quinn en el coche…

Para Santana se hizo patente el porqué Rachel se había tomado tantas molestias para ir hasta su casa. Conociéndola, no hubiera sido capaz de esperar al día siguiente para hablar con ella. Y este, desde luego, no es uno de esos temas que tratas por teléfono.

\- Estaba llorando – dijo Rachel con una brizna de angustia en la voz.

\- Ya lo sé, estaba allí con ella.

\- ¿Por mi culpa?

\- ¿Tú qué crees?

\- No lo sé – dijo Rachel con exasperación – Ya no sé qué pensar. No sé si le gusto, o no le gusto, si le importa lo que pasó ayer.

\- Oh, venga – la interrumpió Santana - ¿Cuándo has visto a Quinn llorar? Claro que le importa.

\- Pues si le importa y llora por eso, no pueden ser buenas noticias.

\- Bueno – consideró Santana – tampoco creo que sea negativo. Al menos, ya no lo niega rotundamente.

Rachel la miró interesada.

\- Tampoco te ilusiones – prosiguió Santana – Quinn es terca como una mula y aún le queda bastante para admitir abiertamente lo que siente por ti.

Rachel contuvo la respiración.

\- ¿Te lo ha dicho? – preguntó nerviosa – Que siente algo por mí…

Santana sonrió.

\- ¿No creerás que voy a contarte las confidencias que me hace Quinn? Además, no hace falta, es demasiado obvio.

\- Yo no lo tengo tan claro – protestó Rachel.

\- Es increíble la tranquilidad y la seguridad con la que subes al escenario cuando actuamos en el coro. Y cuando se trata de Quinn te bailan las piernas y te tiembla la voz.

Rachel sonrió dándole la razón con un gesto de cabeza.

\- No puedo evitarlo.

\- Te has metido en la cama de Quinn Fabray – canturreó Santana de repente, pinchándole el brazo con un dedo. Rachel se atragantó con su propia saliva y tosió colorada como un tomate, por la falta de aire y por la vergüenza. - Los trovadores cantarán tus proezas y todas las lesbianas de Tribeca le podrán tu nombre a sus hijas.- continuó Santana extendiendo los brazos como si estuviera recitando el papel principal de una obra de teatro.

Rachel, que la había estado mirando estupefacta no pudo contener la risa con las tonterías que estaba diciendo. Quizás el motivo fuera que todavía la recordaba como una animadora seria y amenazante de la que prefería estar alejada, que le sorprendía tanto lo divertida que podía llegar a ser como amiga.

\- Eres tonta – le replicó sonriente – golpeándola en el hombro.

\- No, ya en serio, Berry. Jamás, ni en mil mundos, hubiera imaginado que te ibas a tirar a Quinn.

\- ¡Santana! – exclamó Rachel con tono de protesta.

\- No me irás a decir ahora tonterías del rollo "no hemos follado, hemos hecho el amor".

Rachel volvió a reírse.

\- Bueno – le replicó un poco avergonzada – no lo diré ¡Pero lo pensaré por dentro! - En esta ocasión fue el turno de Rachel para sacar la vena dramática. Santana no podía parar de reír.- Hablando en serio – continuó – no sé muy bien si lo que hicimos…

\- ¿Ahora no sabes si lo hiciste?

\- Si, no… yo... es que yo no…

\- ¿Tú no qué?

Santana la miraba con una ceja levantada y Rachel no sabía ni dónde meterse de lo avergonzada que se sentía.

\- Que yo no … ella no…

Santana empezó a mirarla con las dos cejas levantadas.

\- Vamos a ver si nos aclaramos – la interrumpió - ¿Tú que entiendes exactamente por "nos acostamos juntas"?

Rachel, a pesar de la vergüenza se decidió a contarle todo lo que había pasado cuando fue a casa de Quinn.

Cuando acabó su relato, roja como un tomate y sudando como los pollos de la feria, Santana tenía aún las cejas levantadas y ahora, además, también tenía la boca abierta.

\- ¿Y ella a ti no te tocó?

\- No.

\- ¿Y tú a ella sí?

\- Sí.

Santana meditó unos segundos.

\- Menuda cabrona ¿no? – dijo poniendo los brazos en jarra con absoluta indignación.

Rachel sonrió con timidez. Santana le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Lo digo en serio, Berry, en el sexo tiene que haber reciprocidad. Pero bueno, ya sabíamos que Quinn es una estirada y si encima está tan confundida… Si ya me sorprende que se dejara tocar… - hizo una pausa dramática - … por ti.

Rachel comenzó a reírse y le golpeó en la cabeza con un cojín que había sobre la cama.

\- Vete a tomar por el culo – dijo intentando golpearla por segunda vez.

Santana, que estaba intentando evitar el cojinazo, se paró en seco y se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta por la sorpresa y Rachel, que no podía creerse lo que acababa de decir se tapó la boca avergonzada.

\- Y esto es lo que pasa cuando estás un tiempo en Lima Heights. – dijo Santana señalándola con el dedo.- ¡Rachel Berry ha dicho una palabrota! – exclamó.

\- ¡Eres una payasa! – proclamó Rachel señalándola a su vez.

\- Puede – respondió Santana cruzándose de brazos – Ya conoces mi secreto, ahora tendré que matarte.

 

 


	20. Faberrittana

**Capítulo 20 - FABERRITTANA.**

**º**

Santana miró extrañada la tarjeta de invitación amarilla que encontró en el bolsillo trasero de su mochila, con un gato sonriente sosteniendo varios globos de colores.

\- ¡Qué coño! – dijo en voz alta, a pesar de que estaba sola en su habitación.

Abrió la invitación con una ceja levantada y no cupo en su asombro mientras leía lo que había escrito en el interior:

 

_Brittany S. Pierce y Lord Tubbington se complacen en invitarle a su merienda de gala el viernes por la tarde._

_Habrá café descafeinado, batido de plátano y muffins de chocolate._

_¡Y galletas de Scooby Doo!_

_  
_

Quinn dejó la tarjeta de Brittany sobre su escritorio y suspiró con frustración. Temía las ocurriencias de Brittany y, últimamente, las fiestas y reuniones a las que le invitaban sus amigas acababan especialmente mal.

Brittany estaba encantada con las invitaciones que había hecho para reunir a las chicas en su casa. Le gustaba que la gente fuese feliz y ninguna de sus amigas lo era realmente. Los problemas amorosos y las inseguridades las estaban haciendo sufrir y Brittany no pensaba permitirlo.

\- ¿Verdad, Lord Tubbington? – dijo con felicidad abrazando a su gato – Vamos a solucionarlo todo.

Su móvil comenzó a vibrar, era un mensaje de Rachel.

"Estaré encantada de ir a tu fiesta Rach"

º

* * *

º

\- Hola, Quinn – le saludó la madre de Brittany cuando abrió la puerta.

Había pasado dos días dándole vueltas al tema. Incluso había abordado a Brittany en el instituto para preguntarle qué tipo de merienda tenía planeada. Y con qué tipo de merienda, lo que realmente quería preguntar era si Rachel estaba o no invitada a la reunión.

Brittany le hizo una descripción completa y detallada de los distintos tipos de galletas que pensaba poner en la fiesta, pero se negó en rotundo a facilitarle la lista de invitados. Así que le quedó bastante claro que Rachel estaba invitada y planeaba ir. Porque en el caso contrario, Brittany no hubiera tenido tantos reparos en decírselo.

Santana sí estaba invitada. De hecho, se molestó bastante al descubrir que no era una fiesta privada, porque tenía planeado acabar la merienda desnuda sobre la cama de Brittany.

\- Aún podríamos acabar así – le dijo en tono burlón – ahora que te has pasado al otro bando.

A veces, a Quinn le reventaban las bromas de Santana. Se había marchado enfadada mientras ésta se reía a carcajadas por su propia ocurrencia.

Después de todas sus pesquisas llegó a la conclusión de que, definitivamente, Rachel estaba invitada a la merienda y, tras debatir consigo misma, había descubierto que quería ir.

No quería que nadie supiera que estaba interesada en acudir a una merienda a la que también iría Rachel, pero supuestamente ella no sabía que estaba invitada, así que su orgullo quedaba indemne.

Después de acostarse con Rachel y perder la virginidad de una forma tan poco elegante ¡Y con una chica! Había llorado hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas. Había llorado en su habitación, en el coche, en el hombro de Santana. Estaba ya un poco harta de llorar ¡Era Quinn Fabray, por el amor de dios! Ella nunca lloraba.

Le gustaría poder decir que había tomado una decisión respecto a sus sentimientos, pero la idea de admitir abiertamente lo que sentía por Rachel, o lo que es más, dar el paso de comenzar algún tipo de relación con ella… algo oficial, le aterraba profundamente. Su otra opción, lamentablemente, no era menos terrible; dejarlo pasar e intentar olvidarlo. ¿Y si le pasaba como a su madre y acababa encerrada en una vida donde no encajaba y se arrepentía cuando ya fuese demasiado tarde?

Su madre aún sentía algo por la madre de Brittany. Era tan obvio que Quinn se sentía sobrecogida. Y su madre no podía hacer nada, no después de tanto tiempo, cuando la otra mujer ya había rehecho su vida.

Y Quinn no quería estar en esa posición. Había soñado la noche anterior con ella misma viviendo en el futuro, en una casa en las afueras, casada con Finn. En su sueño no aparecía Rachel, pero la echaba de menos, y en su sueño estaba arrepentida por haberlo dejado pasar.

\- Hola – dijo con timidez cuando entró en el salón de los Pierce.

Rachel y Santana estaban sentadas con Brittany alrededor de la mesa de café.

\- Esto es perfecto – dijo Brittany con satisfacción- Ya estamos todas y vamos a pasárnoslo muy bien.

\- ¿Es que vamos a jugar a la botella? – Preguntó Santana con sorna. Era el juego de moda en todas las fiestas de instituto y una idea perfecta para hacer rabiar a Quinn.

\- ¡A la botella! – repitió Rachel riéndose nerviosa, poniendo las manos sobre la mesa.

Era una locura pero no le importaría, ahora que había llegado Quinn.

\- Claro que no vamos a jugar a la botella – les reprendió Brittany – esta es una fiesta respetable – añadió tirando de Quinn, haciendo que se sentara con ellas en la mesa.

Merendaron mientras Brittany parloteaba y les contaba cosas sobre su nueva afición: la colección de rocas y sus historias con Lord Tubbington.

Santana la escuchaba con auténtica devoción y de vez en cuando lanzaba alguna crítica sobre la entrenadora Sylvester y las rutinas de las Cheerios. Rachel y Quinn permanecieron calladas.

Rachel no sabía hacia dónde dirigir la mirada. Le daba muchísima vergüenza mirar directamente a Quinn, pero era maleducado no hacerlo, así que lo intentaba, pero giraba la cabeza abochornada cada vez que creía que sus miradas podrían encontrarse.

Quinn llevaba un vestido blanco, a juego con su pasador para el pelo, y una rebeca amarilla que le confería un aspecto virginal; inocente y adorable. Pero Quinn no era tan inocente, ni tan adorable. Y ahora tampoco era virgen, eso lo sabía Rachel de primera mano.

Cada vez que pensaba en ello sentía un golpe en la parte más baja del estómago y una extraña humedad, que empapaba su ropa interior. Últimamente, su vida se repartía entre su inquietud por todo lo que estaba pasando con Quinn, y esos pensamientos libidinosos que tanto bochorno le provocaban. Lo único que podía agradecer es que su pasión por la música seguía salvándola de volverse loca. Sus discos de Whitney y Barbra aún surtían efecto, sus sueños sobre Brodway la mantenían a flote.

\- ¿Y planeáis hacerlo más veces? – escuchó que decía Brittany tranquilamente mientras sorbía su café.

Rachel despertó de sus meditaciones y la miró sin comprender. Santana la miraba también, tratando de no reírse, mientras que Quinn, roja como un tomate, miraba intensamente el contenido de su taza.

\- ¿Q-qué? – preguntó Rachel confusa.

\- Que si planeáis repetirlo. – dijo de nuevo Brittany.

\- ¿Repetir el qué?

\- Lo de acostaros juntas – dijo Brittany una vez más, esta vez con tono impaciente – Ya te lo he dicho tres veces, Rachel – protestó.

\- Puedes decirlo cuantas veces quieras, amor – dijo Santana sin poder contener la risa – esto es muy divertido.

Rachel notó como se le encarnaban las mejillas de pura vergüenza y empezaron a arderle las orejas.

\- Y-yo, no…

\- ¡Ah! Que no quieres – dijo Brittany con el mismo tono que Letterman en una de sus entrevistas.

\- No, sí… yo… - Rachel estaba cada vez más nerviosa y le sudaban las manos.

\- ¿Pero quieres o no quieres? – insistió Brittany con curiosidad.

\- ¡Esas cosas no se preguntan! – tronó Quinn enfadada, haciendo que las otras chicas, que estaban pendientes de la respuesta de Rachel, se volvieran para mirarla. La propia Rachel se sorprendió y la miró con la boca entreabierta y los ojos como platos - ¿Tú ves normal – siguió gritando Quinn mirando hacia Brittany – que nos invites a merendar para preguntarnos este tipo de cosas? ¿Qué trampa es esta?

\- ¿Y qué tiene de malo? – preguntó Brittany un poco asustada por la reacción de Quinn.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hablarle de esa manera! – gritó Santana a pleno pulmón, señalando amenazadoramente a Quinn con el dedo.

\- ¡Yo hablo como me da la gana! – le respondió Quinn también a gritos poniéndose de pie.

\- Me estoy empezando a cansar de tu actitud – dijo Santana levantándose también.

Medio segundo después las dos animadoras, encendidas y cegadas por la rabia intentaban abalanzarse la una sobre la otra para darse de tortas.

Brittany, que conocía muy bien a las dos chicas, especialmente a Santana, había reaccionado rápida y la había agarrado para evitar que golpeara a Quinn.

Rachel, casi sin pensarlo, porque todo había sucedido en un momento, había logrado agarrar a Quinn a tiempo para que la pelea no llegara a mayores.

\- Mira, al final ha conseguido lo que quería – dijo Santana para meterse con Quinn, mientras intentaba desembarazarse de los brazos de Brittany – toneladas de Berry Love.

Quinn se dio cuenta de que Rachel la tenía completamente abrazada y dejó de oponer resistencia. Brittany soltó a Santana cuando vio que se habían calmado lo suficiente como para dejar la violencia física de lado.

\- Ahora vamos a dejar las cosas claras- dijo Brittany muy seria. Las demás se quedaron calladas escuchando porque era extraordinariamente raro que Brittany tomase esa actitud. Y nadie se atrevió a rechistar. – Lo primero, Santana – dijo mirándola con la frente arrugada – no necesito que me defiendas. Si la gente me habla mal, es mi problema y me gustaría que me dejases hacer frente a mis problemas.

\- Pero amor… - protestó Santana con voz melosa. La expresión de enfado de Brittany la hizo enmudecer.

\- No soy una niña pequeña, Santana – le reprendió – Quizás no soy como tú, o como el resto de la gente. Quizás soy diferente, pero no necesito ayuda para defenderme. Además, no quiero un guardaespaldas, quiero una novia que me trate como tal y deje de avergonzarse de nuestra relación.

Santana tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Vosotras – continuó dirigiéndose a Quinn y a Rachel – Os gustáis, os habéis besado, habéis tenido sexo y no paráis de marear a Santana con lloriqueos porque no sois capaces de reuniros y hablar tranquilamente como hace la gente normal. ¿Es que no sois gente normal?

Quinn y Rachel la miraban completamente sorprendidas por todo el discurso que había soltado en un momento.

\- Rachel – dijo señalándola - ¿Tú muerdes?

A Rachel le sorprendió la pregunta y lo único que se le ocurrió fue negar con la cabeza.

\- Y tú, Quinn, ¿muerdes?

\- De vez en cuando – se rió Santana.

\- ¡Santana! – le riñó Brittany sin dejar de mirar a Quinn. Esta también denegó con la cabeza. – Entonces ¿Por qué no os sentáis y habláis sobre el tema? No vais a morderos la una a la otra, ¿no?

\- Seguro que les apetece.

\- ¡Santana!

Santana se reía a carcajadas; a pesar del enfado de Quinn, el bochorno de Rachel y la mirada severa de Brittany.

\- Me voy – dijo Quinn levantándose de nuevo. - No pienso seguir aguantando este ultraje.

\- No puedes irte – protestó Brittany – he hecho todo esto para que podáis arreglar las cosas – añadió señalando a Rachel con las dos manos.

Quinn miró hacia Rachel e inmediatamente apartó la mirada.

\- No hay nada que arreglar – dijo muy seria – y tampoco contigo - le dijo a Santana mientras se ponía el abrigo.

Santana aún tenía la cara roja y los ojos brillantes por el reciente ataque de risa.

\- Venga, Quinn, tampoco es para tanto ¿Es que ya no sabes aceptar una broma?

\- Estoy muy harta ya de tus bromas, Santana, una cosa es bromear sobre el tiempo, o el profesor de matemáticas, y otra bromear sobre… - Quinn se calló en seco. Había estado a punto de decir "sobre mis sentimientos" exponiéndose completamente delante de todas. Estaba muy nerviosa, triste y enfadada. – Adiós – dijo caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación.

\- Quinn – dijo Rachel a su espalda agarrándola del brazo.

Quinn tragó saliva. Hizo el amago de seguir andando, pero Rachel tiró de ella.

\- ¡Suéltame! – le dijo furiosa dándose la vuelta.

Se encontró de frente con los ojos de Rachel. Quería empujarla y decirle algo desagradable y marcharse de allí, pero su mirada era hipnótica y su boca…

\- ¿Veis? – dijo Brittany interrumpiendo el momento , sobresaltándolas a ambas – tenéis que arreglar esto.

Quinn iba a abrir la boca para protestar pero Santana se adelantó.

\- No hay nada que perder – dijo – podemos sentarnos y hablar del tema.

\- Y-yo – dijo Rachel que aún tenía a Quinn agarrada por el brazo – por favor, quédate – le pidió a Quinn mirándola a los ojos – Quédate y si después decides acabar con lo que sea que hemos empezado, no volveré a acercarme a ti nunca más.

Nunca sabía qué esperar de Quinn o la manera en la que podría reaccionar. Así que decidió jugárselo todo a la carta de: "si te quedas, no me acercaré nunca más a ti".

Quinn relajó la tensión de su cuerpo y asintió con la cabeza como si le hubieran ofrecido un gran trato.

Rachel había dicho las palabras mágicas y Quinn tenía su excusa para quedarse.

\- ¿Después de esto me dejarás en paz de una vez por todas? – le dijo a Rachel en voz alta, con la cabeza erguida y la espalda muy tiesa.

\- Si, Quinn – le respondió Rachel con parsimonia, remarcando las palabras.

Se miraron durante un momento a los ojos. Rachel no sabía si el tono de su respuesta la había molestado. Al fin y al cabo, con ella nunca sabía qué esperar: a veces tenían conversaciones increíbles, a veces terribles peleas, igual no se dirigían la palabra, que acaban besándose como si no hubiera mañana.

Si Quinn se había molestado o no, nunca lo supo. No dijo nada y se sentó de nuevo en su sitio alrededor de la mesa, tal y como le indicó Brittany.

Rachel y Santana la imitaron y Brittany quitó los restos de la merienda y cambió el mantel estampado de la mesa por uno azul marino.

\- ¿Qué coño es esto? – murmuró Santana mirando el trozo de cartulina doblada que Brittany puso delante suya, con su nombre escrito.

Puso un trozo de cartulina para cada una y un vaso lleno de agua fresca.

-¿Qué te has creído, que estamos en una conferencia? – le preguntó Quinn, mirando incrédula su trozo de papel, que aparecía doblado de forma que se quedaba de pie formando un pequeño triángulo, mostrando su nombre hacia el resto de los presentes. El cartelito de Santana estaba a su derecha, el de Brittany a su izquierda y el de Rachel de frente.

Rachel no dijo nada. Le pareció encantadoramente divertido lo que estaba haciendo Brittany. Un poco ridículo, quizás, pero qué importaba, si había conseguido reunirla con Quinn y por fin iban a poder hablar de sus problemas y con suerte, mucha, mucha suerte, solucionarlo.

\- Bueno – dijo Brittany sentándose en su sitio con solemnidad. Sacó unas notas de papel y comenzó a leer dejando a las chicas estupefactas – Vamos a comenzar la Primera Reunión Oficial Faberrittana para solucionar conflictos romántico-emotivos…

\- ¿Reunión qué? – preguntó Santana completamente perdida.

\- ¡Esto es una tontería! – protestó Quinn

\- ¿Sabéis cómo se levanta un acta? – les preguntó Brittany haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de Quinn y Santana. – Lo he buscado en la wikipedia y es algo extraordinario – siguió visiblemente emocionada – Lo que vamos a hacer es escribir en un papel las cosas que decidamos en esta reunión y nos vamos a comprometer a cumplirlas.

\- Ah, bueno – dijo Quinn con altanería y cierto tono de sarcasmo en la voz – eso me garantiza que Rachel me va a dejar en paz de una vez por todas en cuanto acabemos con esta estupidez.

Brittany miró a Quinn con tanta severidad que esta se encogió incómoda en su sitio.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que lo que estoy haciendo es una estupidez? – le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

\- Eso dig.. – empezó a decir Santana con acritud, pero Brittany le hizo un gesto con la mano para que la dejara continuar y Santana, por si las moscas, se calló lo que fuera que planeaba decir. Sin embargo, se inclinó ligeramente hacia donde estaba Rachel y le dijo muy bajito señalando hacia Brittany - ¿Ves cómo siempre consigue lo que quiere?

\- Porque si lo que estoy haciendo es una estupidez me estás llamando estúpida – continuó Brittany sin prestar atención a Rachel, ni a Santana , que miraban asombradas cómo le echaba la bronca a Quinn.

\- No quería decir eso – protestó Quinn un poco nerviosa.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es una idea… - Quinn estaba colorada, poniendo todo su empeño en tratar de definir la situación de una manera menos insultante para Brittany – eeeh… inusual.

Brittany la miró con desconfianza pero dio por zanjada la disputa. Se giró sonriente, como si no hubiera estado discutiendo con Quinn tan solo unos segundos antes.

\- Bien, vamos a apuntar en el acta que Quinn cree que esta reunión es inusual – dijo agachándose y comenzando a escribir en una de las hojas que había traído consigo - ¿Y tú qué piensas? – le preguntó a Rachel apuntándola con el bolígrafo a la cara.

Rachel se quedó completamente en blanco. Miró hacia Santana buscando ayuda, pero Santana estaba mirando a algún punto indefinido de la habitación, mordiéndose el labio superior, probablemente intentando no reírse.

\- Yo también creo que esta reunión es inusual…

\- También cree que la reunión es inusual – apuntó Brittany en su hoja de acta, repitiéndolo en voz alta. – Si es que piensan igual, están hechas la una para la otra – dijo ilusionada mientras apuntaba.

Santana se puso las manos sobre la boca y estaba completamente colorada, intentando no echarse a reír. Rachel estaba muy nerviosa y un poco angustiada; por lo bizarro de la situación y porque Quinn estaba sentada enfrente suya, pero Santana le estaba contagiando la risa y los nervios no le ayudaban a contenerse.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta empezó a reírse y no podía parar. Santana, que parecía a punto de morir ahogada por el intento de contenerse tampoco pudo refrenarse por más tiempo y empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Incluso Quinn, que lo último que quería era participar en el jolgorio, fue incapaz de contenerse.

\- ¿Estáis bien, chicas? – preguntó la madre de Brittany asomándose desde la puerta.

\- Sí, mamá – le respondió Brittany con una sonrisa, mientras sus amigas se desternillaban de la risa.

La Señora Pierce desapareció cerrando la puerta tras sí, y Brittany esperó paciente a que las chicas dejaran de reírse en cuanto hubieran soltado todos los nervios y la ansiedad hacia afuera.

Brittany había estado en tantas consultas de psicólogos, que había tenido la oportunidad de leer una gran cantidad de revistas médicas y de psicología en las salas de espera. Hacía poco había leído un artículo muy interesante sobre los efectos de la risa incontrolada en las personas, así que sabía que, por ejemplo, reírse de esa manera ayuda a rebajar el estrés, cosa increíblemente útil en una situación como la que tenían sus amigas en ese momento, favorece los vínculos en las relaciones interpersonales, cosa que definitivamente necesitaban y la risa, además, ayuda a pensar con más flexibilidad, complejidad y amplitud. Así que, cuando lograran calmarse debían estar más que preparadas para lo que tenía que decirles.

\- Bueno – dijo cuando las risas comenzaron a cesar – tengo que proponeros algo que se llama terapia de choque.

Rachel, Quinn y Santana, que se habían quedado completamente relajadas por el ataque de risa la miraron con interés, sin intención alguna de protesta.

\- Nuestro problema - empezó mirando a Santana – es que nos queremos y sabemos que queremos estar juntas, pero tú no quieres que la gente se entere.

Santana se rascó la cabeza un poco avergonzada, porque Brittany tenía razón. En el fondo sabía que su actitud estaba mal y que, además, estaba siendo muy cobarde.

\- Así que tienes dos opciones- continuó Brittany -te quedas conmigo o con tus miedos.

Santana abrió la boca sorprendida.

\- Voy a aceptar lo que sea que decidas, pero si te quedas con tus miedos, me habrás perdido para siempre.

\- ¡NO! – dijo Quinn de repente, sorprendiéndolas a todas.

\- ¿Qué no qué? – preguntó Santana un poco confusa.

\- Tienes que elegirla a ella – Dijo Quinn visiblemente emocionada – No puedes dejar que tus miedos te lo impidan.

Santana la miraba con la boca tan abierta que se le iba a desencajar. La mandíbula de Rachel hacía rato que rodaba por el suelo. Incluso Brittany, que había preparado la reunión durante días estaba visiblemente confusa por el giro de los acontecimientos.

Quinn estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Eran muchas las emociones que la habían inundado durante las últimas semanas y el ataque de risa le había mitigado durante un momento la sensación de ansiedad constante que cargaba desde que Rachel se había empeñado en entrar en su vida a toda costa. Se había relajado lo justo como para que la situación de drama entre Brittany y Santana pasara por encima de sus sentimientos y de sus problemas con Rachel, y le golpeara de lleno.

Quizás era por todo el rollo de su madre y se imaginaba a Santana en el papel de Judy rechazando a Martha por miedo y perdiéndola para siempre. Quizás era ella misma la que se identificaba con Santana. Le dolía la cabeza y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que Santana no podía perder a su Brittany, ni Brittany a su Santana.

Respiraba agitadamente y se le saltaron las lágrimas. Se levantó contrariada, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decir.

\- Oh, venga – dijo Santana acercándose hacia ella y abrazándola.

Brittany se apresuró a rellenarle el vaso con agua. Rachel se quedó en su sitio observando la escena, pero se sentía muy mal por ver llorar a Quinn, tanto que comenzaron a humedecérsele los ojos y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no echarse también a llorar.

\- Un abrazo de la Unholy Trinity – dijo Santana extendiendo uno de sus brazos hacia Brittany.

Brittany se acercó y se unió al abrazo.

\- Mejor uno faberrittana – dijo haciéndole un gesto a Rachel para que se uniera.

Rachel rodeó la mesa y se acercó con timidez. Santana tiró de ella y antes de darse cuenta estaba envuelta por el calor del abrazo.

Bien – dijo Brittany momentos después, de nuevo sentada en su sitio, ordenando los papeles y dejándolos a un lado – ahora que nos hemos desahogado un poquito vamos a ver si arreglamos algo con esta reunión.

Las demás estaban también sentadas en sus respectivos sitios alrededor de la mesa. Todas tenían signos evidentes de haber llorado; los ojos húmedos, las mejillas sonrosadas y un halo de vergüenza en la mirada. Todas menos Brittany, que tenía los ojos brillantes pero no por un resto de lágrimas, sino por la excitación de que todo estuviera saliendo tan increíblemente bien. Ahora venía la parte más difícil.

\- Santana … - dijo.

\- Yo te quiero – la interrumpió la latina – Tengo mucho miedo por lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora, pero nada me aterroriza tanto como perderte – le dijo mirándola a los ojos – voy a contarlo primero en mi casa y luego… luego daremos el siguiente paso.

Brittany sonrió y se echó para adelante sobre la mesa para atraparle la cara y besarla en los labios.

\- Yo también te quiero – le dijo cuando se terminó el beso.

Rachel tenía los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y la cara descansando sobre sus manos. Suspiró ante la escena romántica, y si no hubiera resultado excesivamente ridículo se hubiera puesto a aplaudir. Algún día alguien tendría que escribir una obra de teatro sobre la historia de Brittany y Santana.

Si Brittany y Santana se convertían en actrices podrían interpretarse a sí mismas, lo cual sería raro, pero genial y Rachel podría hacer el papel de… Rachel ¡Era absolutamente fantástico!

\- ¡Rachel! – dijo Santana haciendo aspavientos con la mano delante de su cara - ¡Despierta!

_¿Ya se había vuelto a perder en sus pensamientos? ¡Genial!_

\- Parece que ya ha regresado al mundo de los vivos – dijo Santana con retintín girándose hacia Brittany.

\- Pues lo que estaba diciendo – prosiguió Brittany, aunque Rachel no se había enterado de lo que estaba diciendo y por la cara de espanto de Quinn y la sonrisa divertida de Santana debía ser algo a lo que temer – me parece que es la mejor terapia de choque.

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó Rachel con inquietud, sin saber si la terapia de choque tenía o no que ver con ella.

\- Santana va a salir del armario en su casa… - le dijo Brittany y Rachel asintió con la cabeza, porque le parecía una idea estupenda. Su inquietud, sin embargo se acrecentaba, porque Quinn la estaba mirando completamente roja, como en estado de shock – Y Quinn y tú lo hacéis otra vez, esta vez de verdad.

Rachel abrió la boca de par en par.

\- ¿Cuándo dices que lo hagamos te refieres a… eso? – preguntó completamente en shock.

\- A que os acostéis, claro.

\- Pero… - Rachel no sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer. Quinn ya no la miraba, ahora miraba hacia un lado completamente avergonzada.

\- En realidad es una buena idea – se metió Santana – Lo que hicisteis fue algo muy fuerte. Hacer eso con alguien es muy importante, especialmente si es la primera vez y aún más si la relación que tenéis está tan en el aire. Así que, podéis hacerlo de nuevo, pero esta vez habiéndolo meditado, estando las dos de acuerdo y quizás, dándoos la oportunidad de estar un rato juntas con el propósito firme de no pelearos, suceda lo que suceda.

Si todo sale bien quizás podéis crear un vínculo entre vosotras y aprendáis a comunicaros de una vez por todas. Si no, al menos no podréis reprocharos que no lo habéis intentado.

\- No es tan sencillo – protestó Quinn con la voz ronca. No se sabe si por la emoción, las risas o el llanto que habían protagonizado la tarde.

\- Hace un rato me decías que tengo que hacer lo que sea para no perderla – le replicó Santana señalando a Brittany - ¿Quién te dice que Rachel no es el amor de tu vida y la estás rechazando por una decena de motivos absurdos? ¿Por qué te niegas a ti misma esa oportunidad?

\- Mis padres se van de viaje este fin de semana – las interrumpió Rachel sorprendiéndolas a todas, incluso a si misma por lo que estaba sugiriendo – puedes venir mañana a casa y tomar una copa de vino, como te propuse en la fiesta de Blaine.

La habitación se quedó completamente en silencio. Rachel se sentía abochornada, pero no se arrepentía de lo que acababa de decir. Santana tenía razón, lo que peor le sabría sería no llegar a nada porque ni siquiera lo había intentado. Prefería el rechazo de Quinn a pasar toda la vida pensando qué hubiera pasado si…

Quinn apenas se creía lo que acababa de decir Rachel. Ya había flipado bastante con que Brittany y Santana expusieran tan alegremente la idea de que Rachel y ella deberían quedar para acostarse juntas. Y ahora Rachel, le acababa de proponer que quedaran en su casa al día siguiente para  _¿tomar una copa de vino?_  El nuevo eufemismo para follar.

Se iba a morir de la vergüenza allí mismo. Se iba a caer de la silla y le iba a dar un síncope. Iba a rodar sobre el suelo y se la iban a tener que llevar al hospital en una ambulancia con la sirena encendida.

En lugar de todo eso dijo que sí, que iría.

 

 


	21. Bésame primero

**CAPÍTULO 21 - BÉSAME PRIMERO**

**º**

Vale, lo habían decidido y ambas estaban de acuerdo. Rachel, además, estaba particularmente entusiasmada, pero no quería que se le notara demasiado.

Quinn llegó puntual y Rachel le ofreció una copa de vino de la selección que tenían sus padres en la bodega.

\- Esto lo hará más fácil – le dijo arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de sus palabras. Tampoco quería que Quinn pensase que no tenía ningún interés, o que hacer lo que tenían planeado hacer podría ser un mal trago para ella.

La verdad era que no siempre sabía cómo comportarse con Quinn y menos en esas circunstancias. Había hablado muy pocas veces con ella. La había escuchado hablar con otras personas, a veces sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero apenas habían sostenido un par de conversaciones entre las dos y además, en ambas ocasiones habían acabado enfadadas.

Quinn podía ser simpática y hacer gala de una conversación interesante y amena, pero también podía mostrarse hermética y absolutamente indescifrable.

Subieron a la habitación de Rachel tras un par de copas y una amable conversación sobre películas extranjeras. Quinn, contra todo pronóstico, entendía de cine. Tenía incluso más conocimientos que Rachel y eso hizo que le resultara aún más atractiva.

\- Me gusta tu habitación – dijo Quinn sentándose en la cama.

\- ¿Quieres que apague la luz? – preguntó Rachel nerviosa ignorando los halagos de Quinn – También puedo correr las cortinas.

Había pasado todo el día ordenando y preparando la habitación. Había cambiado las sábanas varias veces, hasta que se decidió por unas que no eran excesivamente infantiles, porque unas sábanas con pequeñas jirafas y globos no le parecieron lo suficientemente serias como para practicar el sexo por primera vez… o segunda… Y había repartido velas aromáticas en rincones estratégicos de la estancia, por si acaso fueran necesarias.

Ahora se sentía un poco ridícula con tantos preparativos, y sin embargo, unas horas antes todas esas cosas le habían parecido indispensables.

\- ¿Empezamos ya? – Preguntó Quinn muy seria, poniéndola aún más nerviosa.

\- Sí, claro – le respondió con timidez sentándose a su lado.

Quinn olía a flores recién cortadas y llevaba un conjunto precioso que realzaba su belleza. Pronto le quitaría la ropa y se preguntó si sería capaz de conservar la serenidad cuando la tuviera desnuda sobre su cama.

 _¿Por qué no me besa?_  Pensaba Quinn mientras Rachel se balanceaba nerviosa sentada junto a ella.

Había agradecido las copas que le había servido Rachel, porque estaba muy nerviosa y el vino la ayudó a relajarse. Se sintió más valiente y un poquito menos vulnerable después de tomárselas.

El vino también le había traído aún más ganas de que Rachel la llevase a su habitación. Y ahora, ahí estaban las dos, sentadas sobre la cama, una pegada a la otra, sin que nada sucediese.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? Le preguntó Rachel con la voz temblorosa.

Quinn la miró fijamente.  _¡¿Hambre?!_ No, claro que no tenía hambre.

\- No – dijo conteniéndose. Quería que la besara de una maldita vez.

\- Tengo galletas…

\- ¡No quiero galletas!

Rachel se sobresaltó por el tono de la respuesta.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó – estoy muy nerviosa y es lo único que se me ha ocurrido para romper el hielo.

\- Yo también estoy nerviosa – admitió Quinn.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de acabar la frase cuando ya tenía la lengua de Rachel dentro de su boca. Le sorprendió lo rápido que había pasado, pero no puso objeciones y le respondió con el mismo desenfreno.

Rachel, definitivamente, no besaba como el resto de la gente. Tampoco es que Quinn tuviera mucha experiencia, pero nadie la había besado nunca con esa intensidad. Rachel no la besaba, se la bebía. Y los besos en su cuello y en el lóbulo de su oreja se transformaban en humedad entre sus piernas. Sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo mientras Rachel lamía la línea de su clavícula y dibujaba con su lengua la silueta del sujetador.

_¿Cuándo le había quitado el vestido, que apenas se había dado cuenta?_

-Para, para – le pidió.

Rachel levantó la cabeza y la miró con las cejas fruncidas.

\- ¿No te gusta?

Quinn no quiso responder a esa pregunta. Por supuesto que le gustaba todo lo que le estaba haciendo sentir con el roce de sus labios y la humedad caliente de su lengua, pero de ahí a admitirlo había un gran paso. Eso ya eran palabras mayores.

\- ¿Por qué no te desnudas? – le preguntó. Rachel aún tenía la ropa puesta.

\- Me da vergüenza.

\- Pues no te ha dado ninguna vergüenza dejarme a mí en ropa interior – le dijo impaciente – Quítate eso – añadió señalando su camisa, sintiéndose un poco mejor por estar dando órdenes. Aunque fueran ese tipo de órdenes.

Rachel suspiró nerviosa y comenzó a desabrocharse los botones. Estaba de rodillas sobre la cama, desnudándose frente a ella. Desabotonándose la camisa lentamente, con los dedos temblorosos.

La respiración de Quinn se aceleró cuando los pechos de Rachel se asomaron bajo su camisa. No llevaba sujetador.

Quinn miró su falda plisada y se preguntó aturdida si tampoco llevaría bragas. No tardó en comprobarlo. Las llevaba puestas y a pesar de cuanto deseaba Quinn que las mandase a volar por la habitación, como el resto de su ropa, se las dejó puestas y no se atrevió a insistirle para que se las quitara.

Se quedaron una frente a la otra, medio desnudas, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decir.

\- Podemos hacer un juego – propuso Rachel mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Quinn la miró con suspicacia. Galletas, juegos… se supone que habían quedado para follar, no para una fiesta de pijamas de niñas de 12 años.

\- ¿Qué tipo de juego? – preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Rachel meditó por un momento. Quería acostarse con Quinn, pero también le apetecía mucho hablar con ella. Ya habían tenido sexo antes sin apenas mediar palabra y las cosas no habían salido demasiado bien, esta vez iba a ser diferente.

\- Un juego de preguntas – le respondió – yo te hago tres preguntas y tú me haces tres preguntas a mí.

\- ¿Cualquier tipo de pregunta? – Quinn estaba un poco confundida, especialmente porque Rachel estaba desnuda muy cerca de ella y no entendía a donde quería llegar con tanta pregunta, ni tanta historia.

\- Cualquier pregunta. Y debes responder la verdad o no responder – añadió Rachel satisfecha de sí misma. Pensar en algo más, aparte de la posición de Quinn sobre su cama, la henchían de confianza.

\- Bueno ¿Qué gracia tiene eso? Si no quiero responder, no respondo.

\- Quien responda menos veces…

Rachel se lamió los labios mientras la miraba.

\- ¿Qué? – la apremió Quinn.

\- Lo hace con la boca.

Quinn abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Que hace qué con la boca? – dijo encogiéndose, temiendo la respuesta.

\- Eso – dijo Rachel mirándole descaradamente entre las piernas.

Apenas podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, pero Rachel la miraba desafiante y Quinn Fabray jamás declinaba un desafío.

\- Está bien – dijo como si no estuviera nerviosa, intentando que no le temblara la voz - ¿Quién empieza?

\- Tú misma – le ofreció Rachel con una media sonrisa.

Quinn se quedó pensativa, o todo lo pensativa que puede estar alguien que está en la cama con la chica que le gusta y ambas están prácticamente desnudas.

Tenía que concentrarse porque Rachel le había ofrecido una oportunidad única. Podía preguntarle todas las cosas que quería saber, pero no se había atrevido a preguntar. Gracias al juego, que intentara saciar su curiosidad estaba justificado.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te gusto? – le preguntó finalmente.

Rachel se rió.

\- Esa pregunta me pone aún más nerviosa que estar desnuda ¿Puedo cubrirme con la sábana?

\- ¿Eso equivale a una de tus preguntas? – le dijo Quinn con un tono más sugerente del que había pretendido.  _¡Madre mía!_  – pensó –  _el juego funcionaba. Estaba tonteando con ella._  – Porque si es así, la respuesta es muy sencilla – añadió moviendo la cabeza en señal de negativa.

Rachel volvió a reírse, cada vez más sonrojada. Pero en lugar de responderle, tiró de las mantas de la cama haciendo que Quinn perdiera momentáneamente el equilibrio. Consiguió liberar la sábana y se cubrió con ella hasta la altura del pecho.

\- ¿Vas a responderme? – insistió Quinn con el tono más serio. No le había gustado que Rachel se tapara, y menos aún que casi la hubiera tirado de la cama en el proceso.

\- Me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo – le dijo Rachel con sinceridad – No sé decirte muy bien cuando, porque sucedió poco a poco, pero si sé cuándo fue la primera vez que me sentí conectada contigo. Fue una vez que nos encontramos en el baño del instituto – narró con voz soñadora – No creo que puedas recordarlo pero para mí fue el principio de todo.

Quinn la miraba con el semblante imperturbable. No quería que Rachel lo notase, pero recordaba perfectamente aquel encuentro. Para ella, aquel momento, también lo cambió todo.

Antes de aquella vez, Rachel era alguien más, una nerd cualquiera a la que Quinn despreciaba, como al resto de frikis y nerds del instituto. Pero ese día, se encontró frente a frente con ella, y por alguna razón que se le escapaba, nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

\- Me toca – dijo Rachel interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Quinn se había quedado callada y eso le había hecho sentir incómoda. Tenía que romper el hielo como fuera - ¿Quién es la mejor solista femenina de todos los tiempos?

\- ¿Eso es una pregunta en serio? – le dijo Quinn comenzando a reírse.

\- Por supuesto que es una pregunta en serio – bromeó Rachel con tono ofendido tratando de recolocarse la sábana que amenazaba con caerse dejándola, de nuevo, desnuda – de hecho, es muy importante para mí conocer tu opinión al respecto.

\- Tú - dijo Quinn

\- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Rachel confusa.

-Que tú eres la mejor solista de todos los tiempos.

A Rachel se le cayó la sábana y se apresuró a recogerla y recolocársela completamente abochornada.

\- ¡Tienes que decir la verdad! – protestó.

\- Eso es lo que pienso de verdad – dijo Quinn deseando que Rachel hubiera hecho caso omiso de la sábana caída.

Ahora era el turno de Quinn. Si Rachel quería preguntar cosas sobre música era su problema, Quinn, sin embargo, quería averiguar más cosas interesantes sobre Rachel.

\- Cuando pasó lo del otro día. Ya sabes – dijo refiriéndose al encuentro sexual que habían tenido en su habitación - ¿lo tenías planeado? ¿fuiste a mi casa con esa intención?

\- No – dijo Rachel.

\- ¿No y ya está? – protestó Quinn.

\- Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

\- Ya, vale, pero yo quiero saber qué era lo que tenías en la cabeza.

\- No tenía nada en la cabeza – le aclaró Rachel con el tono ofendido – fui para hablar contigo sobre lo de llevarnos bien por lo del partido benéfico. No planeé que fuera a pasar eso.

\- ¿Insinúas que fue cosa mía? – preguntó Quinn a la defensiva.

\- No, claro que no quiero decir eso. Lo que pasó, pasó. No creo que ninguna lo tuviera planeado – se defendió Rachel.

\- No como esta vez – dijo Quinn más relajada, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – le preguntó Rachel a bocajarro. A Quinn se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo, eso sí que no se lo esperaba. – Es mi segunda pregunta ¿Quieres? – insistió Rachel.

Quinn no sabía qué responder a eso. No tenía la más remota idea.

\- No sé – respondió finalmente, porque le pareció la respuesta más coherente.

\- No me vale un no sé. ¿Quieres o no quieres? – protestó Rachel.

\- ¿Me compromete a algo la respuesta? Quiero decir – se apresuró a decir al ver la expresión de sorpresa y enfado de Rachel ante la pregunta – si te digo que sí... ¿estaría aceptando ser tu novia o solo quieres saber lo que quiero en realidad?

\- Me gustaría saber lo que quieres, Quinn – le aclaró Rachel un poco seria.

\- Pero querer implicaría dar un paso que no sé si estoy dispuesta a dar – razonó Quinn

\- Eso lo discutiríamos después. Sin implicaciones ¿Quieres o no quieres? – insistió Rachel.

\- ¡No lo sé!

\- ¡Eso no es una respuesta!

\- Entonces no puedo responder. No estoy preparada para responder.

\- ¿Y para esto estás preparada? – le dijo Rachel dejando caer la sábana, esta vez a caso hecho.

A Quinn le dio un vuelco al corazón, no sabía qué responder. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar el pecho de Rachel que oscilaba, provocativo, con el movimiento de su respiración.

\- Y sí – añadió Rachel – esta es mi tercera pregunta.

\- ¿Me estás haciendo preguntas difíciles a propósito – preguntó Quinn super nerviosa – para que te lo haga?

\- Sí – admitió Rachel riéndose y dejándola completamente KO – Me parece que acabas de perder el juego, dijo con tono sugerente, recostándose hacia atrás, separando las piernas.

º

* * *

º

Rachel estaba muy nerviosa. A pesar de haber jugado con ella de esa manera y de haberse mostrado tan segura durante el juego, la realidad era que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Quinn lo notó, porque dio un respingo cuando se acercó a ella. Sonrió para sus adentros porque, igual por su forma de ser, su legado como Fabray y muy probablemente por lo que se había convertido en una líder en el instituto, la confianza de Quinn crecía cuando devoraba la de los demás. Si Rachel estaba nerviosa e insegura, Quinn cobraba confianza.

 _¿Quieres que te lo haga con la lengua?_  Pensó mientras tiraba de ella por las caderas y le quitaba las bragas.  _Vas a tener el mejor sexo de tu vida, Rachel Berry_ , se alentó a sí misma como si estuviera a punto de competir para las Cheerios.

\- Quinn, – le dijo Rachel con la voz dulce – me gustas mucho.

\- Y-yo – Quinn se quedó mirándola perdiendo toda la confianza que había logrado reunir.  _¿Por qué Rachel le hacía siempre lo mismo?_

\- Bésame primero – le pidió Rachel.

Se lamió los labios y tras un fugaz momento de duda trepó por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar su boca. Hizo el amago de besarla, pero se paró a tan solo unos milímetros de rozar sus labios.

Rachel tenía los ojos cerrados y arrugó la frente cuando decidió que Quinn estaba tardando demasiado.

\- ¡Bésame! – le insistió impaciente.

Esta vez Quinn concedió su deseo. Solo quería escucharla una vez más rogando por sus besos. Como si para ella besarla fuera algo de lo que pudiera prescindir fácilmente, cuando la realidad, sin embargo, era que se había pasado las horas muertas tumbada en su habitación fantaseando con volver a besarla. Y se despertaba, a veces, en medio de la noche, con el cuerpo convulsionado después de soñar que sus besos trascendían sus labios.

No supo exactamente cómo sucedió, pero mientras la lengua de Rachel nadaba dentro de su boca y sus pensamientos navegaban con el deseo de ir más lejos, sus piernas se enlazaron con las de ella y quedándose completamente a su merced, tan jodidamente pegada, que el más mínimo movimiento la hacía estremecer y lograba que su respiración entrecortada, sonara ronca y desesperada al escapar de su garganta.

\- Quinn – gimió ella cuando comenzó a balancearse sobre su cuerpo. Apretó los dientes para no imitarla y gemir su nombre como respuesta. - Quítate la ropa – le pidió.

Quinn no quería parar, pero Rachel le cogió la cabeza con las manos y acercó la boca a su oído.

\- Quítatela – le ordenó con suavidad, con el tono de voz más sensual que había escuchado nunca.

Apenas tuvo que esforzarse, porque ella se adelantó y le desabrochó el sujetador rodeándola con los brazos. Apenas pudo llegar a tiempo para quitarse la única prenda que le quedaba cuando Rachel tiraba de ella por sus caderas hacia abajo.

Ahora dudó, porque estaban de vuelta al principio. Estaba sobre ella, pero no se atrevía a pegarse otra vez de la misma manera, a enredar sus piernas hasta borrar la palabra distancia del diccionario.

Rachel sí estaba decidida. Apoyó las manos en la parte más recóndita de la espalda de Quinn y la atrajo hacia ella.

Quinn estaba preciosa. No se había equivocado al pensar que desnuda lo estaría aún más que con la falda que había vestido un rato antes y ahora adornaba el suelo de su habitación.

Su cuello níveo y esbelto estaba ahora surcado por sus besos, que habían dejado una marca profunda, que permanecería durante días. Justo en la base del cuello, donde comenzaba la marcada línea de su clavícula y la sinuosidad de sus pechos de pezones sonrosados.

Quería besarlos y comprobar a qué sabían. Quería sentir la suavidad de su piel acariciándole la lengua, pero Quinn se movía encima suya y una ráfaga de escalofríos le recorrían la espalda desde el centro mismo en el que Quinn aplicaba la presión, hasta llegar a la nuca y taponarle los oídos y hacer que las tenues luces de la habitación brillaran dentro de su cabeza.

De repente, todo pareció ralentizarse; los jadeos de Quinn besando su oído, el movimiento que acariciaba su cuerpo, sus ojos clavándose en ella. Un instante que duró una eternidad. Deleitándose con lo que estaba pasando y los sentimientos que flotaban alrededor.

Y otra vez, con la misma violencia, el mundo volvió a acelerarse mientras Quinn se estremecía contra ella y gemía dentro de su boca. Mientras ella misma no pudo resistirse más y toda la electricidad que había en su cuerpo explotó haciéndola volar.

º

* * *

º

Poco a poco comenzó a relajarse. Quinn se apartó, liberándola del peso de su cuerpo, y se tendió a su lado sobre la cama.

\- Quinn – susurró. Ella giró la cabeza para mirarla. - ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Quinn abrió la boca en un gesto de sorpresa. Acababan de acostarse juntas, por supuesto que podía abrazarla.

\- Sí, claro - le respondió con una sonrisa girándose hacia ella.

 

 


	22. Quizás

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) No suelo poner notas a principio de capítulo, pero en esta ocasión creo que es necesario.
> 
> Este capítulo no va a seguir un orden cronológico lógico, porque voy a presentar dos puntos de vista diferentes; el primero, de Quinn, comienza aproximadamente 24 horas después del momento en el que acabó el capítulo anterior y avanza cronológicamente hacia delante. Después volveré hacia atrás en el tiempo, para situarnos unas 8 horas después de finalizar el capítulo anterior y ofreceros también el punto de vista de Rachel.
> 
> Espero que no os choque demasiado la brusquedad del cambio de tiempo al cambiar también la perspectiva. Sé que no es lo más correcto, pero es lo que me dice el instinto que debo hacer. Espero que sepáis perdonarme y disfrutéis del capítulo :)

 

 

**CAPÍTULO 22 - QUIZÁS**

º

Era tan tarde que no había dado tiempo a sacar la cama supletoria. Tampoco es que importara demasiado, no era la primera vez que dormían juntas.

Santana, dormida, parecía una persona completamente diferente. De su rostro desaparecía el gesto irónico que normalmente remarcaba sus facciones. No existían ni la ansiedad, ni el miedo. Dormida era como una de esas princesas de cuento. Una princesa latina de los bajos fondos de Lima, lesbiana, animadora de los titanes, su mejor y más insufrible amiga… princesa de un cuento moderno y ultra-realista, pero princesa, a fin de cuentas.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda y Santana, en un acto reflejo, la abrazó por detrás. Quinn miró el brazo que le rodeaba la cintura y por un momento dudó si zafarse de él, pero Santana estaba plácidamente dormida y a Quinn no le sobraban los abrazos.

Su vida, la de ambas, había cambiado en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas. Bueno, esa era una consideración imprecisa, porque la vida es un estado de constante cambio y las últimas semanas habían sido especialmente movidas.

Hacía solo cuarenta y ocho horas que habían estado sentadas en el salón de la casa de Brittany, discutiendo y tomando decisiones; algunas bastante coherentes, otras ajenas a toda lógica, decisiones que habrían de cambiar el rumbo de sus vidas.

La de Santana había dado un giro de 180 grados en tan solo una de esas cuarenta y ocho horas. Porque una hora quizás parezca una franja increíblemente corta de tiempo para cambiar una vida por completo, pero fue el tiempo que precisó Santana para tomar aire y contarles a su madre y a su abuelita lo que sentía por Brittany, la desagradable discusión que vino a continuación, y la llamada desesperada a Quinn un domingo a las once de la noche desde una cabina cercana a su casa.

Una hora para pasar de ser parte de la familia a ser una paria.

Su madre le había tendido el teléfono con un gesto preocupado y Quinn atendió la llamada con un poco de desconcierto.

\- Quinn – dijo Santana al otro lado de la línea con la voz congestionada.

\- ¿Sí…? - fue lo único que acertó a decir. No esperaba una llamada suya tan tarde y ni con ese tono tan preocupante.

\- Se lo he contado a mi madre y a mi abuelita – a Santana le costaba contener el llanto – y me han echado de casa.

Cogió las señas de la ubicación de la cabina desde la que le llamaba y le explicó a su madre, con la misma brevedad con la que lo había hecho Santana, lo que había sucedido. Porque tenía que ir a por ella, aunque fuera tarde y tuviera clase al día siguiente.

Si Judy se sorprendió porque la mejor amiga de Quinn fuese también lesbiana no dio muestras de ello. Si pensó que quizás era Santana la chica que interesaba a su hija tampoco lo dio a entender. Lo único que dijo Judy fue:

\- Coge tu abrigo. Vamos a por ella.

Su madre, de quién un mes atrás pensó que jamás lo entendería, la acompañaba ahora a recoger a Santana, porque la habían echado de casa en un ataque de incomprensión y homofobia.

Judy no había dicho nada más, pero su gesto significó el mundo para Quinn. Tampoco dijo nada cuando Santana, ya en el salón de los Fabray, bajo la luz de una pequeña lámpara de lectura y el calor de una taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos, les narró con voz temblorosa toda la historia de su salida del armario.

\- No entienden – protestó Santana entre sollozos – que Brittany es toda mi vida, que sin ella me muero.

No emitió ni una sola palabra, pero agarró la mano de Santana y la apretó con fuerza.

De alguna manera acabaron las tres llorando, porque las tres tenían una Brittany enterrada dentro; Judy había perdido a la suya, Quinn no se atrevía a amarla y a Santana se la querían arrebatar.

Tres tragedias griegas y tres tazas de chocolate, un domingo de madrugada.

Quinn no había hablado con nadie desde que había vuelto de la casa de Rachel esa misma mañana. Aún tenía todo lo que había pasado guardado dentro y a ratos le parecía que seguía entre sus brazos, a ratos que podría haber pasado una semana entera, en lugar de sólo unas horas.

Tenía un mensaje de Rachel en el móvil y un e-mail preguntando una tontería sobre el uniforme del partido de football, que acababa con un casual "¿Cómo estás? Me gustaría hablar contigo"

Tarde o temprano tendría que responderle y enfrentarse a ella. Porque ya no podía negar lo que sentía, no después de lo que había pasado en su casa.

¿Estaba preparada para contárselo al mundo? Definitivamente no, pero quizás si lo estaba para aceptar que lo que sentía era real y podría acostumbrarse a lidiar con ello mientras fuera de puertas adentro.

º

* * *

º

\- Todavía no me has contado nada – le dijo Santana con un leve tono de picardía en la voz cuando volvían a casa después de las clases.

\- ¿De qué? – le preguntó haciéndose la despistada.

\- Venga, Quinn, no me vengas con esas, que sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando.

Quinn puso el intermitente y giró el volante para entrar en su calle. Condujo despacio durante unos metros, hasta que vieron la imponente fachada blanca y ventanas azules de la casa de los Fabray.

Aparcó el coche junto a la acera, frente a la pequeña valla que daba acceso al jardín.

\- Creo que estoy saliendo con Rachel – le dijo de sopetón.

Santana abrió los ojos como platos y se inclinó hacia ella con una expresión de sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – le preguntó con interés - ¿Por qué lo crees? ¡Ay, dios mío! – dijo sacando la vena latina - ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Me preguntó si quería ser su novia… - respondió mirando el volante con inusitada atención – y al final puede que... creo... quizás le dijera que sí.

Santana se quedó mirándola con la frente arrugada, dudando sobre si debía o no creerla, pero la actitud de Quinn no daba lugar a dudas, seguía mirando el volante como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo y el color rosado pálido de sus mejillas se había vuelto escarlata.

\- ¡Qué fuerte! – fue lo único que atinó a decir Santana.

º

* * *

º

Cuando fue a la casa de Rachel, el sábado por la tarde, sabía que probablemente acabarían en la cama.

Era algo que tenía previsto; lo que no había previsto tan bien era que hacer eso con alguien por quien tienes sentimientos profundos, alguien que, además, te corresponde, no podía ser tan sencillo como lo pintaban algunas de las chicas del grupo de animadoras, o como decían en las películas y en las series de televisión: sexo casual, una noche y punto. Pasarlo bien sin consecuencias.

No, no era nada sencillo. Había sentimientos de por medio, y llegar hasta tal grado de intimidad con ella la había hecho sentirse vinculada de una forma que jamás habría podido imaginar. Nunca se había sentido así con nadie, y algo muy dentro de sí le decía que esto era todo, que nunca volvería a sentir lo mismo por nadie más.

Rachel se durmió desnuda, abrazada a su pecho y ella estuvo despierta durante horas mirándola dormir. Deseando capturar ese momento para siempre porque no sabía si sería capaz de seguir adelante al día siguiente, no era lo suficientemente valiente.

Si tuviera valor…

La abrazaría desnuda todas las noches por el resto de su vida y escucharía con una sonrisa sus sonados discursos melodramáticos y la abrazaría cuando necesitara consuelo y la besaría ¡Dios! ¡Cuántas veces la besaría!

Haría tantas cosas...

...pero tenía tanto miedo.

º

* * *

º

\- ¡No sé por qué le dije que sí! – dijo con angustia – no estaba pensando con coherencia.

\- Pero Quinn – le dijo Santana tratando de poner las cosas en orden – Ella te quiere y tú claramente le correspondes. Os habéis besado, ¡Os habéis acostado! Tenéis ganas de estar juntas ¿Por qué no ibas a decirle que sí?

\- ¡Porque es una chica!

Santana bufó y se frotó las sienes con la yema de los dedos.

Quinn siempre sería Quinn y llevaría las cosas al extremo de lo imposible. Entendía su punto de vista porque había estado ahí, pero le crispaba lo irrazonablemente cabezota que podía llegar a ser.

-¡No importa si es una chica, Quinn! – le dijo – Si la quieres no importa.

\- Eso díselo a tu abuela – le respondió Quinn con sarcasmo.

Santana apretó la mandíbula y le dedicó una mirada de odio antes de salir del coche.

\- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo – dijo dando un portazo.

Se dirigió hacia la casa a grandes zancadas y Quinn tuvo que salir del coche a toda prisa y correr para alcanzarla.

\- ¡Venga, tampoco es para que te enfades! – dijo tirándole del brazo con voz conciliadora.

-¡¿Qué no es para que me enfade?! – bramó Santana - ¡Me han echado de casa! ¡Me han echado de casa, no tengo a donde ir y tú bromeas sobre ello! ¿No es para que me enfade?

Quinn abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó de pie, en medio del jardín, mirando a Santana mientras esta se daba la vuelta y con profusa indignación entraba en la casa pegando un portazo.

\- Precisamente… - susurró Quinn para sus adentros.

Se había pasado con Santana, pero el argumento no era tan descabellado. A Santana la habían echado de casa por querer a otra chica. O más bien, quizás, por elegir el amor por encima de las convenciones sociales.

Quinn sabía que quería a Rachel y además, había llegado a la conclusión de que su interés sexual no incluía, de ningún modo, al género masculino, pero también sabía que, si bien, lo que sentía, física y emocionalmente, no era una elección, aceptar esa faceta de sí misma y vivir acorde con ella sí lo era.

Su madre había elegido ignorarlo ¿Estaba arrepentida de haber tomado esa decisión? Probablemente. ¿Era feliz con la vida que había elegido vivir? Sospechaba que no.

Parecía fácil, pero no lo era en absoluto. Porque podría hacer como su madre, con la certeza de que nunca sería feliz, o podría hacer como Santana, que había decidido hacer caso a su corazón y ser fiel a sí misma, ganándose con ello el rechazo de su familia.

Quizás, pronto también el de todo su entorno y Quinn no quería eso para sí misma. Era un precio demasiado alto.

Se había esforzado tanto por ser perfecta…

Lo sabía. Lo supo siempre, aunque su mente no estuviera preparada para reconocerlo. Sabía que era diferente del resto de las chicas y se esforzó tanto en ocultarlo que durante un tiempo casi consiguió olvidarse de ello. Hasta que apareció Rachel, con sus jerseys horteras y su personalidad desbordante. Y su mirada profunda, y su sonrisa infinita, y esas piernas que…

Quinn interrumpió sus propios pensamientos. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, pensó abochornada.

Cuando entró en su habitación encontró a Santana sentada frente al escritorio, visiblemente enfadada, haciendo los ejercicios de Inglés.

\- Lo siento – le dijo sentándose en la cama.

Santana no levantó la cabeza de sus apuntes ni hizo el amago de haberla escuchado.

\- Santana – insistió con la voz melosa y arrepentida – lo siento mucho. Lo dije sin pensar.

Santana se volvió girando la silla. Tenía el semblante muy serio y la miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Pues deberías empezar a pensarlo, porque tú también eres lesbiana. – le dijo como un jarro de agua fría y a Quinn se le puso el vello de punta.

Santana, ni siquiera se estaba burlando de ella, ni intentaba hacerla rabiar. Solo le estaba diciendo lo que más duele, la verdad.

Quinn tragó saliva y aspiró aire con fuerza para no echarse a llorar. No sabía ya si por pena, por frustración o por rabia, pero cada vez le costaba más contener las lágrimas.

\- No quiero ser lesbiana – le dijo con los dientes apretados, sin romper la mirada.

\- No es malo.

\- Hace dos días no pensabas así – protestó Quinn.

\- Hace dos días era menos feliz. ¡No es malo ser gay!

\- ¡Eso no es lo que piensa la gente!

\- ¡Que le den a la gente, Quinn! ¡Que le den a todo el mundo! Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero yo no voy a vivir según los caprichos de los demás. Voy a vivir mi vida, le pese a quien le pese. – dijo Santana, y dando por finalizada la conversación se dio la vuelta y continuó haciendo sus tareas.

Quinn resopló frustrada y se tumbó sobre la cama enfadada con el mundo.

º

* * *

º

Judy conducía despacio. Conocía de vista a la familia de Santana, porque Lima es una ciudad pequeña, pero aunque Quinn y Santana eran muy buenas amigas, los Fabray y los López apenas tenían relación, porque se movían por círculos completamente distintos.

Su preocupación, de todas formas, iba más allá de si conocía o no a esas personas. Su preocupación consistía en que estaban a punto de reunirse con ellas y tenía que convencerlas de que algo que ella había guardado como un vergonzoso secreto durante años era en realidad algo natural, que debía ser aceptado sin discusión alguna.

Judy Fabray no podría convencerlas de nada, y menos cuando ella misma aún no había aceptado su propia sexualidad.

Para Quinn y Santana el viaje en coche tampoco estaba resultando un paseo agradable. Quinn se había sentado delante y tenía la vista fija en el frente, perdida en dios sabe qué pensamientos. Nada agradable a juzgar por su semblante.

\- ¿Y si no quieren aceptarlo? ¿Y si no puedo volver a casa nunca más?- dijo Santana, rompiendo el silencio desde el asiento de atrás.

Judy la miró a través del espejo retrovisor.

Admiraba y envidiaba su valentía. Aún cuando podía perderlo todo, había elegido luchar y ser fiel a sí misma.

\- Te puedes quedar con nosotros – dijo Quinn estirando un brazo hacia atrás, para tocar la rodilla de Santana - ¿Verdad, mamá? – preguntó mirando a Judy de soslayo.

\- Espero que podamos resolverlo – dijo Judy – pero si no lo logramos, eres más que bienvenida en casa, Santana.

Santana le dio las gracias y le dedicó una sonrisa. Sus ojos, sin embargo, permanecían angustiados.

º

* * *

º

\- ¡Es una abominación!

La abuela de Santana no se andaba con chiquitas.

Les había cerrado con la puerta en las narices la primera vez que llamaron. Tras varios minutos insistiendo y la intervención de la madre de Santana, lograron que la mujer aceptara a dejarles pasar e iniciaron lo que, en la familia de los López quizás podría denominarse como diálogo, pero para Quinn y Judy era un intercambio de gritos e insultos lanzados de forma completamente aleatoria, en inglés y en español.

No iban a llegar a ningún sitio si mantenían esa actitud, así que Judy decidió meterse por medio, aún a riesgo de salir escaldada.

\- Señora, entiendo su confusión pero…

\- ¡Que entiende mi confusión! – gritó la abuela de Santana interrumpiéndola - ¡Que entiende mi confusión dice! – repitió con el tono cínico.

Judy no estaba acostumbrada a enfrentarse a ese tipo de situaciones, a pesar de ello insistió para poder exponer su argumento.

\- Usted no puede echar a su nieta de casa, al menos, no por ese motivo.

La mujer miró a Judy con severidad, haciendo que tragara saliva.

-¿Perdone? – dijo achinando los ojos – Me parece que ninguna pija ricachona rubia de bote va a venir a decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer en mi casa.

\- ¡Es su nieta! – protestó Judy.

\- No, no es mi nieta – dijo la mujer con el tono helado – y no quiero volver a verla en la vida.

\- Abuelita – exclamó Santana al borde de las lágrimas – por favor…

La mujer se dio la vuelta y se metió en la cocina cerrando a su espalda con un portazo. La madre suspiró y agachó la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

Judy, Quinn y Santana se marcharon derrotadas, después de empaquetar, a toda prisa, algunas de las cosas de Santana.

º

* * *

º

Se despertó cuando las luces del alba comenzaron a colarse entre los pliegues de la cortina y le arañaron la cara. El despertador marcaba las ocho menos cuarto y el brazo de Quinn descansaba sobre su cintura.

Cualquier otro día habría saltado de la cama, aún siendo Domingo, pero aquel no era cualquier otro día. Quinn estaba a su lado, desnuda y sumida en un plácido sueño.

Sonrió en silencio y se quedó muy quieta, disfrutando de la sensación del calor de su cuerpo, sintiendo el movimiento de su respiración acariciándole la piel; y su pelo, que le hacía cosquillas en el hombro.

Habría permanecido en esa postura para siempre, pero Quinn no tardó mucho en despertarse, y al hacerlo rompió el contacto con su cuerpo.

\- Buenos días, Quinn – dijo con la voz dulce, girándose sobre la cama, atrapando su mirada confusa y somnolienta de recién levantada.

Quinn se incorporó sobre sus brazos y miró a su alrededor adormilada. Frunció los ojos al comprobar que no estaba en su casa, y con una sombra de sospecha en la cara levantó los bordes de la ropa de la cama y atónita, contempló la desnudez de Rachel y la suya propia bajo las sábanas.

\- Creí que lo había soñado – dijo suspirando, volviéndose a tumbar de espaldas sobre la cama.

Rachel comenzó a contar el tiempo en silencio, esperando que comenzara la tormenta, pero Quinn no hizo el amago de levantarse y salir huyendo. Tampoco la increpó de forma desagradable. En lugar de eso se giró hacia ella y se quedó muy quieta, mirándole a los ojos.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – le preguntó.

Fue una sensación desconcertante, porque le alegraba que Quinn no estuviera enfadada con ella, pero tampoco sabía qué iba a pasar después y le daba miedo averiguarlo.

Lo que había pasado entre ellas la noche anterior no se podía justificar ya como algo fortuito. Quizás la euforia y el alcohol habían llevado a Quinn a besarla en la fiesta de Blaine, quizás el calor de una discusión mezclado con un poso de deseo la habían llevado a perder la virginidad con ella. Cogidas por los pelos, pero se podrían aceptar las excusas para esos casos. Lo que pasó la noche anterior, sin embargo, no era el fruto de una mala decisión o de un cúmulo de circunstancias. Llegaron ahí porque ambas lo estaban deseando, de lo contrario, jamás habrían accedido a la propuesta de Brittany.

Todo lo que había pasado. Lo que habían hablado, los besos, la forma en la que la había acariciado, cómo la miraba y cómo se entregó a ella.

Quinn podría patalear todo lo que quisiera pero no podría seguir negando lo que sentía. No después de esa noche.

\- Ahora las cosas tienen que cambiar – le respondió decidida.

Quinn endureció la mirada y apretó los labios con un leve gesto de disgusto.

\- ¿Por qué te da tanto miedo? – le preguntó mientras extendía el brazo y le acariciaba el mentón con la yema de los dedos.

Quinn no se apartó, lo cual era buena señal, pero en lugar de responderle aspiró aire con fuerza y volvió a tumbarse boca arriba, perdiendo la mirada en el blanco infinito del techo de la habitación.

Rachel se incorporó y se subió a horcajadas encima suya, interceptando su mirada con la desnudez de su cuerpo. Quinn abrió mucho los ojos, pero no hizo ni el amago de protestar. Apoyó las manos en sus caderas y se mordió el labio inferior sin dejar de mirarla.

Rachel quería decirle muchas cosas; lo que sentía por ella, lo que quería compartir, sus sueños de futuro, en los que ya la había incluido. Pero en lugar de hablar, inició un diálogo de caricias que les llevó a hacer el amor. Una vez más, porque las dos lo querían.

Al final de esa mañana Quinn le había prometido una cita y le dijo que, quizás, aceptaría ser su novia.

 

 


	23. Un camino de rosas

**CAPÍTULO 24 - Little Farm**

**º**

\- ¡Lo mire como lo mire, no me cabe en la cabeza! – le dijo Santana a Quinn por enésima vez.

-Pues tendremos que mirar, a ver si es que tienes un problema y por eso eres tan obtusa - le replicó esta.

Brittany llevaba los últimos tres cuartos de hora aburrida, con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa del salón y la cabeza reposando entre sus manos, escuchando como Quinn y Santana discutían con tanto énfasis que su padre se había asomado ya varias veces a ver qué les pasaba y Lord Tubbington había terminado por salir huyendo de allí, indignado y asustado por tamaña escandalera.

\- Lo tenías todo hecho ¡todo! – repetía Santana completamente frustrada – Lo único que tenías que hacer era mantener esa bocaza cerrada ¡Pero no!

\- ¿Y a ti qué coño te importa? – ladró Quinn con la cara tan roja que parecía que le iba a estallar la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué qué me importa? – le gritó Santana de vuelta - ¡Estoy harta ya de tanto melodrama! Ahora te beso, ahora huyo de ti, luego me meto en tu cama… Mira, me estoy cansando ya de tantos rollos. Si te gusta vas y lo solucionas inmediatamente y si no, es que no quiero volverte a escuchar lloriqueando por ella ¡No pienso ser el pañuelo de lágrimas de nadie más!

Quinn gruñó enfadada y se marchó pegando un portazo cuando alcanzó la puerta principal. Ron Pierce se asomó al salón por cuarta vez y le dedicó a Brittany una mirada severa.

Santana estuvo un largo rato sentada en el sofá, callada, con la frente fruncida; y Brittany no quería molestarla, porque con Santana había que guardar las distancias cuando estaba molesta. Pero después de un rato el pronto se le había pasado, y el semblante serio dio lugar a una expresión triste.

\- No tienes que enfadarte tanto – le dijo con la voz dulce sentándose en su regazo.

\- ¡Es que me pone de los nervios! ¡Me martiriza que siempre haga lo mismo! – Se quejó Santana encendiéndose de nuevo.

\- Sssh – Brittany le acarició la mejilla y el contorno de la cara con la yema de los dedos. Le atrapó los labios en un beso y la abrazó hasta que la tensión de su cuerpo comenzó a disiparse.

Quizás Quinn no cambiara nunca, pero Brittany sabía cómo calmar a Santana.

º

* * *

º

Se subió al coche y enterró la cabeza en el volante. Santana era desesperante pero tenía razón.

¡Si solo hubiera sido capaz de tener la boca cerrada!

Solo tenía que recoger a Rachel y llevarla a casa de Brittany. Una vez allí habría pasado lo más difícil y la compañía de Brittany y Santana habría ayudado a disipar la tensión entre ellas. Pero no, como siempre había hecho lo que mejor sabía hacer: cagarla.

Seguía lloviendo en Lima. Era una tarde húmeda de lluvia suave, pero tan constante que, por fuerza, Rachel había tenido que mojarse al volver a casa, aún cuando llevaba su adorable y ridículo paraguas con letras rojas y a pesar de que se había bajado cuando aún no se habían alejado demasiado de su casa.

De todas formas, en Lima, las distancias nunca eran demasiado grandes, salvo que quisieras ir a alguna zona del extrarradio; como el barrio de Santana o el parque comercial.

Quizás si se tragara el orgullo de una vez por todas…

Miró hacia su bolso, que había tirado de cualquier manera sobre el salpicadero al entrar en el coche, y sacó su móvil para enviarle un mensaje. Tenía que solucionar las cosas y decidió que, si bien, estar con Rachel la ponía tan tremendamente nerviosa que no era capaz de hablar o comportarse con coherencia, quizás comunicarse con ella de alguna otra manera no fuera una idea demasiado descabellada.

º

* * *

º

Rachel escuchó las primeras notas de _Don't rain on my parade_ anunciando que tenía un mensaje de texto. Cogió el móvil con desgana y puso una mueca de sorpresa cuando leyó el nombre de Quinn en la pantalla:

"Siento lo de antes. Estabas muy guapa"

Rachel abrió la boca sin dar crédito a las palabras que leía en la pantalla de su móvil. Comenzó a sentir calor en la nuca y en las orejas, también sintió cómo la sangre se le arremolinaba en las mejillas.

 _¿Y ahora qué?_ Pensó.

Estaba tentada de responderle que ella también estaba preciosa, de llamarla, de salir corriendo hasta donde quiera que estuviera en ese momento para cogerle la cara y comérsela a besos.

Pero eso es lo que le decía su cuerpo, lo que le dictaba el corazón y gritaba todo su ser. La razón, sin embargo, le decía que no debía responderle.

Habría sido mucho más fácil si le hubiera dicho eso mismo un rato antes, cuando se pasó a recogerla ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

Se había puesto muy nerviosa cuando Brittany la llamó para invitarla a una sesión de cine en su casa. Había muchas cosas implícitas en aquella invitación. Para empezar, era como tener una cita con Quinn. Quizás no la cita romántica que le había prometido, pero una cita al fin y al cabo. Además, resultaba ser una cita doble con otra pareja, lo cual consolidaría el status de pareja de Rachel y Quinn, porque claramente tienes que ser una pareja para tener una cita doble. Y también era una reunión de amigas y Rachel se moría de la satisfacción por ser aceptada en el pequeño grupo que tenían las tres animadoras.

La idea era perfecta. Cuando colgó el teléfono calculó el tiempo que tenía para prepararse. Quinn no podía tardar más de veinte o treinta minutos en llegar a su casa, así que tuvo que prescindir de todos sus rituales en el baño y pegarse la ducha más rápida que se había dado en la vida. Se volvió loca seleccionando un vestuario que fuera adecuado para la tarde de lluvia, pero lo suficientemente interesante como para agradar a Quinn.

Había hecho malabares para maquillarse. Un poco de sombra aquí, un poco de rimmel allá. Lo justo para realzar sin recargar demasiado.

Incluso había revuelto la cocina buscando un paquete de palomitas para Santana. Un máximo de eficiencia en 29 minutos contados.

Había estado tan feliz que podría haber estallado por dentro, el único problema fue... Quinn.

Callada, taciturna y un poquito borde. No lo entendía.

Había sido una semana extraña porque no sabía muy bien a qué atenerse con ella. La sentía muy suya y completamente ajena. Había tenido momentos duros en los que dudaba sobre si Quinn mantendría su palabra y se había sentido insegura porque no había encontrado la manera de propiciar un encuentro con ella y ella tampoco se le había acercado. Pero luego si se cruzaban por los pasillos del instituto se sonreían con timidez .

En la clase de francés, que es la única que compartían, Quinn le había pedido un lápiz para anotar la solución de los ejercicios y Rachel le había prestado uno precioso, forrado con los colores de la bandera italiana y coronado con una talla en madera de la cabeza de Pinocchio, que le habían traído sus padres de un viaje a Florencia. A Quinn le había parecido gracioso y Rachel se lo había regalado solo para verla feliz.

Pero luego, a la salida de clase, cada una había tomado su propio camino como si aún fueran dos desconocidas.

El sonido de un nuevo mensaje la arrancó de sus pensamientos:

"Lo siento" había escrito Quinn.

º

* * *

º

Le costó pedir disculpas. Escribió el mensaje y estuvo largo rato mirando la pantalla de su móvil dudando si enviarlo o no. Quería arreglar las cosas pero ya se sentía demasiado expuesta con el primer mensaje. Este "lo siento" equivalía ya a quitarse las bragas. Metafóricamente hablando, aunque bien mirado, ya se las había bajado...

Le dio al botón de enviar mensaje.

Le gustaría que Rachel entendiera su punto de vista. Era la capitana del equipo de animadoras y todo el mundo la admiraba en el instituto. Siempre tenía gente a su alrededor, la invitaban a todas las fiestas y a diario había quien se ofrecía para llevarle la bandeja en el comedor, o la mochila durante los cambios de clase. Estaba en lo más alto de la cadena social del Mckinley, pero ahora su vida bailaba entre dos aguas. Estaba a punto de perderlo todo y había luchado tanto para conseguirlo... Las cosas en la secundaria no eran precisamente fáciles para los adolescentes gays.

Por supuesto, Rachel no se había parado a pensar en eso. Tendría que hablar con ella e intentar explicárselo, pero imaginaba que si lo hacía aún saldría peor parada.

¿Qué iba a decirle " _Hey, Rachel, no puedo ser tu novia porque quiero seguir siendo popular_ "?

A Rachel podrían darle ganas de matarla y ni siquiera podría reprochárselo.

Se pasó el resto de la tarde meditando y tratando de resolver en vano, los ejercicios de matemáticas que tendría que entregar el Lunes en clase. Se acostó tarde y terminó durmiéndose de puro cansancio. Por la mañana revisó su móvil tan pronto como abrió los ojos, pero Rachel no le había respondido.

º

* * *

º

El sol apenas despuntaba cuando salió de su casa. Brittany la había llamado después de cenar y le dijo que pasaría a recogerla las siete y media para pasar la mañana con ella en el trabajo de su madre.

Rachel no tenía ganas de ir a ningún sitio, quería quedarse en su casa escuchando canciones de Adele, abrazada a su almohada. Pero no había contado con el factor Brittany. Ese del que Santana siempre le hablaba, por el cual era imposible decirle que no a la rubia.

Insistió tanto y con tanto entusiasmo que no solo le sabía mal decirle que no, sino que acabó por crearle interés.

\- Es el mejor sitio del mundo - le dijo Brittany antes de colgar - y te vas a sentir mucho mejor allí conmigo que sola escuchando a Adele, te lo prometo.

Le había costado dormir la noche anterior debatiéndose sobre si contestar los mensajes de Quinn o hacerse la fuerte, así que se subió al coche de la madre de Brittany con cara de sueño, intentando contener un bostezo.

\- Buenos días - le dijo la señora Pierce.

\- ¡Qué carita de sueño! - la saludó Brittany sonriendo desde el asiento delantero.

Rachel les dio los buenos días, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y se acomodó en el asiento. Una milésima de segundo después el coche estaba parado y Brittany le tocaba desde el exterior en el cristal de la ventanilla.

Salió del coche a trompicones, completamente aturdida. Habían cruzado Lima y apenas se había dado cuenta. Se había quedado dormida.

Habían parado en la entrada de un bar que había cerca del trabajo de la madre de Brittany. Era un bar muy pequeño, donde apenas cabían la barra y un par de mesas. Era uno de estos sitios donde sirven café por la mañana y almuerzos al mediodía. Uno de esos bares de toda la vida, condenados a perecer cuando construyeron un gran centro comercial con cientos de restaurantes apenas a unos metros. Pero ahí seguía, como las viejas cascarrabias, que siempre tienen un pie en la tumba pero sobreviven de pura obstinación.

\- Las salchichas que ponen a las brasas para el almuerzo son un éxito entre la gente que vive en los alrededores - le decía la señora Pierce - no cerrarán mientras tengan clientela.

Brittany y su madre conversaban sobre diversos temas, pero la cabeza de Rachel estaba en otra parte.

Rachel solo podía pensar en Quinn.

º

* * *

º

Para Brittany, los sábados por la mañana siempre habían sido especiales. Desde que tenía uso de razón, o toda la razón que cabía en su alocada cabecita, su madre se la llevaba con ella a la clínica veterinaria.

Ahora Brittany era mayor, pero pasar la mañana en la clínica había permanecido como una tradición, que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Little Farm, que es como se llamaba la clínica veterinaria, parecía de todo menos una clínica. Era como un pequeño paraíso para mascotas en las afueras de la ciudad.

Se trataba de una antigua casita de campo que había pertenecido a la familia de su madre. Con el tiempo, Lima se había expandido y la casita dejó de estar en el campo para estar dentro de los límites de la ciudad. A poco más de trescientos metros habían construido un gran centro comercial y solo un poquito más cerca había una pequeña fábrica de suministros eléctricos, pero si llegabas hasta allí, cuando veías el letrero de la clínica veterinaria lograbas dejar atrás el recuerdo de estar en una ciudad. Desaparecían las transitadas calles, los edificios, los semáforos, el gigantesco centro comercial y si te pillaba lo suficientemente desprevenida, podría estallarte en los ojos la belleza rústica de la pequeña casita de campo que Martha Pierce había reformado unos años atrás; con puertas de madera verde, las paredes encaladas y el pequeño jardín de la entrada, tras la cerca de piedra.

Dentro había salas asépticas donde se realizaban las operaciones o descansaban los animales convalecientes, pero fuera, cada pedazo de aquel lugar irradiaba la luz de la naturaleza viva.

En la parte de atrás había un pequeño pabellón adosado, donde dormían los animales que estaban fuera de peligro pero aún no del todo recuperados, o los que habían sido rescatados de un cubo de basura, como la camada de gatitos que esa mañana maullaba constante pidiendo un poco de leche, o el perro viejo que unos vacacionistas sin escrúpulos habían abandonado en el arcén de una carretera. También había una parcela de terreno preparada para recreo de los animales que transitaban por la clínica.

Aquel sería el lugar al que siempre volvería, porque allí le habían sucedido algunas de las mejores cosas de su vida. Como cuando mamá le dijo que iban a quitarla de las clases de educación especial e iría al colegio de verdad, con otros niños de su edad, como el hijo de su vecina, la señora Rommer, que era simpático aunque se metía el dedo en la nariz y luego se comía los mocos.

O aquella mañana lluviosa en la que dejaron una caja de zapatos junto a la puerta de entrada y cuando la abrieron encontraron a un gatito mojado y furioso del que se enamoró perdidamente y del que nunca volvió a separarse. Su pequeño Lord.

Y su primer beso con Santana, escondidas detrás del pabellón jugando en secreto a que eran Corsarios. Aunque Santana se limpió la boca con la manga y escupió en el suelo justo después, porque no estaba bien besar a Barbazul si era tu enemigo mortal. Ese beso fue parte de un juego infantil, la vida le trajo otros momentos y otros besos para compartir, pero aquel tenía la magia de ser el primero.

También había tragedias en aquel pedazo de paraíso. A veces llegaban perros atropellados, animales envenenados, reptiles moribundos por haber sido descuidados y toda clase de animalitos heridos o abandonados. Su madre hacía todo lo que podía por ellos y ahora que era mayor, Brittany, a veces la ayudaba.

Ella no era veterinaria y había cientos de cosas en las que no podía ayudar, pero sabía ser útil en muchas otras. Sabía cómo calmar a los animales heridos y aterrorizados mientras su madre los examinaba y también a los niños asustados que temían por sus mascotas enfermas. Además, Brittany se llevaba muy bien con la señora Otis, que era una mujer anciana y menuda, un tanto cascarrabias, que atendía al teléfono en la recepción de la clínica, organizaba las visitas y aún se las apañaba para manejar la contabilidad.

La señora Otis era tan vieja que la gente que iba a la clínica por primera vez, aún cuando la veían sentada tras el mostrador de la recepción, con un casco de teleoperadora en la cabeza, dudaban si dirigirse a ella y preguntarle, porque sus cerebros no llegaban a procesar la posibilidad de que aquella señora tan mayor fuera realmente la recepcionista.

\- Tiene más de cien años - dijo Brittany mirando hacia el mostrador.

Rachel la miró con escepticismo. Estaban apostadas en la puerta de entrada acabándose un helado que habían ido a comprar al centro comercial.

\- No puede tener cien años, Britt. La gente no vive tanto tiempo.

Ahora fue Brittany quien la miró con escepticismo.

\- Pues el otro día salió un señor en el Lima News que acababa de cumplir ciento dos.

\- Vale, a veces la gente llega a los cien años - admitió Rachel - pero no están trabajando hasta esa edad.

Brittany no tuvo tiempo de darle la réplica. Judy Fabray las saludó con una sonrisa y entró en la clínica. Quinn y Santana venían justo detrás suya.

Rachel abrió la boca de puro asombro y miró a Brittany inquisitiva. No sería la primera vez que hacía algo para reunirla con Quinn, pero Brittany negó con la cabeza.

\- Esto es una sorpresa - dijo abrazando a Santana.

\- Y que lo digas - añadió Quinn mirando a Rachel a los ojos.

º

* * *

º

Aquella situación era completamente surrealista. Entre todos los escenarios posibles, jamás habría imaginado a Judy Fabray sentada en su consulta un sábado a primera hora de la mañana.

\- No sabía que tenías una mascota - le dijo.

\- No la tengo - le respondió Judy, que estaba sentada muy recta, con su bolso apoyado en el regazo al otro lado de la mesa.

\- ¿Has venido para que te consiga una?

Judy la miró muy seria durante unos segundos y Martha le sostuvo la mirada. No acababa de comprender qué quería Judy y porqué se había presentado en su consulta. Igual que sus palabras, su rostro no dejaba traslucir sus intenciones.

\- He visto que tienes un cartel en la puerta - le dijo finalmente.

Martha achinó los ojos. " _Como en todos los comercios_ " pensó extrañada por lo absurdo del comentario.

\- Donde ofreces trabajo como recepcionista - le aclaró Judy.

Martha abrió la boca visiblemente sorprendida. En efecto, tenía puesto un cartel con una oferta de trabajo, porque la señora Otis estaba a punto de jubilarse, pero ni en mil años hubiera llegado a imaginar que Judy Fabray iría a pedirle trabajo.

\- Sé que puede resultarte extraño .

\- ¡Es extraño! - la interrumpió Martha.

Judy apretó los labios y aspiró aire con fuerza.

\- Voy a divorciarme de Russel - dijo con el aliento contenido, dejando a Martha aún más estupefacta - Las cosas están cambiando y cada vez me cuesta más pretender que todo está bien y soy alguien que no soy.

Hace un tiempo que lo vengo pensando y ayer ya no pude más. Ayer hablé con él y le dije que hemos acabado.

Pienses lo que pienses, no escogí la opción más fácil entonces, Martha, y tampoco voy a hacerlo ahora. Necesito tu ayuda.

Martha no sabía qué decir.

Lo había pasado muy mal por culpa de Judy y tardó mucho tiempo en recuperarse. Judy no solo le arrebató lo mejor que había tenido nunca, que fue aquella relación que habían compartido, también le robó la alegría durante mucho tiempo y un pedazo de inocencia, toneladas de autoestima y la mitad de su corazón.

Normalmente, Martha se tomaba la vida con mucha filosofía, pero toda su historia con Judy era una espina que tenía clavada dentro y aún le seguía doliendo. Ya no era un dolor agudo y terrible como lo fue al principio, pero permanecía ahí. Se quedó escondido dentro suya y de vez en cuando le daba punzadas y le recordaba que una vez tuvo algo que era increíble y que lo había perdido.

Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, Judy había decidido recapacitar. Martha no pudo evitarlo y se le saltaron las lágrimas.

\- Quiero ayudarte - le dijo - pero no sé si podré trabajar contigo. No sé si puedo pasar tanto tiempo contigo.

\- Martha - le respondió Judy mirándola a los ojos, extendiendo su brazo por encima de la mesa hasta rozarle la mano con la yema de los dedos. Martha carraspeó y apartó la mano - Necesito el trabajo - añadió - y también necesito una amiga.

\- No sé si puedo ser tu amiga - la interrumpió.

\- Ya fuimos amigas - protestó Judy - ¿Es que no lo recuerdas?

-Sí que lo recuerdo - le respondió Martha - éramos amigas, luego fuimos amantes y después, durante años, hemos sido dos desconocidas ¡Me apartaste de tu lado, Judy! Me gustaría poder hablar contigo de todo lo que pasó y quizás algún día podamos volver a ser amigas, pero no ahora, no tan rápido. No puedes pretender que todo se solucione de la noche a la mañana.

º

* * *

º

A Quinn se le había abierto el cielo al ir a la clínica y encontrarse a Rachel allí.

No sabía que bicho había picado a su madre aquella mañana, pero todo fueron prisas hasta que estuvieron todas montadas en el coche.

Estaba dándole vueltas a la metedura de pata de la tarde anterior y a la pantalla de su móvil que seguía sin anunciarle una respuesta de Rachel. Estaba tan concentrada en sus cosas que no se dio cuenta de a dónde iban hasta que su madre aparcó el coche y estaban en la entrada de la clínica de la madre de Brittany.

Hasta ese momento Quinn habría jurado que iban hacia el centro comercial.

Tardaron un rato en salir del coche. Su madre aspiró aire con fuerza varias veces sin hacer ningún amago de salir. Sólo cuando Santana, que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había pasado entre su madre y la de Brittany le preguntó si es que tenía pensado adquirir una mascota, fue cuando la mujer se bajó del coche como un resorte y entró en la clínica con la misma velocidad.

Le sorprendió que su madre fuera a ver a la señora Pierce esa mañana y durante un momento, comenzó a relacionar esa visita con la que Brittany y su madre les había hecho la tarde anterior. Quizás, si hubiera tenido la posibilidad de meditar durante un momento más habría podido hilar sus ideas y darse cuenta de que algo importante estaba pasando entre ellas dos. Pero no tuvo la oportunidad porque Rachel, tan guapa como siempre, estaba parada en la puerta con la base de un cucurucho de helado en la mano, mirándola llegar con genuina sorpresa.

Quinn miró inmediatamente a Brittany y Santana, con la sospecha de que habían mediado para reunirla con Rachel, pero sus amigas también parecían sorprendidas por la situación.

Esta vez era el destino quien le había reunido con ella.

\- Cuando era muy pequeña quería tener un monito - decía Rachel sentada en un pequeño banco del porche, donde apenas había sitio para las dos. Brittany y Santana habían tenido la prudencia de quitarse de en medio y dejarlas a solas para que pudieran hablar, y Rachel, al principio había estado un poco seca, pero ya llevaba un rato sin parar de hablar - Vi un espectáculo de unos titiriteros que tenían uno y aquel monito tocaba el organillo con la maestría de un músico profesional. También tocaba los platillos y hasta la trompeta, aunque ese instrumento se le daba fatal.

Rachel se reía al recordar aquella anécdota y a Quinn se le salía el corazón del pecho por estar tan cerca suya . Se le estaba contagiando su felicidad y todo lo que podía pensar era en besar aquella sonrisa.

Le dio la mano sin saber si ella la rechazaría y durante un momento pensó que planeaba hacerlo, porque dejo de hablar y miró hacia sus manos entrelazadas como si estuviera decidiendo si aceptar la caricia o mandarla a la mierda otra vez, como había pasado la tarde anterior y volver a marcharse corriendo.

\- Rachel - le dijo con el corazón en la garganta en un hilo de voz. Estaba tan nerviosa que había empezado a temblar - si que quiero ser tu novia.

Rachel levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos completamente sorprendida.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí - le respondió - de verdad.

º

* * *

º

Cuando Judy Fabray salió de la clínica se encontró a Quinn besándose con una chica morena en el porche.

Carraspeó para llamar su atención sin éxito, al final tuvo que llamarla.

\- Quinn, cariño - dijo sobresaltando a las dos chicas - avisa a Santana. Tengo que ir a hacer la compra y necesito que me ayudéis. No podemos llegar tarde a casa, que la comida está por hacer.

Quinn miró a su madre, que estaba de pie al lado suya, con las manos en la cintura esperando a que terminaran. Inmediatamente después miró a Rachel, que había girado la cabeza hacia la señora Fabray, mirándola con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados, pero que aún no había soltado a Quinn y la agarraba con tanta fuerza del cuello que de un momento a otro le iba a desencajar la cabeza del cuerpo.

\- Quinn - insistió su madre - ¿Me estás escuchando?

Quinn, a pesar de los nervios y la impresión, se deshizo como pudo del abrazo de Rachel, se levantó a toda prisa y desapareció corriendo, rodeando el edificio en busca de Santana.

Judy Fabray se quedó de pie en el porche esperando y Rachel, que no se había recuperado por la impresión de la interrupción, se quedó sentada en el pequeño banco, completamente abochornada mirando hacia el suelo de madera vetada, como si eso fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

\- ¿Tú eres la hija de Hiram, no? - le preguntó la señora Fabray como si tal cosa.

Rachel levantó la cabeza esperando que la vergüenza que hacía que le ardieran las mejillas no se notara demasiado.

\- Sí - fue lo único que atinó a decir.

La madre de Quinn movió la cabeza con aprobación. Justo en ese momento regresó Quinn acompañada por Brittany y Santana.

\- Venga, chicas, vamos corriendo que tenemos prisa - dijo la mujer comenzando a andar hacia el coche. Quinn la miró con cara de circunstancias y le dijo adiós con la cabeza. Santana intentaba contener la risa a sus espaldas, claramente Quinn le había contado lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Menuda has liado, Berry - le susurró, guiñándole el ojo, al pasar al lado suya siguiendo el camino de Quinn y su madre hacia la salida.

 

 


	24. Little Farm

 

**CAPÍTULO 24 - Little Farm**

**º**

\- ¡Lo mire como lo mire, no me cabe en la cabeza! – le dijo Santana a Quinn por enésima vez.

-Pues tendremos que mirar, a ver si es que tienes un problema y por eso eres tan obtusa - le replicó esta.

Brittany llevaba los últimos tres cuartos de hora aburrida, con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa del salón y la cabeza reposando entre sus manos, escuchando como Quinn y Santana discutían con tanto énfasis que su padre se había asomado ya varias veces a ver qué les pasaba y Lord Tubbington había terminado por salir huyendo de allí, indignado y asustado por tamaña escandalera.

\- Lo tenías todo hecho ¡todo! – repetía Santana completamente frustrada – Lo único que tenías que hacer era mantener esa bocaza cerrada ¡Pero no!

\- ¿Y a ti qué coño te importa? – ladró Quinn con la cara tan roja que parecía que le iba a estallar la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué qué me importa? – le gritó Santana de vuelta - ¡Estoy harta ya de tanto melodrama! Ahora te beso, ahora huyo de ti, luego me meto en tu cama… Mira, me estoy cansando ya de tantos rollos. Si te gusta vas y lo solucionas inmediatamente y si no, es que no quiero volverte a escuchar lloriqueando por ella ¡No pienso ser el pañuelo de lágrimas de nadie más!

Quinn gruñó enfadada y se marchó pegando un portazo cuando alcanzó la puerta principal. Ron Pierce se asomó al salón por cuarta vez y le dedicó a Brittany una mirada severa.

Santana estuvo un largo rato sentada en el sofá, callada, con la frente fruncida; y Brittany no quería molestarla, porque con Santana había que guardar las distancias cuando estaba molesta. Pero después de un rato el pronto se le había pasado, y el semblante serio dio lugar a una expresión triste.

\- No tienes que enfadarte tanto – le dijo con la voz dulce sentándose en su regazo.

\- ¡Es que me pone de los nervios! ¡Me martiriza que siempre haga lo mismo! – Se quejó Santana encendiéndose de nuevo.

\- Sssh – Brittany le acarició la mejilla y el contorno de la cara con la yema de los dedos. Le atrapó los labios en un beso y la abrazó hasta que la tensión de su cuerpo comenzó a disiparse.

Quizás Quinn no cambiara nunca, pero Brittany sabía cómo calmar a Santana.

º

* * *

º

Se subió al coche y enterró la cabeza en el volante. Santana era desesperante pero tenía razón.

¡Si solo hubiera sido capaz de tener la boca cerrada!

Solo tenía que recoger a Rachel y llevarla a casa de Brittany. Una vez allí habría pasado lo más difícil y la compañía de Brittany y Santana habría ayudado a disipar la tensión entre ellas. Pero no, como siempre había hecho lo que mejor sabía hacer: cagarla.

Seguía lloviendo en Lima. Era una tarde húmeda de lluvia suave, pero tan constante que, por fuerza, Rachel había tenido que mojarse al volver a casa, aún cuando llevaba su adorable y ridículo paraguas con letras rojas y a pesar de que se había bajado cuando aún no se habían alejado demasiado de su casa.

De todas formas, en Lima, las distancias nunca eran demasiado grandes, salvo que quisieras ir a alguna zona del extrarradio; como el barrio de Santana o el parque comercial.

Quizás si se tragara el orgullo de una vez por todas…

Miró hacia su bolso, que había tirado de cualquier manera sobre el salpicadero al entrar en el coche, y sacó su móvil para enviarle un mensaje. Tenía que solucionar las cosas y decidió que, si bien, estar con Rachel la ponía tan tremendamente nerviosa que no era capaz de hablar o comportarse con coherencia, quizás comunicarse con ella de alguna otra manera no fuera una idea demasiado descabellada.

º

* * *

º

Rachel escuchó las primeras notas de _Don't rain on my parade_ anunciando que tenía un mensaje de texto. Cogió el móvil con desgana y puso una mueca de sorpresa cuando leyó el nombre de Quinn en la pantalla:

"Siento lo de antes. Estabas muy guapa"

Rachel abrió la boca sin dar crédito a las palabras que leía en la pantalla de su móvil. Comenzó a sentir calor en la nuca y en las orejas, también sintió cómo la sangre se le arremolinaba en las mejillas.

 _¿Y ahora qué?_ Pensó.

Estaba tentada de responderle que ella también estaba preciosa, de llamarla, de salir corriendo hasta donde quiera que estuviera en ese momento para cogerle la cara y comérsela a besos.

Pero eso es lo que le decía su cuerpo, lo que le dictaba el corazón y gritaba todo su ser. La razón, sin embargo, le decía que no debía responderle.

Habría sido mucho más fácil si le hubiera dicho eso mismo un rato antes, cuando se pasó a recogerla ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

Se había puesto muy nerviosa cuando Brittany la llamó para invitarla a una sesión de cine en su casa. Había muchas cosas implícitas en aquella invitación. Para empezar, era como tener una cita con Quinn. Quizás no la cita romántica que le había prometido, pero una cita al fin y al cabo. Además, resultaba ser una cita doble con otra pareja, lo cual consolidaría el status de pareja de Rachel y Quinn, porque claramente tienes que ser una pareja para tener una cita doble. Y también era una reunión de amigas y Rachel se moría de la satisfacción por ser aceptada en el pequeño grupo que tenían las tres animadoras.

La idea era perfecta. Cuando colgó el teléfono calculó el tiempo que tenía para prepararse. Quinn no podía tardar más de veinte o treinta minutos en llegar a su casa, así que tuvo que prescindir de todos sus rituales en el baño y pegarse la ducha más rápida que se había dado en la vida. Se volvió loca seleccionando un vestuario que fuera adecuado para la tarde de lluvia, pero lo suficientemente interesante como para agradar a Quinn.

Había hecho malabares para maquillarse. Un poco de sombra aquí, un poco de rimmel allá. Lo justo para realzar sin recargar demasiado.

Incluso había revuelto la cocina buscando un paquete de palomitas para Santana. Un máximo de eficiencia en 29 minutos contados.

Había estado tan feliz que podría haber estallado por dentro, el único problema fue... Quinn.

Callada, taciturna y un poquito borde. No lo entendía.

Había sido una semana extraña porque no sabía muy bien a qué atenerse con ella. La sentía muy suya y completamente ajena. Había tenido momentos duros en los que dudaba sobre si Quinn mantendría su palabra y se había sentido insegura porque no había encontrado la manera de propiciar un encuentro con ella y ella tampoco se le había acercado. Pero luego si se cruzaban por los pasillos del instituto se sonreían con timidez .

En la clase de francés, que es la única que compartían, Quinn le había pedido un lápiz para anotar la solución de los ejercicios y Rachel le había prestado uno precioso, forrado con los colores de la bandera italiana y coronado con una talla en madera de la cabeza de Pinocchio, que le habían traído sus padres de un viaje a Florencia. A Quinn le había parecido gracioso y Rachel se lo había regalado solo para verla feliz.

Pero luego, a la salida de clase, cada una había tomado su propio camino como si aún fueran dos desconocidas.

El sonido de un nuevo mensaje la arrancó de sus pensamientos:

"Lo siento" había escrito Quinn.

º

* * *

º

Le costó pedir disculpas. Escribió el mensaje y estuvo largo rato mirando la pantalla de su móvil dudando si enviarlo o no. Quería arreglar las cosas pero ya se sentía demasiado expuesta con el primer mensaje. Este "lo siento" equivalía ya a quitarse las bragas. Metafóricamente hablando, aunque bien mirado, ya se las había bajado...

Le dio al botón de enviar mensaje.

Le gustaría que Rachel entendiera su punto de vista. Era la capitana del equipo de animadoras y todo el mundo la admiraba en el instituto. Siempre tenía gente a su alrededor, la invitaban a todas las fiestas y a diario había quien se ofrecía para llevarle la bandeja en el comedor, o la mochila durante los cambios de clase. Estaba en lo más alto de la cadena social del Mckinley, pero ahora su vida bailaba entre dos aguas. Estaba a punto de perderlo todo y había luchado tanto para conseguirlo... Las cosas en la secundaria no eran precisamente fáciles para los adolescentes gays.

Por supuesto, Rachel no se había parado a pensar en eso. Tendría que hablar con ella e intentar explicárselo, pero imaginaba que si lo hacía aún saldría peor parada.

¿Qué iba a decirle " _Hey, Rachel, no puedo ser tu novia porque quiero seguir siendo popular_ "?

A Rachel podrían darle ganas de matarla y ni siquiera podría reprochárselo.

Se pasó el resto de la tarde meditando y tratando de resolver en vano, los ejercicios de matemáticas que tendría que entregar el Lunes en clase. Se acostó tarde y terminó durmiéndose de puro cansancio. Por la mañana revisó su móvil tan pronto como abrió los ojos, pero Rachel no le había respondido.

º

* * *

º

El sol apenas despuntaba cuando salió de su casa. Brittany la había llamado después de cenar y le dijo que pasaría a recogerla las siete y media para pasar la mañana con ella en el trabajo de su madre.

Rachel no tenía ganas de ir a ningún sitio, quería quedarse en su casa escuchando canciones de Adele, abrazada a su almohada. Pero no había contado con el factor Brittany. Ese del que Santana siempre le hablaba, por el cual era imposible decirle que no a la rubia.

Insistió tanto y con tanto entusiasmo que no solo le sabía mal decirle que no, sino que acabó por crearle interés.

\- Es el mejor sitio del mundo - le dijo Brittany antes de colgar - y te vas a sentir mucho mejor allí conmigo que sola escuchando a Adele, te lo prometo.

Le había costado dormir la noche anterior debatiéndose sobre si contestar los mensajes de Quinn o hacerse la fuerte, así que se subió al coche de la madre de Brittany con cara de sueño, intentando contener un bostezo.

\- Buenos días - le dijo la señora Pierce.

\- ¡Qué carita de sueño! - la saludó Brittany sonriendo desde el asiento delantero.

Rachel les dio los buenos días, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y se acomodó en el asiento. Una milésima de segundo después el coche estaba parado y Brittany le tocaba desde el exterior en el cristal de la ventanilla.

Salió del coche a trompicones, completamente aturdida. Habían cruzado Lima y apenas se había dado cuenta. Se había quedado dormida.

Habían parado en la entrada de un bar que había cerca del trabajo de la madre de Brittany. Era un bar muy pequeño, donde apenas cabían la barra y un par de mesas. Era uno de estos sitios donde sirven café por la mañana y almuerzos al mediodía. Uno de esos bares de toda la vida, condenados a perecer cuando construyeron un gran centro comercial con cientos de restaurantes apenas a unos metros. Pero ahí seguía, como las viejas cascarrabias, que siempre tienen un pie en la tumba pero sobreviven de pura obstinación.

\- Las salchichas que ponen a las brasas para el almuerzo son un éxito entre la gente que vive en los alrededores - le decía la señora Pierce - no cerrarán mientras tengan clientela.

Brittany y su madre conversaban sobre diversos temas, pero la cabeza de Rachel estaba en otra parte.

Rachel solo podía pensar en Quinn.

º

* * *

º

Para Brittany, los sábados por la mañana siempre habían sido especiales. Desde que tenía uso de razón, o toda la razón que cabía en su alocada cabecita, su madre se la llevaba con ella a la clínica veterinaria.

Ahora Brittany era mayor, pero pasar la mañana en la clínica había permanecido como una tradición, que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Little Farm, que es como se llamaba la clínica veterinaria, parecía de todo menos una clínica. Era como un pequeño paraíso para mascotas en las afueras de la ciudad.

Se trataba de una antigua casita de campo que había pertenecido a la familia de su madre. Con el tiempo, Lima se había expandido y la casita dejó de estar en el campo para estar dentro de los límites de la ciudad. A poco más de trescientos metros habían construido un gran centro comercial y solo un poquito más cerca había una pequeña fábrica de suministros eléctricos, pero si llegabas hasta allí, cuando veías el letrero de la clínica veterinaria lograbas dejar atrás el recuerdo de estar en una ciudad. Desaparecían las transitadas calles, los edificios, los semáforos, el gigantesco centro comercial y si te pillaba lo suficientemente desprevenida, podría estallarte en los ojos la belleza rústica de la pequeña casita de campo que Martha Pierce había reformado unos años atrás; con puertas de madera verde, las paredes encaladas y el pequeño jardín de la entrada, tras la cerca de piedra.

Dentro había salas asépticas donde se realizaban las operaciones o descansaban los animales convalecientes, pero fuera, cada pedazo de aquel lugar irradiaba la luz de la naturaleza viva.

En la parte de atrás había un pequeño pabellón adosado, donde dormían los animales que estaban fuera de peligro pero aún no del todo recuperados, o los que habían sido rescatados de un cubo de basura, como la camada de gatitos que esa mañana maullaba constante pidiendo un poco de leche, o el perro viejo que unos vacacionistas sin escrúpulos habían abandonado en el arcén de una carretera. También había una parcela de terreno preparada para recreo de los animales que transitaban por la clínica.

Aquel sería el lugar al que siempre volvería, porque allí le habían sucedido algunas de las mejores cosas de su vida. Como cuando mamá le dijo que iban a quitarla de las clases de educación especial e iría al colegio de verdad, con otros niños de su edad, como el hijo de su vecina, la señora Rommer, que era simpático aunque se metía el dedo en la nariz y luego se comía los mocos.

O aquella mañana lluviosa en la que dejaron una caja de zapatos junto a la puerta de entrada y cuando la abrieron encontraron a un gatito mojado y furioso del que se enamoró perdidamente y del que nunca volvió a separarse. Su pequeño Lord.

Y su primer beso con Santana, escondidas detrás del pabellón jugando en secreto a que eran Corsarios. Aunque Santana se limpió la boca con la manga y escupió en el suelo justo después, porque no estaba bien besar a Barbazul si era tu enemigo mortal. Ese beso fue parte de un juego infantil, la vida le trajo otros momentos y otros besos para compartir, pero aquel tenía la magia de ser el primero.

También había tragedias en aquel pedazo de paraíso. A veces llegaban perros atropellados, animales envenenados, reptiles moribundos por haber sido descuidados y toda clase de animalitos heridos o abandonados. Su madre hacía todo lo que podía por ellos y ahora que era mayor, Brittany, a veces la ayudaba.

Ella no era veterinaria y había cientos de cosas en las que no podía ayudar, pero sabía ser útil en muchas otras. Sabía cómo calmar a los animales heridos y aterrorizados mientras su madre los examinaba y también a los niños asustados que temían por sus mascotas enfermas. Además, Brittany se llevaba muy bien con la señora Otis, que era una mujer anciana y menuda, un tanto cascarrabias, que atendía al teléfono en la recepción de la clínica, organizaba las visitas y aún se las apañaba para manejar la contabilidad.

La señora Otis era tan vieja que la gente que iba a la clínica por primera vez, aún cuando la veían sentada tras el mostrador de la recepción, con un casco de teleoperadora en la cabeza, dudaban si dirigirse a ella y preguntarle, porque sus cerebros no llegaban a procesar la posibilidad de que aquella señora tan mayor fuera realmente la recepcionista.

\- Tiene más de cien años - dijo Brittany mirando hacia el mostrador.

Rachel la miró con escepticismo. Estaban apostadas en la puerta de entrada acabándose un helado que habían ido a comprar al centro comercial.

\- No puede tener cien años, Britt. La gente no vive tanto tiempo.

Ahora fue Brittany quien la miró con escepticismo.

\- Pues el otro día salió un señor en el Lima News que acababa de cumplir ciento dos.

\- Vale, a veces la gente llega a los cien años - admitió Rachel - pero no están trabajando hasta esa edad.

Brittany no tuvo tiempo de darle la réplica. Judy Fabray las saludó con una sonrisa y entró en la clínica. Quinn y Santana venían justo detrás suya.

Rachel abrió la boca de puro asombro y miró a Brittany inquisitiva. No sería la primera vez que hacía algo para reunirla con Quinn, pero Brittany negó con la cabeza.

\- Esto es una sorpresa - dijo abrazando a Santana.

\- Y que lo digas - añadió Quinn mirando a Rachel a los ojos.

º

* * *

º

Aquella situación era completamente surrealista. Entre todos los escenarios posibles, jamás habría imaginado a Judy Fabray sentada en su consulta un sábado a primera hora de la mañana.

\- No sabía que tenías una mascota - le dijo.

\- No la tengo - le respondió Judy, que estaba sentada muy recta, con su bolso apoyado en el regazo al otro lado de la mesa.

\- ¿Has venido para que te consiga una?

Judy la miró muy seria durante unos segundos y Martha le sostuvo la mirada. No acababa de comprender qué quería Judy y porqué se había presentado en su consulta. Igual que sus palabras, su rostro no dejaba traslucir sus intenciones.

\- He visto que tienes un cartel en la puerta - le dijo finalmente.

Martha achinó los ojos. " _Como en todos los comercios_ " pensó extrañada por lo absurdo del comentario.

\- Donde ofreces trabajo como recepcionista - le aclaró Judy.

Martha abrió la boca visiblemente sorprendida. En efecto, tenía puesto un cartel con una oferta de trabajo, porque la señora Otis estaba a punto de jubilarse, pero ni en mil años hubiera llegado a imaginar que Judy Fabray iría a pedirle trabajo.

\- Sé que puede resultarte extraño .

\- ¡Es extraño! - la interrumpió Martha.

Judy apretó los labios y aspiró aire con fuerza.

\- Voy a divorciarme de Russel - dijo con el aliento contenido, dejando a Martha aún más estupefacta - Las cosas están cambiando y cada vez me cuesta más pretender que todo está bien y soy alguien que no soy.

Hace un tiempo que lo vengo pensando y ayer ya no pude más. Ayer hablé con él y le dije que hemos acabado.

Pienses lo que pienses, no escogí la opción más fácil entonces, Martha, y tampoco voy a hacerlo ahora. Necesito tu ayuda.

Martha no sabía qué decir.

Lo había pasado muy mal por culpa de Judy y tardó mucho tiempo en recuperarse. Judy no solo le arrebató lo mejor que había tenido nunca, que fue aquella relación que habían compartido, también le robó la alegría durante mucho tiempo y un pedazo de inocencia, toneladas de autoestima y la mitad de su corazón.

Normalmente, Martha se tomaba la vida con mucha filosofía, pero toda su historia con Judy era una espina que tenía clavada dentro y aún le seguía doliendo. Ya no era un dolor agudo y terrible como lo fue al principio, pero permanecía ahí. Se quedó escondido dentro suya y de vez en cuando le daba punzadas y le recordaba que una vez tuvo algo que era increíble y que lo había perdido.

Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, Judy había decidido recapacitar. Martha no pudo evitarlo y se le saltaron las lágrimas.

\- Quiero ayudarte - le dijo - pero no sé si podré trabajar contigo. No sé si puedo pasar tanto tiempo contigo.

\- Martha - le respondió Judy mirándola a los ojos, extendiendo su brazo por encima de la mesa hasta rozarle la mano con la yema de los dedos. Martha carraspeó y apartó la mano - Necesito el trabajo - añadió - y también necesito una amiga.

\- No sé si puedo ser tu amiga - la interrumpió.

\- Ya fuimos amigas - protestó Judy - ¿Es que no lo recuerdas?

-Sí que lo recuerdo - le respondió Martha - éramos amigas, luego fuimos amantes y después, durante años, hemos sido dos desconocidas ¡Me apartaste de tu lado, Judy! Me gustaría poder hablar contigo de todo lo que pasó y quizás algún día podamos volver a ser amigas, pero no ahora, no tan rápido. No puedes pretender que todo se solucione de la noche a la mañana.

º

* * *

º

A Quinn se le había abierto el cielo al ir a la clínica y encontrarse a Rachel allí.

No sabía que bicho había picado a su madre aquella mañana, pero todo fueron prisas hasta que estuvieron todas montadas en el coche.

Estaba dándole vueltas a la metedura de pata de la tarde anterior y a la pantalla de su móvil que seguía sin anunciarle una respuesta de Rachel. Estaba tan concentrada en sus cosas que no se dio cuenta de a dónde iban hasta que su madre aparcó el coche y estaban en la entrada de la clínica de la madre de Brittany.

Hasta ese momento Quinn habría jurado que iban hacia el centro comercial.

Tardaron un rato en salir del coche. Su madre aspiró aire con fuerza varias veces sin hacer ningún amago de salir. Sólo cuando Santana, que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había pasado entre su madre y la de Brittany le preguntó si es que tenía pensado adquirir una mascota, fue cuando la mujer se bajó del coche como un resorte y entró en la clínica con la misma velocidad.

Le sorprendió que su madre fuera a ver a la señora Pierce esa mañana y durante un momento, comenzó a relacionar esa visita con la que Brittany y su madre les había hecho la tarde anterior. Quizás, si hubiera tenido la posibilidad de meditar durante un momento más habría podido hilar sus ideas y darse cuenta de que algo importante estaba pasando entre ellas dos. Pero no tuvo la oportunidad porque Rachel, tan guapa como siempre, estaba parada en la puerta con la base de un cucurucho de helado en la mano, mirándola llegar con genuina sorpresa.

Quinn miró inmediatamente a Brittany y Santana, con la sospecha de que habían mediado para reunirla con Rachel, pero sus amigas también parecían sorprendidas por la situación.

Esta vez era el destino quien le había reunido con ella.

\- Cuando era muy pequeña quería tener un monito - decía Rachel sentada en un pequeño banco del porche, donde apenas había sitio para las dos. Brittany y Santana habían tenido la prudencia de quitarse de en medio y dejarlas a solas para que pudieran hablar, y Rachel, al principio había estado un poco seca, pero ya llevaba un rato sin parar de hablar - Vi un espectáculo de unos titiriteros que tenían uno y aquel monito tocaba el organillo con la maestría de un músico profesional. También tocaba los platillos y hasta la trompeta, aunque ese instrumento se le daba fatal.

Rachel se reía al recordar aquella anécdota y a Quinn se le salía el corazón del pecho por estar tan cerca suya . Se le estaba contagiando su felicidad y todo lo que podía pensar era en besar aquella sonrisa.

Le dio la mano sin saber si ella la rechazaría y durante un momento pensó que planeaba hacerlo, porque dejo de hablar y miró hacia sus manos entrelazadas como si estuviera decidiendo si aceptar la caricia o mandarla a la mierda otra vez, como había pasado la tarde anterior y volver a marcharse corriendo.

\- Rachel - le dijo con el corazón en la garganta en un hilo de voz. Estaba tan nerviosa que había empezado a temblar - si que quiero ser tu novia.

Rachel levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos completamente sorprendida.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí - le respondió - de verdad.

º

* * *

º

Cuando Judy Fabray salió de la clínica se encontró a Quinn besándose con una chica morena en el porche.

Carraspeó para llamar su atención sin éxito, al final tuvo que llamarla.

\- Quinn, cariño - dijo sobresaltando a las dos chicas - avisa a Santana. Tengo que ir a hacer la compra y necesito que me ayudéis. No podemos llegar tarde a casa, que la comida está por hacer.

Quinn miró a su madre, que estaba de pie al lado suya, con las manos en la cintura esperando a que terminaran. Inmediatamente después miró a Rachel, que había girado la cabeza hacia la señora Fabray, mirándola con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados, pero que aún no había soltado a Quinn y la agarraba con tanta fuerza del cuello que de un momento a otro le iba a desencajar la cabeza del cuerpo.

\- Quinn - insistió su madre - ¿Me estás escuchando?

Quinn, a pesar de los nervios y la impresión, se deshizo como pudo del abrazo de Rachel, se levantó a toda prisa y desapareció corriendo, rodeando el edificio en busca de Santana.

Judy Fabray se quedó de pie en el porche esperando y Rachel, que no se había recuperado por la impresión de la interrupción, se quedó sentada en el pequeño banco, completamente abochornada mirando hacia el suelo de madera vetada, como si eso fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

\- ¿Tú eres la hija de Hiram, no? - le preguntó la señora Fabray como si tal cosa.

Rachel levantó la cabeza esperando que la vergüenza que hacía que le ardieran las mejillas no se notara demasiado.

\- Sí - fue lo único que atinó a decir.

La madre de Quinn movió la cabeza con aprobación. Justo en ese momento regresó Quinn acompañada por Brittany y Santana.

\- Venga, chicas, vamos corriendo que tenemos prisa - dijo la mujer comenzando a andar hacia el coche. Quinn la miró con cara de circunstancias y le dijo adiós con la cabeza. Santana intentaba contener la risa a sus espaldas, claramente Quinn le había contado lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Menuda has liado, Berry - le susurró, guiñándole el ojo, al pasar al lado suya siguiendo el camino de Quinn y su madre hacia la salida.

 


	25. Shela

 

**CAPÍTULO 25 - SHELA**

**º**

\- Mamá - dijo Quinn mientras la ayudaba a pelar unas patatas en la cocina.

Le había pedido a Santana que se quedara arriba, en la habitación, mientras ella bajaba a ayudar a su madre a preparar la comida, para poder hablar con ella a solas sobre lo que había sucedido un rato antes, en la clínica veterinaria.

A Santana le divertía el hecho de que su madre la hubiera pillado besándose con Rachel, pero a Quinn no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, porque vale, había resultado ser un poco gay, pero seguía siendo su madre, y le incomodaba muchísimo la idea de que la hubiera pillado en pleno momento.

Bueno, momento o momentazo, porque todo había empezado como un casto beso, para afianzar el hecho de que había aceptado ser su novia. Pero como siempre le pasaba con Rachel, las cosas se le fueron de las manos y acabó liándose con ella con tanta intensidad y tantas ganas que se olvidó de dónde estaban y de las consecuencias que podría tener hacer eso en un sitio tan a la vista, donde su madre podría aparecer en cualquier momento. Y ya fue suerte que no las pillara nadie más; Lima era una ciudad muy pequeña y a los rumores les crecen las patas.

Su madre estaba sacando la carne de una calabaza para el guiso que estaba preparando y probablemente tenía pocas ganas de hablar del tema, porque murmuró un "sí, cariño" y siguió concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Mamá - insistió Quinn y esperó unos segundos hasta que su madre no tuvo más remedio que levantar la cabeza y mirarla.

\- ¿Qué? - le preguntó casi en un suspiro.

Quinn tenía la boca seca y el corazón le latía más deprisa de lo normal. Quería su atención, pero ahora que la tenía comenzó a temblarle la voz.

\- Yo ... lo que has visto antes... - hacía mucho calor en esa cocina - Rachel es mi novia. Yo... ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que tenía que tomar una decisión? - Quinn estaba pasando serios apuros para explicarse con propiedad. - Eso es lo que he decidido.

Su madre la miraba con la expresión imperturbable y Quinn no lograba adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

\- Quinn, yo... - Sus facciones se ablandaron y soltó el cuchillo de la calabaza para apretar la mano de su hija - te quiero mucho. Siempre.

Quinn abrió la boca confundida; pues en lugar de la esperada reprimenda le decía que la quería.

\- Yo también te quiero, mamá - le respondió un poco sobrecogida, por el valor de sus palabras y por la sorpresa.

Su madre se mordió el labio dubitativa, ese era un gesto que Quinn había heredado de ella.

\- Tu padre y yo vamos a divorciarnos.

Quinn se quedó pasmada por la noticia, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

\- ¿Papá y tú... cómo? - No acababa de entenderlo.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que no estamos bien y yo... yo nunca le he querido.

Judy había meditado mucho sobre la forma en la que debía explicarle a sus hijas lo que estaba pasando y cómo se sentía al respecto. Le dio mil vueltas y decidió que lo más correcto era decir la verdad.

\- Creo que ya sabes cómo me siento- tragó saliva - lo he reprimido durante demasiado tiempo y ya no puedo hacerlo más.

Quinn estaba completamente paralizada en medio de la cocina, mirándola como si tuviera la cabeza verde y le hubieran crecido antenas y dientes de lagarto.

\- Quinn ...

\- Pero... no lo entiendo ¿ahora? ¿Por qué ahora? ...

Quinn comenzó a respirar aceleradamente y a ponerse muy roja. Tiró el cuchillo con el que estaba pelando las patatas y salió corriendo de la cocina.

º

* * *

º

Rachel había regresado a su casa para comer y después comenzó a ensayar los temas que tenía que prepararse para la próxima representación que harían en el coro del instituto, pero le estaba costando mucho trabajo concentrarse. Tanto que había llegado a desafinar. Ella, Rachel Berry.

Podría haber muerto, literalmente, de la vergüenza por la pillada de la madre de Quinn. Los minutos que pasó con ella a solas, mientras Quinn fue a buscar a Santana, se le hicieron tan largos que más que minutos le parecieron horas.

Sin embargo, pasar vergüenza era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Llevaba varias horas pegada al móvil esperando alguna señal por parte de Quinn, pero esta no llegaba.

Tenía miedo de que sus padres la castigaran hasta el final de los tiempos, lo cual no era nada descabellado, porque los Fabray eran conocidos por ser muy conservadores y fieles devotos de la Iglesia. Y si no se encargaban sus padres, la propia Quinn se bastaba ella solita para llenarse la cabeza de temores y tirar por tierra todo lo que habían avanzado.

Había sido una cuestión de pura mala suerte. Justo cuando todo parecía perfecto y Quinn había decidido avanzar, las pilló su madre y no sabía si Quinn sería capaz de superar eso.

Decidió llamar a Santana, que quizás sabría cómo estaban las cosas, porque estaba viviendo en casa de Quinn. Incluso cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera con ella. Pero el móvil de Santana estaba fuera de cobertura y no se atrevía a llamar al fijo de la casa.

º

* * *

º

Había escuchado como Quinn subía corriendo por las escaleras, a pesar de que la puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada . Entró pegando un portazo y se tiró sobre la cama hecha un ovillo, dándole la espalda.

Santana nunca había visto a Quinn de aquella manera y al principio no supo qué hacer. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado un poco insegura, pero Quinn, en lugar de apartarse enrabietada como hacía siempre que se sentía vulnerable, se había vuelto hacia ella, la había abrazado por la cintura y se había pasado la última media hora llorando sobre su falda.

\- ¿Tan mal se lo ha tomado? - le preguntó con suavidad cuando Quinn comenzó a calmarse.

Parecía más tranquila, pero seguía abrazada a ella como si fuera a perder el equilibrio si la soltaba, y verla tan triste le resultaba descorazonador.

Judy se había mostrado comprensiva ante la situación de Santana; con su salida del armario y sus problemas en casa y eso había supuesto una grata, aunque chocante sorpresa. Que aceptara eso mismo de su propia hija quizás era demasiado pedir para alguien como ella.

\- Mis padres se van a divorciar - le anunció Quinn con la voz ronca por el reciente llanto.

Santana no pudo reprimir la expresión de sorpresa que acudió a su rostro.

Quinn se incorporó y se sentó junto a ella en el borde de la cama. Tenía la cara congestionada.

\- Ni te vas a creer las razones - le dijo con voz cínica y una sonrisa sardónica - mi madre también es lesbiana y ha decidido abrazar su sexualidad de una vez por todas.

Se hizo un momento de auténtico silencio en la habitación. Quinn miraba a Santana esperando su reacción y Santana miraba a Quinn con el retrato de la confusión dibujado en el rostro. Su capacidad intelectual, aunque de media bastante elevada, apenas si le daba para procesar idea de tamañas dimensiones.

\- ¿Que tu madre qué? - atinó a decir finalmente, optando por la solución más sencilla; definitivamente no había escuchado bien.

\- Es lesbiana - le repitió Quinn suspirando.

\- ¿Tu madre? - insistió Santana una vez más, porque aquello era tan fuerte que necesitaba una confirmación reiterada para acabar de creérselo.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, con un gesto a medio camino entre el disgusto y el tedio.

A Santana aún no le había dado tiempo a cerrar la boca cuando llamaron suavemente a la puerta y Judy entró sin esperar a que la invitaran a pasar.

Se sentó en la silla del escritorio de Quinn, justo enfrente de las dos chicas.

No había que ser demasiado perspicaz para adivinar que Santana estaba ya al tanto de la situación. Bastaba con verle la cara, mirándola con absoluta incredulidad. Y esa era la reacción de la chica lesbiana que lo estaba pasando mal por haber salido del armario ¿Qué actitud tomaría el resto de la gente?

\- Quinn - dijo mirando a su hija, que tenía los ojos hinchados y la mirada dolida - ¿No lo entiendes... que ya no puedo más?

\- ¿Por qué ahora? - le increpó Quinn - ¿Es por mi culpa?

Santana no sabía qué hacer. Quinn le había agarrado de la mano cuando Judy entró en la habitación y se la apretaba como si le fuera la vida en ello. Y a Judy no parecía molestarle su presencia, si lo hiciera le habría pedido un momento de intimidad para hablar con su hija. Era como si tuviera carta blanca para quedarse, pero, a la vez, era una situación tan delicada, un momento tan íntimo, que se sentía como una intrusa por estar siendo testigo.

\- No es tu culpa, Quinn - se apresuró a decirle Judy - Si es culpa de alguien será mía, que he esperado demasiado para hacer algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo.

Pero no me arrepiento - dijo echándose adelante, poniendo las manos sobre las rodillas de Quinn y mirándola a los ojos - estar con tu padre me regaló a mis niñas - sonrió y a Quinn le temblaron las comisuras de la boca intentando reprimir un gesto de ternura. Hasta para eso era Quinn cabezota.

\- ¿Y papá lo sabe? - le preguntó con la voz afectada - Que te gustan las mujeres...

Judy tragó saliva.

\- Sí - dijo agachando la cabeza - se lo he dicho, pero él ya lo sabía.

Quinn arqueó las cejas extrañada y Santana giró levemente la cabeza en un gesto de confusión.

\- Tu padre fue quien averiguó... - hizo una pausa. Le temblaba la voz - lo que estaba pasando con Martha y se lo contó a mis padres. Ellos me forzaron a romper con ella.

º

* * *

º

Quinn estaba en estado de shock. Santana también lo estaba porque lo que habían averiguado sobre la madre de Quinn era excepcionalmente fuerte.

Cuando Judy se marchó y las dejó otra vez a solas en la habitación, parecía que las paredes se habían estrechado y el cuarto era mucho más pequeño. Además, Quinn se había puesto pálida como un cadáver y Santana decidió que tenían que salir inmediatamente de allí, para que les diera el aire.

A pesar del frio se fueron a la heladería de la Gran Avenida, porque ponían los granizados favoritos de Quinn y Santana estimó que Quinn necesitaba algo realmente bueno después de la impactante noticia. O noticias, porque lo del divorcio era fuerte, lo de que su madre, que había estado liada con la de Brittany en su juventud y planeara salir del armario, no se quedaba atrás, pero lo de que su padre lo había sabido durante todo el tiempo... ni en las telenovelas que se tragaba su abuelita los domingos por la tarde te encontrabas con un argumento tan enrevesado.

Y así fue como, bebiéndose una granizada en silencio, cada una sumida en sus propias reflexiones, se las encontraron Brittany y Rachel cuando pasaron a buscarlas.

Santana había avisado a Brittany con un mensaje de texto desde el móvil de Quinn. Y Brittany, justo en ese momento se encontraba hablando con Rachel por el messenger, así que la invitó a ir con ellas.

\- Habéis tardado una eternidad - les reprochó Santana cuando entraron en la heladería.

\- Es porque Rachel no sabe conducir - le respondió Brittany mientras se sentaba a su lado y le rodeaba la cabeza con los brazos para darle un sonoro beso debajo de la oreja.

Rachel iba a protestar, porque sabía conducir perfectamente, sólo estaba un poco oxidada porque no solía coger el coche para casi nada. Pero el único sitio libre estaba al lado de Quinn y eso la distrajo completamente.

Se sintió un poco insegura. No sabía si ahora que eran novias el protocolo le exigía besarla, aunque fuera debajo de la oreja como había hecho Brittany con Santana y aún cuando no tenía claro si Quinn estaba lo suficientemente receptiva como para aceptar una muestra de cariño en público.

Quinn no hizo el amago de besarla y, ni siquiera estaba segura de que hubiera reparado en que acababan de llegar.

Pidieron un helado y Santana comenzó a narrarles todo lo que había sucedido en la casa de Quinn; la historia de Judy y Martha, lo de Russel, lo del divorcio... y a Rachel le costó contener la sorpresa. Brittany, sin embargo, se comía su helado con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras escuchaba lo que estaba contando Santana. Rachel comprendió que ya debía estar al tanto de la trágica historia de amor que había protagonizado su madre con la de Quinn, porque bien era cierto que Brittany solía tomarse las cosas con una predisposición y una serenidad envidiables, pero ningún ser humano se tomaría algo así de bien si le cogen por sorpresa, ni siquiera Brittany. El único gesto de sorpresa lo tuvo cuando escuchó lo de Russel.

\- Qué fuerte, ¿no? - dijo chupando la cucharilla.

Rachel, sin embargo, estaba flipando y mientras escuchaba a Santana narrar la historia miraba de reojo a Quinn, que mantenía la expresión imperturbable y se preguntó cuánto habría tenido que ver esa historia de un amor prohibido en su cambio de actitud; para haber pasado de una negativa rotunda a un quizás esperanzador, en lo que a su relación con ella se refería.

º

* * *

º

Quinn tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y ahora, además, tenía a Rachel sentada a su lado.

¿Debería cogerle la mano? Le apetecía hacerlo. Por debajo de la mesa, escondida de miradas ajenas, y sentir el calor de su piel apretando la suya. ¿Debía?

No sabía por qué pero sentía que lo necesitaba. Como si Rachel fuera la única persona que pudiera consolarla. Tenía la sensación de que un abrazo suyo le aliviaría de todas sus cargas y le haría sentirse mejor.

La miró de reojo. Rachel miraba a Santana, que hablaba sin parar, con el gesto fruncido y la boca ligeramente abierta.

A lo mejor, besarla en la boca también la haría sentirse bien...

\- ¿Y si vamos a mi casa y vemos la película que no vimos ayer? - propuso Brittany cuando Santana acabó de narrar toda la historia.

Se habían quedado todas en silencio y Brittany no tenía ningún problema en hablar sobre el tema de sus madres, pero Quinn estaba bastante tensa y no creía que le fuera a hacer bien seguir con eso en la cabeza. Lo mejor sería hacer algo divertido para variar.

\- ¿Y qué película íbamos a ver? - preguntó Rachel rebuscando en su monedero para pagar su parte de la cuenta.

\- No habíamos decidido película - le respondió Santana - pero me gustaría algo de calidad. Nada de esas películas tontas para adolescentes.

\- Habló la señora adulta hecha y derecha - bromeó Quinn abriendo la boca por primera vez desde que habían llegado a la heladería.

Todas, sin excepción, la miraron con una sonrisa. Rachel, además, con cara de alivio.

\- ¿Qué verías tú? - le preguntó Rachel sin poder contener su entusiasmo.

\- Pues normalmente no tengo preferencias, pero me apetece algo entretenido y desenfadado - le respondió Quinn con una sonrisa tímida - que el drama ya lo tengo montado en casa.

Rachel se rió por la broma y le acarició la mano por debajo de la mesa. Se sentía en una nube, gracias a la sorprendentemente buena actitud de Quinn ante todo lo que le estaba pasando y su comportamiento hacia ella.

\- ¡Ya sé! - gritó Brittany logrando que la gente de las mesas de alrededor giraran la cabeza en su dirección - Vamos a ver _Una rubia muy legal_.

\- ¡No, otra vez no! - se quejó Santana.

A Rachel le encantaba el musical de Broadway pero nunca había visto la película y aparentemente causaba sensación entre las tres animadoras. A Brittany le encantaba. Quinn se rió de Santana y dijo que no le importaría verla de nuevo y la latina volteó los ojos y murmuró una protesta sobre la infinita cantidad de veces que había tenido que tragársela.

\- No te enfades, San - le dijo Brittany con voz melosa, cogiéndola de la mano mientras se dirigían hacia la salida.

\- Bueno - aceptó Santana - pero luego vas a tener que compensármelo. Y ya sabes lo que quiero decir con compensármelo.

\- Vale, te lo hago con la lengua - dijo Brittany alegremente.

Santana se puso roja como un tomate. Quinn se empezó a reír de ella, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando notó la mirada de Rachel. De repente recordó que todavía tenía un trato pendiente con ella relacionado con la lengua y también se le subieron los colores.

º

* * *

º

Las aventuras y desventuras de Elle Woods, la protagonista de la película que estaban viendo eran realmente divertidas, pero Rachel apenas podía prestar atención.

Se habían instalado en el salón de la casa de Brittany y habían ocupado el gigantesco sofá rinconero que había frente al televisor. Brittany y Santana se habían sentado en una de las alas del sofá y estaban tumbadas juntas, abrazadas mirando hacia la pantalla, riéndose y comentando todo lo que pasaba. Lord Tubbington también miraba la película desde lo alto del respaldo.

Quinn se había sentado a su lado. Bueno, quizás era Rachel la que se había sentado al lado de Quinn. O quizás estaban ahí porque no había otro sitio donde sentarse.

Otras opciones habrían sido el suelo o la butaca mecedora que había al lado del sofá, pero eso habría sido raro y tremendamente maleducado. Y en realidad, tampoco es que fuera su intención sentarse en ningún sitio lejos de Quinn. Se estaba demasiado bien junto a ella. Tan pegada que sus piernas se tocaban y bendita fuera la adorable y tremendamente sexy manía de Quinn de ponerse siempre faldas, porque, a pesar de las medias que ambas llevaban, aún lograba sentir contra su piel el calor de la de ella.

Fue en un momento cualquiera hacia la mitad de la película, durante un golpe de humor, que Quinn se echó hacia delante muerta de la risa y al echar de nuevo el cuerpo hacia atrás apoyó sin querer una mano sobre la pierna de Rachel.

Su cuerpo se tensó y miró atentamente su mano, sorprendida por su gesto inconsciente y siguió con la mirada la línea de su pierna, por todo su cuerpo hasta encontrarse con sus ojos.

La película dejó de ser interesante. Estando tan cerca y teniendo tantas ganas les sobraron los motivos para comenzar a besarse como si no existiera el mañana. Con tanta fuerza y tanta intensidad que Lord Tubbington salió corriendo asustado por el volumen de la respiración y el frenesí del movimiento que estaban generando sus besos.

Santana levantó la cabeza para mirarlas asombrada.

\- Se van a ahogar - dijo con la cabeza ladeada.

\- Sssh - la acalló Brittany - mira la película que Elle está a punto de conseguir su objetivo.

\- Y no es la única - bromeó Santana y volvió a mirar hacia la pantalla muerta de la risa.

º

* * *

º

Las primeras jornadas laborales de Judy en la clínica veterinaria estaban siendo como vivir una nueva vida.

Apenas le costó esfuerzo aprender a manejar la pequeña centralita conectada a un casco inalámbrico, que la anciana señora Otis manejaba con la soltura y la gracilidad de una jovencita.

El tema de la contabilidad le estaba costando algo más de trabajo. Había estudiado un módulo de administración y contabilidad cuando acabó el instituto, pero luego se quedó embarazada de Frannie y acabó por dejarlo.

Afortunadamente solo tenía que hacer lo más básico. Debía incluir todos los datos en un programa informático y esa información iba a pasar a una empresa contable que la clínica tenía contratada.

Además, no paraban de entrar clientes a los que había que atender, incluso el día anterior habían tenido a una excursión de un colegio cercano, interesados en conocer el funcionamiento de una clínica veterinaria. Aquel sitio era un hervidero de personas y animales que iban y venían y Judy, después de solo unos días se sentía como en casa.

Aquella semana estaba siendo increíble, no solo por el trabajo, que descubrió lo mucho que le gustaba, sino porque estaba dando los primeros pasos de su nueva vida. Una vida sin padres exigentes, ni maridos autoritarios, ni reputaciones que mantener. Por fin su vida, la que ella había elegido y en la que quizás podría llegar a ser feliz.

También estaba asustada por la magnitud del paso que acababa de dar, pero había tomado una decisión y prefería abrazar su miedo al cambio y a las habladurías de la gente, que vivir un solo día más la vida de quién había sido hasta solo una semana antes.

Lucharía y superaría cualquier miedo antes que volver a ser la misma Judy que había dejado atrás; esa mujer triste, angustiada e irremediablemente infeliz.

A lo único que aún no se acostumbraba de su nueva vida era a tener a Martha tan cerca.

Hubo un tiempo en el que fueron uña y carne. Antes incluso de darse cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella era más que amistad.

Se conocieron durante la primera semana del instituto, paradas en la larga cola de chicas que esperaban para hacer sus pruebas para entrar en el equipo de animadoras. La casualidad las puso una detrás de la otra en aquella fila y el destino hizo todo lo demás. Se miraron de arriba abajo con ojo crítico y cuando acabaron las pruebas ya eran las mejores amigas.

Las dos rubias, las dos pizpiretas, las dos decididas a comerse el mundo.

Ambas consiguieron su puesto en el equipo y cuando andaban por el pasillo la gente se apartaba para dejarlas pasar, despertando la admiración y la envidia de la mayoría de las chicas y el deseo de todos los chicos.

Eran perfectas juntas.

Demasiado perfectas para ser solo amigas. Primero vinieron los abrazos y las cartas de cariño y admiración que se entregaban después de las clases, más tarde llegaron las caricias, que pasaron de la inocencia a la curiosidad y después, la intención las siguió de cerca. Y una tarde cualquiera, la habitación de Martha fue testigo de su primer beso.

Martha fue y sería siempre el amor de su vida, su otra mitad y su mejor amiga. Al menos lo fue en un rincón recóndito de su mente, donde había guardado sus sentimientos, sus recuerdos y sus deseos durante todos aquellos años, mientras se casaba con Russel y veía a sus hijas crecer, mientras aguantaba día a día en su perfecta y miserable vida inventada, fabricada con la intención de ser feliz y la certeza de que nunca lo sería.

\- El material que viene del laboratorio va en el tercer armario del almacén. Tienes que revisar que el albarán venga dentro de la caja y comprobar que esté firmado por el laboratorio, que a veces los envían sin firma y después todo son problemas - le explicaba la señora Otis completamente ajena a los pensamientos de Judy.

Tomó nota de las instrucciones en la pequeña libreta donde lo estaba anotando todo. Disponía de muy poco tiempo para aprender a manejarse con el trabajo antes de que la señora Otis se fuera y le dejara al cargo de todo aquello.

Había abordado a Martha para que la cogiera para el puesto sin muchas expectativas. Lo habría entendido si le hubiera dicho que no, pero contra todo pronóstico, había cedido ante su insistencia.

Martha salió de la sala de diagnóstico acompañando a su último paciente, un perro de aguas que había metido la pata en una trampa para conejos y ahora llevaba una escayola. Le iba dando instrucciones al dueño sobre cuando y como debía administrarle los medicamentos al perro y Judy suspiró hondo; no sabía si iba a lograr acostumbrarse a tenerla así de cerca.

El cliente se acercó al mostrador para pagar la factura y Judy le atendió bajo la atenta supervisión de la señora Otis, pero su mente estaba más allá de los papeles que estaba preparando, del cliente y de la anciana señora que le estaba enseñando a manejarse en el trabajo.

Su mente estaba puesta en Martha. Llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados y camiseta sencilla debajo de la bata blanca de doctor. Pero la bata estaba abierta, mostrando como los pantalones se le pegaban al cuerpo, y la camiseta tenía un escote de esos que daban vértigo. La había mirado y le había sonreído antes de volver a desaparecer dentro de la consulta. Los 20 años que habían pasado desde la última vez que la besó no le habían robado la belleza.

º

* * *

º

Cuando llegó la hora apenas se lo podía creer. Rachel no solía quedarse a estudiar en la biblioteca del instituto pero ahora mismo, era la única opción factible para poder pasar un rato con Quinn.

Desde que se había liado con ella en la casa de Brittany la cosa era más que definitiva. Al principio, cuando las pilló su madre, había temido que Quinn pudiera volver a jugársela y se retractara una vez más. Pero las intenciones de la rubia quedaron claras durante la película y desde entonces estaban saliendo formalmente.

Aparte de Brittany, Kurt, Zizes y Santana, nadie lo sabía en el instituto y Quinn le había rogado que, de momento, mantuvieran las cosas en secreto. A Rachel no le importaría gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba saliendo con Quinn, pero entendía que quisiera tomárselo con calma y había aceptado actuar con discreción durante un tiempo.

Lo malo de la discreción era que entre las clases, los ensayos del coro, los entrenamientos de Quinn ,un par de exámenes que tenía programados durante la semana y la inconveniencia de no poder expresar sus sentimientos en público, no lograban coincidir para pasar un rato juntas; y salvo algunas llamadas y una colección de mensajes a cada cual más azucarado, apenas si habían tenido tiempo para dedicarse la una a la otra.

Esa era la razón por la que, por primera vez desde que asistía al McKinley se había quedado a estudiar en la biblioteca. Quinn le había pedido que la esperase hasta que acabara el entrenamiento con las animadoras para acercarla después hasta su casa.

Cuando salió de la biblioteca, Quinn ya había acabado y estaba fuera esperándola, sentada dentro del coche, en el parking que había al lado del campo de football.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido todo? - le preguntó con una sonrisa cuando la vio aparecer.

Rachel le sonrió de vuelta y le contó lo increíblemente tediosa y terrible que había sido la tarde sin ella y cómo había pasado las horas contando las milésimas de segundo para volver a verla.

A Quinn le hizo mucha gracia el melodrama de las palabras de Rachel y ella le dejó pensar que bromeaba, cuando lo cierto es que la tarde se le había hecho insufrible e interminable mientras esperaba a reunirse con ella.

\- Tengo que recoger a mi madre del trabajo - le dijo de sopetón - tenía planeado llevarte a tu casa y después ir a por ella, pero entonces no me podría entretener; sería llevarte y dejarte a toda prisa, así que... quizás quieras venir conmigo a recogerla y luego te acercamos a tu casa.

\- Me da un poco de vergüenza - le respondió Rachel que lo último que quería era reunirse con la madre de Quinn ahora que sabía que era la novia de su hija y no solo eso, sino que las había pillado en pleno festival de besos - Pero iré contigo - aceptó finalmente - sólo porque estás muy guapa - añadió con una sonrisa tímida.

Quinn enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo.

\- Tú también estás muy guapa - le dijo con la misma timidez.

A Rachel le costó contenerse para no abalanzarse hacia ella, porque lo único que quería hacer era besarla, pero habían acordado no hacerlo en sitios públicos. Y menos en el parking del instituto.

º

* * *

º

Cuando llegaron a la clínica estaban a punto de cerrar. La señora Otis se cruzó con ellas en la puerta y les dijo adiós refunfuñando. Judy estaba detrás del mostrador intentando apagar la centralita con escaso éxito. Las saludó cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia.

\- ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo? - le preguntó Quinn apoyándose contra el mostrador, mirando con atención lo que estaba haciendo su madre.

\- Hola, chicas - les saludó Martha Pierce saliendo de la consulta - He escuchado que estáis deseosas de echar una mano.

Quinn le sonrió a modo de saludo.

Últimamente, por todo el tema de su madre y lo que había averiguado sobre ellas, se había sentido rara cuando se encontraba con Martha. Pero ella había mantenido la misma actitud que siempre y poco a poco empezaba a encontrarse más cómoda en su presencia.

\- Te echamos una mano, pero primero tenemos que rescatar a mi madre del aparato ese - le respondió señalando a la mujer, que seguía enfrascada con la centralita.

Judy estaba completamente concentrada, mirando la pantalla del aparato, resoplando y tratando de marcar la combinación correcta de números para poder apagarlo.

Martha sonrió y se acercó hasta la centralita. Se inclinó sobre ella y en menos de cinco segundos se escuchó el pitido intermitente que emitía el aparato al apagarse. Judy soltó un suspiro de alivio, por una parte porque se había resuelto su problema pero lo que más le había agobiado fue tener a Martha pegada a ella.

\- Venid conmigo - dijo Martha saliendo de detrás del mostrador.

La siguieron hasta el exterior para acceder al pequeño pabellón que había en la parte trasera del recinto de la clínica.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí? - preguntó Quinn con auténtica curiosidad.

Martha sonrió y le enseñó una bolsa llena de polvos blancos que se sacó del bolsillo de la bata. Quinn ladeó la cabeza divertida, no sabía que era aquella bolsa pero parecía una especie de droga y el halo de misterio con el que Martha las había dirigido hasta allí no ayudaba a pensar lo contrario.

Martha debió adivinar sus pensamientos porque empezó a reírse mientras abría la puerta.

\- Es leche de gata en polvo - le aclaró.

Esa información la dejó aún más sorprendida que si le hubiera dicho que llevaba droga, pero justo cuando entraron en el pabellón las saludó un concierto de maullidos y comprendió que iban a alimentar a unos gatitos.

Martha se acercó a un rincón, donde había un mostrador con un hornillo y un fregadero, y puso a calentar una olla de agua. Las demás siguieron el sonido de los gatitos hasta que los encontraron metidos en una canasta. Eran tres gatitos muy pequeños, no debían tener más de una semana de nacidos.

\- ¿Podéis acercarme la botella que hay dentro de la cesta? - les dijo Martha que seguía haciendo cosas junto a la hornilla.

Judy cogió una botella de cristal, envuelta en una toalla, que había dentro de la cesta y se fue hacia donde estaba Martha.

Quinn estiró la mano y acarició con un dedo la cabeza de uno de los gatitos y miró a Rachel, que los observaba como si fueran la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Con la misma ilusión que una niña pequeña la mañana de navidad.

\- Mira, ese parece Fígaro - dijo emocionada señalando a uno de los gatitos, que era negro pero tenía la pancita y el morro blancos - es igualito que el gato de Pinocchio.

\- ¡Tienes razón! - se rió Quinn - ¿Sabes que Fígaro es también el nombre del protagonista de una famosa obra de teatro?

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y se olvidó durante un instante de los gatitos para mirarla con auténtica adoración. Quinn apenas pudo evitar contener una sonrisa de satisfacción por haberla sorprendido. La verdad es que sabía lo de la obra de teatro por jugar al trivial con Santana, pero Rachel no tenía por qué enterarse de eso.

\- Este que es rubito se parece a Glinda, la bruja buena del norte. - dijo Rachel, que había vuelto a dirigir su atención a los gatitos.

Martha se acercó con una botella de agua templada envuelta en una toalla y la metió en la cesta con los gatos.

Judy traía tres biberones pequeños, rellenos de leche templada que Martha había preparado, mezclando los polvos con un poco de agua.

\- Así que dos gatitos tienen ya nombre - dijo Martha con una sonrisa, cogiendo dos de los biberones de las manos de Judy y entregando cada uno a una de las chicas. - Tú deberías ponerle nombre al que queda- le dijo a Judy señalando hacia la cesta - Eran cinco en total - añadió suspirando - pero los trajeron con solo unas horas de nacidos y dos no consiguieron llegar al día siguiente.

\- ¿Y la madre? - Preguntó Rachel con un nudo en la garganta.

\- No lo sé - le respondió Martha. Le había cambiado el tono de voz al recordar a los gatitos que no habían sobrevivido - Sospecho que los tuvo una gata doméstica y el dueño no quiso hacerse cargo de los gatitos, ni siquiera para llevarlos a una protectora o intentar buscarle nuevos dueños. Alguien los encontró recién nacidos dentro de un cubo de basura y tuvo la decencia de traerlos hasta aquí.

Eran tan pequeñitos que pensé que no sobreviviría ninguno. Pero mirad - dijo dibujando una leve sonrisa - aquí tenemos a tres campeones. ¡Y dos ya tienen nombre!

\- Ponle nombre al que queda, mamá. - dijo Quinn.

\- A esa gris chiquitita - le indicó Martha señalando a un gatito pequeñísimo que estaba hecho un ovillo en un rincón de la cesta. - es otra hembra.

Judy cogió a la gatita y la miró detenidamente. Tenía el pelaje gris claro, con algunas motas más oscuras en la frente y el lomo. Era la más pequeña de la camada y tenía el pelo muy suave, pero tan tieso que parecía una roquera.

\- Shela - dijo sonriéndole a la pequeña roquera.

Quinn sonrió y Rachel dijo que era un nombre precioso.

Martha, frunció la frente y miró a Judy a los ojos hasta que captó su mirada. No podía ser casualidad; Shela era una canción de Aerosmith que sonó a mediados de los ochenta.

Habían escuchado esa canción cientos de veces encerradas en la habitación de Martha. La repetían en la radio una y otra vez y ella le había narrado otras tantas veces sus planes para acudir al concierto del tour Done with Mirrors a su paso por Ohio.

Irían juntas y cantarían Shela a gritos hasta quedarse afónicas.

Pero eso fue antes de que Judy decidiera que ya no quería estar más con ella y la dejara sola, con un saco de sueños rotos.

\- Es un nombre muy bonito - dijo apartando la mirada intentando contener lo que estaba sintiendo.

La media hora siguiente la pasaron aprendiendo cómo alimentar a un gatito y Martha les explicó las cosas que tenían que hacer si alguna vez se encontraban con gatos o perros abandonados, para salvarles la vida.

Fue una conversación muy interesante, pero lo único que podía mirar Quinn durante todo el tiempo era a Rachel dándole el biberón a su gatito, completamente absorta viendo cómo mamaba, sonriéndole, como si fuera la cosa más increíble del mundo.

 


	26. Importante

 

**CAPÍTULO 26 - IMPORTANTE**

**º**

Las dos últimas semanas habían sido como un sueño hecho realidad. Y a veces, Rachel se pellizcaba para asegurarse de que estaba despierta.

Unos años atrás, cuando todavía era pequeña y se imaginaba a sí misma en el instituto; ilusamente había pensado que la solista del coro sería alguien popular, además, planeaba ser la mejor estudiante de su curso y tener un novio guapísimo por el que todas las chicas suspirasen.

Cualquiera podría decir que no había alcanzado sus sueños, pero sería alguien muy corto de miras.

Era la solista del coro del instituto, sacaba buenas notas, tenía muy buenos amigos; no muchos, cierto, pero los mejores del mundo y, vale, quizás no estaba saliendo con el príncipe azul que se había imaginado, pero Quinn era más guapa que todos los chicos del instituto juntos y todos y cada uno de ellos sentiría envidia de Rachel si supieran que estaba saliendo con ella.

Si por ella fuera lo sabrían hasta en las bambalinas de los teatros de Broadway, pero Quinn le había pedido tiempo y ella había aceptado. Era algo en lo que aún debían trabajar, pero se sentía optimista.

Al fin y al cabo, su relación con Quinn, desde el principio, había sido un camino tortuoso y plagado de dudas; no esperaba que todo cambiara de la noche a la mañana porque al fin estuvieran saliendo juntas.

Estaba dispuesta a pasar por todo lo que hubiera de venir, bueno o malo, siempre que Quinn estuviera a su lado y avanzara con ella. No esperaba que las cosas cambiaran de la noche a la mañana. Lo único que le dejó bien claro es que si volvía a retractarse respecto a su relación y a lo que sentía por ella, esa sería la última vez que lo haría. Porque claro que salir del armario en el instituto iba a ser un mal trago para la jefa de animadoras; estaba de acuerdo en que quizás necesitaba un poco de tiempo para procesar todo lo que les estaba pasando y reunir la fuerza y la valentía necesarias para dar ese paso, pero era su novia y se suponía que estaba enamorada de ella, y si no tenía claras esas premisas, entonces Rachel no pensaba tener paciencia.

º

* * *

º

Cuando Leroy abrió la puerta esperaba encontrar a alguno de sus amigos en una visita inesperada, o quizás a un vecino necesitado, pidiendo una pizca de sal o una tacita de azúcar. Lo que definitivamente no esperaba era a la hija pequeña de los Fabray, roja como un tomate, portando un pequeño ramo de flores. Más que portarlo, lo sostenía como si le quemara entre las manos, que le temblaban de puro nervio.

Leroy miró a la chica con suspicacia y ella le devolvió la mirada con cara de pánico.

\- ¡Quinn! - dijo Rachel a la espalda de su padre.

La chica carraspeó y saludó torpemente.

\- Papá - dijo Rachel dándole un ligero empujón para hacerle apartarse hacia un lado - esta es Quinn, una compañera del instituto. ¡Pasa! - le dijo a la chica agarrándola de un brazo y tirando de ella hacia adentro.

Pasaron al salón y Rachel invitó a la chica a subir a su habitación. A Leroy no se le pasó el detalle de que Rachel no tuvo que indicarle el camino. Aquella chica que le había traído un ramo de flores a su hija y evitaba a toda costa tener contacto visual con él, había estado en la casa lo suficiente como para saber encontrar la habitación de Rachel.

Era algo esclarecedor, y definitivamente sorprendente porque siempre había pensado que su hija era heterosexual.

\- Rachel - la llamó cuando comenzaba a subir la escalera detrás de Quinn - ¿Puedes esperar un momento?

Ella se volvió y le miró a los ojos. Leroy frunció una ceja analizando la situación y buscando las palabras adecuadas para preguntar lo que tenía que preguntar.

Ella apretó los labios y levantó levemente las cejas adivinando ya el tipo de conversación que se avecinaba. Y como siempre hacía, no le dejó emitir palabra, se lanzó ella sola al ruedo para coger al toro por los cuernos.

\- Vosotros siempre lo habéis dicho. Lo importante es el amor. Lo habéis repetido hasta la saciedad, así que seguramente entenderás que cuando me fijé en ella no me parara a pensar en convencionalismos sociales, ni en ninguna otra cosa que no fuera seguir a mi corazón. - Rachel, que había soltado todo aquello de carrerilla, como si estuviera en un recital, se puso la mano sobre el pecho al pronunciar la última palabra.

Leroy se rascó la barbilla preguntándose si merecía la pena insistir con el tema o quizás debiera dejarlo para otro momento.

\- Bueno, está bien - dijo vencido, levantando las manos con la misma teatralidad.

\- Gracias papá - le dijo Rachel poniéndose de puntillas e inclinándose hacia él para besarle en la mejilla.

-Rachel - la llamó cuando subía las escaleras - deja la puerta de la habitación abierta.

º

* * *

º

\- ¿Lo ha notado? - le preguntó Quinn completamente alterada tan pronto entró en la habitación.

Rachel la miró de arriba abajo divertida. Quinn estaba de pie frente a la puerta, mirándola fijamente, a la espera de una respuesta. Retorciéndo el ramo de flores por los nervios, intentando aparentar que estaba tranquila.

\- Sí - le respondió con una sonrisa - y me temo que no nos van a dejar tener privacidad a partir de ahora.

Quinn resopló y se sentó en la cama con el ceño fruncido. Rachel le cogió el ramo de flores de las manos antes de que terminara de destrozarlo y se apresuró a sentarse a su lado.

\- No importa - le dijo acariciándole el pelo con la mano libre.

\- Si que importa - respondió Quinn - Si él lo ha notado, cualquiera puede hacerlo.

Rachel tuvo que morderse el labio para no echarse a reír.

\- Pero nena, él es gay; está genéticamente preparado para averiguar estas cosas - le dijo tratando de consolarla. Quinn la miró poco convencida - Además - prosiguió - tú no has sido precisamente sutil ¡Me has traído flores! ¡Qué esperabas?

Quinn no encontró ningún argumento convincente para rebatir sus palabras.

Sabía que llevarle flores sería exponerse demasiado, pero también sabía que a Rachel le iban a gustar y Quinn estaba a la desesperada.

Desde que habían comenzado a salir en serio, las cosas habían ido viento en popa. Cierto que no podían pasar mucho tiempo juntas a solas, entre las clases y las actividades extraescolares, pero Rachel la acompañaba muchos días a recoger a su madre en el trabajo y quedaban durante el fin de semana. La mayor parte del tiempo estaban con Brittany y Santana, pero estaba bien, porque ellas también eran pareja y era como tener citas dobles.

De lo que no había tenido ocasión era de disfrutar de su compañía en un sentido mucho más amplio de la palabra. Quinn se moría por estar con Rachel en esa tesitura y si las únicas razones por las que eso no pasaba fueran por la falta de tiempo lo entendería completamente, su problema básicamente era que Rachel no quería.

La primera vez que estuvieron a solas, después de que Quinn aceptase ser su novia, habían estado hablando sobre ellas, lo que sentían y lo que esperaban de la relación. Y Rachel le había dado un ultimátum; mientras no sintiera que Quinn estaba al 100% comprometida con la relación, no pensaba volver a acostarse con ella.

Se besaban, se abrazaban y si la pillaba distraída conseguía meterle mano; pero Rachel no estaba dispuesta a nada más y Quinn comenzaba a estar preocupada.

No es que no pudiera pasar sin eso. A veces, cuando estaba a solas con ella y se besaban hasta quedar exhaustas, le costaba mucho trabajo mantener la compostura y reprimirse las ganas. Se recordaba a si misma que había sido ella, con sus inseguridades y su insana costumbre de meter la pata, quien se había ganado a pulso estar en esa situación.

Por una parte lo entendía, pero por otra tenía sus momentos de sentimientos contradictorios. Le indignaba que Rachel estuviera controlándola de aquella manera. ¿Acaso no fue Rachel quien la persiguió durante semanas hasta que consiguió salir con ella? Le había costado mucho trabajo admitir cosas que jamás pensó que admitiría, aún cuando sabía que las tenía dentro. Había luchado contra todo lo que creía, para ser capaz de demostrar sus sentimientos por ella y ahora, cuando se había rendido bajo el peso de todo eso, ella, la culpable de todo, la maldita Rachel Berry que tanto había pataleado por ella, se hacía la interesante y se negaba a acostarse con ella.

Y para colmo de males, su actitud y su negativa, no hacían más que encenderla, en todos los sentidos posibles.

\- Rachel - le dijo conteniendo el enfado, con el tono de voz más sugerente posible, mientras le ponía una mano sobre la rodilla. - creo que ya te he demostrado que estoy comprometida con nuestra relación.

\- Estamos muy bien - le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Quinn aprovechó para acercarse a besarle el cuello y le metió la mano debajo de la falda.

\- ¡Quinn! - protestó ella tirándole de la mano hacia afuera.

\- ¿No quieres?

\- Si quiero, pero ya sabes lo que hablamos. Además, la puerta está abierta y mis padres están abajo.

Quinn miró hacia la puerta conmocionada, había estado tan ocupada planeando cómo llegar con Rachel a la tercera base que ni se había acordado de la puerta abierta, ni de los padres, ni de nada que no fuera conseguir eso...

\- Vale - dijo resoplando con frustración - quizás no es un buen momento, pero ya no te vale más la excusa de que no estoy comprometida con nuestra relación, porque sabes perfectamente que lo estoy.

\- Claro, igual que ahora mismo - le dijo Rachel levantándose como un resorte - parece que lo único que te interesa es llevarme a la cama.

Quinn se sintió profundamente ofendida por la acusación.

\- Y tú parece que no quieres hacerlo - le replicó enfadada - solo quieres un perrillo faldero que te colme de halagos y de flores. Pues te has equivocado mucho conmigo. No soy la mascota de nadie y si eso es lo que quieres de mí ya te puedes ir olvidando.

Rachel se quedó con la boca abierta, completamente sorprendida por su actitud. Y Quinn debió contenerse y tratar de mantener una conversación, pero no pudo. Estaba tan enfadada que quedarse era casi un acto suicida porque se conocía e iba a ir cada vez a más. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo y espacio para calmarse y entonces, solo entonces, y si Rachel se lo pedía con amabilidad, quizás aceptase volver a hablar con ella.

Así que, antes de que Rachel pudiera mover un solo músculo o reaccionar de alguna manera, se dio la vuelta y se marchó de la habitación. No necesitaba que la acompañaran a la puerta. Ya se conocía el camino.

El padre de Rachel se asomó por la puerta de la cocina cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la salida.

\- ¿Ya te vas? - le preguntó - ¿No quieres quedarte a merendar con nosotros?

\- No - le dijo Quinn un poco cohibida, agarrando con fuerza el pomo de la puerta. Ya era la segunda vez que se olvidaba de que los padres de Rachel estaban en la casa - Pero muchas gracias.

\- Otra vez será - le dijo el hombre.

\- Sí, otra vez - le respondió ella - Muchas gracias, señor Berry.

Fue hacia el coche meditando. No sabía si habría otra vez.

Cuando ya estaba sentada, con las llaves de contacto puestas y el motor encendido, se dio cuenta de que Rachel estaba asomada a la ventana de su habitación, observándola. Consideró durante un breve instante de tiempo si no estaba equivocándose; quizás debería volver y arreglar las cosas con ella. En lugar de eso apretó el acelerador sin darse tiempo a considerar de verdad esa posibilidad y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba demasiado lejos.

º

* * *

º

Lord Tubbington siempre estaba ahí para ella.

A pesar de lo que todo el mundo pensaba, Brittany tenía perfectamente claro que Lord Tubbignton era un gato y que la capacidad intelectual de los gatos no era suficiente para entender y hacer todas las cosas que ella le atribuía. Pero... igual que en los seres humanos hay diversos grados de inteligencia y de capacidad ¿Por qué no podría Lord Tubbington ser diferente del resto de los gatos? Brittany simplemente estaba abierta a esa posibilidad.

Cuando le contaba sus problemas , sus planes, sus sentimientos y sus ilusiones; imaginaba que él la entendía y, a veces, le gustaba creer que lo hacía de verdad.

Aquella noche, como siempre, Lord Tubbington estaba siendo su mejor amigo y su salvavidas particular.

Había sido un día muy normal, como cualquier otro día. Había ido al instituto, se había pasado un rato por la casa de Quinn para ver a Santana, había hecho sus deberes y había limpiado todas las rocas de su colección con un cepillo de dientes. Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron durante la cena.

Ellos siempre hablaban; a veces de lo que habían hecho durante el día, otras de planes de futuro, o compartían sus inquietudes o comentaban la película que habían echado la noche anterior por la tele. Cualquier tema de conversación era bueno e interesante en la casa de los Pierce, sin embargo, esa noche apenas habían hablado.

Cuando acabaron, su padre le dijo a su madre que tenían que hablar, así que Brittany se fue a su cuarto, pero no lograba sentirse tranquila. No le importaba quedarse en su habitación, porque allí siempre tenía mil cosas interesantes para hacer, pero le inquietaban mucho los cambios y no paraba de darle vueltas a la situación. Era excepcionalmente raro que sus padres se hubieran quedado en el salón para hablar; normalmente él se encerraba en su estudio a leer o a terminar algún trabajo y mientras, ella, su madre y Lord Tubbington se iban al salón para ver algún programa de la tele.

Después de un rato decidió bajar con Lord Tubbington a buscar algo de comer a la cocina; un yogurt o un poco de helado. Cuando bajaba por la escalera ya se dio cuenta de que las cosas no estaban bien, cuando llegó abajo todo lo que podía oír eran sus voces peleando.

º

* * *

º

Martha se abrazó a la almohada con fuerza. La habitación estaba a oscuras y Ron no dormía con ella.

Tenía que haberle contado que había contratado a Judy Fabray para ocupar el puesto de la Sra. Otis ahora que iba a jubilarse. Le fastidiaba que, si no hubiera sido Judy, sino cualquier otra persona, a Ron no le hubiera importado. Pero Ron conocía su historia con Judy.

A él nunca le había importado aquello, porque al fin y al cabo, era una historia terminada. Tampoco debería importarle ahora, porque seguía siendo una historia acabada, algo que sólo formaba parte del pasado. Estaba haciéndole un favor a alguien que algún día fue importante para ella y que ahora necesitaba su ayuda ¿Por qué diablos tenía tanta importancia?

\- Importa porque no me lo has contado - le había dicho él enfadado.

\- No te lo he contado porque no tiene importancia - se había justificado ella.

Ron la había mirado con los ojos empañados y llenos de rabia.

\- La tiene, Martha, sabes que la tiene.

Ahora él estaba durmiendo en el sofá y ella tenía remordimientos de conciencia. Quizás debía habérselo dicho.

Mañana volvería a encontrarse con Judy en el trabajo. Apostada detrás del mostrador escuchando atenta las instrucciones de la Sra. Otis; perfectamente peinada, perfectamente pintada, vestida con algún traje de chaqueta con la falda de tubo por debajo de las rodillas y una camisa perfectamente abrochada hasta donde la prudencia mandaba para no enseñar nada.

Ron tenía razón. Importaba.

Por eso había estado esperando el momento adecuado para ello. Quería hacerlo de forma casual, como si contratar a tu primer amor con quien llevas años sin hablarte fuera lo más normal del mundo. Como si, en realidad, no importara.

Ron tenía razón y eso la asustaba mucho.

º

* * *

º

Entraron en el baño a la vez. Cada una venía desde una dirección distinta y no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la otra hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

\- Tú primero - dijo Quinn con retintín empujando la puerta.

Rachel la miró dudando sobre si pasar o mandarla a la mierda. Conteniendo todo su ser decidió optar por lo primero y entró en el cuarto de baño con el cuerpo estirado y la cara desencajada por el enfado.

Entró en uno de los aseos y contó tres veces hasta diez, intentando desenfadarse y haciendo tiempo para que Quinn se marchara de allí. Cuando salió se la encontró lavándose las manos con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. La miró con el ceño fruncido y se acercó para imitarla.

\- Pensé que querrías pedirme disculpas - le dijo Quinn en un alarde de auténtica desfachatez.

Rachel aspiró con fuerza y la miró tan enfadada que Quinn dio un paso atrás y borró de su cara la mueca socarrona que tenía solo unos segundos atrás.

-¡Me parece muy fuerte! - fue lo único que atinó a decirle.

\- ¿A ti? - le replicó Quinn, ya no con sarcasmo, sino con sorpresa - no soy yo la que está intentando controlar a su pareja - protestó.

El hecho de que Quinn se hubiera referido a ellas como una pareja, a pesar del enfado y del tono de la discusión, ablandó considerablemente a Rachel.

\- No quiero controlarte, Quinn - le dijo - ¿Por qué querría controlarte? Ni siquiera creo que se pueda - añadió cruzándose de brazos.

\- Tengo que hacer todo lo que me pides para poder acostarme contigo ¡Y sabes perfectamente que quiero acostarme contigo! - le dijo Quinn bajando el tono de voz.

\- ¿Y qué te he pedido? - le preguntó Rachel con tono cínico.

\- Que me porte como las niñas buenas - le respondió Quinn con el mismo tono. - ¡Que parece que haya vuelto al club de castidad! - añadió frustrada.

\- ¿Y te parece mucho pedir que me trates bien y te comprometas con nuestra relación? - le dijo Rachel exasperada - ¡Se supone que tú también quieres estar conmigo!

\- Sí - argumentó Quinn a pesar del calor del discurso - tienes razón, pero precisamente es una cosa de dos. Yo a ti no te pongo condiciones.

-¡¿Que mantengamos nuestra relación en secreto no te parece suficiente condición?! - le dijo Rachel ya completamente desesperada.

Quinn se quedó callada mirándola con sorpresa. La verdad es que no lo había pensado de esa manera.

\- Pero... no es lo mismo.

\- ¿No?

\- Yo solo te pedí tiempo, pero es algo que haré... en algún momento.

\- Yo también te pedí tiempo a ti.

Quinn se quedó mirándola considerando los argumentos de Rachel, los suyos ya brillaban por su ausencia. La verdad era que no había pensado en que ella también le había impuesto sus propias condiciones a Rachel. Todo lo que había pensado, de una forma completamente egoísta, era en las condiciones que ella tenía que cumplir. Y para colmo de males, en lugar de haberlo hablado con ella de una forma civilizada y haber aclarado las cosas con normalidad; que habría sido lo más sensato, se había enfadado con ella y se había dedicado a atacarla.

\- Yo también quiero acostarme contigo - le dijo Rachel arrancándola de sus pensamientos, mientras se limpiaba una lágrima rebelde que asomaba por su mejilla - pero necesito sentirme segura. Me duele mucho cada vez que haces como que no te importo y cada vez que te enfadas conmigo y te marchas corriendo.

Quinn la miraba en silencio sobrecogida.

\- Para mí - prosiguió Rachel intentando no echarse a llorar - lo que hacemos en la cama es algo muy importante. Me siento vulnerable y necesito saber que puedo confiar en ti. No quiero volver a estar en esa posición con alguien que quizás un rato después me diga que no quiere estar conmigo, o que prefiere ser importante en el instituto a herir mis sentimientos.

Rachel reprimió un sollozo y apartó la mirada intentando no parecer tan frágil como se sentía en ese momento.

No había sido fácil decirle todo eso a Quinn, pero necesitaba hacerle entender sus razones. Si lograba que ella se pusiera en su lugar, podría entender cómo se sentía y quizás lograran arreglar las cosas.

La puerta del baño se abrió sobresaltándolas a ambas. Entraron dos chicas de primero, que miraron a Rachel, que no lograba contener las lágrimas, con un halo de extrañeza.

Quinn temió que se dieran cuenta.

Lo cierto es que las dos chicas pensaron que Quinn la había hecho llorar. No se equivocaban, así era, pero a ninguna de las dos se le pasó por la cabeza que no se trataba de ningún tipo de maltrato, sino de una discusión de pareja.

\- Lo siento - dijo Quinn con afección en cuanto se fueron las chicas - No me había parado a tratar de mirar las cosas desde tu punto de vista. - la miró a los ojos y le tomó las manos - entiendo perfectamente lo que es no sentirse segura, por más que me cueste admitirlo. Espero que sepas perdonarme - prosiguió agachando la cabeza verdaderamente avergonzada por cómo se había portado con ella - y yo aprenderé a tener paciencia.

Rachel sintió como si la liberaran de un grave peso que hubiera estado cargando.

\- Te quiero - le dijo sorprendiéndose consigo misma al escuchar el sonido de su voz articulando las palabras.

Quinn levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos también sorprendida. Ninguna de las dos había previsto ese momento.

 


	27. Todos los colores

 

**CAPÍTULO 27 - Todos los colores.**

**º**

Brittany apoyó las manos sobre sus piernas y repasó la habitación con la mirada. Estaba en el salón de la casa de Santana, sentada en el sofá, esperando a que la señora Lopez sirviera la merienda.

Era una experiencia nueva estar en aquella casa sin que Santana estuviera allí; esperándola en su habitación, con su ceño fruncido, leyendo algún libro tumbada sobre la cama mientras el resto de la casa vibraba a su alrededor, en un hervidero de movimientos y sonidos.

Allí siempre había ruido, gente de visita, ajetreo de cacharros en la cocina, reuniones de costura, temibles peleas y calurosas reconciliaciones. Era un mundo de constante algarabía, que al principio le resultó abrumador, pero había llegado a apreciarlo con el paso del tiempo. Aquella tarde, sin embargo, reinaba el silencio.

La abuelita de Santana había ido a casa de unos vecinos y su madre apenas hacía ruido mientras preparaba la merienda. Si no fuera por el tenue tic-tac del viejo reloj de pared que había colgado junto a la ventana, habría pensado que el tiempo se había detenido a su alrededor.

\- ¿Sabe Santana que has venido? - le preguntó la señora Lopez al salir de la cocina cargada con una bandeja.

No, claro que no lo sabía. Si lo supiera se enfadaría, porque a pesar de que lo estaba pasando mal y que todo lo que quería era volver a casa, el orgullo le impedía contactar con su familia para intentar hablar y solucionar las cosas.

Santana y su abuelita eran las dos caras de una misma moneda. Dos grandes titanes enfrentados; las dos fuertes, las dos orgullosas y ninguna de las dos dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer.

Brittany había intentado razonar con Santana, luego abordó a la abuelita. Ninguna quiso ceder, la única que le hizo caso fue la señora López, que se había llevado un gran disgusto al descubrir que Santana era lesbiana, pero que, a pesar de los prejuicios, había acabado por llegar a la conclusión de que su hija era más importante que lo que mandaban las tradiciones y lo que pensara la gente.

\- Dice que no volverá hasta que su abuela le pida perdón.

\- Y su abuela dice que no quiere saber nada de ella hasta que se olvide de... ese interés que tiene por las chicas.

\- Pero eso es muy difícil - objetó Brittany - a Santana solo le gustan las chicas.

\- Ya sé que tú la quieres, pero quizás podríais hacer un esfuerzo... - comenzó a decir indecisa la Sra. López.

\- ¿Qué esfuerzo? - preguntó Brittany pensativa - Uno siente lo que siente. No sé cómo se pueden cambiar los sentimientos.

Mientras hablaba se imaginó que los sentimientos si podían cambiarse, que eran como los trozos de plastilina con los que juegan los niños en el jardín de infantes. De todos los colores y formas, a veces salpicados por motas de otros sentimientos, algunos maleables y otros duros como rocas. Grandes y pequeños.

Ojalá los sentimientos fueran como la plastilina; podría manejarlos y transformarlos. Convertir, por ejemplo, la tristeza en un hermoso cisne blanco. El miedo en un puente para sortear los peligros y cruzar hasta un hermoso valle del color de la esperanza. Y con retazos de todos los colores crearía la alegría y para estirarla todo lo que pudiera.

\- Creo que lo entiendo - dijo la madre de Santana - pero ¿lo entenderán ellas?

º

* * *

º

Cuando Quinn y Santana volvieron a casa de Quinn aquella tarde después de las clases vieron un Ford Explorer último modelo aparcado en la entrada.

No era algo realmente raro; Santana ya se había acostumbrado a ver coches caros en la barriada de Quinn. Lo que le chocó, de aquel en particular, es que para aparcar había pasado las ruedas por todos los arriates de caléndulas de la señora Fabray, destrozando la mayor parte de las flores, y pensó en la poca gracia que le iba a hacer a la mujer cuando lo descubriera.

\- Es el coche de mis abuelos - le dijo Quinn andando hacia la puerta de la casa - Siempre hacen lo mismo. A mamá le da mucha rabia.

Lo que Santana no había imaginado es que las flores aplastadas era el menor de los problemas de la señora Fabray.

Cuando entraron se encontraron con el abuelo y la hermana de Quinn sentados en el sofá del salón; él estaba leyendo el periódico de la tarde y ella permanecía concentrada en una revista de modas. La abuela venía desde la cocina cargando una bandeja con un servicio de té, el padre hablaba por teléfono sentado junto al gran ventanal que daba al jardín principal y mientras, su madre estaba de pie, apoyada contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina mirando hacia el infinito, pálida como un fantasma.

\- Judy, cariño, apártate de la puerta. Deberías sentarte en una silla, es de muy mala educación no acompañar a tus invitados mientras toman el té.

\- Sí, mamá - le respondió Judy dando un par de pasos para sentarse en la silla más cercana.

\- ¡Quinnie! - gritó la abuela reparando por fin en ella.

\- Hola abuela - le saludó Quinn - ¿Te ayudo con la bandeja?

\- No, por supuesto que no, cariño.

\- Hola abuelo - dijo Quinn, saludando al hombre que estaba sentado en el sofá, leyendo el periódico.

Santana se quedó de pie un poco extrañada por la situación. En su casa, cada vez que venían familia o amigos de visita, especialmente si no los habías visto en mucho tiempo, se montaba una gran fiesta de besos y abrazos, preguntas y sonrisas. No un simple "qué tal". Era demasiado frío.

\- ¿Y esta chica? - preguntó el abuelo mirando hacia ella.

\- Es Santana, abuelo, mi amiga de toda la vida.

El abuelo miró a Santana con cara de pocos amigos y regresó la vista a su periódico sin saludarla. Ella se sintió un poco incómoda. El ambiente podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

\- Ha sido un placer - dijo para ser cortés - me voy arriba para hacer los deberes.

Nadie le hizo demasiado caso, sólo Quinn la miró con cara de circunstancias y le hizo un gesto de asentimiento casi imperceptible.

\- ¿Es negra tu amiga? - oyó que decía la abuela, mientras subía las escaleras.

El comentario la hizo frenarse en seco. Estaba sorprendida y completamente aturdida. Era la primera vez que escuchaba un comentario racial dirigido a su persona.

\- ¡Abuela! - escuchó que le reprochaba Quinn.

Acabó de subir las escaleras meditando sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Podría sentirse ofendida, pero le daba igual, lo único que sentía era pena por Quinn y su madre. En tan solo unos minutos, los abuelos de Quinn habían demostrado ser gente absolutamente despreciable.

\- ¡Cuanto me alegro que, por fin, estemos todos reunidos! - dijo la abuela frotándose las manos - Frannie, ¿quieres azúcar?

Frannie levantó la cabeza de la revista de modas que estaba leyendo para asentir con la cabeza y emitir un escueto "sí, abuela". Quinn se sentó en el sofá a su lado.

Mientras su abuela preparaba la taza de Frannie y repartía el servicio de té, el silencio se cernió sobre la sala. Su abuelo y su hermana leían, su padre escuchaba atento, con el teléfono pegado en la oreja, la conversación de su interlocutor. Su madre simplemente no parecía estar presente, se había sentado muy recta en una de las sillas de comedor que había cerca del sofá y tenía la vista fija en el infinito, como si el presente no existiera.

_Aquella tarde había ido con Martha al palacio de hielo y habían alquilado unos patines. Martha era una patinadora increíble, pero Judy nunca había estado allí y resbaló tan rápido como entró en la pista._

_\- Eres un patito torpe - le dijo ella divertida ayudándola a levantarse._

_Fue todo un reto aprender a patinar o, al menos, aprender a mantenerse en equilibrio encima de los patines. La mayor parte del tiempo estuvo en el suelo o entre los brazos de Martha, que en lugar de patinar se dedicaba a rescatarla y ayudarla a levantarse de sus constantes caídas._

_Martha tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío y el esfuerzo, y Judy tuvo que contenerse cien veces, una por cada caída, para no rodear su cuello con los brazos y besarle la sonrisa._

Russel terminó de hablar por teléfono y se sentó junto a su suegra en el otro sofá del tresillo.

\- Judy - dijo como si se dirigiera a uno de sus empleados en las reuniones de empresa - he puesto a tus padres al corriente de tus... intenciones. Necesitas que alguien que te quiere te recuerde lo que es mejor para ti.

Judy le miró con un halo de desprecio, pero no dijo nada.

Quinn apenas podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. Miró a Frannie para ver si compartía su sorpresa y su incipiente indignación, pero Frannie miraba a su madre con la misma condescendencia que el resto de la familia.

Para Quinn, Frannie siempre había sido un poco idiota, pero había supuesto que en una situación como la presente sabría comportarse con coherencia y no se uniría a la caza de brujas a la que pretendían someter a su madre.

\- Judy - dijo la abuela removiendo el contenido de su taza de té, como si lo que fuera a decir ni siquiera tuviera importancia - tienes que pensar en tu familia y no solo en ti misma. Tienes que cuidar de tu marido y de tus niñas ¿Qué crees que pensará la gente si...? - la mujer se vio incapaz de acabar la frase.

Judy suspiró. Era una pesadilla que se repetía veinte años después.

\- ¿Si por una vez en la vida hago lo que realmente quiero hacer, en lugar de lo que quieres tú? - le respondió con cinismo mirándola a los ojos.

\- Ya basta, Judy - las interrumpió el abuelo - ya hemos pasado por esto antes. Esa mujer no es buena para ti, lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarte de ella.

\- Y Russell dice que te acepta de vuelta, si recapacitas y anulas la solicitud de divorcio. - añadió la abuela.

Judy había pasado de la palidez a estar roja por la rabia. Miró a Russell incapaz de contener una mirada de odio. Él sonreía. Era la misma sonrisa triunfal que tenía veinte años atrás, la primera vez que él y sus padres se reunieron con ella para ponerla entre la espada y la pared, sin dejarle ninguna salida posible.

_Martha la acompañó a casa cuando empezaba a anochecer y se entretuvieron en el porche más de lo previsto. Escondidas de miradas ajenas, detrás de una de las columnas que enmarcaban la entrada, se repartieron besos y se susurraron palabras._

_\- Martha - acabó protestando Judy - nos van a pillar mis padres._

_Martha se rió. Siempre se reía con sus comentarios, fueran de la índole que fueran. Señaló hacia las pequeñas ventanas del vestíbulo, que había al lado de la puerta. Tenían los visillos echados y no reflejaban ninguna luz._

_Martha era ese tipo de chicas; despreocupadas y perennemente felices. Aún tenía las mejillas frías por la tarde en el hielo y Judy la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas antes de darle el último beso y entrar en la casa._

Si hubiera sabido lo que le esperaba dentro, quizás habría salido corriendo hasta que le sangrasen los pies. Si hubiera sabido lo que le esperaba el resto de su vida, todos los años que tendrían que venir; suspirando en silencio por ella, complaciéndole a él y sufriendo por haber tomado la peor decisión. La única que le dejaron tomar. Si lo hubiera sabido...

Pero hoy Russell podría sonreír todo lo que quisiera. En aquel entonces tenía 17 años, era joven y no tenía manera de negarse. No tenía a donde ir y en aquella época las cosas eran mucho más difíciles para una chica lesbiana, de lo que eran hoy en día.

\- No voy a volver con Russell, mamá - dijo sosteniéndole a él la mirada - tengo un trabajo y la intención de rehacer mi vida. Lo conseguisteis entonces, pero esta vez no vais a poder conmigo.

\- Vas a perder a las niñas - le amenazó él con la voz templada y un tono que rayaba el regocijo.

Quinn apenas podía creerse la actitud de su padre. Ya sabía que él había orquestado todo lo que pasó con su madre cuando era adolescente, y que por su culpa tuvo que romper con su novia y acabó saliendo con él. Pero una cosa era saberlo y otra muy diferente verlo con sus propios ojos.

Era un capullo machista y un fanático religioso, pero también era su padre.

\- Papá, a mi no me importa lo que haga mamá, a mi no va a perderme.

Su padre la miró con una mueca de desprecio.

\- Pobre corderito - dijo su abuela mirándola con pena.

\- ¿No te da vergüenza lo que estás haciendo, Judy? - bramó el abuelo - La pobre chiquilla tratando de defender a su madre, cuando el único interés de su madre es abandonarla para poder fornicar con esa mujer.

Quinn abrió la boca completamente sorprendida. La taza que sostenía su abuela se cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Frannie también estaba sorprendida pero su actitud se parecía más a la de Russel, que a pesar de las impactantes palabras de su suegro y de la negativa rotunda de Judy a seguir adelante con el matrimonio, parecía estar disfrutando de la situación.

Judy aspiró aire con fuerza.

\- Es pecado, mamá - dijo Frannie abriendo por primera vez la boca.

\- No es pecado - protestó Quinn - es perfectamente normal.

\- ¿Es que no te importa que mamá sea una desviada?

\- Mira lo que has conseguido, Judy - gimió la abuela con voz lastimera.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Ya basta! - dijo Judy harta de la situación - Me gustan las mujeres, me siento atraída por ellas y me enamoro de ellas. Soy así, no puedo cambiarlo y vosotros tampoco podéis cambiarlo.

\- No te estamos pidiendo que lo cambies, Judy , sino que lo ocultes - le dijo el abuelo.

\- Lo hice una vez, papá, y nunca he sido feliz - le respondió ella tratando de razonar.

\- Eso piensas- le replicó el hombre - te crees que alcanzarás la felicidad si lo tiras todo por la borda. Tienes una familia perfecta y una vida perfecta. Lo único que tienes que hacer para ser feliz es cuidar de tu esposo, darle una buena educación cristiana a tus hijas y rezarle a dios para que te ayude a vencer esos deseos impuros.

Judy volvió a suspirar y se llevó las manos a la cara para masajearse las sienes.

\- Lo siento, papá, yo tengo otro concepto sobre la felicidad. Y esta vez planeo ser feliz de verdad.

º

* * *

º

Cuando entró en su habitación, Santana, que estaba inclinada sobre el escritorio haciendo sus deberes, se giró para mirarla aún incrédula por el momento tenso que había vivido un rato antes, cuando le había presentado a sus abuelos.

Le devolvió una mirada parecida, porque Santana no tenía ni la más remota idea de todo lo que había pasado a continuación, y la propia Quinn aún no terminaba de creérselo.

Sus abuelos se acababan de marchar, su hermana también se había ido de vuelta a su apartamento en Columbus, y su padre y su madre se habían mandado a la mierda sin demasiadas contemplaciones.

\- Me parece que vamos a mudarnos - dijo suspirando con fuerza, apoyando la espalda contra la puerta.

Santana abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

Quinn asintió. Dejó a sus padres hablando de eso cuando subía hacia la habitación; su madre planeaba marcharse. Estaba completamente destrozada después de la disputa familiar y, sin embargo, ni tenía ganas de llorar, ni se compadecía de sí misma. Iba a apoyar a su madre, pasara lo que pasara y ese pensamiento le daba fuerzas para afrontar la situación.

Se sentó en la cama y le contó a Santana todo lo que había pasado.

\- Son unos cabrones - dijo ella - como mi abuelita.

\- Es verdad, hay gente muy asquerosa, por ahí suelta - dijo riéndose, intentando quitarle hierro a la situación - La pena es que estemos emparentadas con ellos.

Por no echarse a llorar, las dos estallaron en risas.


	28. Quiero que estés aquí

 

**CAPÍTULO 28 - Quiero que estés aquí.**

**º  
**

Después de todo el drama, lo único que necesitaba Quinn era pasar un rato con Rachel.

Estaba tumbada en la cama, con un libro abierto descansando sobre su estómago. Había intentado leer, pero estaba demasiado distraída por todo lo que había pasado.

Rachel sabría cómo entretenerla y hacerle olvidar los problemas que tenía en casa. Ella se tumbaría a su lado, apoyaría la cabeza sobre su hombro y comenzaría a hablarle de tantas cosas a la vez que Quinn apenas podría seguirle el ritmo. Aunque no sabía muy bien si su problema para atender a los discursos de Rachel se debía a la velocidad con la que hablaba y la cantidad de temas que era capaz de manejar al mismo tiempo, o si la razón por la que se entretenía era simplemente por lo mucho que le gustaba la textura dulce de su voz, o sus labios gruesos y brillantes moviéndose al compás de sus palabras. O su olor a frambuesas, o el ritmo de su respiración que hacía que su pecho vibrara logrando hipnotizarla.

Daba igual. Rachel no podía acompañarla esa noche. La había llamado para ver si podían reunirse, pero justo cuando Santana se había ido a dormir a la casa de Brittany y su madre estaba demasiado ocupada con sus propios problemas como para estar pendiente de si Quinn invitaba a su novia a pasar la noche; los padres de Rachel habían organizado una cena en su casa y habían invitado a algunos de sus mejores amigos. Casi todos ellos relacionados con la música y el teatro y Rachel le había dicho que no podía faltar. Y tampoco debía marcharse después de la cena, pues sería maleducado y descortés.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar con nosotros? - le había propuesto ella.

A Quinn no le hacía ni pizca de gracia acudir a una cena donde la mitad de los comensales serían homosexuales. Y Rachel se mostró confusa cuando Quinn se lo hizo saber, porque, para qué engañarnos, Quinn podría pasarse la vida pataleando, pero era gay, y le parecía muy fuerte que precisamente ella pusiera tantas restricciones a la idea de relacionarse con otra gente que compartía su opción sexual.

Se rió al descubrir que el verdadero temor de Quinn se basaba en que todos los gays tienen gaydar y era bastante probable que acabaran descubriendo que ella entendía. Le dieron ganas de abrazarla y darle un beso condescendiente en la mejilla. Le advirtió que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a la realidad y comenzar a admitirlo en público, por lo que quizás, hacerlo en un ambiente abierto y tolerante, con gente que también es gay no fuera una mala idea.

\- Cierto - admitió Quinn - pero en cuanto sepan que estamos juntas, seguro que empiezan a hacernos bromas con tus padres delante.

Rachel no había pensado en eso, y tampoco le hizo gracia la idea, así que por primera vez desde que estaban juntas lograron ponerse de acuerdo en algo sin pelearse; Quinn no debía ir a la cena.

Quinn había respirado aliviada. Se había librado, aunque una parte de ella si quería ir; exactamente la parte que le hacía desear estar con Rachel a toda costa, la misma que le hacía sentir celos de cualquier cosa que le impidiera pasar todo el tiempo con ella; aunque se tratara de los amigos gays de sus padres.

Estaba a punto de desesperarse cuando sonó el teléfono y leyó el nombre de Rachel en la pantalla.

\- Hola - le dijo al descolgar, sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - le preguntó ella al otro lado de la línea - abajo todavía hay barullo, pero me he excusado y ya estoy en mi cuarto, así que podemos hablar un rato si te apetece.

Quinn parecía idiota escuchándola hablar. Seguía sonriendo, con una mano apretando el teléfono contra la oreja y la otra abrazando el libro que tenía apoyado sobre el estómago. Había estado echándola de menos, pero ahora que escuchaba su voz, aún ansiaba con más fuerza estar con ella, aunque fuera para tumbarse a su lado y perderse escuchándola hablar de cualquier cosa, pegada a su cuerpo, durante toda la noche.

\- ¿Quinn?

Por supuesto, se había distraído más de la cuenta.

\- ¡Sí! - se apresuró a decir avergonzada - me he entretenido pensando en otra cosa.

Rachel se quedó callada durante unos segundos.

\- Pensando en otra cosa... - repitió finalmente con la voz seria.

\- Pensando en ti - aclaró Quinn - quiero decir... que estaba pensando en que no quiero escuchar tu voz, quiero que estés aquí conmigo.

Rachel se rió; medio divertida, medio aliviada.

\- ¿Y qué harías ahí conmigo? -

A Quinn le saltaron todas las alarmas.

\- ¡Esa es una pregunta peligrosa! - protestó.

Rachel ya le había dejado clara su postura sobre mantener relaciones sexuales, además, estaban en sitios distintos de la ciudad y, sin embargo, ella se dedicaba a hacerle esas preguntas... ¿Qué pretendía, encender fuego debajo del agua?

\- A lo mejor soy una chica peligrosa - le replicó Rachel con el mismo tono sugerente de la pregunta anterior.

Quinn apenas pudo evitar reírse. Rachel podía ser muchas cosas, pero peligrosa... se la imaginaba con una chupa de cuero y gafas de sol y le daba la risa... pero se frenó en seco; al pensarlo detenidamente comenzó a resultarle una idea muy, pero que muy, atractiva.

\- Vamos a dejarlo ya - le dijo - si me hablas así me dan ganas de ya sabes qué.

-¿De qué? - le preguntó ella rápidamente.

\- ¡Ya lo sabes!

\- No, no lo sé - le insistió Rachel - así que más vale que me lo digas.

Quinn suspiró.

\- No quieres hacerlo conmigo, pero te encanta que te diga cuanto lo deseo.

Rachel se mordió el labio. Quinn era tan cabezota que no acababa de enterarse. Sí quería. Lo deseaba tanto que a veces se planteaba seriamente la posibilidad de dejar a un lado sus principios y abalanzarse sobre ella.

Pero se contenía, porque creía que no hacerlo era la única forma en la que lograrían avanzar en la relación; construyéndola desde el principio. No quería tener ese tipo de relación en la que todo se reducía a sexo y peleas. Quería estar con alguien en quien pudiera confiar, a quién pudiera contarle sus cosas y pasarlo bien.

\- Quinn - intentó explicarle - sabes perfectamente que yo también quiero. Solo necesito algo de tiempo.

\- Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo guapa que estás.

\- ¿Cómo? - Protestó Rachel - si ni siquiera me estás viendo.

Quinn se rió.

\- ¿Qué llevas puesto? - le preguntó aún a sabiendas de que estaría guapa llevase lo que llevase.

\- Un jersey y una falda - se rió Rachel al otro lado de la línea - ¿Y tú qué llevas?

\- ¿Si te digo que nada...?

\- Entonces es que esperabas con mucha ansiedad mi llamada - le respondió Rachel con una carcajada. Quinn también se rió.

\- Llevo el pijama, pero me lo puedo quitar, para demostrarte con cuanta ansiedad esperaba tu llamada...

Rachel se quedó unos segundos en silencio, meditando.

\- ¿Te lo quitarías? - le preguntó con un suspiro.

Quinn estaba tonteando con ella. Claramente estaba jugando a provocarla.

\- Me lo quitaría, si tú también te quitas lo que llevas puesto.

\- No podrías saber si me la quito de verdad...

\- Si me dices que lo has hecho me lo creeré - le respondió Quinn solemnemente - Igual tu no confías en mí - añadió con un poquito de retintín - pero yo sí que confío en ti y si me dices que lo has hecho voy a creerte.

Rachel no estaba segura sobre qué protestar; si porque Quinn estaba pinchándola injustamente con el tema de la confianza o porque la estaba incitando a quitarse la ropa para ella, aún a pesar de que estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad y ni siquiera podía verla.

Era lo más raro que le habían pedido nunca, pero también lo más excitante. Al menos, pensar en Quinn desnudándose para ella le resultaba una idea de lo más atractiva, incluso aunque no estuviera allí, ni pudiera verla.

\- Está bien. Lo haré - aceptó.

\- ¿En serio? - dijo Quinn sorprendida.

\- ¡Pero tú también tienes que hacerlo! - protestó con una sonrisa nerviosa - Tú primero ¿qué te vas a quitar?

Quinn meditó por un instante.

\- El pantalón del pijama - le dijo con un poco de apuro.

Rachel escuchó cómo se movía y supo que lo estaba haciendo de verdad. Hasta ese momento no se lo había tomado realmente en serio.

\- Rachel.

\- ¡Sí! - contestó un poco nerviosa imaginándose a Quinn quitándose los pantalones.

\- ¿Estás en la cama?

\- Sí.

\- Quiero estar contigo.

Rachel suspiró. También quería estar con ella. Tenía claro que no se acostarían, pero le encantaría ver sus piernas desnudas y besarle hasta que la falta de oxígeno las obligara a parar.

\- Quítate la ropa - insistió Quinn.

Se levantó y comprobó que la puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada. También apagó la luz del techo, dejando solo la tenue luz de la lamparilla que tenía junto a la cama. Se sentía un poco menos insegura atenuando la luz.

\- ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó Quinn intrigada por la espera.

\- Cerrando la puerta para que mis padres no me pillen desnuda hablando contigo por teléfono ¡Sería un poco raro!

\- Para ellos- se rió Quinn - para mi es la imagen más sexy del mundo.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír, roja como un tomate, agradecida por que Quinn no pudiera ver lo tonta que se estaba poniendo con sus lisonjas.

Se quitó la ropa y se volvió a tumbar en la cama.

\- Ya - dijo con timidez.

\- ¿Te lo has quitado todo? - le preguntó Quinn.

\- El jersey y la falda... aún llevo puesta la ropa interior o acaso te has quitado tú las bragas - protestó.

Quinn volvió a reírse.

\- No, pero si coges el coche aún estás a tiempo de venir y quitármelas tú.

\- ¡Quinn! - la reprendió - sabes perfectamente que aún no vamos a hacerlo. Todavía no.

\- Ya, ya lo sé - le respondió tras unos segundos de silencio - Rachel - volvió a decir tras una pausa - ¿Y si lo hacemos por teléfono?

Rachel parpadeó confusa. No entendía muy bien qué había que hacer por teléfono y tampoco se atrevía a preguntar, intuyendo lo que realmente quería.

\- ¿Rachel? - la llamó Quinn preocupada por su silencio - ¿Te has enfadado? Solo era una idea...

\- No - se apresuró a decirle - es que no... quieres hacer eso... ¿eso?

Quinn carraspeó - sí.

\- ¿Por teléfono? Entonces...

\- Sí.

Rachel estaba confusa y acalorada. Empezaba a entender las intenciones de Quinn y se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, pero también le atraía la idea.

De repente, el espacio de su cama se le hizo pequeño y la poca ropa que aún tenía puesta le oprimía la piel.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer? - le preguntó con un suspiro.

A Quinn le dio un vuelco el corazón. Le había dado mucha vergüenza decírselo, pero si ya le resultaba difícil creer que al final se había atrevido a hacerlo, que encima Rachel le hubiera dicho que sí, sobrepasaba todas sus expectativas.

Resopló. La verdad es que tampoco sabía muy bien qué hacer o qué decir. Había estado tan ocupada pensando en cómo proponérselo que se había saltado la parte del "cómo hacerlo".

Se rió nerviosa. Mientras, al otro lado de la línea escuchaba la respiración de Rachel. Ella permanecía en silencio, esperando la respuesta de Quinn, pero tenía el auricular pegado a la boca y Quinn la oía con tanta nitidez que parecía que estaba al lado suya.

\- A veces - comenzó un poco insegura - antes de dormir pienso en eso que tenemos pendiente. Le dijo refiriéndose a aquel asunto con la lengua, que nunca llegaron a consumar.

Rachel carraspeó.

\- Yo también lo pienso - le confesó con la voz ronca.

Quinn aspiró aire con fuerza y lo expulsó despacio. Tomándose su tiempo, tratando de controlar su respiración por el afán de controlar algo. Necesitaba calmarse.

Había pensado mucho en el tema, especialmente durante las últimas semanas en las que había deseado volver a acostarse con Rachel con tanta intensidad que el hecho de no poder hacerlo había convertido la idea casi en una obsesión.

Era inevitable no pensar en eso que tenían pendiente y pensar en eso hacía que acabara supliendo con sus propias caricias las que necesitaba de Rachel. Y no podía evitar pensar que si ella lo hacía, quizás Rachel también lo hiciera. Y la imagen mental de Rachel haciendo eso ¡Eso! en la oscuridad de su cuarto pensando en ella...

\- Quinn - escuchó a través del auricular.

Se había despistado completamente. Por segunda vez se olvidaba de Rachel precisamente por estar pensando en ella.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Lo estás haciendo? - susurró, como si ese tipo de cosas solo se pudieran preguntar en voz baja.

Quinn tragó saliva.

\- No - le dijo conteniéndose para no añadir "pero quiero hacerlo" - ¿Y tú?

\- No - le respondió Rachel - me da un poco de vergüenza.

\- Pero... ¿quieres hacerlo?

\- ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Quinn resopló.

\- Claro que quiero. Me muero por escucharte, y por imaginarte haciéndolo.

Rachel volvió a quedarse en silencio pero podía sentirla ahí. Desde que se lo había propuesto, su respiración había cambiado; se había vuelto fuerte y ligeramente más ronca. Se colaba a través de la línea telefónica para acariciarle el oído y erizarle la piel.

Estiró el brazo y apagó la luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en ella. Se la imaginó tumbada sobre su cama, con el teléfono apoyado en la oreja mientras la escuchaba respirar.

\- Quiero que estés aquí - le dijo.

\- Yo también quiero estar contigo - le respondió ella en un susurro parecido a un jadeo.

Quinn no se atrevió a preguntarle pero su voz y su respiración la invitaron a sospechar que había comenzado a tocarse.

\- Lo estoy haciendo - le dijo ella despacito, soplando las palabras en el auricular.

Quinn flexionó las piernas y se echó la mano libre a la cara. Apenas podía creerlo, pero ella seguía respirando fuerte y lo notaba, era cierto, era diferente, era increíblemente sexy. Lo estaba haciendo.

Rachel tragó saliva y se mordió los labios con fuerza. Lo había hecho otras veces, y por supuesto lo había hecho pensando en Quinn. Antes de estar con ella y frecuentemente durante las últimas semanas, en las que todo lo que tenían era el deseo.

Nunca pensó que lo haría para ella. Y, sin embargo, ahora que lo hacía parecía algo natural, tanto como respirar o beber cuando tienes sed. Y el deseo de ella se colaba en su mente y viajaba hasta la yema de sus dedos, que jugaban con su piel.

\- ¿Sabes lo que más echo de menos de hacerlo contigo? - le dijo con la voz tomada, sin dejar de mover sus dedos - me gusta como intentas tener el control y ser agresiva, pero todas tus caricias son dulces y tus besos saben a miel. Y tus pechos. Quinn, me encantan tus pechos. A veces me paso las horas muertas pensando en ellos; imaginándome que lo hacemos y los tengo enteros para mí ¿sabes lo que haría con ellos?

Quinn resopló en su oído.

\- Y tú no te imaginas cuánto lo deseo - le respondió.

\- Usa tus dedos - le propuso Rachel, que no dejaba de sorprenderse por su iniciativa, pero que ya que estaba ahí, ni podía, ni quería parar.

Escuchó a Quinn suspirar y notó cómo se movía.

\- Me estoy levantando la camiseta - le aclaró ella.

Eso a Rachel le resultó de lo más inspirador, y sus dedos se movieron aún con más fuerza, obligándola a gemir. Quinn también comenzó a hacerlo al otro lado de la línea y Rachel supo que estaba haciendo lo que le había pedido.

\- Imagina que soy yo. Imagina que es mi lengua.

Lo que escuchó a continuación ya no supo si fue un resoplido, un bufido o un gemido. Fue un sonido gutural, directo desde la garganta de Quinn, que atravesó todo su cuerpo.

No quería acabar aún, quería seguir con el juego y escucharla gemir con la fuerza y la intensidad con la que ella lo hacía ahora, pero no era capaz de contenerse; era imposible controlar su cuerpo que bailaba ya al son del orgasmo. Tan fuerte y tan intenso que su cuerpo iba a romperse y su mente iba a echarse a volar.

Lo único a lo que pudo agarrarse fue a su voz.

\- Rachel, no te lo dije de vuelta - le susurró ella justo antes de que perdiera la consciencia - pero yo también te quiero.

 


	29. ¿Has sido feliz?

 

**CAPÍTULO 29 - ¿Has sido feliz?**

**º  
**

Había sido una jornada verdaderamente ajetreada. Había atendido a algunos clientes de la ciudad, que traían a sus mascotas para la revisión trimestral, semestral o anual, según fuera el caso. Había recibido a un perro con la oreja completamente desgarrada; la herida fue fácil de coser, pero le costó bastante rato tranquilizar a la dueña. También vacunó a un par de cachorros.

Todo ese trabajo habría supuesto una jornada laboral completa, pero aquella tarde, además, recibió una llamada para una urgencia en una granja cercana y había tenido que salir corriendo. Esa llamada, ya avanzada la tarde, había supuesto un trabajo extra particularmente extenuante.

Una yegua había empezado a parir, pero el potrillo no estaba en la posición correcta y no lograban darle la vuelta para que pudiera salir. Normalmente los propios granjeros asistían a los partos, pero a veces la llamaban cuando surgían problemas o para casos complicados como aquel.

Ya era de noche, mientras conducía de vuelta a la clínica. Por un instante pensó en girar el volante en dirección a su casa y olvidarse del trabajo hasta el día siguiente. Estaba terriblemente cansada, pero tenía la ropa manchada y las botas llenas de mierda de caballo. Y tampoco quería llevarse la camioneta de la clínica a su casa, ni dejar el portátil en el despacho.

Cuando regresó a la clínica era casi la hora del cierre. Las luces del vestíbulo estaban encendidas, pero ya no quedaba ningún cliente. Judy le saludó desde detrás del mostrador.

\- Han llamado desde una granja de Spencerville preguntando algo de unos establos. Y vino una comercial a traer unas muestras de piensos ¿Debería incluirlos en el inventario? - le preguntó señalando un conjunto de cajas apiladas junto al mostrador.

Hacía sólo unos días desde que la señora Otis, finalmente después de posponerlo durante años, se había jubilado, dejando a Judy al mando de todo el trabajo de atención al cliente y administración de la clínica. Era una gran responsabilidad; pero Judy, salvo algunas dudas comprensibles, se había adaptado perfectamente al puesto y se manejaba con todos los aspectos de su trabajo como si llevara haciéndolo toda la vida.

Eso era algo que siempre había admirado de ella; su capacidad para adaptarse a las situaciones nuevas, lo organizada que era y lo rápido que aprendía. Era la mejor estudiante de su clase cuando iban al instituto, fue una pena que no hubiera ido a la universidad.

Sin darse cuenta se había quedado mirándola. Sonriéndole como si el tiempo no existiera y aquella Judy, que se ruborizaba y le devolvía una sonrisa tímida desde detrás del mostrador, aún fuera su Judy.

Volvió a la realidad del presente y desvió la cabeza incómoda. No quería tener ese tipo de pensamientos.

-Voy al pabellón a ducharme - dijo echando a andar hacia la parte de atrás - cuando acabe deberíamos cerrar e irnos a casa, igual se está haciendo tarde - añadió mirando el reloj.

En la clínica tenían un pequeño cuarto de aseo para empleados y clientes. Pero en la parte de atrás, dentro del pabellón, había instalado un baño más grande, con ducha y un pequeño armario donde guardaba varias mudas de ropa limpia en previsión a situaciones como la presente.

Para Martha, aquel cuarto de baño adicional era una de las zonas más preciadas de todo el complejo veterinario. Lo ordenó construir cuando hizo el pabellón, cuando la clínica apenas llevaba abierta un par de años. Ya en ese tiempo tuvo la oportunidad de descubrir cuanta falta le hacía tener una ducha en un lugar donde la suciedad y las manchas estaban a la orden del día, y podías acabar llena de los pies a la cabeza de los fluidos más nauseabundos, en el momento más inesperado.

El contacto del agua caliente sobre su piel le ayudó a evadirse por un momento. Por el desagüe se escurrieron la suciedad, el estrés y gran parte del cansancio.

A pesar de todo, tenía que haberse ido a casa. No le apetecía volver a vestirse con ropa de calle, ni conducir hasta su casa. Le apetecía ponerse un pijama recién lavado que oliera a jabón, cenar algo ligero y sentarse tranquila en su sofá abrazada a su hija, delante de la tele, para ver algo entretenido que no le dejara pensar. Quizás un capítulo de la serie esa donde unos chicos de instituto formaban parte de un coro y se pasaban la serie cantando y lidiando con todo tipo de complejos y un sinfín de problemas amorosos.

En su casa, la ducha le habría servido para desconectar. En la clínica, si bien era apreciada, y definitivamente relajante, no le permitía dejar atrás muchas de las preocupaciones que tenía en la cabeza.

Judy le había mencionado algo sobre un mensaje de Spencerville. Casi se había olvidado de eso. Había llegado a un acuerdo con Donald Coley, el dueño de Spencerville, una de las granjas de alrededor, para construir unos establos en la parte de atrás. La clínica, en sus orígenes, había sido una casa de campo y la propiedad tenía varios acres de terreno.

Era un momento perfecto, porque llevaba mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a la idea de poner unos establos. Ya tenía unas cuadras para las veces en las que traían algún animal de carga, o lo suficientemente grande como para poder tenerlo en el pabellón, pero el negocio había crecido; ahora tenía muchos más clientes. Así que además de Judy, tenía contratados a un par de auxiliares veterinarios y un técnico de mantenimiento, que además de ocuparse de todos los desperfectos y reparaciones, le hacía las veces de peón y jardinero.

Las cosas iban viento en popa y ya era hora de ampliar un poco su línea de negocio y llevar a cabo uno de sus sueños: montar una escuela de equitación.

Se había reunido con Donald Coley unas semanas atrás para llegar a lo que en las tierras ganaderas de Ohio se llama "un acuerdo entre granjas", aunque en este caso era un acuerdo entre una granja y un centro veterinario, pero daba igual, lo importante era el compromiso tácito al que habían llegado, que era más que conveniente para los dos. Donald, junto a uno de sus hijos; Donald Jr., que era contratista, la iba a ayudar a montar sus nuevos establos. Y Martha, a cambio, proveería a la granja de Donald de un servicio veterinario completo durante la siguiente temporada.

Era un buen trato, pero también significaba un montón de trabajo extra, sin contar con que tendría mucho más jaleo en la clínica mientras durara la construcción y que tendría muchas más preocupaciones de lo normal, en uno de los peores momento que había tenido, a nivel emocional, en los últimos años.

Ron apenas le hablaba, a pesar de que se había disculpado ya varias veces con él. El problema era que él no quería disculpas, quería que despidiera a Judy, como única forma de demostrarle que definitivamente no guardaba ningún tipo de sentimiento por ella.

Era una situación demasiado compleja por muchas razones. Se había comprometido con Judy. Sabía que ella estaba iniciando un proceso de divorcio y necesitaba el trabajo. Tampoco habría podido encontrar a una sustituta mejor para la Sra. Otis. Judy era inteligente, organizada a niveles extremos, lo cual era una cualidad utilísima para el puesto de trabajo, también era amable con los pacientes y se las ingeniaba para lidiar con comerciales y distribuidores sin perder la cabeza.

Y sobre todo, era complejo porque sí guardaba sentimientos por ella. Quizás no los mismos sentimientos que tuvo veinte años atrás. En realidad, ni siquiera tenía claros qué tipo de sentimientos, sólo sabía que estaban ahí y no iba a deshacerse de ellos así como así. Y eso no significaba que hubiera dejado de querer a su marido, aunque su marido pensara que sí.

Tener sentimientos por dos personas a la vez era algo definitivamente complejo y sabía que cualquier paso que diera tendría sus consecuencias.

Nunca debió contratar a Judy, pero tampoco habría soportado la idea de no hacerlo. La había echado tanto de menos, que tenerla otra vez en su vida había supuesto una bocanada de aire fresco, aún cuando también suponía un problema.

En el fondo, también sentía un poco de rabia, porque había luchado mucho para poder dejarla atrás y rehacer su vida, y ella había vuelto para hacer que todo lo que había conseguido se tambaleara.

Sintió frio cuando salió de la ducha. El espejo estaba empañado por la bruma del agua caliente, lo limpió con el dorso de la mano y observó en silencio su reflejo. No era ella, sino aquella niña que un día fue, mirándola desde el otro lado del espejo, llorando porque tenía el corazón roto.

También hacía frio aquella tarde de invierno, hacía ya tantos años. Habían quedado en un pequeño parque que había detrás de la casa de Judy, junto a un banco de hierro forjado, que había escondido tras un grupo de sauces. Era un lugar casi inaccesible para cualquiera que no conociera bien el parque y para ellas se había convertido en una especie de refugio.

Ella llegó tarde. Traía un anorak malva que no le había visto nunca antes. No le gustó, porque hacía un contraste extraño con el azul de sus ojos y hacía que su sonrisa pareciera helada.

Todo fue extraño y frio.

Se acercó para besarla, pero ella se apartó como un resorte y Martha, extrañada, miró para todos lados para ver si es que había alguien observándolas.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó mientras golpeaba el banco con los pies, para quitarle la nieve y paliar el frio.

\- Martha, para - le dijo ella con la voz impaciente. Martha se volvió para mirarla y se rascó la cabeza completamente sorprendida. No sabía qué bicho le había picado para que tuviera esa actitud - Tengo que irme - prosiguió ella con el tono serio, como si lo que fuera a decir a continuación se lo hubiera aprendido de memoria - Me están esperando mis padres. Los Fabray nos han invitado a merendar en su casa y no puedo escaparme de esta.

\- Bueno - aceptó Martha confusa por tanta solemnidad - Quizás podemos vernos más tarde - sugirió.

\- No podemos - la interrumpió Judy.

\- Mañana...

\- Nunca más.

\- Pero...

\- No podemos seguir haciendo esto - Judy suspiró con fuerza. No la había mirado a los ojos durante toda la conversación - Es pecado - le dijo apresuradamente antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo, dejando a Martha pasmada y completamente confundida.

Judy no fue al día siguiente al instituto y no atendió al teléfono cuando la llamó a su casa. Dos días después se enteró de que estaba saliendo con Russell Fabray, uno de los idiotas descerebrados del equipo de football de los que Judy y ella siempre se habían reído.

Podría haber dicho que aquel fue el momento en el que le rompieron el corazón, pero, en realidad, fue dos días antes, en aquel parque. La conocía demasiado bien. Lo supo antes de que pudiera decir nada. Se lo dijeron sus ojos y el rictus de su boca. Su mirada esquiva, su porte, la ropa que llevaba ese día. Las palabras y la huida precipitada solo contribuyeron para confirmar lo que ya sabía.

Volvió muchas veces a aquel sitio durante aquel último semestre que pasó en el instituto. La imagen de Judy tomando la mano de Russell Fabray, besándole por los pasillos, se le antojaba irreal y surrealista. Allí, sentada en aquel banco de aquel parque se olvidaba de la realidad cruda y se imaginaba que nada había cambiado. Había quedado con ella como cualquier otro día y pronto estarían charlando y riéndose juntas. Pero ella nunca regresó.

Siguió acudiendo durante todo el verano y volvió muchas veces mientras estudiaba veterinaria en Columbus, casi cada vez que regresaba a casa para ver a la familia. Solo que cada vez, comenzó a espaciar más y más las visitas, hasta que un día no pudo soportar más la idea de regresar a aquel lugar y sentarse en aquel banco; como si fuera una viuda que regresaba una y otra vez a visitar la lápida de un amor que se había muerto de forma prematura.

Quizás debiera regresar a aquel lugar ahora que era adulta para enfrentarse a los fantasmas de su pasado. Quizás no hacía falta, porque Judy los había traído consigo el día que fue a pedirle trabajo. Y los veía, todos los días, reflejados en el carmín de sus labios y en el brillo de sus pupilas.

º

* * *

º

Martha tardó un buen rato en regresar a la recepción. Mientras, Judy había tenido tiempo para programar las llamadas que tendría que hacer al día siguiente a diversos clientes para concertar las citas de las vacunas y revisiones de sus mascotas. También había aprovechado para llamar a Quinn y pedirle que no fuera a recogerla.

Llevaba ya más de un mes trabajando en la clínica pero, salvo aquel primer día en el que le pidió trabajo, no había vuelto a quedarse a solas con Martha.

Le había sugerido en un par de ocasiones la posibilidad de que pudieran reunirse para hablar; lo mismo le daba hacerlo delante de una taza de café humeante en cualquier cafetería cercana que encerradas en su despacho. Sin embargo, Martha siempre le respondía con evasivas y todas las conversaciones que compartía con ella versaban sobre trabajo.

Entendía que Martha no tuviera interés. Al fin y al cabo, había rehecho su vida y, probablemente, lo único que sintiera por ella fuera pena. Tampoco podía pedirle nada, pero necesitaba hablar con ella y dejarle claros sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Nos vamos? - le preguntó Martha cuando regresó con el pelo mojado por la ducha.

\- Tengo un pequeño problema - le respondió un poco nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio - Quinn no puede venir a por mí y no tengo forma de volver a casa. Quizás haya alguna parada de autobús cerca del centro comercial...

No quería mentir, pero lo había pensado mucho y forzarla a llevarla hasta su casa era el único plan viable con el que contaba.

Martha miró el reloj contrariada durante varios segundos, como si estuviera calculando qué debía hacer.

\- Es muy tarde para coger el autobús - le dijo finalmente - y tampoco hay ninguno que pare cerca de tu casa, tendrías que hacer transbordo en el centro. Venga, vamos a cerrar y te acerco.

Judy suspiró aliviada. Por un momento había llegado a pensar que quizás Martha había sospechado que si Quinn no iba a recogerla esa tarde no era porque no pudiera, sino porque la propia Judy se lo había pedido. Pero era una tontería ¿Por qué habría de pensar eso?

Recogió sus cosas en un suspiro y cerró todas las puertas con llave. Martha conectó la alarma, apagó las luces y cerró la puerta principal.

Con todas las luces del recinto apagadas, era difícil vislumbrar el camino hacia la verja. Hacía un poco de frio y la oscuridad estaba envuelta por toda clase de sonidos, el de sus pies recorriendo el camino, muy cerca de Martha, y el del viento deslizándose entre las hojas de los árboles. Un búho ululó desde la copa de un árbol cercano.

\- Martha - le dijo antes de llegar a la verja, tirándole del brazo, obligándola a detenerse.

Ella se giró ligeramente y suspiró con fuerza, como si lo estuviera esperando.

-Hoy tengo mucha prisa - se excusó haciendo el amago de seguir andando.

\- No es justo - protestó Judy, volviendo a tirar de ella - Fuiste tú la que sacó el tema la primera vez y la que insistió en que teníamos que hablar de ello. Yo tenía mucho miedo y muchas dudas, pero tú querías hablar. No lo habías olvidado y yo... pensé que quizás...

\- No vamos a volver a estar juntas - la interrumpió Martha.

Judy la miró a los ojos. Apenas había luz en aquel camino pero ella estaba muy cerca y distinguía cada detalle de su cara.

\- Lo sé - le respondió - y lo entiendo. Pero necesito hablar contigo. Necesito que entiendas que nunca he dejado de quererte.

\- ¡No puedes hacer esto! - le dijo Martha enfadada, dándose la vuelta y echándose a andar hacia la salida.

\- No estoy haciendo nada malo. Tú no quieres volver al pasado y lo entiendo. Pero yo sigo atrapada allí - le gritó mientras seguía sus pasos.

El coche estaba aparcado en la entrada y Martha se subió pegando un portazo. Judy no sabía si debía entrar también. Quizás Martha estaba demasiado enfadada con ella y había cambiado de opinión respecto a llevarla hasta su casa. Tras unos instantes de duda abrió la puerta y se sentó junto a ella, en el asiento del copiloto.

Martha encendió el motor, activó el seguro y puso el coche en movimiento.

\- Martha...

\- No puedes hacerme esto.

\- No te estoy pidiendo que volvamos al mismo sitio en el que lo dejamos. Ni te estoy pidiendo que me quieras otra vez. Lo único que necesito es que me escuches.

Martha miraba al frente y apretaba el volante con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos. También tenía los labios apretados y arrugas de disgusto en la barbilla.

Judy suspiró. Aquella era su oportunidad y no pensaba desperdiciarla.

Le contó todo lo que había pasado en su casa aquella tarde cuando volvieron de la pista de hielo. La encerrona de Russell, el enfado de sus padres y el chantaje al que la sometieron.

Martha la escuchaba con el gesto imperturbable, a pesar de que le estaba dando las razones de por qué le había hecho tanto daño veinte años después. Y Judy sabía que era injusto para ella venir a recordarle el pasado, pero era la única manera que tenía de enmendar de alguna manera lo que había hecho y de dejar de sentirse culpable.

Cuando Martha paró el coche cerca de la entrada de la casa de Judy, apenas podía contener el río de lágrimas que bañaba sus mejillas.

\- ¿Por qué no me contaste esto antes?

¿Por qué? Judy querría decir que no lo sabía. Era más fácil no saberlo que admitir que no había sido capaz de enfrentarse a ella, ni a todo lo que implicaba el seguir junto a ella.

Cuando ya estaba todo gestado y sabía que era algo definitivo, aún volvió una vez más a su casa, como si nada hubiera pasado y aún tuvieran un futuro juntas.

Aquella tarde la besó como se besa cuando no te queda tiempo. La acarició para recordar cada recodo de su piel y se entregó a ella a sabiendas de que era la última vez que lo hacía.

Un día después le dijo que no podían seguir juntas y desde entonces, durante todos aquellos años, hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para mantenerse alejada de ella, aún cuando todo lo que quería era volver a ser suya.

\- Habría sido más difícil - concluyó.

\- Para ti - le reprochó Martha - quizás si lo hubiera sabido habría podido lidiar mejor con ello. Si lo hubiera sabido...

\- Habrías removido cielo y tierra para intentar arreglarlo - la interrumpió Judy - Habrías utilizado todos los recursos posibles para que cambiara de opinión. Pero ¿Qué habríamos hecho, Martha? Dos chicas tan jóvenes. Nadie nos habría aceptado, no habríamos tenido a dónde ir... estábamos destinadas al ostracismo y al sufrimiento. Y yo no quería eso, ni para ti ni para mí.

\- No debiste decidir por mí.

\- No podía...

\- Yo sufrí por todo aquello - le dijo Martha sin dejar de llorar - ¿Y tú, acaso has sido feliz? - le preguntó señalando a través del parabrisas hacia la casa donde Judy había vivido tantos años encerrada en una mentira.

No necesitaba responder a eso. Las dos sabían que no lo había sido.

 


	30. Lo que más duele es la verdad

 

**CAPÍTULO 30 - LO QUE MÁS DUELE ES LA VERDAD.**

**º  
**

A Santana le estaba costando contenerse la risa. Se había quedado a comer en la casa de Rachel después de las clases y finalmente había conocido a sus padres. Y esto es algo que Santana nunca diría en voz alta, porque no solía repartir ese tipo de lisonjas, pero los señores Berry le parecían una pareja de lo más encantadora.

Leroy era igual de desmedido que Rachel; divertido y completamente obsesionado por todo lo que tuviera que ver con el teatro musical. Además, era particularmente nervioso. El servicio de la mesa había corrido por cuenta suya y estaba todo el tiempo pendiente de que todas las cosas estuvieran a gusto de los comensales, yendo y viniendo constantemente de la cocina para traer y llevar cosas, sin que fuera realmente necesario.

\- Rachel y yo fregamos los platos - señaló Hiram cuando su marido volvía de su sexto paseo a la cocina - es la única manera de conservar la vajilla - añadió en tono de broma.

\- Muy gracioso - le replicó Leroy revisando que todos los vasos estuvieran llenos, antes de volver a sentarse - Cada día me convenzo más, tenía que haberle tirado los tejos a Sutton cuando tuve la oportunidad - dijo con teatralidad - seguro que sería más valorado.

Santana abrió los ojos sorprendida pero Rachel y Hiram se rieron por el comentario.

\- Mi encantador marido - le aclaró Hiram divertido, pero usando un tono ligeramente sarcástico - tuvo el placer de conocer a Sutton Foster en Nueva York, en un restaurante de la Quinta Avenida hace ya algunos años. Leroy estaba dando clases en Nueva York en aquella época y Sutton era una jovencísima aspirante a actriz, que daba tumbos de casting en casting.

\- Nos hicimos amigos en seguida - le interrumpió Leroy dirigiéndose a Santana con tono de confidencia.

\- Sí - prosiguió Hiram moviendo la cabeza como si Leroy no tuviera remedio - quedaron un par de veces para tomar café y no habrá sobremesa tranquila en la que mi amante marido no proteste por no haberse declarado cuando tuvo la ocasión.

\- Lo pensé seriamente - le confesó Leroy.

\- Eres gay, papá - le recordó Rachel, que había escuchado toda la conversación en silencio, con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

\- Mi amor por ella era sincero - protestó Leroy - pero ciertamente tu padre es mucho más atractivo - admitió cogiendo la mano de su marido y dándole un beso sonoro.

Hiram le explicó a Santana, que no estaba tan al día de los tejemanejes de Broadway como la familia Berry, que aquella joven aspirante a actriz por la que Leroy había tenido lo que él dramáticamente llamaba "sentimientos sinceros", era hoy en día una reconocida actriz con dos premios Tony a las espaldas.

\- Hace poco comenzó a trabajar en una serie de televisión - agregó Leroy orgulloso por los logros de su amiga.

Después del almuerzo, Santana subió con Rachel a su habitación.

\- ¿Qué te han parecido mis padres? - le preguntó ella sin rodeos.

\- Simpáticos - le respondió pensativa - te pareces más a Leroy, por eso creo que me gusta más Hiram.

Rachel levantó las cejas haciendo como que se indignaba y le tiró a la cabeza uno de los cojines de la cama.

\- ¿Es tu padre biológico?

\- ¿Quien, Leroy? - respondió Rachel pensativa - Puede ser. Mucha gente lo piensa y algunos directamente lo dicen como si fuera cierto. Nosotros no lo sabemos seguro y tampoco nos importa demasiado, pero imagino que tienen razón. El parecido es demasiado obvio.

\- Sería genial que pudieras ser hija de los dos.

\- ¡Ya soy hija de los dos! - le replicó Rachel riéndose.

\- Cierto - reconsideró Santana - me refería a ser hija biológica de los dos, como ocurre con las parejas heterosexuales.

Rachel permaneció unos segundos callada, meditando sobre las palabras de Santana.

\- Nosotras tampoco vamos a tener esa posibilidad - reflexionó en voz alta - de tener un hijo biológico con nuestra pareja.

Rachel no se había detenido nunca a pensar en ese tema. Para ella sus padres eran sus padres, no era una cuestión de biología, pero nunca lo había considerado desde el otro punto de vista. Quinn era la única persona de la que se había enamorado. Había tenido cientos de crushes con actores y actrices de teatro y algún que otro enamoramiento pasajero con algún vecino, pero nunca había sentido por nadie nada, ni remotamente parecido, a lo que sentía por Quinn.

Y su relación con Quinn, desde el principio había estado llena de dudas y altibajos, sin contar con que era una relación nueva. Así que había estado concentrada en el presente de la relación y en ningún momento, hasta que Santana había sacado a colación el tema de los hijos biológicos , se había parado a pensar en nada relacionado con el futuro.

Y ahora que lo hacía era como si el universo le acabara de estallar en la cara. Quizás algún día querría casarse y tener hijos. Y eso, por supuesto, tendría que ser con Quinn. ¡No podía ser con nadie más! Pero ahora, de repente, se tropezaba de lleno con la idea de tener hijos con ella, y ni siquiera sabía si quería tener hijos. No lo había pensado nunca. ¿Y quién los tendría? Quizás mejor Quinn, porque un embarazo la apartaría demasiado tiempo de los escenarios. ¿Sería perjudicial para su carrera en Broadway estar casada con una mujer?¿Querría Quinn mudarse con ella a Nueva York?¿Qué opinión tendría ella sobre el matrimonio y la maternidad?

\- ¡Berry! - le gritó Santana chiscando los dedos delante de su cara.

Rachel pegó un respingo.

\- ¿En qué narices estás pensando? - le reprochó Santana moviendo la cabeza en señal de reprobación - Estabas completamente ida, mirando hacia el frente con cara de espanto.

\- Ya, lo siento. Es por eso que has dicho, que me ha hecho pensar en cosas por las que nunca antes me había preocupado.

Santana se quedó en silencio mirándola durante unos segundos con las cejas levantadas.

\- ¿No te habías parado a pensar en que no es posible que dos hombres gays puedan tener un hijo biológico juntos? Porque siendo hija de padres gays es muy fuerte que no lo tuvieras claro.

Rachel se rió.

\- No pienso mucho en ese tema pero definitivamente lo tenía claro.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es... - comenzó a ponerse roja - no había pensado que Quinn y yo...

Santana comenzó a comprender y se le dibujó una sonrisa.

\- ¿No habías pensado en que algún día podrías querer formar una familia con ella, eh? - le dijo con tono divertido, haciendo que Rachel se pusiera colorada. - No tienes que pensar eso ahora. Lleváis muy poco tiempo juntas y para el futuro aún queda demasiado.

\- Se ve que no has estudiado mucha física porque para el futuro faltan exactamente... - dijo Rachel en tono capcioso, mirando la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

Santana se echó a reír.

\- Me refiero al futuro de casarse y tener trabajo e hijos, hipoteca y ese tipo de cosas que le quitan el sueño a los adultos.

\- ¿No has pensado en eso con Brittany? - le preguntó Rachel interesada.

\- No

Rachel la miró con suspicacia y Santana se levantó y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

\- Se está haciendo tarde y a la madre de Quinn no le gusta que lleguemos tarde para la cena.

\- No intentes evitar la pregunta.

-¡Te he respondido!

\- Me has dicho que no y es mentira. Por supuesto que piensas ese tipo de cosas, llevas la vida entera con Brittany ¿no has pensado en el futuro con ella?

Santana estaba ruborizada.

\- Hace unos meses ni siquiera podías admitir que tenías una relación con ella - dijo Rachel - Y ahora vas a volver a andar hacia atrás, es un poco tarde para eso - la pinchó.

\- No te pases de lista, Berry, que a ti hubo que sacarte del armario a empujones. ¡Ah! No, espera, que eso fue a tu querida novia - le dijo Santana con retintín - ¡Oh! pero... creo que estoy confundida; aún no ha salido del armario, ¿verdad? - añadió con ironía.

Rachel quería enfadarse pero Santana era demasiado divertida, así que volvió a tirarle un cojín a la cabeza.

\- Ya sabes a dónde puedes irte - le dijo sin parar de reír.

\- Pues precisamente voy a la casa de tu novia.

Otro cojín voló por la habitación.

\- Mañana nos vemos en clase - se despidió Santana coreándole las risas.

º

* * *

º

Quinn estaba muy inquieta. Era como un sexto sentido que le decía que algo andaba mal.

Llegó justa a la primera clase de la mañana y tuvo que sentarse en uno de los asientos de la última fila. Normalmente, alguna de las chicas del equipo de animadoras, que compartían clase con ella, le habría guardado un sitio al frente de la clase. Pero eso tampoco era una ciencia exacta; quizás ellas tampoco habían llegado a tiempo como para coger un sitio de más, o quizás pensaron que Quinn no aparecería. Le extrañó que no lo hubieran hecho pero no le dio más importancia en ese momento, porque pensó que no la tenía.

Estuvo muy atareada durante el resto de la mañana, asistiendo a las clases y a una reunión con la entrenadora Sylvester en su despacho, para discutir algunos asuntos relativos a las Cheerios.

Pero había algo que era diferente.

Al principio no prestó atención, pero poco a poco empezó a darse cuenta y comenzó a inquietarse. Nadie se había dirigido a ella durante toda la mañana.

Cualquier otro día habría estado rodeada por algunas chicas del equipo, muchos estudiantes se habrían acercado en algún momento de la mañana para preguntarle cosas sobre las animadoras o el club de castidad, al que, aunque le provocaba mucha vergüenza, aún seguía apuntada.

Pero esa mañana las cheerios estaban desaparecidas, como si se las hubiera tragado la tierra y el resto de la gente simplemente pasaba de largo o se giraban para mirarla y hacían comentarios.

Cuando entró en el comedor a la hora del almuerzo estaba verdaderamente nerviosa.

Buscó a Rachel con la mirada. Estaba sentada en una mesa al otro lado del comedor, con Kurt y un par de chicas del coro. Le regaló una sonrisa en la distancia y Quinn, a pesar de la inquietud y los nervios, le devolvió la sonrisa. Se sintió un poco aliviada, porque Rachel estaba bien y aparentemente tranquila. Lo que fuera que sucediese no tenía nada que ver con su relación con ella y eso la hizo sentirse más segura. Por un momento había pensado que quizás alguien había averiguado el tipo de relación que compartían, a pesar de todo el cuidado que estaban teniendo para mantenerlo en secreto.

Se acercó a la cola para coger la comida y puso en su bandeja un sandwich y un par de piezas de fruta. Saludó con la cabeza a una chica de su clase de francés al cruzarse con ella y se acercó más tranquila hasta la mesa donde solía sentarse con el resto de animadoras.

\- Chelsea, aparta tu bandeja que apenas queda sitio para Quinn - dijo Kitty dedicándole a Quinn su habitual sonrisa forzada, de dientes perfectos y artificialmente blanqueados.

\- ¡Pero dijimos que ya no se iba a sentar más con nosotras! - protestó Chelsea, cuya admirada belleza hacía fiero contraste con su falta de inteligencia.

Quinn se quedó de pie, sosteniendo su bandeja, tensa por el comentario. Kitty le dedicó una mirada de reprobación a Chelsea e invitó a Quinn a sentarse con un gesto de la mano.

\- Hey - saludó Santana que acababa de llegar con su bandeja del almuerzo, acompañada por Brittany - ¿Qué os pasa que estáis ocupando toda la mesa? Chelsea, apártate a un lado para que podamos sentarnos.

Chelsea obedeció y Brittany y Santana se sentaron junto a ella.

Santana levantó el pan de la hamburguesa que había cogido para echarle un poco de ketchup, pero se paró en seco intuyendo que algo extraño estaba pasando. Kitty tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción tan malévola que le remarcaba cada rasgo de la cara, y Quinn acababa de sentarse junto a Santana, pero estaba tan incómoda que podía sentirlo como una vibración, y hacía que ella también se incomodara.

Era como uno de esos momentos en los que el cielo está nublado y hay un leve olor metálico en el aire. Era el preludio de una tormenta y no tardó en sonar el primer trueno.

\- Quinn - dijo Kitty, sin perder su sonrisa falsa, removiendo con la cuchara su macedonia de frutas - He escuchado que tus padres van a divorciarse. Lo siento muchísimo.

Por supuesto, Kitty no sentía una mierda y eso molestó mucho a Santana. Brittany le puso una mano sobre la pierna por debajo de la mesa. Sus dedos decían: cálmate. Santana aspiró aire y miró hacia Quinn, que sostenía la mirada de Kitty como si el divorcio de sus padres fuera algo sin la menor importancia.

\- Sí - respondió Quinn - yo también lo siento, pero es cosa de ellos. ¿Tus padres también están divorciados, no? - dijo volviéndose hacia Chelsea con tono interesado.

Esa era una buena jugada, pensó Santana. Chelsea era la mejor amiga de Kitty, si se ponía a la par con ella y Kitty seguía atacándola con ese tema, no solo estaría metiéndose con Quinn, sino también con Chelsea.

Kitty abrió la boca ligeramente, y por un momento Santana creyó que Quinn se había hecho con la situación y todo se había quedado en agua de borrajas, pero Kitty no perdió la sonrisa, ni el brillo de maldad en los ojos.

\- También dicen que tu madre es lesbiana - le espetó sin dejar de mirarla.

La estupefacción de Quinn hizo contraste con las risitas y los comentarios del resto de animadoras, que hasta entonces habían escuchado la conversación en silencio.

Pasaron varios segundos, que podrían haber sido horas, desde la perspectiva de Santana, en los que Kitty siguió mirando a Quinn con malicia y la gente cuchicheaba a su alrededor.

Quinn no se dignó a responder. Se levantó bruscamente de la mesa, cogió su bandeja y se alejó de allí con el semblante marcado por la ira. Tiró la bandeja al completo en uno de los cubos de basura que había junto a la entrada y desapareció del comedor.

\- ¿Tú eres idiota o qué te pasa? - le dijo Santana a Kitty tan enfadada como no había estado nunca.

Kitty no había quitado la vista de Quinn hasta que salió del comedor, como si quisiera disfrutar de cada instante del momento incómodo y desagradable que ella misma había provocado.

\- Venga, Santana, tampoco es para tanto - dijo girándose hacia ella - era una pregunta sin importancia. No sé por qué se ha puesto así de rara. Por cierto - dijo mirando esta vez hacia Brittany, que estaba sentada junto a Santana visiblemente afectada por la situación - por lo visto tu madre también es lesbiana ¿Quinn y tú vais a ser hermanitas?

\- Ya te estás pasando - la interrumpió Santana con el tono amenazante.

\- Santana - protestó Kitty como si no entendiera su enfado - No estoy diciendo nada que no sea cierto. Todo Lima sabe que la madre de Quinn y la madre de Brittany hacen tijeritas.

El comentario despertó las carcajadas del resto de animadoras y curiosos de las mesas de alrededor, que habían prestado atención a toda la conversación, desde que Quinn había salido tan abruptamente del comedor.

Más tarde, durante aquel día, Santana pensó que debía haber hecho lo que Quinn, y haberse marchado de allí junto con Brittany, pero ella nunca tuvo la sangre fría de Quinn. En Santana, la ira arde como un volcán en erupción.

Su primer instinto fue abalanzarse sobre Kitty y segundos después estaban las dos en el suelo, tirándose del pelo y propinándose patadas.

\- ¡Chicas! - bramó la entrenadora Sylvester interrumpiendo la pelea - ¡A mi despacho!.

º

* * *

º

En los últimos días, desde que habían tenido sexo telefónico por primera vez, su mundo con Quinn prácticamente había girado en torno al teléfono. Parecía un chiste y, de hecho, Kurt se había reído cuando se lo había comentado, pero Rachel no pensaba quejarse por eso.

Las clases, los entrenamientos de Quinn, los ensayos del coro, los deberes y la incómoda circunstancia de que no podían parecer "demasiado cercanas" en público les impedía verse y estar juntas todo lo que le gustaría. Así que todo lo suplian, bueno, ya sabéis, hablando por teléfono.

A través del teléfono oía su voz ligeramente ronca, la escuchaba respirar y, a veces, además, la sentía gemir. Pero el teléfono no le mostraba su sonrisa de mejillas sonrosadas, ni permitía que viera el brillo de su pelo rubio bajo el sol, ni su mirada de sabor caramelo.

Porque la gente decía que Quinn era muy fría, como un témpano de hielo, pero Rachel solo encontraba dulzura y calor en cada uno de sus rasgos y en cada molécula de su piel.

Habían sido unos días difíciles por tenerla físicamente tan lejos, pero idílicos a su vez. Todo iba bien, por eso le chocó que saliera corriendo del comedor con la cara desencajada. Algo grave había sucedido, porque solo un rato antes habían cruzado sus miradas y ella le había sonreído.

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado? - dijo Kurt igual de extrañado que ella.

No respondió. No quería ser descortés ni maleducada, simplemente se olvidó de responder. Todo lo que cruzaba por su mente es que Quinn tenía un problema y necesitaba saber si estaba bien.

Se levantó y salió del comedor con esa idea en la cabeza, sin acordarse siquiera de recoger su bandeja con el almuerzo.

Miró a ambos lados del pasillo, pero no había señales de Quinn, la buscó en los dos cuartos de baño de la primera planta y finalmente salió fuera del instituto para ver si había cogido el coche.

La imagen de Quinn llorando , con las manos apoyadas sobre el volante le rompió el corazón. La observó durante unos segundos dudando sobre si acercarse, porque conocía a Quinn lo suficientemente bien como para saber que era mejor mantenerse alejada de ella cuando se sentía vulnerable. Pero tampoco podía dejarla sola mientras lloraba. Prefería enfrentarse a una posible pelea que verla llorar.

Tocó con los nudillos en el cristal del asiento del copiloto llamando así su atención. Ella la miró con los ojos nublados por el llanto y le hizo un gesto de negativa con la cabeza. Rachel decidió hacer caso omiso y abrir la puerta para sentarse a su lado, pero Quinn se adelantó. Encendió el motor y activó los seguros de las puertas. Antes de que pudiera protestar o insistir para que le dejara entrar en el coche, Quinn lo puso en marcha y se alejó.

º

* * *

º

Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista y le costaba respirar. Redujo la velocidad cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba conduciendo a volantazos e intentó calmarse.

No entendía qué había pasado. ¿Cómo habían podido averiguar lo de su madre? Y sobre todo, cómo le había pillado tan de sorpresa que no había sido capaz de reaccionar mejor que huyendo del comedor.

La teoría, definitivamente, era más sencilla que la práctica. Sabía que todo era una cuestión de tiempo. Su madre no estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos las razones de su divorcio pero tampoco tenía la intención de ocultarlo y Quinn había pensado una y otra vez qué haría cuando finalmente todo saliera a la luz; lo de su madre y lo suyo con Rachel... Pero cuando pensaba en ello era una idea como a largo plazo, algo a lo que se tendría que enfrentar en un tiempo futuro y en modo condicional. No esperaba que ese momento se trasladara al presente; ni tan rápido, ni de una forma tan brusca.

Esa maldita animadora de primero, siempre detrás suya ansiando su puesto. Ella, entre todas las personas, sabía la verdad y la había utilizado para hacerle daño.

Lo que más le fastidiaba es que hubiera tenido éxito.

Entró en su casa con un portazo y subió corriendo las escaleras. Lo único que quería era tumbarse en su cama y olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado ese día, pero las cosas apenas habían comenzado a torcerse...

Su madre tocó la puerta de la habitación y entró preocupada. Quinn tenía sus reveses pero no solía pegar portazos a las puertas. Ni siquiera cuando estaba tan visiblemente enfadada como en ese momento.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Judy acercándose hasta la cama.

Quinn tenía la cara apretada contra la almohada pero se giró para mirarla.

Su madre no había hecho nada malo. Nada que Quinn no comprendiera, pero era demasiado fácil echarle la culpa de sus problemas. Desquitarse con ella ahora que se sentía mal y la tenía cerca.

\- No, por supuesto que no estoy bien - le dijo escupiendo las palabras - La gente va por ahí diciendo que eres lesbiana y ¿adivina qué? no puedo decirles que no.

Judy parpadeó y abrió la boca conmocionada. Quinn no supo si por el hecho de que la gente hubiera empezado a hablar del tema o porque Quinn se estuviera comportando de aquella manera. Y estaba tan enfadada que le dio exactamente igual. Aunque sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien y aunque no tenía derecho a tratarla de aquella manera, la acusó de intentar estropearle la vida y ser demasiado egoísta como para ser una buena madre. Le dijo que probablemente el resto de la familia tenía razón y todo lo que hacía era con el objetivo de de follarse a la madre de Brittany, anteponiendo sus propios intereses al de su propia familia.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta todo el enfado se le había escapado por la boca, pero las cosas que había dicho flotaban en el aire como si fueran veneno

Su madre la miraba como si ella no estuviera delante, como si lo que mirara fuera la pared que había detrás. Estuvieron en silencio hasta que Judy se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Quinn volvió a hundir la cabeza en la almohada. El enfado se había ido, ahora solo se sentía insegura , culpable y extremadamente triste.

º

* * *

º

A lo largo de los años, Martha había recibido muchas llamadas del colegio y del instituto sobre Brittany.

Una vez la llamaron porque se había dedicado a pintar la pizarra de todas sus clases con laca de uñas de colores. Tardaron varios días en averiguar que era ella la improvisada artista y, para entonces, había tenido tiempo de gastar varios botes de laca dibujando animales y paisajes con castillos como los de los cuentos de hadas.

Tuvo que castigarla y darle un largo sermón explicándole por qué no estaba bien lo que había hecho, pero en el fondo, se sintió irrazonablemente orgullosa, porque la intención de Brittany había sido la de "dar color y alegría a las tristes pizarras" y además, eran unos dibujos bastante conseguidos.

Otra vez la llamaron porque Brittany se había negado a practicarle la disección a una rana en la clase de ciencias, inspirando al resto de compañeros para que también se negaran a hacerla. Pero ahí no se cortó un pelo en defender a su hija, porque para empezar ¡la rana estaba viva! ¿Qué pretendían, que la matara con sus propias manos?

Martha entendía el valor de la ciencia, pero estaba completamente en contra de hacer sufrir a un animal, y esas ranas eran vapuleadas y aterrorizadas hasta caer en el pupitre de los estudiantes. Y por otra parte ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido al profesor darle ranas vivas a los chicos de su clase para hacer la disección? Al final el instituto les dio la razón y aquel día se tomaron un helado para celebrarlo.

Que la llamaran porque Brittany se había visto involucrada en una pelea era algo totalmente nuevo. Irreal incluso.

Miró el reloj y cogió el coche camino al instituto. Por suerte aquella tarde no tenía que ir a trabajar. Le había dado la tarde libre a sus empleados y había cerrado la clínica. Su intención era aprovechar, ahora que estaba en tratos con los Cooley de Spencerville para construir los establos, para conseguir un descuento interesante por darle una buena capa de pintura al interior de la clínica y reemplazar los marcos de las ventanas y algunas estanterías. Sin embargo, le había dicho a Don Cooley que se pasaría a lo largo de la tarde para revisar que todo estuviera en orden y ya de paso aprovecharía para concretar con él algunos asuntos relativos a los establos.

Entró por la puerta del William Mckinley con la esperanza de que la pelea de Brittany no fuera un asunto demasiado grave y pudiera pasarse pronto para hablar con Don, que a esas alturas de la tarde debía estar terminando los arreglos.

En ese momento aún no sabía que llegar o no llegar a tiempo para hablar con Don sobre los establos era el menor de todos sus problemas.

º

* * *

º

Rachel no tenía más clases después de la comida. Había acordado con Kurt que se quedarían en el auditorio ensayando un dueto para presentar a Mr. Shue y los chicos del coro en el próximo ensayo, pero decidió posponerlo y marcharse a su casa.

No iba a ser capaz de concentrarse sabiendo que Quinn estaba mal y menos aún cuando no tenía la más remota idea de qué le pasaba, ni sabía si la podría ayudar ,o si, en el caso de que pudiera, Quinn fuera a permitírselo. Ya el primer intento de acercamiento en el parking del instituto había resultado infructuoso. Quinn, como siempre que tenía un problema, había optado por dejarla de lado y eso también le dolía.

Intentó llamarla por teléfono pero no lo cogía. Así que como siempre que estaba triste por culpa de Quinn puso su vinilo de Adele en el tocadiscos de su habitación y se tumbó sobre la cama para intentar procesar su tristeza.

Adele le resultaba muy reconfortante, porque le ayudaba a sacar toda su tristeza hacia afuera. "La tristeza que se te queda dentro es la que te pudre el corazón" le decía siempre su padre. Leroy también tenía sus propias divas como remedio para la tristeza, y el resto del tiempo, como Rachel, vivía la vida con alegría e ilusión.

Aquella tarde, sin embargo, el que estaba en casa era Hiram.

Hiram era todo lo contrario a Leroy; alto, refinadamente masculino, de un serio tirando a taciturno, y apaciblemente tranquilo. También era el punto de equilibrio entre las personalidades fuertes y ostentosas de su marido y de su hija.

Suspiró y subió las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba mientras la voz desgarrada de Adele se escapaba a todo volumen de la habitación de Rachel.

-¿Quinn? - preguntó cuando entró en la habitación, tras tocar en la puerta.

Quinn fabray era el nuevo trending topic de su casa a la hora de las comidas. Leroy, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, estaba encantado con la orientación sexual de su hija y pensaba que Quinn tenía una de esas bellezas frías de la época dorada de Hollywood. Una Rita Hayworth moderna, decía.

A Hiram le daba igual si su pequeña se enamoraba de chicos o de chicas. Para él la orientación sexual de los demás no suponía un problema, tampoco le parecía importante si Quinn era guapa o fea. Lo que le preocupaba era el apellido Fabray.

El padre de esa chica iba al instituto en la misma época que él y aún recordaba el tipo de persona que era; frío, cruel y despiadado. Sólo esperaba que la chiquilla hubiera salido a su madre; una animadora de esas rubias y guapas que no ven el mundo más allá de sus propios intereses, pero que, al menos, nunca le había dado la impresión de ser una mala persona.

La expresión de Rachel al escuchar el nombre de Quinn le aclaró que no estaba equivocado.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? - Le preguntó suavemente sentándose a su lado sobre la cama.

\- Alguien se metió con ella en el comedor del instituto y se fue llorando. ¡Ni siquiera me dejó acercarme para preguntarle qué le pasaba! Y ahora tampoco me coge el teléfono.

Hiram miró a Rachel con ternura y le acarició el pelo.

\- Sigo pensando que eres muy joven para tener pareja...

\- ¡Papá! - protestó Rachel indignada.

\- Pero... - la interrumpió Hiram -. te voy a dar uno de los mejores consejos que te podré dar jamás sobre las relaciones de pareja: No gastes tu tiempo tratando de cambiar a la otra persona, ni lamentándote porque sea de determinada manera. Ella, por lo que sabemos, necesita tiempo y espacio cuando se enfada o tiene problemas. Quizás no te guste, Rachel, pero tienes que dárselo. Si puedes vivir con eso, bien, si no, a la larga se convertirá en un grave problema.

Rachel emitió un largo suspiro. Y miró hacía el móvil, que sonaba con la melodía de un mensaje.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! - dijo mirando hacia la pantalla del móvil con el ceño fruncido - pero Kurt me acaba de enviar un mensaje diciéndome lo que pasa y ahora estoy verdaderamente preocupada. La gente del instituto se ha enterado de que su madre es lesbiana y se han reído de ella por eso.

\- ¿Otra vez? - preguntó Hiram rascándose la cabeza.

\- ¡Y mira cómo se ha puesto porque sepan lo de su madre! ¿Cómo se va a poner cuando sepan lo nuest...? - Rachel se interrumpió en seco y miró a su padre extrañada - ¿Qué quieres decir con "otra vez"?

Hiram volvió a rascarse la cabeza.

\- Bueno... todo Lima lo sospechaba, pero en aquella época ese tipo de cosas no se decían en voz alta, era demasiado tabú. Decían que estaba liada con otra de las animadoras, una que tiene ahora una clínica para animales.

\- ¡La madre de Brittany!

\- Lo que no entiendo es por qué han sacado eso a colación ahora, después de... no sé, más de veinte años.

Rachel miró a su padre juzgando qué hacer. Se suponía que era un secreto, pero igualmente ahora todo el mundo lo sabía.

\- Estuvieron juntas de verdad.

Hiram la miró de hito en hito.

\- ¿En serio?

Rachel asintió con la cabeza

\- ¡Que fuerte! - dijo el hombre realmente sorprendido - ¿Y tú, cómo lo sabes?

Rachel comenzó a contarle toda la historia.

º

* * *

º

Cuando Martha llegó a la oficina de dirección del instituto, Brittany y Santana llevaban ya largo rato esperando junto a la puerta del despacho del director Figgins.

Santana agachó la cabeza avergonzada, pero Brittany la miró como si estar castigada fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Quizás lo fuera, porque no era la primera vez que la castigaban por algún motivo, pero nunca antes por una pelea.

Martha miró a través del cristal semi-tintado que separaba el despacho de la sala de espera y observó que el director estaba hablando con una chica y una pareja de mediana edad que, probablemente, fueran sus padres.

¿Habría provocado esa chica la pelea? Otra posibilidad es que hubiera sido Santana; su gran problema siempre había sido que tenía la lengua demasiado larga y eso, a veces, era suficiente detonante para verte involucrado en una pelea. Brittany posiblemente se había visto atrapada en medio, al menos, eso quería creer. Desde que Ron y ella estaban teniendo problemas Brittany estaba excepcionalmente rara. Ese pensamiento hizo que Martha, además de preocupada también se sintiera un poco triste.

\- ¡Santana! - dijo una voz femenina con acento hispano a su espalda.

\- Mamá - le dijo Santana a la mujer por todo saludo.

La abuela de Santana también entró en la sala de espera y se sentó en una de las sillas enfrente de las chicas.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Maribel? - dijo Martha adelantándose para darle dos besos a la mujer.

\- Bien - le respondió esta - a pesar de las circunstancias.

\- Alma - dijo también dirigiéndose a la abuela de Santana, que parecía una estatua feroz, sentada muy tiesa mirando hacia el frente.

Alma López giró lentamente la cabeza hacia ella y Martha aspiró aire con fuerza. No sabía cómo pero en la milésima de segundo que Alma tardó en mirarla y abrir la boca ya intuyó que se avecinaban más problemas.

\- Tú - dijo la mujer señalándola con el dedo - tú tienes la culpa de todo lo que ha pasado.

\- ¡Mamá! - le reprendió Maribel.

\- ¡Abuela! - le coreó Santana.

Martha se quedó mirándola fijamente.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Todo el mundo lo sabe - continuó la mujer sin dejar de señalarla - Mi pobre nieta. Esa hija tuya la ha seducido ¿Y quién tiene la culpa?

Martha estaba realmente sorprendida. Nadie interrumpió a la abuela de Santana, porque todas estaban igual que ella, demasiado sorprendidas como para reaccionar.

\- O quizás la culpa ha sido mía por dejar a mi nieta que se juntara con tu hija y fuera tantas veces a tu casa. ¡Y espero que no le hayas puesto la mano encima tú también, porque si lo has hecho juro por todos los santos que...

\- ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! - Preguntó el director Figgins asomándose por la puerta del despacho.

\- Mamá - dijo Maribel sentándose junto a Alma y agarrándola por el brazo - ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir esas cosas?

Martha miró aleatoriamente al director que no entendía la razón de tanto escándalo y a la abuela de Santana que había comenzado a discutir con su hija sobre si podía o no podía hacer una escena en público.

\- Brittany, Martha ¿Qué ha pasado? - Dijo Ron entrando en la sala de espera - He escuchado el mensaje en el contestador cuando he llegado a casa ¿Te has metido en una pelea, cariño? - dijo acercándose a su hija y sentándose junto a ella. Santana estaba roja por la vergüenza y Brittany comenzó a llorar.

Martha se sentía como en una de esas pesadillas terribles que hacen que te desveles en medio de la noche . Como sumida en un halo de niebla que lo difuminaba todo. La situación era irreal.

\- ¿Usted es el marido? - dijo Alma levantándose y mirando a Ron fijamente.

\- ¡Mamá, por favor, siéntate! - le insistió Maribel.

Ron miró a la mujer igual de sorprendido que el resto de los presentes. El director continuaba apostado en la puerta, atento a los acontecimientos, aún desconcertado por el escándalo.

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido.

\- Su mujer es una desviada y su hija es otra desviada que han llevado a mi nieta a las puertas del pecado.

Varias mandíbulas rodaron por el suelo.

-¡Señora! - dijo el director Figgins saliendo completamente del despacho y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. - esa es una acusación muy seria.

\- Me parece, señora López, que usted no tiene ningún derecho a hablar de mí de esa manera, y menos aún en mi propia cara, con mi familia delante - dijo Martha que estaba pasando de la conmoción al enfado.

Miró hacia su marido, que estaba rojo y respiraba agitadamente, y a Brittany, que seguía llorando.

\- Abuelita - gritó Santana levantándose - Tienes que parar ya.

\- ¿Hola?

Todo el mundo se giró. Judy Fabray estaba parada bajo el marco de la puerta un poco extrañada por la situación.

\- Judy - pronunció Martha suspirando. La cosa iba de mal en peor.

\- Señora Fabray - la saludó Figgins.

\- Santana me ha llamado hace un rato - dijo Judy levantando su mano derecha, con la que sostenía el móvil - no sabía que iba a venir su familia a buscarla - se excusó.

\- Desde luego que no íbamos a dejar que te la llevaras otra vez a tu casa - Bramó la abuela de Santana - Todo el mundo sabe lo que pasa con vosotras.

\- No voy a seguir aguantando esto - Dijo Ron levantándose y tirando de Brittany.

\- Ron, yo... - dijo Martha interrumpiéndole el paso.

Él la apartó y salió por la puerta haciendo que Judy también tuviera que apartarse a toda prisa. Brittany se soltó de su mano y salió corriendo hacia la salida. Él se giró para mirar a Martha enfadado antes de desaparecer detrás de su hija.

\- Señora, tiene que calmarse - dijo Figgins mirando a Alma.

\- No se preocupe - le respondió la anciana escupiendo las palabras. - No pienso quedarme ni un minuto más con estas pervertidas.

\- ¡Abuelita!

\- Y tú, si quieres venir a casa tienes que olvidarte de esta gentuza. Vamos a llevarte a la iglesia a que le reces a la virgen para que te quite esos deseos impuros.

Santana se echó hacia atrás en la silla y movió la cabeza en señal de negativa. La abuela la miró con cara de asco, se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta henchida de dignidad. Maribel dudó antes de seguirla.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó - de verdad que lo siento. Santana, voy a intentar que cambie de opinión, solo necesito un poco más de tiempo.

\- Ya os he dado tiempo - le respondió Santana con la voz rota.

Maribel suspiró y se marchó detrás de su madre.

Martha se sentó en una de las sillas, se sentía exhausta.

\- ¿Quiere un vaso de agua? - le propuso Figgins. Ella declinó con la cabeza - Tengo que volver adentro, hay gente esperándome- continuó el director - si queréis podemos posponer la reunión para otro día.

Martha asintió mientras se masajeaba las sienes y el director volvió a entrar en el despacho.

\- Lo siento - dijo Santana - que había aguantado el tipo durante toda la discusión, pero que ya no podía contener más las lágrimas.

\- No es tu culpa, cariño - le dijo Martha.

Judy, que había permanecido todo el tiempo junto a la puerta se acercó hasta Santana y la besó en la mejilla.

\- Algunas personas necesitan más tiempo que otras para darse cuenta de lo que de verdad es importante - le dijo mirando hacia Martha - No te preocupes, sabes que con Quinn y conmigo tienes una familia.

Santana la abrazó y Martha, sentada al otro lado de la sala tuvo que enjugarse las lágrimas. Santana no era la única que tenía graves problemas con su familia.

º

* * *

º

Después de la chocante reunión, Santana decidió quedarse en el instituto porque tenía entrenamiento con las Cheerios.

Martha estaba preocupada por ella, también lo estaba por Britt y por Judy, y por Ron, y por ella misma. Insistió en acercar, al menos, a Judy hasta su casa.

\- La gente va a hablar si nos ven juntas en el coche - le advirtió ella.

\- La gente ya está hablando ¿Vamos a cambiar la forma en la que vivimos nuestra vida por lo que piense la gente? ¿Otra vez, a estas alturas?

Judy suspiró y le respondió utilizando el silencio.

Martha se sintió un poco culpable, pero todavía estaba enfadada y nerviosa por lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Si no te importa - le dijo mientras andaban hacia la salida - antes de dejarte en tu casa vamos a pasar por la clínica. Don me dijo que acabarían temprano, quiero ver si consigo pillarle a tiempo para poder comentar un par de cosas sobre los establos.

Hicieron el trayecto en silencio y cuando llegaron, Judy dudó sobre si bajar con ella o quedarse en el coche. Martha estaba completamente fuera de sí; demasiado seria y brusca por el enfado. Tampoco podía culparla. De hecho, la culpa probablemente era suya. Podía haber seguido fingiendo, viviendo en esa vida que no le pertenecía y en la que no quería vivir, si hubiera sabido que iba a afectar a tanta gente. Pero una vez que había dado el paso y se había sentido libre no podía volver atrás. Ya no podía deshacer el daño que había hecho y no planeaba seguir torturándose a sí misma.

Entraron juntas en la clínica y Martha resopló con disgusto al comprobar que no quedaba nadie allí. Lo habían dejado todo limpio y habían cerrado al irse. Lo único que no hicieron fue activar la alarma, pero eso era lógico, porque solo Judy y Martha conocían la numeración de la clave.

\- Tenía que haber llegado a tiempo. Le dije a Don que vendría. Ha sido terriblemente maleducado no hacerlo - se lamentó Martha parada en medio de la recepción.

\- Puedes llamarle y explicarle lo que te ha pasado.

Martha la miró fijamente durante unos segundos.

\- Contarle que has tenido una reunión imprevista en el instituto - le aclaró Judy - no... lo que ha pasado.

\- Bueno - dijo Martha intentando ser pragmática - vamos a aprovechar para ver, al menos, lo que han hecho por aquí.

Habían cambiado el marco de las ventanas y las puertas de los armarios de suministros, que estaban empotrados. También habían pintado de blanco aséptico la sala de operaciones y en un beige muy suave la de diagnóstico.

El despacho de Martha también había sufrido cambios. No lo habían pintado, pero habían sustituido las viejas estanterías por otras de madera noble que llegaban hasta el techo. Los libros de veterinaria y el resto de objetos que solían ocupar las viejas estanterías estaban apilados sobre el suelo, en el escritorio y sobre las sillas.

\- ¿Quieres que empecemos a ordenar esto? - le propuso Judy. Al fin y al cabo había tenido la tarde libre. Ayudaría a Martha y no le venía nada mal el entretenimiento. Después del arrebato de Quinn y lo que había pasado en el instituto, ordenar los libros de Martha, más que una tarea le parecía un agradable entretenimiento.

\- No hace falta - le respondió ella con frialdad.

\- No es una molestia - le aclaró Judy - lo haré encantada.

\- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? - le espetó Martha sobresaltándola - No podemos hacer esto.

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- Pasar tiempo juntas.

\- ¡Trabajamos juntas! - protestó Judy.

\- Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

Judy aspiró aire y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

\- No, Martha, no sé lo que quieres decir. Estamos en el trabajo y te estoy proponiendo realizar una tarea relacionada con el trabajo ¿Por qué tiene que haber un problema con esto?

Martha estaba enfadada. Lo notaba por la forma en la que apretaba los labios , por su mirada encendida, por la tensión de su cuerpo y porque parecía que fuera a abalanzarse sobre ella en cualquier momento.

El enfado y las inconvenientes pilas de libros, cajas y objetos personales esparcidos por ahí habían propiciado que se hubieran acercado la una a la otra mucho más de lo previsto. Y ahora que la tenía tan cerca se preguntó de dónde sacó la voluntad para dejarla hacía veinte años, si todo lo que quería entonces era continuar junto a ella. Y ese sentimiento no había cambiado a lo largo de los años.

La última vez que estuvo con ella lo hizo a sabiendas de que sería la última. Ella no lo sabía; se reía y hacía planes para las dos, mientras Judy hacía uso de todas sus fuerzas para no echarse a llorar.

Lo que vino después... siempre pensó que se lo merecía. Al fin y al cabo fue su propia decisión la que la arrancó de los brazos suaves y cariñosos de Martha y la cambió por la brusquedad de Russell. Cambió la magia de todos sus sueños por una áspera realidad y durante años soñó con ella mientras yacía con él.

¿Qué pensaría Martha, se preguntó mientras la miraba a los ojos, si supiera que había sido la protagonista de la gran mayoría de sus fantasías sexuales durante años? Si supiera que pensaba en ella cuando se preparaba para Russell y cerraba los ojos para imaginar que estaba con ella mientras él la penetraba.

Se había acabado. Russell era ya parte de un pasado al que nunca regresaría y necesitaba a Martha para crear su nuevo presente.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar con ella. No quería volver a usar su recuerdo para estar con alguien más, quería que fuera ella quien la hiciera suya.

Martha permanecía en silencio mirándola y Judy no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Estaban demasiado cerca, pero ella no se había apartado. Había intensidad, había sentimientos flotando por la estancia, rodeándolas a las dos, y sabía que estaban ahí porque podía sentirlos.

Respiraba agitadamente. Para ella, el mundo, todo lo que no estuviera dentro de aquella habitación, en los escasos centímetros que la separaban de Martha simplemente dejó de existir. Lo único que sabía era que la necesitaba , allí, en ese momento. No podía esperar más porque llevaba esperando demasiado tiempo.

\- Martha - le dijo con un hilo de voz, dando un paso hacia ella.

Ella carraspeó, pero no hizo el amago de moverse del sitio y Judy, conteniendo la respiración, eliminó el espacio que había entre ellas para rodear su cuello con los brazos.

No se atrevió a besarla, pero necesitaba sentirla muy cerca. Y ella podría rechazarla y empujarla lejos de sí, que era algo que, al fin y al cabo, merecía, pero al menos la había tenido en sus brazos otra vez y, por un momento, habría vuelto a ser suya.

Todo fue muy rápido, pero Judy sintió que bailaban a cámara lenta.

Martha la empujó contra la pared y apoyó todo su cuerpo sobre ella. Había sorpresa en sus ojos, como si no se creyera lo que acababa de hacer. Dudaba y Judy, temiendo que se arrepintiera, tiró de su cuello hacia ella y le evitó tener que decidir.

Había echado tanto de menos aquellos labios, que sentirlos suyos la hizo llorar. Martha rompió el beso preocupada al notar el sabor de sus lágrimas, aún indecisa sobre el paso que estaba dando, pero Judy la agarró con fuerza y volvió a atrapar su boca. Había pasado demasiado tiempo y no pensaba desperdiciar ni un segundo más.

Se besaron haciendo justicia al deseo y la necesidad, y Martha se olvidó de todo lo que no fuera su boca. Judy tiraba de ella hacía sí, con los dedos enredados en su pelo, como si las dos estuvieran luchando para fundirse con el otro cuerpo.

Martha se separó de ella jadeando. Ni siquiera cuando eran adolescentes se habían besado así. Le puso las manos en las caderas sin perder el contacto con sus ojos, y le acarició las piernas hasta que encontró el final de su falda. Judy gimió cuando comprendió que sus intenciones iban más allá de sus besos y le ayudó inclinando su cuerpo para ayudarle a levantársela. Martha encontró su ropa interior y tiró de ella hacia abajo con fuerza hasta hacerla desaparecer.

Judy se sentía completamente expuesta. Le temblaban las rodillas y apenas lograba controlar el ritmo de la respiración. Martha también temblaba.

Se incorporó y volvió a colocar su cuerpo contra ella. Le acarició la cara con suavidad, con una ternura guardada durante años, recorriendo su cuello con la yema de los dedos. Le desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa y posó sus labios sobre la piel del escote. Entonces, volvió a perder el control de su deseo.

Le rompió la camisa y le apartó el sujetador con tanta brusquedad que le hizo daño, pero a Judy no le importó. Nada le importaba aparte de la humedad de su boca en contacto con sus pechos. Los lamió y succionó con tanta fuerza que la estaba haciendo bailar en esa suave línea que separa el dolor del placer, arrancándole gemidos que le arañaban la garganta.

Intentó agarrarse a la pared para no caerse, porque llegó el momento en el que el suelo desapareció debajo de sus pies. Estaba a punto de llegar y ella aún no la había tocado. Nunca había sentido nada parecido.

Notó como rompía el contacto con sus pechos y su aliento le recorría el estómago como una caricia. Se estremeció al imaginar el inminente contacto con su lengua... pero este no llegó.

\- No puedo - la oyó decir como en un eco.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta Martha ya no estaba y hacía frio en aquella habitación vacía.

Suspiró sin poder evitar el llanto. Se subió la ropa interior y se ajustó la falda. Intentó recolocarse bien la ropa, pero la camisa estaba rota y no sabía cómo ponérsela para que no se notara.

º

* * *

º

Ni Quinn, ni Brittany aparecieron por los entrenamientos y la entrenadora Sylvester no la dejó quedarse como castigo por su pelea con Kitty.

Decidió volver a la casa de Quinn, porque en la suya seguía sin ser bien recibida, pero en el último momento cogió otro autobús, porque realmente necesitaba sentirse en casa y para eso solo conocía una forma: abrazar a Brittany.

Su padre le abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar a regañadientes. Se la encontró hecha un ovillo, tumbada sobre la cama.

\- ¿Y si mamá ya no me quiere? - le preguntó preocupada.

\- Claro que te quiere ¿Por qué no habría de quererte, Britt? Si es imposible no quererte - le dijo acariciándole el pelo.

\- Papá me ha dicho que mamá ya no le quiere y vamos a dejar de ser una familia ¿Y si no me quiere a mi tampoco?

Santana suspiró. No sabía qué decirle. No creía que la madre de Brittany hubiera dejado de quererla, pero los problemas que tenía con su marido probablemente acabarían afectando a Brittany y no tenía forma de salvarla de eso. Igual que Brittany no podía hacer nada para cambiar a su abuela.

Se tumbó junto a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- No tengas miedo, Brittany, que yo te voy a querer siempre.

\- ¿Y Lord Tubbington?

\- También - dijo reprimiendo una carcajada.

Brittany le devolvió la sonrisa.

 


	31. Todo lo que está roto.

 

**Capítulo 31 - TODO LO QUE ESTÁ ROTO.**

**º  
**

Es curioso cómo la percepción del tiempo varía según la personas, las circunstancias o el momento; la del niño pequeño que eterniza cada segundo mientras hace chocar sus trenes de juguete, la del anciano que se recuerda jugando cuando apenas era un niño y no entiende por qué la vida se le ha escapado tan rápidamente.

A veces, en situaciones drásticas o cruciales, las circunstancias que envuelven el momento, las decisiones que tomas y los pasos que das, también se suceden con un tempo completamente diferente al resto de situaciones que se producen en tu vida.

Y el tiempo se convierte en una paradoja, donde todo avanza de forma vertiginosa y a la vez, tan lentamente que cuando vuelves la vista atrás y rememoras aquel momento, podrías jurar que recuerdas el sonido de tu propio corazón palpitándote en las sienes y reproduces en tu cabeza cada detalle y cada momento en una sucesión de imágenes estáticas, que parecen ancladas en el tiempo.

Lo que había pasado con Judy en el despacho era uno de esos momentos, cruciales y confusos, del que podría fraccionar cada caricia y cada beso en un único recuerdo, largo y vívido, asociado a decenas de emociones que le provocaban escalofríos y le erizaban la piel.

El camino desde el despacho hasta el coche se convertía en un recuerdo aún más confuso y aún más complejo. Huía de demasiadas cosas al alejarse de allí.

¿Por qué? Se preguntó una y otra vez mientras conducía de camino a su casa. Sabía que los sentimientos estaban ahí y era consciente de la atracción que sentía por ella, pero también creía conocerse a sí misma, e ilusamente había confiado en que podía controlarlo.

Ahora era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás, había llegado demasiado lejos en ese maldito despacho. Haciendo caso omiso a los mandatos de la razón y a las prioridades que tenía marcadas. Había decidido luchar por la persona que estuvo ahí todos esos años, en lugar de hacerlo por la que la abandonó sin darle la oportunidad de decir adiós, pero las cosas se le habían ido de las manos.

Durante años habían vivido en la misma ciudad y había podido soportarlo. Su hija, que tenía la misma mirada felina y los mismos labios carnosos, el pelo rubio y la figura elegante que siempre había portado su madre, entrando y saliendo de su casa, recordándole una y otra vez lo que había perdido. ¡Y había podido soportarlo! Se había hecho a la idea y en algún momento había dejado de doler. Pero no había previsto que no es lo mismo saber que vive cerca y saludarla de vez en cuando, que verla a diario.

Quizás fue porque desde la puerta entreabierta de su despacho a veces escuchaba su voz. Porque cuando pasaba por su lado y ella estaba concentrada en cualquier otra cosa, podía observar las delicadas líneas que perfilaban su barbilla y dibujaban su cuello desnudo hasta el primer botón de su camisa, púdicamente abotonada en el sitio exacto para sugerir y estimular a la imaginación. Por el olor de su perfume. Por cómo tamborileaba el mostrador con la yema de los dedos cuando no estaba conforme con algo, por cómo enrollaba el cable del teléfono cuando hablaba con un proveedor, por cómo desfilaba su figura curvada cuando iba y venía del armario de los suministros.

Había demasiadas razones empujándola hasta ese momento.

Lo peor es que ya lo sabía. O debía haberlo sabido cuando le pidió que la acompañara a la clínica para hablar con Donald Coley. No es que hubiera tomado una decisión, ni que tuviera las cosas claras. Simplemente, volviendo la vista atrás se daba cuenta de que sabía que Donald ya no estaría allí y sabía que iba a enfrentarse a ella. Estaba muy enfadada, por los insultos de la abuela de Santana, por la mirada acusadora de Ron, por las lágrimas de Brittany y por su propia frustración. Necesitaba enfrentarse a ella y debió prever que lo haría de esa manera.

Pero lo más terrible de todo y lo que la hacía sentir más culpable es que al final, no sólo había elegido dar cada uno de los pasos que la llevaron a ese momento, sino que durante esa breve franja de tiempo se había desprendido de todo atisbo de conciencia y responsabilidad. Había dejado de ser ella para ser aquella Martha joven y enamorada que fue alguna vez. Se había olvidado de todo lo que no fuera ella y se había lanzado a sus labios con la misma intensidad que la primera vez, hacía más de veinte años. Y después de todo ese tiempo había recordado lo que era la felicidad.

º

* * *

º

Hacía frio en aquella habitación y sospechaba que no era sólo la temperatura ambiental, que no era excesivamente baja en aquella época del año, sino porque tenía la ropa rota y el cuerpo cortado. Para colmo de males, había dejado la chaqueta en el coche de Martha y no tenía forma de recuperarla.

Buscó en los armarios de suministros y fue hasta el pabellón de la parte de atrás, buscando algo con lo que cubrirse. El único resultado fue que acabó teniendo aún más frio. Había ropa de trabajo sucia en los cestos donde dejaban el material para enviar a la lavandería. Su única opción, pensó con cinismo, sería hacerse un jersey de gato. Aún quedaba uno de los gatitos, que no había sido adoptado. Shela, su pequeña roquera, con su cresta gris y las orejas puntiagudas emitió un maullido de protesta cuando se acercó hasta su cesta y levantó la pequeña mantita que la cubría. A pesar de las circunstancias no pudo evitar sonreír. La tomó en brazos y regresó con ella hasta la recepción.

Cogió el móvil de su bolso y dejó a Shela sobre el mostrador. El gatito olisqueó la superficie llana durante unos segundos, hasta que se sentó, estiró una pata y se dedicó a lamerse con esmero, con una tranquilidad y una parsimonia que despertaron la envidia de Judy. Ojalá ella también pudiera sentirse así.

Se debatió durante más de media hora sobre qué hacer a continuación. Para llegar a su casa tendría que coger un autobús y hacer transbordo en el centro. La clínica estaba a las afueras de Lima, igual que su casa, solo que en la otra punta de la ciudad. No podía subirse al transporte urbano con la ropa rota. Ya era suficiente escándalo que estuviera divorciándose y los rumores sobre su homosexualidad. O quizás era lo único que le faltaba por hacer, eso y beber hasta emborracharse para ir a la iglesia y gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que pensaba sobre el resto de los feligreses. Esos que tanto vendían su compasión y su interés por el prójimo, pero que ya le habían dado la espalda.

Era una idea tentadora pero definitivamente descabellada. Lo que necesitaba era llegar hasta su casa sin convertirlo en un espectáculo público.

Pensó en llamar a Quinn para que fuera a recogerla y le llevara algo de ropa, pero estaba demasiado dolida con ella y tampoco sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Hacía solo unas horas la había acusado de estar interesada, única y exclusivamente, en irse a la cama con Martha y si la llamaba y la veía así, sumaría dos más dos y llegaría a la conclusión de que tenía razón en todo lo que le había dicho.

Hablaría con ella del tema tarde o temprano, pero de momento, lo mejor sería no darle más opciones para enfadarse. Había perdido demasiadas cosas, no podía perder también a su hija.

º

* * *

º

Hiram se asomó por tercera vez durante la última hora para mirar a través del ventanal del salón hacia la calle. ¿Cuánto tiempo sería capaz de pasar la pequeña de los Fabray dando vueltas frente a la puerta de entrada?

La había descubierto por casualidad, cuando iba de camino a la cocina y la vio parada en la acera de enfrente con el gesto adusto y moviendo la cabeza en señal de negativa. No había nadie más con ella y Hiram supuso que estaba debatiendo consigo misma sobre cualquier cuestión. Con toda probabilidad algo relacionado con Rachel y la pequeña escabechina que habían tenido al salir del instituto.

Lo razonable habría sido que le hubiera llamado la atención y la hubiera invitado a pasar. Si no en esa ocasión, al menos, la segunda vez que se asomó por la ventana y ella seguía allí, ahora justo delante de la puerta de la casa, dando vueltas de un lado a otro, igual de seria y pensativa. Pero Hiram, hizo caso omiso y no fue hasta una hora después, cuando descubrió que aún seguía ahí, que le dio la suficiente lástima como para tomar cartas en el asunto.

\- Está arriba, en su habitación. - dijo tras abrir la puerta y hacer un ademán invitándola a entrar.

Quinn, sorprendida, frenó en seco la enésima vuelta que daba frente a la puerta.

\- No sé si quiere verme - le respondió con las mejillas encendidas.

La versión de Quinn enamorada de Rachel era completamente diferente a la Quinn animadora y popular que solía pasear por los pasillos del instituto. Y Hiram solo conocía esa primera versión. Se preguntó en silencio mientras la miraba temblar cómo era posible que esa chica insegura, romanticona y un tanto belicosa robara todas las sonrisas y las lágrimas de su hija.

\- Y seguirás sin saberlo si no subes e intentas hablar con ella. Venga - le animó abriendo del todo la puerta - que hace frio ahí afuera y estoy haciendo chocolate caliente en la cocina.

º

* * *

º

Santana no era especialmente buena con las matemáticas, pero tenía un master de la universidad de la vida en sumar variables y sacar conclusiones lógicas. Unas habilidades tremendamente útiles, que la habían ayudado a salir adelante en un barrio marginal en una familia a todas luces disfuncional; con un padre abusivo que las abandonó cuando aún estaba en el parvulario, una abuela demasiado autoritaria y una madre pusilánime, que nunca había sabido ponerse firme.

En esta ocasión sólo tuvo que sumar dos más dos, para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Cuando salía de la casa de Britt, se cruzó con Martha, que acababa de llegar. La mujer apenas reparó en ella; se bajó del coche y revisó los seguros en un gesto aprendido por la repetición. Caminó hacia la puerta como un autómata, tan ausente y distraída que apenas reparó en que tenía a Santana justo delante y estuvo a punto de tropezar con ella. Lo que en otra situación habría sido un saludo afectuoso, en el que la habría invitado a cenar o se hubiera ofrecido para acercarla hasta su casa, se tradujo en un "hola" generado más por la costumbre de saludar cuando te cruzas con alguien, que por el reconocimiento o el interés real de saludar a la otra persona. Y eso a Santana le pareció raro.

Pero no tan raro. Ni siquiera remotamente tan raro como la llamada telefónica que atendió solo unos minutos después. En la pantalla de su móvil apareció el nombre de su contacto: "Quinn's mom", lo cual se salía completamente de lo habitual, aunque no fuera del todo descabellado, ya que, al fin y al cabo, llevaba una temporada viviendo con ella. Quizás necesitaba que hiciera algún recado y no había logrado localizar a Quinn. Lo que le pidió Judy, sin embargo, era algo que jamás habría esperado; necesitaba que cogiera una serie de prendas de su armario y las llevara a su trabajo.

Lo último que sabía es que se habían ido juntas del instituto en dirección a la clínica, la actitud de la madre de Britt y la extraña petición de la de Quinn, unido a su pasado común eran motivos más que suficientes para llevarla a pensar...

¿De verdad era tan obvio o ella estaba pensando de más? Su abuela siempre le había repetido aquello de "piensa mal y acertarás" pero últimamente no tenía mucha confianza en el criterio de su abuela.

Y sin embargo, su abuela tenía más razón que un santo. Cuando, después de una nada despreciable odisea para ir a recoger la ropa y varios trayectos de autobús llegó a la clínica, la madre de Quinn tenía la ropa rota y arrugada, los ojos hinchados por el llanto y las mejillas encarnadas por la vergüenza.

Al principio se preocupó y tras preguntarle varias veces si estaba bien, ella le aclaró que no había sufrido ninguna agresión, ni nada por el estilo. Eso solo daba lugar a una única presunción.

\- ¿Va en serio lo suyo con la madre de Brittany? - le preguntó haciendo caso omiso a todas las reglas sociales por las que nunca le debes preguntar a la madre de tu amiga si está liada con la madre de tu novia.

Judy la miró sorprendida y caviló por un momento, dudando sobre si ofenderse o simplemente responder a la pregunta.

\- No hay nada entre nosotras - dijo tras llegar a la conclusión de que, después del favor que le estaba haciendo, lo mínimo que podía hacer para corresponder era contestar sinceramente.

\- ¿Y quién le ha hecho eso? - preguntó Santana apuntando hacia su pecho, donde a duras penas lograba tapar el sujetador y cubrirse el escote.

No sabía con qué fuerza había tirado Martha de la camisa para romperla de aquella manera. El momento había sido demasiado intenso, dulce y violento. Recordaba el sonido de la ropa al rasgarse y el tirón de las costuras tras el cuello y en la cintura. Y ahora, bueno, la camisa estaba rota, como una vil metáfora del destino para expresar que lo único que había entre Martha y ella era un amor roto, que nunca podría remendar.

Su silencio sirvió como respuesta y Santana asintió con la cabeza. Estaba claro quién le había roto la ropa.

\- Santana - le pidió - quizás será mejor si mantenemos esto en secreto.

º

* * *

º

Era más que patente que Rachel había llorado y eso la hizo sentirse terriblemente culpable. De un solo zarpazo había hecho daño a dos de las personas que más quería y no tenía la más remota idea de cómo remediarlo.

\- Lo siento - le dijo.

Rachel estaba sentada sobre la cama, con los brazos cruzados a la espera de una explicación que Quinn no tenía, porque no sabía por qué reaccionaba de esa manera cruel y destructiva cada vez que se sentía vulnerable.

Además, se había comportado como una cobarde, porque en lugar de descargar su enfado contra Kitty, que al fin y al cabo era quién la había atacado; había huido y había dirigido todo ese enfado y la frustración que sentía, primero contra Rachel, a quien una vez más y para no variar, había apartado de sí. Y después contra su madre, con quien se había desquitado cruelmente hasta soltar toda su rabia.

Rachel no le dijo nada, pero permaneció con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido para demostrar que no se le había pasado el enfado. Quinn se sentó a su lado y puso la mano sobre su rodilla, acariciando lentamente su pierna hasta llegar a la ingle, en un gesto que no sabía si serviría para algo más que para despertar las iras de Rachel, quien, en efecto, respondió con profusa indignación al repentino y descarado gesto de Quinn.

\- ¡No puedo entenderlo! - dijo levantándose bruscamente - hace un rato me mandaste a la mierda y ahora vienes a meterme mano.

\- ¡No intento meterte mano! - protestó Quinn - intento que me mires por un momento y te decidas a hablarme. Prefiero que me grites y te indignes mil veces si hace falta, a que sigas ahí quieta y enfadada. ¿No ves que si no me hablas no podemos solucionarlo?

Rachel abrió la boca completamente estupefacta.

\- ¡Increíble! - bramó echándose las manos a la cara.

Quinn levantó una ceja sorprendida. Una cosa era el melodrama y otra que se pusiera de aquella manera.

\- Eso podría decirte yo cada una de las veces que tienes un problema y te niegas a hablar conmigo - le dijo Rachel señalándola con el dedo - Que si no le hablo no lo podremos solucionar ¡Tendrá valor! - Rachel estaba verdaderamente indignada - Mejor te vas a tu casa, de verdad que no me apetece hablar contigo.

\- Rachel..

\- ¡Que te vayas!

Quinn la miró considerando qué hacer a continuación. Se giró hacia la puerta y suspiró pesadamente.

\- No quiero irme - le dijo sin mirarla - siento haberme comportado así. Me siento muy mal y creo que me he pasado contigo y también me he pasado con mi madre y... - Quinn apenas podía continuar porque se le estaba haciendo un nudo en la garganta e intentaba contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por inundar sus mejillas y comenzaban a nublarle la vista - siempre me ocurre lo mismo, que acabo haciendo daño a las personas que quiero. ¡No lo puedo controlar! Pero quiero aprender a hacerlo.

Cuando Hiram apareció con las dos tazas de chocolate se las encontró llorando, fundidas en un abrazo.

 


End file.
